Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by werforpsu
Summary: My version of book 7. Harry and friends search for the Horcruxes, and get ready for the final battle. A look into the future at the end. As canon as possible. Supports HPGW RWHG RLNT NLLL ships, no slash. Some adult scenes. Edit in progress.
1. The Worst Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J. K. R., author of the Harry Potter series, since this was created off of her ideas. This story is in no way meant to be disrespectful to J. K. R., only a tribute to her masterful imagination and wonderful mind.

This fan fiction story contains spoilers through Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. This story begins where The Half Blood Prince left off and it is meant to parallel what I wanted the seventh book to contain. This story includes searching for the horcruxes and the final battle, however it does not include anything regarding The Deathly Hallows. The story does not contain a great deal of graphic details regarding the battles and is more a romance story then anything else. This story is meant to remain as cannon as possible and does include an epilogue with a glimpse into the future of the living characters.

I hope you enjoy this story, I know that I have enjoyed writing it. This story contains NO SLASH and supports the relationships of Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks. This story contains adult material and should be read with that kept in mind. While it is not overly explicit material like what some other web sites have, it IS for adults. I know that adult situations and themes are not cannon to the Harry Potter series, however I feel that as the characters grow, so do their experiences. I know that in many advanced societies these characters are far too young to be behaving as such, however, in the Harry Potter series, characters finish their education at age 17 instead of 23-25 as most do in societies where many go on to higher education, thus the younger age at which one becomes an adult etc.

Please note that this story is in the process of being edited. I hope to have the kinks worked out, however a few misprints and errors are inevitable.

Chapter 1 – The Worst Day

The Hogwarts train was speeding away from Hogsmeade village towards London. It was taking the Hogwarts students home just hours after Professor Dumbledore had been laid to rest. Harry Potter was silently sitting in a compartment with his friends. They had not spoken since getting on the train and everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Harry looked over to where Luna and Neville were seated, and even though it had been the worst few days of his life, a smile almost came to his face. Luna was sleeping on Neville's shoulder, and while she looked very content, he looked slightly nervous and pink in the face. There was almost a smile from Harry, but not quite. The last few days had rung him through the ringer and while he was in favor of all of his friends finding happiness, He just could not be happy at that moment.

Next to Luna was Ginny. Harry's eyes wandered over to wonderful, beautiful, kind, sweet Ginny, who until a few hours ago was Harry's beloved girlfriend. He had broken up with Ginny to protect her, and while she said she understood, he knew that it was tearing her up inside as much as it was for him. Ginny had been looking out the window, but happened to look at Harry while he was staring at her and drifting off into space. When Harry noticed, he gave her a weak smile. He could tell she tried to return it, but it really only looked like a grimace, which she ended by returning to look out the window. Harry hated the tension, but knew that her safety was more important than his comfort level for now. Someday, this war would be over. If Harry and Ginny both survived and Ginny was able to wait for him, he would do things properly and he would work hard to spend the rest of his life making up to her the pain that he was causing her at this moment.

Next to Harry were his too best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were continuing to play this game that they had started playing, where one would shift in their seat and end up just a bit closer to the other. Harry did not even think the two realized what they were doing. This again almost brought a smile to his face. At first, he was not sure about them getting together. He realized that it would make him the unwanted third wheel. After considering it for some time, he realized how happy it would make them to be together. After everything they had all been through, they all deserved a little happiness, and who was he to deny it. Ron may have never told him, but Harry knew that his red headed best mate was in love with the bushy haired know-it-all. And Hermione hadn't been ale to hide her feelings from Harry either, though Merlin knows that she had tried.

Thinking about love brought him back to Ginny. He hated doing this to her. He knew he was in love with the beautiful red headed girl sitting across from him. He loved her brown eyes and her adorable freckles; he loved her loyalty to her family and the Bat Boogey Hex that she became famous for casting if she strongly disliked you. Harry James Potter loved those beautiful lips and while all he wanted to do was pull her into a tight embrace, he knew he had done the right thing by ending it.

Voldemort had killed almost everyone that Harry had ever loved. First his parents, followed by Sirius, and now Dumbledore. The most powerful wizard ever to live died at the hands of a traitor while Harry could do nothing but watch. He could not let that happen to Ginny. He would not be able to live if something happened to Ginny, and he knew that while Ron did not like the idea of Ginny being miserable, Ron secretly agreed with Harry that it was to dangerous for his baby sister to get mixed up in this mess.

Harry's thoughts returned to Dumbledore and thinking of Dumbledore made Harry's insides boil with hatred for Voldemort. Now Harry had to continue the search for the horcruxes without him, and he had no idea where to begin. Professor Dumbledore said that Harry could speak to only Hermione and Ron about the horcruxes. Now without Dumbledore to help them, Harry felt lost and unsure if he could do this by himself. He would certainly try, but knew that the inevitable might happen. Harry could loose, Voldemort could win, and life would be over.

Before Harry had boarded the train, Professor McGonagall had called him over. She explained that Harry was involved in Professor Dumbledore's will. She went on to explain that after giving certain things and specific amounts of money to some others, the rest was left to Harry. Harry had received a huge amount of gold and all of Dumbledore's possessions. McGonagall had told Harry that the gold had been moved to his vault at Gringotts, and all of Dumbledore's possessions had been shrunk to fit into Harry's luggage. McGonagall told Harry to enlarge it to its original size he needed to say the spell "Engorgio." The last item was a letter, addressed to Harry, from Dumbledore. Harry held it tightly in his hand promising that sometime soon he would quietly sit down and read it hoping that maybe tonight he would get that chance.

All of the Weasley family had been at the funeral earlier that day. At that time, Mr. Weasley mentioned to Harry that he would accompany him to his Aunt and Uncle's house that afternoon, to help with any explaining that needed to be done and then, via side-along-apparation, Mr. Weasley would be taking Harry to The Burrow for Bill and Felur's wedding. Harry's luggage as going directly with the Weasleys to The Burrow, and Mr. Weasley had sent an owl to the Dursleys saying they did not need to pick him up. Harry smiled to himself thinking of his uncles purple face when an owl came soaring in the window, or more likely, when the owl tapped on the window since they would be undoubtedly closed against the dirt and grim of the outside world.

As the train pulled into platform 9 ¾, Harry came out of his thoughts and started to collect his trunk and Hedwig who was hooting in her cage. All of the friends looked around and started mumbling goodbyes to those they would not be seeing for a while, or possibly ever if the Board of Governors decided to close Hogwarts. The goodbye was more subdued then usual due to the straining circumstances of the day.

Harry left the train and followed Hermione and Ron over to the Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were all there to help with luggage, and because, no one really wanted to do anything else on the sorrowful day. After recovering from a bone-crushing hug courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, Harry made his way over to Mr. Weasley.

"Ready," Mr. Weasley said in a forced cheerful sort of way.

"As I'll ever be to go to the Dursleys," replied Harry with just a hint of sarcasm.

Harry grabbed a hold of Mr. Weasley's arm and began to feel that familiar sensation that he frankly just did not like. _Crack._ They had left Kings Cross Station and landed, somewhat smoothly on Privet Drive, Just outside of number 4.

To be respectful, and since he had Mr. Weasley with him, Harry knocked on the door to let them know he had arrived. After a few seconds his horse faced Aunt Petunia answered the door with a slightly startled expression due to Mr. Weasley standing with a hand protectively on Harry's shoulder. Without a word, Petunia let them in to the horrifyingly clean house.

"Um...Aunt Petunia," Harry said as she started to turn away. Upon her returning to his stare did Harry continue, "I need to speak with you all for just a couple moments. It is regarding my plans for the near future, and you all need to be aware. Could you gather everyone into the living room?"

Aunt Petunia's stare looked softer then usual for some reason and she gave a small nod. Harry and Mr. Weasley walked into the living room where Dudley was playing his playstation via one of the most horrifically violent games Harry had ever seen. Aunt Petunia entering the room, turned the game off through Dudley's cries of anger and protest. He could also tell as his Uncle entered, that he may not be in the best of moods and was unhappy that he was being forced to listen to Harry for a while. Under his breath Vernon kept saying things about "those kind" and people with "flaming red hair" who were always in his living room. Uncharacteristically for her, Petunia shushed him and looked directly at Harry.

"Err…hello." Harry said, trying to understand his uncle's mood exactly before continuing. "I am going to stay just for us to talk but then I am leaving for about a week. See…there is this err…wedding I am expected to attend in a couple days. Mr. Weasley is going to take me there tonight and then return me when the festivities are over." Before Harry continued he took a couple steps back knowing that his uncle would most likely want to strangle him for what was about to come. "When I return, I am bringing a couple friends with me to stay until my birthday."

Vernon roared, "NOW SEE HERE BOY! I will not have your crackpot friends running around our house, eating our food, needing looked after and beds or any of this other rubbish, having to deal with you is enough but we are not paying for those weirdo friends to stay here as well!" Before he could continue, Harry interrupted him and very forcefully motioned for him to return to his seat. As he did so, the strong hand of Mr. Weasley gripped him a little tighter as if saying that his wand was in his hand if need be.

"I don't need your money, only a bedroom for a little while, I will happily reimburse you if we cause more money to be spent on groceries." As Harry said this, he had a mental image of Ron stuffing down potentially an entire plate of sandwiches. "However since there is no reason to assume you will need money for anything other then that, I will of course not be giving you anymore. As for the beds, we will all be in my room, and there will be no need for you to provide any sort of beds for them since we can fend for ourselves." Harry hesitated before continuing and decided to look directly at his Aunt Petunia for the next part. "After my birthday the charm set upon this house by Professor Dumbledore will cease to exist. I will no longer be a child, but a man and therefore, my mothers love will be done protecting me. I will be gone from here forever since I am sure you do not want to see any more of me then I do of you." Upon completion, Harry saw his aunt look almost sad, assuming that he saw something that was not there, he continued to look from one member to the next. Finally, he said goodbye and with a huff from Uncle Vernon, Harry, and Mr. Weasley disapparated right in from of them. Harry had rather wished that he could have seen the look on their faces when the _crack_ filled the room.

Harry and Mr. Weasley arrived at the end of the walk leading up to The Burrow. A smile crept onto Harry's face for the first time in days as he walked into the kitchen full of people.

_**Please Review my story and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Ginny's Argument

Chapter 2 – Ginny's Argument

The usually bustling house was relatively quiet when Harry and Mr. Weasley entered it. Charlie and Bill were the only people other then Mrs. Weasley to be downstairs. Again, Harry was brought into a bone-crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry, I can tell you haven't eaten enough the past few days. You worry me so when you do not eat enough. Would you like some dinner dear? You too Arthur…I have warm bread and some chicken soup. I know it isn't a feast, but I think that it is a good thing to have after a day like today. Chicken soup will help keep you strong you know."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley that sounds great, I have not eaten much today." Harry replied realizing just how hungry he was. Mrs. Weasley planted him down at the old and worn, but loved kitchen table. She placed a large, hearty bowl of soup in front of him and three slices of crusty homemade bread. "Where is everyone?" Harry questioned as he began eating the delicious soup.

"Well, Fred and George went back to their loft over the shop, and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are upstairs I believe." Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled around and gave Mr. Weasley some soup as well. "When you go up dear, best be somewhat quite, they many have gone to bed on the early side. It really was a stressful day for everyone," she said with a frown.

Harry finished his soup quietly as the Weasley parents spoke quietly at the table. He began climbing the stairs and was quiet at first, but he heard three distinct voices coming from Ron's bedroom. He stopped to listen. Harry did not mean to spy but he could not help it.

"Ginny, don't worry about Harry, I think he will come around." This was Hermione's comforting voice and Harry's heart broke knowing what they were discussing. "He is trying to be brave and protect you; he is trying to protect us too. You know that Harry's feelings haven't changed; he told you they hadn't changed. He still wants to be your boyfriend but he is very torn between happiness and safety. Harry believes in his heart of hearts that you are safer without him around. He is wrong, but that is neither hear nor there. His love for you is what is making him push you away and don't think any differently."

"I know; I just don't want him to be so noble. He says he is doing this for me, well…I do not like it, and I am in more danger without him then I am with him. Do you think Snape didn't already tell Voldemort, _oh quit it Ron_," she exclaimed as he shuddered more violently then he really intended to. "Don't you think he already told him about Harry and me…I mean the whole school knew, half the wizarding world probably knows! I am no safer without him then I am with him. I am in more danger, I don't have him around to protect me."

At that statement Harry decided that he could not listen anymore, obviously Ginny and he were going to need to talk. Harry started walking faster up the steps so that they would know he was coming and could easily laps into another conversation before he entered. Sure enough upon his knock and entrance, Ron and Hermione were playing chess. Hermione was trying desperately, but Ron was far ahead and was definitely going to win. Ginny was pretending to watch, but also had a book in her lap that she was pretending to look at. She looked up as Harry entered.

"Hey guys, I just got here." Harry said simply. "Um…I need to talk to Ginny but then I was planning on looking at the stuff from Dumbledore." His voice quivered just slightly when he said the old man's name. "If you all want to look at it with me…well then…you are more then welcome too." Everyone just nodded to say that they understood, and Harry realized that they were walking on slight eggshells around him. Ginny got up to leave the room and go with Harry. "Ginny why don't we go talk in your room okay?" Harry said weakly. He knew that this was not going to end well, but he was really hoping that she would understand. Ginny nodded and walked to her room. Before he had a chance to say anything, Ginny started in.

"I'm not giving up Harry, no matter what you say." He tried to interrupt her but she stopped him, "no wait I need to say this." Ginny took a deep breath and continued. "Harry, I understand that you want to protect me. It even brings warmth to my heart that you are trying to protect me, but frankly…the further I am away from you the more danger I am in. Voldemort already knows about us, there is no denying that, and I am part of the family who is known as the biggest blood traitors ever! If Voldemort decides to try to get me _again,_ it will not be that easily done. He took me in to the chamber because of who I am, not because of who you are. I know that if I am with you I will never be alone. My answer is final and you know that I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, am a force to be reckoned with. I will not back down and I will not give up. We are staying together like it or not."

Harry looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and he did as well. He tried to begin his reply. "But Ginny…" they were the only two words he got out because she started kissing him with all her might. As much as Harry wanted to stop the kiss, he could not. She would not let him and truthfully, he did not really ever want it to end. When it did end, Harry was still recovering from the powerful kiss as Ginny started leading Harry up to Ron's room. He realized the discussion was over, and just like her mother, her word was final.

As they entered Ron's room, Ginny was holding Harry's hand. Hermione looked genuinely happy for them, but Ron gave a very forced smile. Ginny saw this and took care of it at once.

"Ronald Weasley, I know that you think I am safer apart from Harry then with him, but you are wrong. I have decided not to accept his break-up, we are back together, and you are just going to have to deal with it. That is exactly what I told him. You both need to suck it up because I have made my decision. You already said that you would rather it be Harry then someone else and at least this way you can keep your glaring, overprotective eye on us all the time." As this statement finished, Ron was left gaping at the forcefulness of her words. He nodded glumly and realized very quickly how much like their mother his little sister was.

"Your right," Ron replied simply. "I'm, glad it's Harry." With that, the mood immediately changed to smiles from everyone, and Harry felt happy for the first time in days.

"Well," Harry said with a shrug, "you are my best mate and I appreciate your support, I know it is hard being the older brother." The conversation quickly changed with Harry opening his trunk. "Now, why don't we look at all this stuff I received?"

Harry found the package and placed it in an open space. He nodded to Hermione to have her say the spell. "Go on, I am not of age yet. We don't need that can of worms here."

"Engorgio." Hermione said with a flick of her wand.


	3. Dumbledore's Stuff

Thank you for reviewing, the Disclaimer still applies, this all belongs to JKR.

Chapter 3 – Dumbledore's Stuff

The first thing that Harry saw was a packing slip of sorts. It had a list of all items that were now his and the list was very long to say the least. He handed the list to a curious Hermione and dove in to the large trunk before him. The trunk reminded him of Moody's trunk their fourth year with different compartments and spaces. The inside could hold much more then the outside suggested and soon the room was full of stuff with nowhere to go.

Ron had found the pensieve and all of the memories that Dumbledore had shown Harry. Ginny was looking at all the different silver instruments that had been in Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed that some of them had must have been repaired after his tirade of throwing things. Harry had discovered a photo album of the original Order and put it aside to look at later. As he was grabbing something else, Herminie gasped.

"Harry…this list…it includes Dobby and Winky!"

"What?" questioned Harry, "Hermione are you sure, that means I have three house elves now if you include Kretcher."

Ron piped in, "well mate all you have to do is call them right, and they will come to you? Give it a try and we will see if it is true."

"Okay…erm…Dobby…Winky?" With a _pop,_ the two house elves appeared at his side.

"Harry potter sir," squeaked Dobby, "Dobby and Winky were told that we would be receiving your call sir. What do you need?"

"Um…actually Dobby I don't need anything at the moment." The ears started to droop on both Dobby and Winky hearing that they were unneeded. Harry quickly thought of something that they could do so that they would be very happy. "Well, how would you feel about going to help Mrs. Weasley get ready for the wedding. There is lots of decorating and stuff to do?" With that, the two elves snapped and were gone. Seconds later a small yelp erupted from where Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen. They had no doubt scared her just a little, and Ron started laughing.

"Harry," scolded her Hermione, "they shouldn't have to work, why can't they just relax?"

"Hermione, they like to work." Harry replied simply, "did you see how upset they were when I told them that there was nothing that they could do? I will pay them just like Dumbledore did, don't worry, they are in good care with me." With a small huff, Hermione went back to reading the list. Ron had since removed an invisibility cloak with a soft "wow." When Harry looked up, he gave a small smile.

"Excellent, now we do not all need to fit under mine. That one is longer then mine is so Ron will have to use it, for once he won't have to worry about his feet showing." Ginny began ooohing and ahhing some goblin made goblets when she saw the crest on the side.

"Oh Harry, this is the Potter family crest!" Harry looked up and saw where she was pointing. The top of the crest said "Potter Family", underneath it were two wands crossed and sending out sparks, and beneath that was the beautiful stag that Harry recognized immediately. The crest was red and gold and made Harry wonder if ever a Potter existed who had not been in Gryffindor.

Harry looked up at Hermione who he assumed wound find this goblet very interesting when he found her staring at his list of possessions. She looked up and closed her mouth before Ginny or Ron saw. She gave the list to Harry as he gave her the goblet and he looked to see what was so interesting. When he looked down, he saw the last item on the list, his money. Dumbledore had left him the reminder after everyone else had been given his or her share and Harry was shocked. The list said that he had been left over 200 million galleons. He could not even comprehend how much that was and was left feeling very guilty as he stared at his best mate and girlfriend who did not have anything like that. Wondering how Dumbledore had so much money, Harry stuffed the list in is pocket before anyone could notice and gave Hermione a look that said "Don't you dare tell a soul." She nodded slightly and they returned to their discussion on all the possessions. Ron had found a great chess set and Hermione had found practically a library of books. Ginny pulled something long and shinny out of the bottom of the box. It was the last item and upon doing so, everyone looked and gasped. Ginny was holding Godric Gryffindor's sword that Harry had used against the basilisk. There was a note attached which Harry read aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_You probably thought that this sword belonged to the school, but that was incorrect. This sword has belonged to me since before I became headmaster at Hogwarts. Use it well, and be very careful on all your quests though life._

_Sincerely._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked around at all their faces and shrugged. He wondered how Dumbledore came to be in possession of it, but it did not say; therefore, he could do nothing about it.

"Well Harry," Hermione said though a yawn, "we should put it all away so that we can get to sleep, it is after midnight and I don't know about you but I am exhausted." They all murmured in agreement and began replacing the stuff in the trunk.

Before long, they were done, and Harry heard Ginny ask if Hermione could give them a couple minutes to say goodnight before coming down to her room. Hermione nodded and stayed with Ron. Ginny smelled so sweet and Harry figured she must have showered upon arriving home. Once they got to Ginny's room, she pulled Harry in close. Her breath was warm and Harry knew he could never let her go again. As they held each other, Harry remembered how he had considered telling her that he loved her, when they were at school he decided to wait. Now seemed like the perfect time so he took the plunge.

"Ginny?"

"Hum?" She replied sweetly as he encircled her in his arms.

"I love you." He stated. Harry realized that he did it better then he thought he would be able to. Especially for someone who had never said those words out loud before.

"I love you too Harry, I love you too." It was all she said and it put a very happy conclusion on a very lousy day.

As Harry trudged up the stairs to Ron's room, he did not hear voices and was hoping that he was not going to be walking in on anything. They were lying on Ron's bed and it looked like Hermione had drifted off to sleep. Even though Harry assumed that they had not been cuddling before she started sleeping, they certainly were now. Ron had been smelling her hair and his cheeks began to get red as he saw Harry enter, but Harry gave him a crooked smile to tell him that it was fine and kind of funny. Before Ron could wake her, Harry looked him square in the eye and said very plainly, "You know, you should tell her how you feel."

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to ruin anything."

"Ron, Hermione feels the same way about you that you do about her. Take a deep breath tomorrow and tell her how you feel. Believe me; you will be happy you did."

With that, Ron slid out from beside Hermione and picked her up in his arms. He carried her down the steps to Ginny's room. He laid her in bed, and took off her shoes, pulling the covers up over her. Ginny was already asleep, and Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back up stairs. She had never woke up as he carried her down, and Ron figured a good time to tell her how he felt would be when he had to explain how she got to bed that night. As Ron entered his room, he noticed that Harry was asleep. He was secretly thankful for this since it gave him time to prepare for his talk with Hermione.

Authors note: 200 million galleons is equal to: 1 billion UK pounds or 2,014,000,000 US dollars. This conversion was taken from the Harry Potter lexicon. 1 galleon = 5 pound or $10.07 US.


	4. Cleaning, Camping & Senseless Snogging

Okay I really like this chapter for some reason, maybe because I think the title is neat. I hope you like the chapter as well.

Chapter 4 – Cleaning, Camping and Senseless Snogging

Hermione awoke early the next morning and knew that at this early hour, no one else was up. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all preferred to sleep in, only Hermione had the sense of mind to get up at a decent hour and get things done. She personally felt that sleeping past seven or eight was a waste of a perfectly good morning. On mornings where Hermione didn't want to get up she would read a good novel in bed if she could stay there, but most mornings, Hermione was up by seven and ready to begin her day by half past.

Hermione was immediately confused. She was still dressed in her clothes and she could tell her face had not been washed. More then anything, Hermione could not remember how she got to bed last night. Harry had gone down to Ginny's room to say goodnight. Then, the last thing she remembered, she and Ron were laying on Ron's bed discussing Harry. They were both worried about him adjusting to life without Dumbledore and they knew that the search for the remaining horcruxes would be a hard one. After that, Hermione realized she did not remember anything. Puzzled she finally realized that she might have fallen asleep. "Oh no," she muttered with horror, does that mean she fell asleep in Ron's bed? What must he think? He did not know about her feelings for him, no one did. She hoped that he just thought she was very tired. However, that still did not answer the question that was nagging at her. How did she get to bed without remembering it? She was a notoriously light sleeper, and the idea that someone carried her to bed was a little crazy to think. Hermione decided that a nice shower was in order and decided it would clear some cobwebs from her brain.

After her shower, Hermione made her way down stairs, but still had not cleared her brain out about last night. No one was down there and Hermione felt that Mrs. Weasley was probably showering and getting dressed before coming down to breakfast. Grabbing a cup of tea, Hermione decided that reading would be a great way to start the day. She hardly noticed Mrs. Weasley coming into the kitchen nearly 20 minutes later. She immediately began fixing breakfast and they chatted for a few minutes while Hermione whisked some eggs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley said that Bill and Mr. Weasley had left early that morning for work and probably would not be home until late that evening. Charlie appeared right at the same time as the Daily Prophet came though the window via owl. He grabbed his coffee and started reading to himself.

"Hermione dear, could you go wake the others for breakfast? It is almost ready and I know how hard those three are to wake."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," and without another thought Hermione started to climb the stairs. Knowing that Ginny took less time then the boys Hermione gave her a few minutes more sleep and headed up to Ron's room.

Hermione expected them both to be asleep, but Ron was sitting up on his bed in apparently deep thought. As Ron looked up he smiled. " Mornin' Hermione."

"Morning, your mom says that breakfast is almost ready. You and Harry should get up and get dressed."

"Okay, I'll wake Harry and we will be down soon." On Hermione's way down stairs, she woke Ginny and then sat on the bed, as Ginny got ready.

"Hey Ginny, do you remember me coming in last night? Cause it's kind of funny…I don't remember going to bed." Ginny looked at her with curious eyes but shrugged brushing her hair.

"I was asleep last night when you got in. Oh, and thanks for letting Harry and I say goodnight, I think we both needed that." Hermione smiled and looked out the window. Out of nowhere Ginny continued. "Hermione when are you going to tell Ron how you feel about him?" Hermione looked up startled. She had not realized that anyone knew about that, and she was about to get flushed when she realized that Ginny was smiling.

"Ginny, I don't know if he feels the same way as I do about it. What about Harry too, don't you think he would feel kind of like the third wheel?"

"Well first off Hermione, I KNOW Ron feels the same about you as you do about him. He stares at you all the time with a goofy grin and not all those rows you two had at school were by accident you know. Second, Harry is not the third wheel because I am around, and when I am around, it is two couples."

Hermione nodded, "I'll talk to Ron later today."

"Good," and with a mischievous grin Ginny added, "I promise that Harry and I will make sure you get your time alone." Hermione began to blush.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ginny and Hermione sat down for some eggs and toast, when Ginny had a great idea. "Hey mum, can the four of us camp out in the back lawn tonight? It'll be really fun…and you won't be far away…and…"

Mrs. Weasley's reply was immediate. "No Ginny, it is not safe for you lot to be out of the house without your father and me, and preferably a couple other Order members." Before Ginny could protest, Mrs. Weasley had a plan. "Why don't we shrink the furniture in Ron's room and you all can set up the tent in there? Then you will be safe, but you will have fun. And the tent will give you more room because of the magic associated with it."

Ginny could not protest since it was a good solution. As the boys came down to eat, they were made aware of the plans for that evening. Both agreed and they were talking about what they would do when Mrs. Weasley's voice came over the chatter.

"You lot have a good deal to get done today if you want a fun evening. The garden needs to be degnomed today and then I will need you to begin cleaning the house. You can do Ron's room first. We will shrink the furniture and then you all can set up the tent. After lunch, the attic needs to be cleaned before guests arrive for the wedding. I am going to be doing some cooking and cleaning down here, while I help the wedding coordinators with the decorations. Oh and I have to go to the store to pick up some food." Getting exasperated due to her busy schedule, Mrs. Weasley had an idea. "Harry dear, if it is okay with you, I thought that Dobby and Winky may be able to help me with some of the chores I need to get done."

"Oh, of course Mrs. Weasley. Dobby…Winky…?" With a _pop _the house elves appeared.

"Master called Dobby and Winky…sir?"

"Yes Dobby, Mrs. Weasley is going to be working on some wedding preparations today and we were hoping you two may be able to help her."

"Oh, of course Winky and Dobby will help," chorused the duo. Their ears perking up since they would be able to do work.

Mrs. Weasley took command at once "Winky, maybe you could help with the cooking." With a _crack,_ Winky was in an apron and ready to cook, "and Dobby, how about getting some things from the market for me." A list appeared in Mrs. Weasley's hand with a small pile of gold. "Here. You take this and if it isn't enough gold just don't get these last 3 items." Just before Dobby could leave, Harry asked for a private word with Dobby.

They moved away from the others so that Mrs. Weasley could not see and Harry handed more gold to Dobby telling him to use that if he needed it. He also asked for some snack foods for their camp out that evening and some Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. Harry's last request was that Dobby did not mention the extra gold to Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course Harry Potter sir….Dobby will not tell," and with that, _crack _Dobby was gone.

As Harry made his way over to the others, he heard Hermione offer to help Ron with the garden, using the excuse that she needed some fresh air. Harry chucked to himself and hoped that Ron would talk to Hermione as Ron had said he would. With that, Harry and Ginny set off to Ron's room to set up the tent. Hermione had kindly shrunk the furniture.

The tent did not take long to set up, and soon, Harry and Ginny were inside making the beds and getting it ready to be slept in. This was the same tent that they had used at the Quidditch World Cup so even though on the outside it looked like a regular tent, the inside was very large with a full kitchen, bathroom, beds and a living area. Harry and Ginny decided to push the four beds together so that they could all sleep next to each other just like a real muggle tent. Ginny cleaned the bathroom and set out fresh towels for everyone to use during their showers. Harry brought their trunks inside so they would all have their possessions. As Harry set the last trunk down, he looked over at Ginny as she was making the last of the beds. He could not help himself. He scooped her up and began kissing her. They were soon snogging, oblivious to what else was going on. Finally, Harry pulled her in really close and said: "I love you Ginny Weasley."

She replied, "and I love you Harry Potter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile outside, Ron and Hermione were working feverishly at de-gnoming the garden. To the outside spectator there was some obvious flirting going on, but neither Ron nor Hermione were going to admit to it at that time. Hermione finally remember what she wanted to ask Ron about earlier.

"Hey Ron, do you know how I got to bed last night? I remember us talking in your room and then I remember waking up this morning but I don't remember anything in between." Ron's cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Oh…yeah…well…you kind of fell asleep and I…uh…didn't want to wake you because you seemed really tired, so I carried you." At the last statement, Hermione knew her cheeks began to blush just like his. The thought of Ron not wanting to wake her was sweet. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ron started talking again. "Hermione can we talk? You see…well…I really like you and I wasn't going to do anything about it, but Harry said he thought that you felt the same way and I really want to be with you." The words had tumbled out and their was no way to take them back, not that Ron wanted too, but before he knew what had happened Hermione gave him a big hug. 'Great,' he thought, 'I'm getting a sympathy hug and now things are going to be weird and it is all my fault, I am such a lousy...' but before the word git had come into his mind Hermione was kissing him, and he realized that everything would be okay now. The kiss was deep and passionate and he did not want it to end.

Little did they know that Mrs. Weasley had been two seconds away from calling them to lunch through the kitchen window, and was now watching her youngest son, and the girl of his dreams have their first kiss by the garden. A smile came to her face as she began to climb the stairs to get Harry and Ginny for lunch. Molly figured a couple extra minutes for Ron and Hermione would not hurt. As she got closer to Ron's room where Harry and Ginny were she heard Harry tell Ginny that he loved her and she heard that Ginny loved him too. Molly's face smiled brighter as she realized how happy her children were, and how they could not have picked two nicer people.

Lunch was uneventful except that Mrs. Weasley seemed exceptionally happy and was giving funny smiles to whoever looked at her. Dobby returned from the market and Winky was in the kitchen cleaning up from the lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Ron had shoveled in at least five sandwiches and was preparing to take another couple when Hermione exclaimed, "Ronald, leave some for everyone else." Ron sullenly waited for everyone to finish before taking the remainder of the sandwiches and giving Hermione a sweet smile.

"Master Harry Potter sir," squeaked Dobby. Harry turned and then Dobby continued. "The items that you asked Dobby for are upstairs in the tent. Would you like Dobby to get them ready for tonight?"

"No Dobby, thank you, but we can get it," replied Harry. "Why don't you keep helping Mrs. Weasley with what she needs to get done?"

"Of course, Master Harry Potter sir." and with a _crack_ Dobby was helping Winky with the dishes and cleaning.

As the four began to make their way to the attic, Harry saw Ron grab Hermione's hand affectionately. Harry looked at Ginny who smiled and grabbed his hand. Everything was going to be all right. Ginny could not help herself and shouted, "You know it took you two long enough." While they did not let their hands drop Harry distinctly saw Ron's cheeks because a deep shade of red.

Hermione and Ron quickly cleaned the attic with magic and they settled in to enjoy their now free afternoon. Ron was beating Hermione at chess while Ginny and Harry were playing exploding snap. Hermione kept loosing which Ron loved, but Hermione did not. After three games and a "woohoo" from Ron, he quickly comforted Hermione with a quick kiss before starting their fourth game. "Don't worry Hermione; you can beat me at everything else. This game is my glory." While Hermione hated to loose she knew that her new boyfriend was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before they knew it, dinner was done and they were all sitting in the tent hanging out. Hermione and Ron looked slightly apprehensive about the sleeping arrangement at first but after some Butterbeer and snacks, everyone had relaxed enough, and they realized that it would be fine. Then Ron realized for him to sleep next to Hermione it meant that Harry was going to be next to Ginny. While he did not really like the idea of his baby sister doing this, he had long since learned better then to protest outwardly. Hermione put a silencing charm on the door to Ron's room saying that they didn't want to be disturbed, she finished by locking it. Harry whispered, "I love you," in Ginny's ear and she whispered the same back.

After a hard day, the four friends fell into sleep quickly. While everyone started out almost on their own bed, Ginny and Harry were on one bed within minutes of being asleep while Ron and Hermione were on another. There were two unused beds in the room and no one seemed to care.


	5. The Wedding and The Party

Chapter 5 – the Wedding and the Party

The next few days passed with much cleaning and not a whole bunch of rest due to the upcoming wedding. The four had all been moved temporarily into Ron's bedroom due to how many people were visiting. Fleur and Gabrielle were in Ginny's room, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were in the twins room, and some extended family were in Percy's room. (Percy was coming to the wedding with Scrimgeour and was not staying at the house or sitting with the family at the wedding.) While Mrs. Weasley assumed that Ron and Harry were in one bed, and Ginny and Hermione were in the other, she was mistaken. While they had thought about doing that as to not potentially upset Ron's mum, they soon realized that everyone fit much nicer this way.

The back yard had been decorated with white flower petals in the isle, and an archway for an alter. There were white chairs for all the guests and beautiful music filled the air, though Harry had no idea where it was coming from. Real fairies were going to light up the sky as it got darker that evening. Many people were coming to the wedding including members of the Order, friends from Hogwarts, ministry people and many relatives.

Before anyone knew it, the wedding was about to start. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a row with the twins just behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Charlie was Bill's best man and standing up front with him, and Percy was in the back row with the minister and a huge scowl saying that he did not want to be there. Ginny was of course threatening to use the bat-boogey-hex on anyone who came near her with a snide remark at the way she looked in her bridesmaids dress. While Harry thought she looked beautiful, he had to admit that the dress was rather tight in addition to being a little low cut. Apparently, this is how Fleur wanted it to look because when she saw it, she stated that Ginny looked perfect. The dress was a light gold with beading around the neckline. Ginny and Gabrielle were holding deep purple flowers and as she walked down the isle to the music, Harry looked at Ginny, and immediately realized that he wanted to marry her. He knew that it would not be for a while, but that was okay because he knew with all his heart that he was going to marry the woman in front of him. He really hoped that the same thought had entered Ron's mind about Hermione. The only way that all of them could get closer then they already were was truly to be family.

Fleur and her father started walking down the isle and a sobbing women standing near Harry broke down and started wailing. As Fleur got to the front, her father gave her a kiss and Bill lifted her veil. Harry realized that no matter their opinion of Fleur was, she made Bill really truly happy, and that was enough of a reason for Harry to start accepting her.

The minister started in, "Do you Bill Weasley take this woman to be you wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said in a clear voice

"And do you Fleur Delacour take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," fluttered Fleur.

While so far the wedding had been just like muggle weddings, what Harry saw next distinguished it greatly as a wizarding one. Fleur and Bill took out their wands and place the tip to the other's ring finger. A long thin gold strip came out of the wands and curled around the others finger making a ring. They kissed for their first kiss, and became engulfed in a light gold shining aura.

The ceremony was now over. The chairs had been replaced with tables of all different sizes to best accommodate the guests. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were at one table enjoying some champagne and great food. The music started up and a dance floor appeared off to the side of the tables. Fred and George stood and began their knack for finishing each other's thoughts.

"Well,"

"We are…"

"Off to find…"

"Someone to dance with us…"

"Fleur has some pretty cousins…"

"They look to be somewhat veela like she is…"

"Wish us luck!" And with that they were off. Harry could not help but shake his head. He never quite understood how they did that, but oh well. He looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Ginny do you want to dance? I do not really know how but I will try. It's a slow song anyway so that is definitely easier for me." Ginny said "okay" and soon they were on the dance floor where Harry was trying not to step on Ginny's feet. He was being a little unsuccessful but the sentiment did not get lost on her.

Before Hermione and Ron had a chance to dance very much, they all heard a scream. Hermione could not believe it but there was a line of death eaters approaching the guests in the yard. They had their wands raised and were prepared to fight. Before they could think, they had begun to react.

Lupin and Tonks were each battling a death eater. As one closed in on Lupin, Harry came to the rescue shouting, "STUPEFY!" The Death Eater fell to the ground stunned and Harry continued to make his way through the crowd shooting hexes and trying to get in front of Ginny.

Ron was battling his own death eater and Ginny was trying to shoot hexes at any one within reach. Hermione had caught a death eater about to advance on a guest with their back turned and yelled "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"CONJUNCTIVITIS" "CONFUNDUS" "STUPEFY" "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" were all being thrown around and others that Harry didn't know when suddenly he heard it over all the others.

"CRUCIO," he turned to look. Kingsly Shacklbolt was on the ground twitching. As other's were busy in their own battle Harry started running to his aid as did Ginny and to Harry's amazement Percy. Harry looked at the person causing the spell and was furious.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was laughing. Harry ran over and before he knew what he was doing, shouted "STUPEFY!" It just missed but it was enough for Kingsley to get up and out of the way as Bellatrix turned her attention to Harry.

"Well little boy I guess it is time for you to learn your lesson," cackled Bellatrix.

She raised her wand and before she could say her spell Harry heard Ginny shout "EXPELLIARMUS" and Bellatrix couldn't react. Her wand soared toward Ginny.

Percy showed up shouting "INCARCEROUS," shooting thick ropes around Bellatrix and there was nothing that she could do. She was caught. Harry then heard the words that he hated most in the world, the words of the killing curse. Before Harry realized what had happened, Percy had jumped onto Ginny covering her. They fell to the ground and Ginny was the only one that was safe. Upon turning Harry saw the grin on the Death Eaters face right as he disapparated. The other death eaters began to disapparate seeing that they were quickly loosing and that Bellatrix had been caught. None of them tried to save her but fled to their own safety. The Death Eaters leaving did not change the outcome, Percy was dead, and there was nothing they could do.

Molly rushed to her fallen son. This was the first true death in the family during this war. He had died to save his little sister and had proven to his family for the last time that he truly loved them, and that he was a Weasley through and through. The family gathered around and cried. Ginny fell into Harry's arms sobbing, Hermione was supporting an injured and horror-stricken Ron, and Lupin was holding Tonks as she softly cried in his shoulder. The fight was over.


	6. Returning to the Dursley's

Chapter 6 – Returning to the Dursley's

Percy had been laid to rest a couple days prior in the family cemetery. Harry had sent an owl to his aunt letting her know they would be a few days late, and telling her that there would be four of them coming to stay. Though much screaming had occurred, Molly had conceded in letting Ginny come to the Dursley's house with the other three. The four could now use side-along-apparation since Ron had taken his test a few days prior and passed. When the day came to go to Harry's aunt and uncle's, Hermione shrunk their trunks and placed them in her pocket. The four found themselves hugging goodbye to the rest of the family, promising to keep in touch and be back as soon as possible.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley, Bye Mum," and soon they were standing outside the Dursley's house. Instead of being polite as he had been with Mr. Weasley a week earlier, Harry decided to barge right in. It was about suppertime and he kind of wanted Uncle Vernon to make a scene. As they walked in Dudley gave small squeak and left the table immediately to go to his room and hide. The possibility of hanging out with four wizard teens did not excite him very much. As he ran off holding his rear, Harry called out to him "glad to see me are you?" and he broke out in laughter.

"NOW YOU SEE HERE BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULTING MY SON IN THIS HOUSE!" By the end of the statement, he was roaring, but Harry had a very cool look on his face, because as Uncle Vernon stepped forward to grab him, Hermione and Ron got in his way with wands pointed at his purple face. Harry just shrugged grabbed hold of Ron while Ginny did the same to Hermione and they were upstairs in Harry's room with a loud _crack_. Harry doubled over in laughter as he heard his uncle swearing and cursing thought the house.

"Colloportus," Hermione said smartly and the door locked. Then with even more ingenuity, she added a silencing spell so they could not be overheard.

"Okay," said Harry, "we need to make a list of what needs to get done so we don't forget anything." Hermione took out some parchment to write on while Harry ticked things off from his mind. "Okay, Ginny needs to be brought up to date on all of the stuff she doesn't know about, we need to take a trip to Diagon Alley for necessities such as quills, ink, potions, and such. We need to move into this room temporarily. I need to go to Gringotts and get some gold out cause I am running low. Last but not least I need to go to Godric's Hollow where my parents are buried and then find someone to possibly build me a house."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at Harry as if he had grown three heads. Apparently, he had forgotten to tell them about possibly building a house. Ginny was the first to talk, "Harry, why are you building a house? Aren't you coming back to mum and dads after you become of age?"

Harry thought about his words carefully and began. "Well, I can't stay at your mum and dad forever, and I have this piece of land that my parents left me in Godric's Hollow. I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place because I hate it there." Harry could see their hopes fading as he went on. To them it meant that he would no longer be living with them all. Then Harry realized the part he forgot to say. "Oh, yeah…and I was hoping that you all would come and live with me." There were squeals from the girls, a kiss from Ginny, and a slap on the back from Ron.

"Oh Harry," gushed Hermione, "this is wonderful, I am so excited, I didn't know what I was going to do for a place to live and I really didn't want to go back to my parents. Plus I wanted to stay with Ron and Ginny."

"Hey mate, are you sure you can afford to spend your money right now on a house? I mean I know that you have some money but it has to last you a while," questioned Ron. Harry realized immediately with this question that he was going to have to explain how he had so much extra money. He looked to Hermione for support, but realized very quickly that he was going to have to tread this very carefully, and on his own.

"Well, you know how Dumbledore left me a lot of his stuff? Apparently, he also left me a great deal of gold. Money will never be a problem for me now that I have the Potter money, the Black money, _and_ the Dumbledore money. Now I want you all to know that I really want to spend it on the people I love and when I spend it on you, I don't want any of you to be upset by it." At this, Ron snorted in mild anger, but before Harry could continue, Hermione jumped in.

"Oh Ron, stop it! Harry only has this money because he has lost most of his loved ones. He would give it all away for one more day with those people so please just grow up and deal with it so that this isn't such a hard thing to talk about." While Ron looked about to protest, he realized the gravity of these words and nodded glumly showing defeat.

"Ron," began Harry, "you are my best mate, I don't want this to be a problem, but I can't hide it more then I already do." Harry and Ron had a hearty handshake and they went back to the plans ahead of them.

"Now, do any of you know about building a wizard house? I need to figure out who to contact and how long it will take."

"You know," mentioned Ginny, "now that I think about it there is a construction company in Diagon Alley, it is across from Fred and George's shop. We could go there on our trip and maybe you could find some stuff out."

With that, a trip to Godric's Hollow and then Diagon Alley was set for the next day. Hermione used her wand to shrink the furniture and set up the tent that they borrowed from the Weasleys. As everyone entered, they all smelled a great dinner that Mrs. Weasley had popped into the tents oven before it left the Burrow. Hermione set the table and Ginny got the roast beef and potatoes out of the oven. After eating, they settled in for some snogging, and Hermione magically pulled a curtain across the room to separate it so each couple had their own space. While Ginny and Harry fell asleep after an hour or so, Hermione and Ron were up past midnight simply enjoying each other's company, and their new found privacy.


	7. Godric's Hollow, Money, and The House

Chapter 7 - Godric's Hollow, a Big Pile of Money, and The New House

The four awoke early the next day, showered, dressed, and had apparated to Godric's Hollow by about 9 o'clock. Harry looked at the space and nodded. It would be perfect for a nice large house. The old cottage had been removed and the lot was empty. He had some ideas about what he wanted for the house but kept them to himself for the time being, not wanting to get everyone's hopes up if it was not possible. As Harry neared the back of the property, he saw his parent's grave stone. The other three hung back as he knelt by their final resting place. It was a large stone, covering the heads of both graves and read:

James and Lily Potter

Loving Parents and Friends to All

May their souls rest eternally

1960 - October 31 1981

One thing being a wizard had taught Harry was that anything was possible, so he assumed that his mum and dad could hear him and started telling them about his life, from as early as he remembered it to the current problems that he was facing. He told them about all the times Voldemort came after him, and he escaped, he told them about the Weasleys and how wonderful they were to him. Harry continued with the story of the prophecy. He cried for Sirius and Dumbledore and finished by telling them all about Ron, Hermione and of course…Ginny.

Harry stood and walked away from the grave sight as the tears continued to steam down his face. He received hugs from friends and the resolution to stop Voldemort this time around. With a hand on Ron, Harry was apparated to the Leakey Cauldron.

"Okay guys, I need to go to the construction company and see if I can meet someone today and then to Gringotts." Harry said putting on a muggle ball cap to hide his scar.

"Harry, personally, I do not want to split up, just in case something happens." Hermione mentioned. "If you don't mind, I think we should all stay together and come with you where you have to go. We have all day and we can always come back tomorrow if we don't get finished."

"Hermione is right," stated Ginny, "it is not safe to be wondering by ourselves. We need to be in a group because we are stronger this way and because Harry and I can't apparate."

"Good idea," nodded Harry, "and though I can't technically apparate, you all know that I apparated Dumbledore and myself the night he died so I think I can do it if I need to. They got to their destination and walked into Bartel's and Brandstone's Construction.

"Good morning," smiled the secretary. "Welcome to B&B construction. Do you have an appointment?"

"No. but I was hoping to get one later today if that is possible? I am interested in building a house and need someone to do that."

"Of course sir, how about 12 o'clock?" with Harry's nod, the secretary, started flipping through folders and papers. Harry waited patiently until she looked up again. "What is your name sir?" Before Harry could summon enough courage to say his own name and bring about a whole slew of questions, Hermione stepped up to the desk.

"Madame, if you cold just put the appointment under my name, Hermione Granger. I think that would be fine." The secretary nodded, looking slightly confused, but let is slide. She told them that they should come up with a rough sketch of what they want the house to have. Hermione said "thank you" and the group exited and started to make their way to Gringotts. Harry mumbled a "thank you" to Hermione and opened the door to the bank.

Harry walked up to the counter and spoke with the goblin and soon they were speeding through the underground in a cart towards Harry's vault. When Harry got out retrieving some money, the others stayed in the cart. Hermione tried to occupy Ron so that he would not see what she figured was one heck of a pile of gold. She knew that he was still a little reserved about Harry ever giving him money. When the vault opened, Ron's eyes snapped to look. Ginny gave a soft "wow" and even Hermione was left with her mouth hanging open. While she was sure that there was much more in the vault now that Dumbledore's money was there, she assumed that it was a large pile of gold _before_ that.

Hermione saw Harry fill some moneybags, wondering why he was filling more then one. Each moneybag was huge and she was relatively sure that there were at least 500 Galleons in each bag. Harry got back in and the cart raced off towards the surface.

Upon exiting the bank, Harry handed each one of his friends a bag of money. They all looked very reserved about it. "Harry," moaned Ginny, "you can't just give us this much gold."

Harry said very simply, "there is no way I can use all that. You all are the only friends I have ever had, and I want to spend it with you. We are all living together now so what money I have, is for us to share. We will be buying lots of different items today and I did not want to have you all need me to pay when we were in the stores. Pay with what you have in your hands and at the end of the day, we will figure out how much is left and where to go from there." Looking at the clock, Harry realized that it was about 11 and the group sat down to get a bite of lunch.

"Okay all," started Harry, "I need to know what you all want this house to have."

"But, Harry" protested Ginny, "it is your house; you need to decide what goes in it."

"She's right mate: that is your decision."

Harry frowned, "you guys are going to be living there too, and if you don't give input, you might get something in your room you don't like." After much coaxing the group had made a list, even though Harry had come up with most of the ideas, he knew that some of them would make the others happy. After finishing the food, the four headed over to B&B construction.

They were taken right in to Mr. Brandstone's office where Hermione had the pleasure of conjuring enough chairs. Harry and Ron gave her a small look and she shrugged.

"I learned this past month; I knew the spell so I just had to try a couple times before it worked. It didn't take too long; I can teach you if you want." Harry shook his head in amazement. Hermione was by far the smartest person he knew and he realized how valuable her knowledge was to them.

"Okay Madam Granger," began Mr. Brandstone, "do you have a sketch for me to look at?" Harry then realized that Mr. Brandstone needed to know who he was.

"Actually Mr. Brandstone," began Harry, removing his hat, "I will be purchasing this house. My name is Harry Potter, and…" before Harry could continue, the man jumped out of his chair.

"Are you really?" Harry consented to let him see the scar hoping it would settle him down.

"Mr. Brandstone, I am a private person, and I have trouble remaining that way as I am sure you know. I do not want people to know that I am building this house. This is something you will need to keep private." While Mr. Brandstone looked upset that he could not run home and tell everyone he had met the famous Harry Potter, he waved his wand and a contract appeared.

"Mr. Potter, this contract will bind myself and my workers from divulging any information about the property, including who owns it and where it is located." Harry nodded that this would be sufficient and they got down to business. "So Mr. Potter, I will need your ideas for the house, and then we will go there to make sure the layout will fit. I am going to sketch as you speak, this way as you tell me what you want I can design the layout." Mr. Brandstone removed some parchment and his wand to begin.

"Okay, well we have a list of stuff we want included in the house. First is a large kitchen. It is important that we be able to have 20 people eat comfortably in the kitchen." Mr. Brandstone raised an eye and Harry explained, "We have a very large family sir, and we like to eat together." While not everyone was family, this was completely true, Harry wanted enough space for himself, Hermione, the Weasleys and Fleur, Professor McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid and maybe some others to eat dinner. "Also we want a large library with a fire place for reading, and drawing room on the first floor." The drawing room was going to be for making potions and such but Harry felt that that information was not necessary. Harry had also decided the first floor should have a game room of sorts for chess, exploding snap and such; and to Hermione's delight two small bedrooms for Dobby and Winky to sleep next to the kitchen.

"On the second floor I would like two master suites each with a bedroom, bathroom, and living area." Hermione gasped realizing what Harry had said. Instead, if Harry and Ginny being in a master bedroom, while Ron and Hermione were in a regular bedroom, Harry had made the sleeping quarters to be the same for both couples. "On that floor I also want two more bedroom suites, each with a bathroom to share. I want an additional six bedrooms on the third floor and three more bathrooms. I would love for each bedroom to have a fireplace and if possible a tower that everyone can access for star gazing. Under the entire house I want a single large room that can accommodate many people." While Harry gave the impression that the room would be for parties and such, he actually wanted it for training. This would give them the opportunity to work on their skills as they had done in the room of requirement during Harry's fifth year. While even his friends thought that he had finished, Harry had one more thing up his sleeve. "Mr. Brandstone, I love Quidditch, and would like to have a pitch behind the house. Large stands are not necessary, but I would like hoops and a shed for brooms and gear." Ron started staring at Harry dumb struck. This was by far the biggest house he had every heard of but to have a private Quidditch pitch out back would be awesome.

"Thanks mate; that will be awesome."

Mr. Brandstone showed the four the sketch he had made and they all agreed that it was a wonderful house. He added touches here and there to make it cozy and warm looking. It had beautiful plants around the front walk and he had placed windows in all the right places. They apparated to Godric's Hollow so that Mr. Brandstone could look around. He agreed that it was a great space; the house would fit nicely and said that work would begin the following day. Mr. Brandstone advised that the house have some charms attached to it for protection, and while he did not do that, he would charm it temporarily so the muggles in the nearby town could not see it being built. Privately, Mr. Brandstone told Harry the cost of his services, and Harry signed the contract. The house was on its way and it would take about two weeks to construct; meaning it would be done about one week before Harry became of age.

The rest of the day was spent getting necessities for the next few weeks. They went to Madame Malkin's for some new robes. Harry and Ron had finally stopped getting taller, but still, all four of them needed new everyday black robes since their current ones were becoming worn. They each got three sets and were off to Flourish and Blotts for Herminie to pick out some advanced magic books. She picked out some N.E.W.T level charms, transfiguration, and potions books. Then Harry helped her pick out some Defense against the Dark Arts type books to help them with their defensive spells.

They ended the day by getting a new stack of parchment, some new potion ingredients, and treats for Hedwig and Pig from Eeylops Owl Emporium. While at Eeylops, Harry suggested that they get another owl, one that was more native to England, and not as noticeable as Hedwig's snowy white color. Hermione and Ginny picked a large tawny owl and named her Grace. Last, they stopped in Quality Quidditch Supplies and they bought Hermione and Ginny each a Cleansweep just in case flying would be necessary. Neither of them owned their own broom and Harry thought that having one might come in handy. Even though the Cleansweep was not the best on the market, Harry figured that it would do the job they needed it to do. With hands full of bags, the group apparated back to his aunt and uncles house and fell asleep rather quickly. It had been a huge day for them and they all needed some good sleep.


	8. Dumbledore's Letter and Telling Ginny

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 8 – Dumbledore's Letter and Telling Ginny

Harry awoke early the next morning and slipped quietly into the tents kitchen without waking to other three. He put some coffee on and wrote a letter to Professor Flitwick asking for some help in the near future with house charms. As Hedwig took off out the window of Harry's bedroom, another owl swooped in and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Harry looked at one of the envelopes.

_Miss Ginerva Weasley_

_Harry Potters Bedroom tent_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surry_

There were three more with Ron, Hermione and Harry's names on the front. They had the Hogwarts seal but looked different then their typical Hogwarts letters. Harry opened his and saw a letter instead of his booklist.

_Dear Student,_

_Due to the recent death of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, the governors of the school have elected that the school remain closed until further notice. We all are saddened by this decision, and are hoping for the school to reopen in the near future. We ask that in this troublesome time, parents keep a close watch on their children and try to continue to instill the same values and rules that we at Hogwarts have come to expect from our students. Please direct your questions and concerns to Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_The Teachers at Hogwarts and_

_Minerva McGonagall_

While normally Harry's heart would have sunk at the thought of Hogwarts closing, it did remove one obstacle from their path, which was telling Mrs. Weasley of their plan not to go back to school regardless. After reading this letter from Professor McGonagall, Harry remembered that he still had not read the letter from Professor Dumbledore. Since everyone seemed to be sleeping in, Harry took it as a good time to sit down and read the letter that he had been dreading for so many days.

_Dear Harry,_

_You have just retrieved the memory from Professor Slughorn, which is now fresh in my mind. You are currently retrieving your invisibility cloak from Gryffindor tower and inevitably telling Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger of our plans for this evening. While I am not sure writing this what killed me, I am going to assume it happened that very night, or else, I would have kindly re-written my last letter to you. _

_First, I must say that I am sorry to have left you. I always thought of you as a grandson in a way. Believe me when I say that I am proud of all that you do. I hope that the rest of your loved ones stay with you until the end, as I am sure Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will._

_You asked me repeatedly over the years what Professor Snape did that made me trust him completely, and I decided that you should finally learn the answer to your question. When Severus came to teach at Hogwarts all those years ago, I knew that the Dark Arts had been a weak spot for him. I made him the Potions Master, which was a subject that he was extremely good at, while keeping him away from the dark arts, which would be a lot of temptation. Severus and I made the unbreakable vow with my brother Aberforth as our binder. I trust by now that you understand the nature of the vow. Severus promised to never go back to the Death Eaters as a true ally, meaning that he would always be loyal to the Order. _

_I recently had a discussion with him where he explained his predicament with young Mr. Malfoy. I made him promise to fulfill his unbreakable vow to Draco's mother, regarding his protection. I told him to kill me with the Killing Curse if necessary, to keep his word to Narcissa, thus sparing his life. Had Severus actually gone into allegiance with the death eaters, he would have dropped dead the second it occurred. Therefore, I am asking that you forgive Severus Snape. He has paid dearly for his mistakes all those years ago. He is innocent. Saying this as I am does make me assume that it was Severus who killed me and not Voldemort, or young Mr. Malfoy. I believe fully that Draco does not have it in him to kill another; I hope that I am right. Remember that Sirius died without anyone knowing his innocence, by clearing Severus, you could change that same fate which may be in place for another innocent man. Please also tell Professor McGonagall about this. The Order needs to know where Severus's true allegiances are. _

_Now onto your quest! I cannot tell you much about the horcruxes that we have not discovered, but you are welcome to come and visit my portrait in the Headmasters office for us to discuss what your ideas are. I feel that you should include Ginny Weasley in Voldemort's plans for survival and the Prophecy that I shared with you. She has proven herself worthy when it comes to defensive magic, and is of course the love of your life. I hope that I do not say this to your surprise as you should have already figured that out. Love is not something that has come easily to you Harry, and Ginny is someone who is a source of much power for you. Your love for her will carry you through these battles with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, so please hang on to it._

_Harry, you are a true Gryffindor and it never entered my mind that you might go to Slytherin. Remember that and you will do well when your time comes to defeat Voldemort. You have the power to love, embrace it._

_Sincerely and Most Fondly, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was confused and angry with Dumbledore. He should have told Harry about Snape and his vow sooner. More then that, Dumbledore should have told the Order about Snape's vow. Then they _all_ would have known about it. Harry was especially angry that Dumbledore had compared Snape to Sirius. How dare he do that? How dare he think that Snape's spying and life was more important than Dumbledore's life was. More than anything this complicated things even further. As much as Harry wanted to cause Snape as much harm as possible, he could now do nothing about those feeling. Snape was still being true to the Order, or he was dead, Harry assumed that the former was true and it complicated his life terribly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone awoke and had breakfast. After doing the dishes, they all sat down on the couch as Harry went to retrieve the pensieve. He began from the beginning to explain the prophecy to Ginny.

"Well Ginny, you see, when we went to the Ministry to rescue Sirius, Voldemort wanted us to give up a prophecy that he had heard part of many years ago. The prophecy was assumed to be about me as well. Apparently, only those who the prophecy is about can touch the glass orbs in the Hall of Prophecies. Since the Prophecy is about me, I cold touch it and we were lured there."

"But Harry," stated Ginny, "didn't the prophecy break when you and Neville were fighting the Death Eaters? We never heard what it said…"

"That is correct, but actually Ginny, I have heard the prophecy." Harry continued to explain how each prophecy was given by a seer to another wizard. The prophecy was recorded and stored in the Hall of Prophecies; however, the original person still knows the prophecy in their mind."

"Okay…so…dare I ask who originally heard the prophecy?"

"Well the prophecy was given by Professor Trelawney." Ginny gasped, realizing the woman actually was not a fake, "and the prophecy was given to Professor Dumbledore." Harry then prodded the memory in the pensieve as Dumbledore had done at the end of his fifth year, and the figure rose:

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES ... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES ... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT ... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES ... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."_

"But Harry," Ginny began with a trembling voice, "that last part, about neither living while the other survives…does that mean that you have to kill him before he kills you?"

"Yeah, Ginny…it does." With that, Ginny was out of her seat and in Harry's arms. "Oh Harry, now I understand why you had been trying to push me away. So…" she said composing herself. "Now what we have to do is find him, and get it over with right?" Hermione and Ron were looking at each other with nervous looks. Ginny did not know yet about the horcruxes, and they certainly complicated matters.

"Well, not exactly…you see there is this thing called a horcrux…" Harry explained all there was to know about the horcruxes. He told her how there was seven, but that one was Voldemort and one was his snake, so they had to find five. He included how Dumbledore had found one and destroyed it, so there were four; but how there was this R.A.B person that they didn't know anything about. If R.A.B. had actually destroyed the locket, then there was only three. However, if they never destroyed it then the count was back to four.

By the end of the conversation, Ginny was absolutely horror-stricken. She realized that her boyfriend, the man she loved, was going to have to do so much, just to defend himself. And in theory…he may have to lower himself to their level, and kill. "Harry, I…I don't know what to say. I am so scared for you, for all of us. Thank you for telling me…I won't tell anyone…not a soul." Ginny was silently crying.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry got up, gave her a big hug, and wiped her tears. "For somewhat better news guys, Dumbledore wrote me a letter, and I got a chance to read it this morning. There were some er…interesting things that he decided to reveal." Harry explained about Snape, with Hermione nodding the whole was through that it indeed made sense. Ron was shaking his head realizing that they now all had to forgive Snape and everything that he had supposedly done. It was just unthinkable. After they were done talking about Snape, Harry asked Ginny if he could speak with her for a moment, and the two went in the kitchen to talk while Hermione and Ron played chess.

"Ginny I have to talk to you about another part of the letter. See part of the prophecy says that I have power that Voldemort doesn't. Dumbledore told me after that day at the ministry that my power is the ability to love. I never fully understood hat he meant, but I have learned over time that Voldemort despises love and underestimates it, and so for me to conquer over him, I have to be able to feel love. Gin, in that letter Dumbledore said that you are the source of my power over Voldemort. I need you to defeat him; somehow, your heart knew that before mine did because you came back to me and refused to leave. Ginny, I want you there forever. I want to get married, have children, and grow old together."

"I'll be there Harry, don't worry. I will be there the whole time." With that, Ginny gave him a big hug, and a sweet kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the afternoon, the friends who were once a threesome and now a foursome hung out, talked and played exploding snap and/or chess. Hedwig returned from Professor Flitwick that he would be happy to do some charms for them on the house, and Harry then sent Hedwig off to the Burrow to tell Mrs. Weasley they would be around for dinner. He told Hedwig to rest up there before coming home, since she had flown most of the day. Ron let Harry use Pig to send to Professor McGonagall requesting a meeting with the four of them and they used Grace to send a quick cryptic message to Professor Snape.

_The godson of Padfoot knows the truth_

_About the Half-Blood Prince_

_The spectacled cat will be notified at once_

Hoping that the messages true meaning could not be broken and that Grace could find Snape, the group apparated to the Burrow for dinner with the Weasleys.


	9. The Possible Wrath of Mrs Weasely

_**this chapter has been edited**_

Chapter 9 – The Possible Wrath of Mrs. Weasley

"Kids! Oh Arthur come down the kids are here for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley seemed so happy to see them even though they had been gone only a few days. She served spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with warm bread and butter and a large salad in the middle of the table. The meal melted in their mouths. While their cooking was okay, and they were able to eat food from Mrs. Weasley some, her fresh home cooking was much better. She had really out done herself that night and they were stuffed to the gills by the time dinner was over.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," Harry began we need to talk to you about some things from this week."

"Well of course dear, we want to hear all about your week though I hope you didn't get into any trouble?"

"No Mrs. Weasley" "no mum."

"Good, now what it is that you need to say Harry dear?"

"Well, when I got Professor Dumbledore's will there was a letter to me that was attached. And it told us that Professor Snape is innocent."

"Are you sure Harry?" spoke Mr. Weasley, "you saw him kill Professor Dumbledore with your own eyes."

Hermione took charge now since her background knowledge of the subject was by far the best. "Apparently Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had an unbreakable vow. The vow stated that Professor Snape would remain loyal to the Order of the Phoenix and never return to the Death Eaters. Dumbledore said this was why he trusted Professor Snape, because he would die if he betrayed Dumbledore, given the nature of the spell."

"But, Kids I still don't understand why he killed Professor Dumbledore," stated Mr. Weasley exasperated.

Harry started speaking again. "Snape made an unbreakable vow with Mrs. Malfoy to keep his cover. He promised that he would do anything to help Draco with his plan. Apparently, while Snape was prepared to die, and save Dumbledore, Dumbledore made Snape promise to carry out his unbreakable vow to Mrs. Malfoy. The only way Snape can still be alive is if both unbreakable vows are or were fulfilled."

Mrs. Weasley didn't say much but Arthur looked at her, "they may be right Molly, even though he is still guilty of killing Dumbledore, he did it by following orders, from our leader." Molly nodded, and looked to the kids.

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"It was Ron's turn to speak "we sent a letter to Professor McGonagall asking for a meeting, but we didn't tell her what it was about, and we er…sent a letter to Professor Snape."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley was screaming about how they should have contacted the Order members first and how Snape might be caught by Voldemort or the owl could be intercepted. After some considerable smoothing over, they convinced her that the message was very cryptic, and it was highly unlikely that anyone would know what it meant. In addition, they explained that Harry got a new owl that blended better then Hedwig for messages that he did not want tracked.

Before they realized it, Mrs. Weasley was on a different subject when a thought entered her mind. "Wait a second…Harry dear, how did you get a new owl in the past few days?" No one had told her about the trip to Diagon Alley, and they all had a feeling that she would not like it very much, but Harry figured he needed to take responsibility for this.

"Mrs. Weasley I needed to go to Diagon Alley to refill my money and for some other things, and so we all went together and refilled our potions ingredients stock and everything."

"Well, I understand…I wish you had contacted us, the Order would have taken you. Plus we have to go back and get your books soon for this fall." When these words came out Harry realized that they had not told her about Hogwarts.

"Mum, we got letters today from Professor McGonagall." Ron explained, "and they said that the governors have decided to close the school for now. We aren't going back to school this fall." Ron must have gotten excited about what was going on that fall cause he let one thing slip "We are going to move in with Harry this fall and live in Godric's Hollow." Once the words were out, he could not take them back. They had wanted to tell her this in a gentle and easy way, but Ron had ruined that. Ron muttered a feeble "sorry" to Harry, who shrugged it off.

Mrs. Weasley had indeed caught all the words and instead of being mad, she looked genuinely sad. "You aren't going to be living here with us? We were hoping you and Hermione could come here to live at the Burrow."

"Mrs. Weasley, even if I come to live with you, I need a home of my own eventually, and well Dumbledore left me a good amount of gold, so I am having a house built on the land where my parents are buried." Harry continued realizing that this meant none of the Weasley children would be living at home anymore. "We are building a big place, where we can have meetings for the Order, and lots of people can stay to visit or even live! It is going to be really safe because no one will know about it and I am going to have Professor Flitwick charm it like Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place." When Mrs. Weasley said nothing Harry continued. "Please Mrs. Weasley; we want you to visit and the whole family too. I am going to get a big enough table so 20 people can eat at once. Dobby and Winky will love to have a house of their own to cook and clean in. In addition, when you come; you will be a guest and will not have to do all the work. I cannot go back to Grimmauld Place to live Mrs. Weasley. I just can't."

"Okay Harry, I concede. I want you all to know that you are always welcome here. This will forever be your home, but I understand that as a man, you need a place of your own."

Even though they wanted to stay and spend more time with Mrs. Weasley, the four teens left to return to Privet Drive. Saying goodbye and getting more hugs, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Pig returned with Professor McGonagall's reply to the request for a meeting.

_Dear, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, _

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley_

_I would be happy to meet with you. I will have Hagrid meet you at the gates at 10 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Please send your reply to acknowledge that you received this._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Harry immediately used Hedwig to reply since Grace was still out locating Snape, and Pig was smaller and therefore a bit slower. Then almost before he had let Hedwig out the window, Grace had returned, with some parchment attached to her leg, which read "To the Godson of Padfoot." Harry untied it and read it aloud to the group.

The Half-Blood Price requests that the Godson of Padfoot create a meeting time at the House of Padfoot when the spectacled cat can be present.

"Harry, that's perfect," said Hermione, "he wants to meet us and Professor McGonagall at Grimmauld Place. We can come up with a meeting time tomorrow when we see McGonagall and then send the response.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out at Privet Drive playing chess, exploding snap, and making a list of furniture, bedding, kitchen supplies and other stuff that they would need in the new house once it was ready. Hermione also read the new books for a couple hours. She began to research defensive spells that they needed to learn and potions they should try to make to help them. Then she picked up some of her old books and notes and began looking for the initials R.A.B in any of them.

By dinner she was no closer to finding R.A.B. but she had found some defensive spells that she had heard about and a couple potions that may come in handy. Harry agreed that they should pick up ingredients the next time they were at Diagon Alley. Those potions might save the day when the time came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the group got up and ate breakfast. Harry grabbed the letter from Professor Snape and the one from Professor Dumbledore and the group apparated to Hogsmeade. They needed to walk to the gates to meet Hagrid, and as Hermione kept reminding them, "you can't apparate into, our out of, Hogwarts. You would know that if you read Hogwarts, A History one of these days." Ron somehow knew that he would never read Hogwarts, A History as Hermione so desperately wanted him to. Besides, he knew the book from cover to cover by now just by hanging out with her.

As they got closer to the gate, Ron was the first to notice Hagrid's large figure with Fang close by. "Hagrid!" The group set off running toward the big figure. As he unlocked the gates for them to come in, Fang jumped to lick there faces.

"'ello Ron…guy's…Professor McGonagall told me yer'd be 'ere. Nice ter see ya since the school is closin an' all. Didn't know when I'd se yer next."

"Hello Hagrid," said Ginny, "we missed you."

"Yeah Hagrid," joined in Harry, "we were so happy when McGonagall told us that we would get to see you today too." Harry told Hagrid all about the new house he was building with Dumbledore's money as they walked up to the castle."

"Great man, Dumbledore…left me sum too…never did get ter in'erduce him to Grawpy though."

"How is Grawp, Hagrid?" asked Hermione, chuckling to her herself as she remembered being called Hermy by Hagrid's baby brother."

"Oh, he's doin' much better 'ermione. I taught 'im sum more words and e's livin in me hut too. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick rebuilt it fer me, and they made it bigger too." Professor McGonagall met them at the doors to the castle and the group said goodbye to Hagrid, promising to write and to come visit again soon.

"Alright you four," started Professor McGonagall as they were walking towards the headmasters office, "you called this meeting with me, and though you didn't tell me what it was about, I had a feeling it had to do with your missions Mr. Potter? Professor Dumbledore's portrait is awake now and has informed me what you had been doing."

"He's awake Professor?" asked Harry, realizing that they would ask him about Snape.

"Yes Potter, his portrait awoke earlier this week. Told me that I should find you, and speak with you about your missions if you did not find me first. He was rather pleased that you had kept your word and had not told me anything about it."

"Well Professor this meeting isn't exactly about that, but it is good that he told you. I hope you understand why I couldn't."

"Of course. Before we get onto your topic then, I want to say that you have the full backing of the Order when you are working on these missions. What he-who-must-not-be-named has done is so unthinkable and we must stop him. I will be sending an owl to Molly to inform her, that you lot are to become Order members with her approval."

"Thank you Professor we could really use the extra help in our search. Are you sure that Mrs. Weasley will let us join? I have a feeling that she will say that it is too dangerous for us too participate."

"Yeah Professor McGonagall," chimed in Ginny "mum won't like that very much."

"Well, I have a feeling that we can change Molly's mind. Let's have our meeting, you can talk to me and Professor Dumbledore about what you need to, and then we will think about how to tell Molly." They reached the stone gargoyle and McGonagall said, "Lemon Drops." Turning to the group as they went up the stairs she smiled, "the password is in honor of Professor Dumbledore, of course." As they entered the office, Harry immediately noticed how different it looked. It was much less cluttered, and McGonagall's possessions were on the shelves instead of Dumbledore's possessions. Where Professor Dumbledore had soft armchairs before, Professor McGonagall had two hard wooden chairs for them to sit in. Before she had a chance to conjure two more, Hermione did so with a wave of her own wand.

"Impressive Miss Granger, I see Hogwarts has taught you well." Harry stopped cold; the voice was that of Professor Dumbledore as he was sitting in his portrait. No matter how much he had tried to prepare for this, it didn't help. He looked up at the smiling man, "Hello, Harry."

"Hello sir." Harry felt like he was going to break down until Ginny took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," continued Professor Dumbledore, "it is good to see you as well." They all nodded and gave a small "hello" to the wonderful man before them. "I am glad to see you all, though I would have expected nothing less."

"Sir…" began Harry, "we needed to speak with Professor McGonagall about your letter that you left me."

"Well Harry, by all means do. I am just observing and will comment only when it is needed."

"Yes sir, well Professor McGonagall, I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore when I got the items from his will. The letter explained a lot and he asked that we share some of it's contents with you." Harry handed McGonagall the letter continuing. "Since you already know about the horcruxes, you can just read it and then we will discuss what he wanted you to know."

Professor McGonagall quickly read and reread the letter that Harry handed him making slight faces at different parts of it. After reading it the second time, she looked up to Dumbledore. "Albus, am I to understand that Severus is indeed innocent? You asked him to do this?"

"I did Minerva. Severus was put in a tricky position when asked to make the unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy. While he was perfectly fine with not fulfilling it and therefore dying, I was not okay with that. In the north tower the night I died, I used Legilimency to communicate my wishes. Alas, I was very weak from the potion the Voldemort had me drink, and therefore Severus's Avada Kadavra did not need much power to kill me." A single tear made its way down Professor McGonagall's cheek as Dumbledore finished his story.

As Professor McGonagall composed herself, Harry began to speak. "We sent a cryptic message to Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore reminding him.

"Right sir…we sent a message to Professor Snape with a new owl. We felt that Hedwig was too noticeable" Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "and we used codes that we don't feel prying eyes would understand."

"Mr. Potter," began Professor McGonagall, "out of curiosity what did you say?"

"We said 'The godson of Padfoot knows the truth about the Half-Blood Prince and the spectacled cat will be notified at once."

"Are you sure he knows what that means because even I don't understand it, and I know what you are trying to say!"

"Yes Professor, Padfoot is Sirius, so the Godson is me. The Half-Blood Prince is Professor Snape, he called himself that when he was a student here and I found out about it, and the spectacled cat…"

"Oh…I understand the part about the spectacled cat perfectly Mr. Potter" retorted Professor McGonagall with a rare grin.

"I figured that you would understand that."

"I must commend you," spoke Dumbledore, "that message is very well disguised."

"Thank you sir." It was Ginny who spoke this time, "and we got a response too." Harry handed the response to Professor McGonagall and she read it.

"I will respond that we will meet him at Grimmauld Place at three o' clock tomorrow afternoon if it suits you four." They nodded.

Professor McGonagall set up a meeting for the Order for six the next evening so she and they could stay at Grimmauld Place between meetings. At this announcement Harry remembered he forgot to tell her something. "Professor McGonagall, I am building a home in Godric's Hollow, I am having a huge room created under the whole house and told the construction company that it was for parties. I figured that maybe you would like a new place to use as headquarters since Grimmauld Place doesn't have a big room for meetings. The house will be done in two weeks, and Professor Flitwick is going to do some various charms to make it safe. The four of us are going to live there, but you could defiantly use it as headquarters."

"Well thank you Potter, that sounds perfect. Where may I ask," looking over her spectacles, "did you get all this money?"

Harry looked up to Dumbledore who nodded that it was all right to say, "well, Professor Dumbledore gave it to me in his will."

"Albus, you gave me some money, and some to Remus, you gave quite a bit to Molly and Arthur, and even a bit to Hagrid. How did you have money left over for Harry?"

"Alas, Minerva I am a very old man. I inherited a large amount from my relatives and made some working for Hogwarts all these years. I lived here so my expenses were every low."

"Albus I can't think of a better recipient then Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore," spoke Harry, "if you don't mind my asking, you said you gave some to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Why sir, did you give so much to me when they could use it so much more then I can. I will never be able to use that entire gold sir."

"Well Harry, the answer to this is very simple. I gave Molly and Arthur a set amount of money, while you just got the remainder. It was not possible for me to foresee how much money I would have upon my death. It is, of course, inappropriate for me to divulge how much money I have given them. However, rest assured that the Weasleys, your family, have not been forgotten or shortchanged. Arthur and Molly are used to their way of life, and they lasted these many years without much. What they did have they were happy to share with all of us, and that is a wonderful life lesson. Do not worry Harry; they have more then enough now. Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I ask that you do not let on that you know of the money that I left your parents. If I know them as well as I think I do, they are saving it for a rainy day."

"Yes sir," said Ron, "thank you for thinking of us sir." After saying goodbye to Professor Dumbledore the four friends and McGonagall headed down to the gates, but before the office door closed Harry distinctly heard Phineas Nigellus remind Dumbledore about how he gives away too much information to students and Dumbledore gave his age old response "I never expect you to understand anything like that Phineas. They bid Professor McGonagall goodbye and headed into Hogsmeade. After stopping for some Butterbeer, the four apparated back to Privet Drive.

The afternoon and evening sped by and soon it was bedtime. Hermione again used the curtain for some private space. It was not necessary of course, but it was nice to feel like you were in your own room for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please send me your reviews…they keep me going when I am feeling stuck! Thanks to everyone who has read my story and a special thanks to all those who have reviewed.


	10. Snape's Sorrow's

**_This chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 10 – Snape's Sorrow's

The day went by quickly and soon they had apparated to Grimmauld Place for the meeting with Snape. Professor McGonagall had arrived a few minutes before they had to "make sure they were not alone in the house." They congregated in the kitchen and Harry summoned Dobby and Winky. With the meeting at six, they would need dinner made for quite a few people. Harry gave Dobby a bag of gold to go to the market for some food. The five were about to sit when there was a knock at the door. Immediately Mrs. Black started screaming "BLOOD TRAITORS, SCUM, MUDBLOODS, AND HALFBREEDS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY…"

"SILENCIO!" Professor McGonagall yelled, and Mrs. Black was rendered speechless, literally. McGonagall opened the door for a tired and worn looking Severus Snape. "Severus." While she understood that he had been listening to orders when he killed Dumbledore, she was a little short with him, feeling that had it been her in those shoes, she would have chosen her own death over that of Dumbledore.

"Minerva," nodded Snape as he made his way to the kitchen. His robes did not billow with a note of superiority as they had once done, but stayed limply at his sides. His eyes had become much more hollowed out and had the look of someone who had not slept well in a long time. He had lost weight, which was saying something, considering he had always been quite slender. As Snape entered the kitchen, his eyes came to rest on Harry, who was clenching his fists ever so slightly. Without saying a word, Snape sat down at the table.

"You are not even worth the shit on the bottom of your shoes, you know that Snape?" Harry said with venom. "You made your bed a long time ago when you handed your life over to a lunatic. Dumbledore was good to you. He gave you another chance."

"I was just following orders," Snape said with almost a pleading tone in his voice.

"You should have broken them," Harry said plainly without unclenching his fists. "You should have broken the vow to Narcissa and died honorable and brave. Now you are just a snake. No backbone and you don't care who lives or dies as long as you get through."

"If you are quite finished, I am here and we have things to discuss. I have to live with the fact that I killed Albus, my mentor and friend, for the rest of my life. Don't worry; I will get my judgment day just like everyone else," Snape said with self-pity. Switching gears Snape looked at Minerva. "Minerva, I am assuming you brought some Veritaserum for me to take."

"Yes Severus, I feel bound to, even though Dumbledore has pleaded your case very well." Snape nodded.

"Who made it? You obviously couldn't use something that I brewed."

"Tonks got it for me from the Auror department. They do not keep great track of how much they have or use. She does not know what it is to be used for." Minerva said handing the serum to Severs. Severus nodded and took the truth serum that was offered to him. "Say your name please."

"Severus Snape."

"Your profession is what?"

"I was the Potions master at Hogwarts from 1981 until 1996. In 1996, I was made the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now I have been continuing to spy on the Dark Lord."

"What did you call yourself when you attended Hogwarts?" it was Harry that asked this question."

"I called myself the half-blood prince. I thought it sounded better the Snape. It sounded noble."

Professor McGonagall continued, but now asked some questions that they did not exactly know the answer to. "Did you and Albus Dumbledore ever make an unbreakable vow?"

"Yes, I promised to remain loyal to the Order of the Phoenix and to him. I promised never to return to being a Death Eater and I promised never to work for the Dark Lord again."

Harry decided to ask a question that he had always wanted to know the truthful answer too, "do you hate me?"

"No, I was always jealous of your father because he got to be with your mother. I loved her, yet did not know how to act around her and so it never became anything. We were both very good at potions. It is a hard subject but not nearly as glamorous as transfiguration, which was you fathers specialty. When Lily started to show signs of liking your father, and pulling away from our friendship, I started being mean, and I called her a mudblood. I was always mean to you because you have Lily's eyes, and I hated that those eyes never showed me the love that they showed for James." Harry was stunned. Snape had loved his mum? That was very strange and gave Harry a lot to think about while McGonagall continued her questioning.

"What have you discovered while being in the presence of V-Voldemort during this time?"

"He is very happy with me for killing Albus, and has begun to include me in some of his plans. Prior to this past July, he was unsure of my true allegiances knowing that I was an accomplished Occlumens. Now, he has begun to trust me in small ways. I have discovered that he has been using horcruxes to stay alive. He made seven. And plans to kill Harry since Harry cannot kill him."

"What are the horcruxes?" This question came from Hermione who had started taking notes.

"I do not know of them all, but I know that his snake, Nagini, is one. Another one is a silver dagger owned by Rowena Ravenclaw that she used for potions. It is engraved with her surname and an eagle. The last one I know of is the diary that Harry destroyed in his second year."

"Do you know where the silver dagger is hidden?" prompted Harry

"I don't know, but I think that something was been hidden in Godric's Hollow. Your defeat of him when you were just a baby was extremely significant. I also feel that one may be at the Hog's Head. This was where the Dark Lord learned of the prophecy."

This was all the information they needed. Indeed Dumbledore's death had to been in vain, for Snape had loads of information. The search for the horcruxes was hopefully, going to be easier then Harry had originally thought. It occurred to Professor McGonagall that Snape could no longer return to Voldemort's side, and would have to go into hiding. While they decided to let him stay at Grimmauld Place for the time being, Harry had the sinking suspicion that Snape would be living in his house with the four of them. He did not like it much but agreed with McGonagall that Snape did have to go into hiding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The food was being prepared, and some of Grimmauld Place actually started to look clean with two proper house elves at the lead. The members arrived and while were startled to see Snape were told that everything was all right and that they should wait for the meeting to explain everything. Professor McGonagall began the meeting by addressing the presence of Snape, and explained that Veritaserum had been administered to prove his and Dumbledore's story.

She added that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all going to become order members. When Molly began to protest, Professor McGonagall explained that Dumbledore agreed that these four should join and as always, he had his reasons. McGonagall whispered to Harry that Molly and Arthur needed to be briefed on the horcrux situation so they understood how vital he was to the cause. She concluded by mentioning that they would be using a new premises for meetings once Harry's house was done.

Finally for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the long day was done. They were without a doubt ready for bed as it was past midnight when they apparated away from Grimmauld Place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review Please!


	11. Your Own House, a Birthday, and a Secret

**_this chapter has been edited_** (i had some formatting issues with this chapter, hope everything is okay)

Okay, though it has not been verified by JKR, I like the idea of there being more to Petunia then meets the eye. I think of her as a woman who is forced to be loyal to her brute of a husband, and this is the chapter where you will get a glimpse of the secret that she keeps.

Chapter 11 - A House of your Own, Coming of Age and the Secret of Aunt Petunia

Almost three weeks had passed since they had gone to Diagon Alley. An owl had come to tell them all that the house was ready for them and four golden keys were rolled up in the parchment. Harry's birthday was in three days and he wanted to sleep in his new house the night before his birthday. They were celebrating his birthday at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry was hoping to have the house ready with furniture and everything before then.

Harry was meeting Professor Flitwick at the house that morning at ten. Flitwick was going to charm the house using muggle-repelling charms, Stealth Sensoring Spell's and of course, the Fidelius Charm. The house was also going to be un-plottable like Grimmauld Place. Everyone decided that they all wanted to see the house for the first time so they accompanied Harry to the house that morning.

Upon arriving at Godric's Hollow, they were all taken aback by its size and beauty. They entered the house and Harry decided it was better then they could ever have dreamed it would be. Professor Flitwick arrived right on time and was impressed with Harry's first house. He performed the spells to hide the house and Harry immediately had to scribble down the address, so that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could all see the house again. Harry thanked Professor Flitwick for his time, and the group decided on a big trip to Diagon Alley.

Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, they went to Gringotts where Harry refilled all of the moneybags. Though they were not empty yet, he had a feeling that they would be by the end of the day. They proceeded to get everything they needed including: a kitchen table and chairs to seat 20 people, piles upon piles of books for the library, loads of potion ingredients, and two new cauldrons. They got three new chess sets, 21 new beds of various sizes, lots of couches, arm chairs and small tables, fifty chairs for order meetings, a telescope for the astronomy tower, a set of Quidditch balls and four new Cleansweeps, pots, pans, food, dishes, linens, pillows, lamps and decorative items to make the house a home. Even with the packages shrunk, their arms were full as they apperated to Godric's Hollow.

The rest of the day, and all of the next two, were spent placing the furniture and using the engorgement charm to return it to its original size. All the beds were placed in the bedrooms, and Hermione even charmed the beds, blankets, nightstands, and lamps for Dobby and Winky to be the perfect size for them. The house was completed.

"Dobby, Winky?" Harry called. _Crack._ The two house elves appeared.

"Yes Master Potter sir," they said.

"This is our new home. All four of us are going to live here. I want you to treat Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as your masters too." Hermione looked at Harry horrified. While she had begun to understand the house elf way of life, she still thought Harry was being a bit snotty. Before she could protest, Harry continued, "I want you to call us by our first names. I know this will be hard for you but you are paid employees who live here, you are not our servants. We want the house to be as informal as possible. Do you think you can do that?"

Dobby and Winky looked like they were struggling but managed to say, "Yes Harry…..sir!" Since that was a start, Harry smiled at them. To his relief Hermione seemed to think this a suitable agreement. Harry was only paying them two knuts a week. He had wanted it to be much more; however, they had talked him down to two knuts. They were not very comfortable with it in the first place and Dobby plainly said that he would not take 1 day off a week that it was "absurd."

Hermione showed Winky and Dobby to their bedrooms, and they were thanking her in an overabundance. Harry realized that they had to leave. "Okay, Winky, you start dinner for all of us, we are going to the Dursleys. Dobby, you make sure the house has everything that it needs. Here is bag of gold. If the house needs anything, don't hesitate to go buy it okay?" For one of the last times, Harry grabbed onto Ron and they were gone with a _crack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry almost did not say goodbye to his aunt, uncle, and cousin when the time came, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. My stuff is packed and I am going to be leaving now. Thank you for letting us stay here." Harry was walking back up to his room to apparate with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when he heard his aunt coming up the stairs.

"Wait Harry! There is something you need to know." Harry stopped and turned to his aunt in the hallway. "I am so sorry for how you were treated all these years. I always pretended that I did not like Lily but it just is not true. I was always jealous that she was able to go to Hogwarts, and I did not. I wanted so badly to be a witch. Then they were gone and you were left with us. Vernon was upset that we had to take care of you, but I secretly really wanted to raise you. I knew that you would be a wizard…as a said all those years ago…how could you not be…with her and your father both so lucky. I hope that you are able to end you-know-who's power for the last time. We will all be safer once you do."

"But Aunt Petunia," Harry started.

"There is no time for questions; otherwise your uncle will know something is up. Take care of yourself and send me an owl every once in a while so that I know you are doing well." Petunia gave Harry a quick hug and pushed him into his room as she ran towards the stairs.

"What a crazy world," Harry muttered and grabbed Ron's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group appeared in the kitchen just as Winky was putting the food on the plates. The evening went by rather smoothly as the four got used to the elves cleaning up after them. Dobby told Harry that the house looked complete but asked if he should keep the gold for future food shopping. Harry agreed that this was a good idea.

The clock struck midnight and the group said goodnight after wishing Harry a happy birthday. As Harry and Ginny climbed into their new bed for the first time, Harry noticed that Ginny was not wearing the amount of clothing that she had been wearing up until this point. She was only in her kickers and while Harry tried not to stare, did not do a very good job.

Ginny smiled a coy smile, "You only come of age once, Harry birthday Harry." They curled up together feeling skin on skin and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the group got up, showered, and made their way to the Burrow for the entire day. Harry had barely entered the front door when he heard many people yelling "Happy Birthday Harry!" "Your finally of age!" "Let's start this party!"

Almost everyone Harry knew was there. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself and had invited many Hogwarts friends including Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were there as well and had apparently come with the twins. Bill and Fleur were there, as was Charlie. Many Hogwarts teachers were there, and quite a few members of the order like Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. The only person who was not there was Snape. McGonagall informed Harry that it was unsafe, since only the Order knew of his return. Harry was okay with this figuring that Snape would make the party worse instead of better. Even knowing the truth did not make him like Snape all that much.

The party seemed to last all day and before Harry knew it; he was opening presents from everyone. "You all didn't need to bring presents for me, you being here is enough."

"Nonsense Harry," spoke Lupin, you only come of age once. Harry ended the day with lots of chocolate frogs and sweets from Honeydukes, some books on defense, a gold watch from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a new sweater with a stag from Ginny, a Deflagration Deluxe box, and a Headless hat both Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Just when Harry thought the presents were done, Mrs. Weasley pulled out three small gifts handing one to Harry, one to Hermione and oddly one to Fleur.

"Mrs. Weasley, it Harry's birthday not mine," cried Hermione. Mrs. Weasley shrugged as the three opened the packages. Harry was confused at first but Hermione and Fleur gasped. "Mrs. Weasley these are hands for the clock." Harry's mouth dropped open. She was adding them to the family clock.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," stammered Harry, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh Harry, it is time you, Hermione and Fleur became officially part of this family." Molly pulled Harry and Hermione into a bone-crushing hug at the same time and whispered, "Besides, I didn't want to wait for two more sets of wedding bells." Harry and Hermione blushed as Mrs. Weasley collected all three hands, giving Fleur an unusual hug and pat on the back. As Mrs. Weasley attached each hand, they instantly fell to mortal peril where the rest of the family was sitting as well. Harry chuckled and then vowed that someday, those hands would be accurate again.

Mr. Weasley was taking him to get his apparation test the next morning at the ministry, and was coming by Gordric's Hollow at nine in the morning. Even though Harry was technically of age, and could apparate well, they thought it best not to break any rules by apparating before he took the test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Weasley arrived a couple minutes before nine and by then Harry had realized that he had to write down the address for Mr. Weasley or he would not get to come in for a cup of coffee. As Harry offered the parchment, Mr. Weasley's eyes rose to the house. "Well I must say Harry this is one fine house, you have here." Harry ushered Mr. Weasley inside and to the kitchen, where Hermione was eating breakfast, and reading a book.

"Morning Mr. Weasley."

"Good Morning Hermione, are my two youngest awake yet?"

"No sir, this is too early for them still. I don't expect Ginny until about 10 and Ron will be more like 11 or half past."

Mr. Weasley chuckled and shook his head, Ron and Ginny never were early risers…"apparently, some thing never change. Well Harry we should be off, we are apperating directly into the lobby." With a crack, they were gone and Hermione was left to her own thoughts again. She was thinking about Snape's discoveries. The possibility of something being in Godric's Hollow was something to consider. Not only had it been the place of his demise, but also the significance of one of Hogwarts founders creating the village, may have been too much to resist. Hermione had stated rereading Hogwarts, A History that morning. She was looking for a clue about Godric Gryffindor…did he have a home? Was it in Godric's Hollow? For once in her life, her favorite book left her with nothing more then a reference to Godric's Hollow as being associated with Gryffindor.

Hermione made her way to the library to inspect all the books she had purchased for it. She had been so excited about getting to read them and add them to the library that she had forgotten some of their titles already. This was very uncharacteristic of her and hopefully, her search of the books could become productive. She picked two books, "The Greatest Four," and "The Legend of Godric Gryffindor." Hermione began to read and continued to sip her coffee while she got comfortable in the library's armchair. With a slight warming spell, she warmed the drink in her hand and then casually flicked at the fire to make it come roaring back to life.

This very spot was where Ron found her later that day. After getting up and showering, Ron had made his way downstairs to find it empty. Knowing that her favorite place to sit and relax with a good book was in the library, Ron made his way in there to say good morning, or in her case good afternoon. Hermione had fallen asleep in the comfortable armchair with a large book opened on her lap. Ron lifted the book, closed it, and retrieved a blanket to cover her for warmth. With a sweet kiss, he exited as Harry apparated into the kitchen.

"I did it, I passed."

"Well done mate. Though I knew you would, you never really needed my help at apperation, it was just for appearances."

"Yeah well, it is nice to know that I can now, without fear of ministry intervention."

Hermione emerged from the library well rested and hungry, and Ginny came down from a soak in the tub. The four had a quiet day of rest, relaxation, and research for Hermione. As the day was winding to a close, Harry realized that it was how it was going to be…forever. He could almost picture them all growing old here, with all their children in the third floor bedrooms. He chuckled at this as he climbed into bed, Ron and Hermione would probably want a place of their own eventually. Harry secretly hoped they would let him buy it for them, though he did not know if Ron's ego could take it.

"Goodnight Gin, I love you."

"'Night Harry, I love you too," and Harry's eyes were closed, he was officially an adult and there was nothing that he could not do anymore.


	12. The Dream, the Meeting, and the Guest

Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I was having trouble with it flowing right for some reason. I hope that I worked out all the kinks and you will enjoy it. At the end of the chapter, please do not forget to review for me. I thrive on everyone's awesome reviews and when I do not get them; my will to write just is not as strong. Thank you again to everyone who has already reviewed. Please do not hesitate to review more then once!

Chapter 12 - the dream, the meeting, and the new house occupant.

_Harry was sitting high in a thrown type chair. He watched as four Death Eaters entered the room and bowed low. He knew he was in Voldemort's head. The question now was…how to get out. For some reason Voldemort was not using Occumency on Harry right now. Harry realized he needed to get out before he was discovered. An icy voice, that of Voldemort started speaking "I want to know were Severus Snape is. He needs to be killed for his treason." Harry started to listen, this information could be important. _

_The Death eaters began to speak, "I don't know my lord, I am sorry my lord." _

_"Your apologies are not enough you must FIND HIM! Crucio!" One of the death eaters fell to the ground twitching, after a while Voldemort raised his wand and tortured them each in succession. "NOW LEAVE BEFORE I GET ANGRY! Send in Lestrange"Rodolfus entered the chamber, bowed and lowered is hood, "where are we in our efforts to retrieve your idiot of a wife from Azkaban." _

_"My lord, we are closer then we were…" _

_"LIAR! Crucio!" After a couple minutes, Voldemort stopped and spoke again, "you are not good at Occumency so I know that was a lie. Tell me the truth!" _

_"My lord, they have added many curses and charms surrounding Azkaban now with the dementors gone. We have not even been able to get close to the prison let alone rescue Bella. Please Sir, give us some more time." _

_Fine…Crucio" and this time Voldemort held it for many minutes. Upon ceasing, he got up to leave the room, and Lestrange was laying on the floor panting, "Next time, don't lie, and get her out of there!" _

_"Harry…" _

_"Harry…" _

_"Harry! Wake up" _

Harry sat straight up in bed, Ginny was looking worried, Ron and Hermione had coming running in from their bedroom with looks of worry on their faces. Ginny screaming Harry's name had alerted them to something being up.

"Harry," started Hermione quietly, "what did you see." Harry relayed all that he had seen. He did not know why Voldemort stopped using his Occlumency except that he seemed very angry, and he supposed that Occlumency could only work properly if emotions were stable.

"This has to stop," said Harry. "We need to get to work on those horcruxes so that he is gone forever and that this can stop."

Professor McGonagall, set up a meeting for a couple days later for select Order members, who would know about Harry's work on the horcruxes. They did not feel that it was wise to tell everyone, but if they were going to get help with finding and destroying them, it was vital that some people know. Harry apparated to the Weasleys the morning of the meeting and wrote the address for Molly. All of the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody would be meeting at the Burrow before going to Godric's Hollow. After chatting with Mrs. Weasley, Harry apperated to Grimmauld Place to speak with Snape, who would also be attending. Snape was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and toast. He looked only slightly healthier then when they had seen him a few days ago. "Professor Snape…" Harry began, "I am here to give you a copy of the address for my house…then you will be able to attend the meeting tonight." Snape just nodded as Harry wrote the address down and gave it to him. "Professor, my house…it is nicer then this place, would you prefer to come and live there?" Snape's head jerked up and he looked at Harry, "the Order meetings are going to be there now, plus…if it would be alright with you…I need some help on my Occlumency, and I have a feeling Hermione could use your help with a potion."

"What potion, do you all think will help you against the Dark Lord?" Snape was not being nice, however, his usual sneer when looking at Harry was not there.

Harry considered this a small victory and continued, "Well Felix Felicis and possibly Veritaserum."

"Two interesting choices…alright I will come to live, but there will be a couple ground rules…one, if I am to teach you Occlumency you must agree to practice. It is difficult and I am not sure how you will be at mastering it, but I will not work with you if you are not going to make an effort. Two, you need to learn nonverbal spells. Your abilities in that area need work, and both of these tools will be vital if you want to be alive for more than a few minutes. Three, Miss Granger needs to let me brew the potions. They can be disastrous if done wrong, while she is okay with potions, there is no denying that I am better."

"Okay, I will agree to that, but you should know…Hermione learned how to brew Polyjuice Potion in our second year, and she got an Outstanding on her OWL, while I am sure you are better, it would be nice if you at least admitted that she was good."

"Don't push your luck Potter," and Harry apparated to Godric's Hollow. Snape arrived a few minutes later with his belongings. While Harry was sure he saw a flicker of jealousy when Snape saw the house, he did not say anything. Harry figured that Snape was just happy to be away from Voldemort and safe, even if it did mean living in Harry's house.

Snape settled into a back bedroom on the third floor. Harry gave him a small tour showing him where the library and kitchen were and then showed him their potions room. Harry could tell that there was a small amount of approval in his eye at the setup of the room. Snape nodded and went to his bedroom where he remained until the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting was going to take place in the kitchen, so as people arrived, they went in there to congregate. Winky had prepared sandwiches, fruit, and vegetables for them to pick at throughout the meeting. Harry brought the pensieve down and sat it on the kitchen table. He would be using it to show them the memories he received from Dumbledore as well as the prophecy. Once everyone had arrived, and McGonagall had called the meeting to order, Harry began.

"Thank you all for coming. We are a close-knit group, and what is said in this room, stays in this room. While there are other Order members, you all are like family to me, and therefore are going to know everything. Many of you know that I was with Professor Dumbledore the night he died, however most of you do not know why I was with him. Tonight you will hear the whole story…I will be leaving nothing out. This means that the meeting will be running well into the night. The house-elves are prepared to keep us fed, and anyone who wishes to sleep here tonight may do so, there is plenty of room. I am going to begin, and I ask that for now, you hold your questions until we reach a stopping point.

"Before I was born, a prophecy was made about Voldemort and a child. The prophecy was not necessarily about me, because another boy, Neville Longbottom, also met the criteria to be the child with which the prophecy was referring. However, once I was attacked and my parents killed, my name was added to the official record, since it was clear to them that the prophecy was about me. This prophecy was the cause of the commotion at the ministry at the end of my fifth year. Here is the prophecy…" Harry continued going, taking breaks every now and then for questions. He showed all the memories from the pensieve, explained all the encounters he had with Voldemort and even went into the blood protection that kept him safe at his aunt's house. Molly looked like she was on the verge of tears ever since the prophecy had been shown and explained. He continued with the horcruxes, at which point some people looked like they might be ill. "We believe that we know what all the horcruxes are now. There is Voldemort himself, his snake Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, Tom Riddles diary, Ravenclaw's Dagger, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and Slytherin's locket. The diary was destroyed by me in my second year, the ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, and Slytherin's locket was what we were searching for the night Dumbledore died. We thought that the we had found the locket, but the locket we found was a fake. Someone had been there before us, and left a note."

_To the Dark Lord _

_I know I will be dead long before you read this _

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. _

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. _

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match _

_You will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B. _

"I need to know if anyone has any idea who this person is. Hermione has been doing some research so I will let her tell you what she has found."

"Okay, first I have looked though countless books of famous wizards and witches, I have come across a few names, but none of them do I feel is significant. None of them ever interacted with Voldemort and I think you will all agree that this person knew Voldemort personally. I also think that it is likely that this note was written by a Death Eater or former Death Eater. Professor Snape, would you agree that since the person referred to Voldemort as 'the Dark Lord" that they would be a Death Eater or former Death Eater?"

Snape spoke for the first time that evening, "While that does appear to be true…that could be to fool him. There are not many supporters who have betrayed the Dark Lord like that, and even less of them are alive."

"Professor, do you know any names of former Death Eaters, living or dead?" inquired Hermione being very careful not to push him too far.

"I am the only person I know of who has betrayed the Dark Lord and is still alive to tell of it. Bellatrix Lestrange is the only current Death Eater to have the correct last name…since she was born a Black."

"Black!" cried Lupin, "what about Sirius's brother Regalus? Sirius once said that he became a Death Eater but then got scared and tried to run. He died at the orders of Voldemort. His initials are R.B…I don't know his middle name though…Severus…was he close enough to Voldemort to have knowledge of this?"

"It is possible…"

"Good," said Harry. "If it is possible we are going to have to assume for now that it is correct, unless we get something better to go on."

"Harry," it was Ginny, and she was wide eyed, "we found a locket while we were cleaning out Grimmauld Place."

"WHAT? I don't remember that."

"Yeah, I remember because we couldn't open it, and I thought it was kind of pretty…it was in the glass cabinets. You don't think we threw it out do you."

"Well," it was Molly that spoke this time, "we did throw a lot of things away, but there were a couple boxes of harmless stuff that I think just went up to the attic. I could stop by and look of you like. I know where they are."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, that would be great…also, we should check Kretcher's den…he was always grabbing at stuff we were trying to throw out. He could have it in there. Now let us continue. Professor Snape has kindly offered to help me with Occlumency again. I had another dream last night, when Voldemort stopped using Occlumency and if I continue to have them, he will know I am there."

"Potter," questioned McGonagall, "is this the only dream you have had lately."

"Yes Ma'am…also Professor Snape feels like I need some help in the area of nonverbal spells. I was hoping that between Hermione and Professor McGonagall I would be able to master that quickly. Lupin, Moody, Professor Snape, I was hoping you three could help some of us learn to dual and fight better. I especially need it, but many of us are just flying by the seat of our pants right now when we fight. We are not very organized about it, and need to become better." Everyone nodded that each would do his or her part when it came to preparing. Harry looked at the clock and realized that it was after 1 o'clock in the morning. "Personally, I think that we have had a long enough night…I am tired as I am sure you all are too. Professor McGonagall can we bring this meeting to an end?"

"Yes, those of you who are to be teaching Harry and the others, please arrange times to meet. Otherwise, I will inform you of the next meeting." The twins decided to stay for the night, but everyone else said goodbye and was gone. They were all tried and everyone decided to go to bed right away. Fred and George looked at the foursome's sleeping arrangements with a skeptical eye, but as they were, just guests, they said nothing. They knew that Harry was trustworthy and that Ginny was awful quick with some hexes. She could take care of herself, and so they decided not to worry.


	13. Girl's, Ginny's Birthday & Romantic Ron

**_This chapter has been edited_**

Though Ron's character is usually not the romantic type, I thought that this would be a good change for him. Remember that characters grow and mature throughout the story so it is possible that Ron becomes romantic.

Please review if you get a chance! Love werforpsu

Chapter 13 – Girl's, Ginny's birthday, and Romantic Ron

Fred and George's worries may have had some foundation though, as Ginny's birthday approached. She kept thinking about the possibility of using the special occasion as a reason to have sex for the first time. She knew in her heart of hearts that Harry was going to be her husband down the road, so her question right now was…what is the harm? They had now officially seen each other naked, which had progressed to things other then sex.

It had not been planned, but one day Ginny had gotten out of the shower and walked into the room in her towel. Harry happened to be there and apparently, he thought she looked beautiful in a towel and had started kissing her. When Ginny had reached up to put her arms around him, the towel had dropped. Ginny realized a second too late, but when Harry did not become uncomfortable, she left he towel on the floor. He had gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. Then he proceeded to discover all of the nooks and crannies that he had not previously seen.

Since Harry had already seen all of Ginny, one night she decided on her own that it was about time she learned all of his nooks and crannies as well. He usually just slept in boxers, so when he laid down next to her, she simply put her hand firmly on the waistband and removed them. Ginny and Harry had obviously both liked what they seen, touched and played with but since these other things were occupying their mind in that way, they had not talked a great deal about having sex soon. They talked about getting married as soon as Voldemort was defeated, if they could potentially be married in a year, Ginny thought it was about time they began having sex. Ginny decided to talk to Hermione about it. Maybe she and Ron were in a similar place. She knew that Harry would not talk to Ron because Ginny was his sister, and she knew that Hermione would keep the secret, if for nothing else then to avoid the row it would cause with Ron when talking about his little sister.

Harry was down on the lower level practicing his Occlumency with Snape, and Ron was still asleep. Ginny felt it was the perfect time for girl talk. She found Hermione in the library.

"Hey Hermione can we have a girl talk."

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong…I just need to bounce a few ideas off another girl, and you are my best girl friend so I figured it should be you. It's about Harry and me…and…intimacy."

"Ginny, have you and Harry already…you know?"

"No but I want to…that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"Well, I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with him. I know we are going to marry, have children, and grow old together. We even talked about getting married once he defeats Voldemort…if he defeats Voldemort."

"Oh don't worry about that, by the time they face each other, Voldemort won't know what hit him. Have you talked to Harry about all this?"

"No, because I am sure his is ready, and is waiting for me to be ready. Except that, I am ready, and I have not told him about it yet. We have done other things like see each other naked and stuff. I just feel like out relationship is in that place now. I am a little worried that it is going to hurt."

"Well I think that it usually does."

"Hermione have you and Ron…you know?"

"Not yet…Ron is moving kind of slow. I think that he is a little self-conscious about the whole thing. We have only been together a short while, but it feels like we have been together for years, so I do not know what to do. Unlike you two, we haven't seen each other naked yet, so to have sex would be a huge step…bigger then what you would be taking."

"Honestly Hermione, it doesn't sound like either of you are ready. Harry and I broke up for a couple hours but other then that, we have been together a lot longer, then you guys have. You should wait until you naturally progress to that stage. You don't want to push it."

"Your right…hopefully I can convince him to start progressing. Thanks for the ear."

"You too, I think I am going to let everything flow, and some night if I feel the pull to do it then I do, if not, then I will wait."

"Well then here, you will need this charm," Hermione whispered 'nonpregeo' in Ginny's ear. "It is a contraception charm. You should know it…just incase." The girls were sharing a hug when Ron walked into the room.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing dear, girl talk…you know…stuff you don't want to know about." Ron was backing out of the room as Hermione called him back. "We are finished now if you would like to join us. I was going to read for a while."

"er…no thanks…you know how much I love to read…I think I will go find Harry, his lesson is almost finished." With that, Ron exited the room leaving the girls giggling about how uncomfortable he was with the idea of 'girl talk.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mate," chimed in Ron as he saw Harry sit down and the kitchen table, "nice to have some male company for a change."

"What's wrong with the girls?"

"Girl talk. They said there are done, but you know little bits are bound to continue and I will be sitting there and I will hear 'you know, your right…I should do that, I mean why not?' Then I am bound to ask questions regarding what the heck their talking about and then I will hear answers that don't want to hear. Or I can stay here and chat with you."

"Girls," said Harry shaking his head, "I think I am getting better with this Occlumency stuff. I have had three lessons and I finally feel like I am getting somewhere instead of on the floor panting. Every time I tried to do Occlumency with him at Hogwarts, something would cause me to get upset and then I wouldn't be able to focus."

"So is there a spell you have to say?"

"No actually, it is kind of like the imperious curse, you have to will yourself to not be apart of it. Also, you have to think about nothing basically…which is technically impossible so I chose to think of total blackness, and then nothing that I care about can be seen."

"Well mate, I hope you are okay with Snape teaching it…I mean…the last time was a disaster."

"Yeah I know…but I figure…if I am going to up against Voldemort, Snape should be the one to teach me. He will work me to death, but eventually I will get the hang of it. While we are on the subject, would you be willing to let me use Legilimency on you? I kind of figure I should be able to learn how to do it, and even if Snape is willing to teach me, he diffidently won't let me do it to him."

"Well, I guess we have nothing to hide from each other right? However, strategically speaking, I would work on your defensive maneuver first. If there is anything chess has taught me it is that defense is more then half the battle."

"All right, I will let you know when that time comes…on a different subject…what are you going to get Hermione for her birthday?"

"I have no idea…why do you ask?"

"Ginny, her birthday is at the end of this week and, I don't know what to get her. I want it to be special, something that she will really like."

"I got her some chocolate frogs, but she's my sister, as her boyfriend your gift should be better then that…what about jewelry? I heard Bill say once that jewelry is always a good thing."

"I can't believe that I hadn't thought of jewelry, a necklace, or a bracelet maybe…thanks Ron…you were a big help."

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of Ginny's birthday arrived quickly, since Harry had been training almost non-stop. For three sessions in a row, Snape had not been able to break into Harry's memory. Unfortunately, now things got more complicated. Snape was going to begin trying harder, and not preparing Harry for when it was about to happen. His sessions with Professor McGonagall improved as well. He could now do simple spells nonverbally. For more difficult spells like hexes and such Harry still needed to speak. McGonagall was not worried about this and said that he was progressing rather quickly.

The group was going to the Burrow for the afternoon to celebrate Ginny's Birthday. Harry had decided to get Ginny a necklace. It had a silver chain and a bright green stone. He thought that it would look nice with her hair. He had also bought her some sweets from Honeydukes. It was a nice afternoon with a small party, Harry and Mrs. Weasley both promised a big party next year when she came of age. She got a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley; it was tan with a little red heart in the corner. In addition, she got chocolate frogs from Ron, a beautiful hair clip from Hermione and some of Fred and George's products. When she finally got to her gift from Harry, she began trembling slightly. It was a small box and it was pretty obvious that it contained some sort of jewelry. She knew that he had gone off into muggle London one day to get her gift. As she opened it she gasped, "oh Harry, it's beautiful." Picking it up she put it around her neck and there were a couple nods of approval from the rest of the family. Good, Harry thought, at least I got it right. Ginny gave him a big hug and whispered, "thank you Harry, I love it."

The day at the Burrow concluded with some typical birthday festivities and soon, Ginny was holding on to Harry to apparate to Godric's Hollow. As Harry and Ginny made their way upstairs to bed, Ginny whispered, "there is something else. I have something for you too."

Harry looked over at Ginny perplexed, "what are you talking about, it isn't my birthday."

"You're right, it is mine, and so what I say goes okay?"

"Okay," and Ginny lead him into their bedroom. Harry locked to door and walked over to Ginny to find out what was going on, but he did not have a chance to ask a question. Ginny threw herself at him and they began to kiss passionately. In the middle of a kiss, Ginny reached for the button of his trousers. "Ginny are you sure…" she nodded confidently, and Harry put a silencing spell on the door. Ginny waved her wand on her stomach and muttered something. Harry looked curiously at her. "What was that?"

"Contraception charm, Hermione told me what it was earlier…just in case." Ginny gave him a coy smile and they continued to kiss as clothes hit the floor. Harry had been ready for this for some time now, and had been waiting for Ginny to decide that she was ready.

They continued to kiss as clothes hit the floor. Ginny lay down on the bed in just her bra and panties, and Harry could feel himself getting more and more aroused, now wearing just his boxers. Her bra and panties matched each other. They were a light purple lace and very sheer. Harry spent time kissing her everywhere. After kissing her collarbone and her stomach, he reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. As he threw the bra on the floor, he saw her two perfect breasts. He loved her breasts; they were tender and sculpted. He held them in his hands and then he kissed them. He enjoyed the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed and how if he sucked on her nipples, they got hard. Harry moved down the bed and began kissing her hips and licking her across her panty line. Harry especially liked the soft skin on her inner thigh, and how she shuddered just right when he kissed her there. Ginny lifted her hips as Harry pulled her panties down, and off her legs. Harry stood beside the bed staring at her body, her perfect body. Under where the panties had been, she had curly dark red hair. As Harry kneeled between Ginny's legs, her knees instinctively knew to drop open. Harry kissed her stomach and continued down. Ginny began to moan. Though he had never done this before, what he was doing was instinctive. He first touched her lightly with is finger. As he ran his finger over her, separating her to find the opening he knew was there. He felt it and inserted his finger very slowly. She was so warm and moist. With each time, that Harry pushed his finger in and brought it out, she became more aroused and wet. He quickly switched to two fingers and kept inserting them deeper. He knew that touching here would make Ginny feel good but he also knew of a spot just above there that would make her feel amazing. As Harry found the small bundle of nerves, Ginny shook ever so slightly in pleasure. Her breathing got quicker and she moaned softly. Harry brought his head down to her and while inserting his fingers deeper into her he sucked gently on this pleasurable spot. Ginny's moaning got more intense as he began licking and sucking it a little harder.

"Keep going Harry," was all Ginny said and he happily obliged. He inserted his fingers as far as they would go and in quick movements began flicking and licking her with his tongue while pulling his fingers in and out. Ginny's legs were as open as they could possibly be and began shaking. Ginny's moans were much louder now and her hips began to rise as Harry felt a burst of wetness coming out of her and her breathing steadied.

Harry removed his boxers and pulled himself up over her. They came up to be face-to-face and he was extremely aroused. Ginny brought her knees and legs up into the air which cause her pelvis to rotate up. Gently he eased his way down on top of her. At this point, they went very slow. Harry knew that it was painful for Ginny and he hated that, but she told him that she was okay, so they continued. It felt incredible, better then Harry had ever imagined. Her muscles were tight against him, and the feelings were out of this world. Harry soon realized that his breathing was getting rather intense and his knees were feeling just a bit weak. He felt her squeeze tight around him and the feeling he felt was indescribable. She could feel his warmth going through her body like a wave as he climaxed and then collapsed on top of her.

As they lay there, their breathing began to slow. Harry picked Ginny up and carried her to the bathroom. They showered, and washed each other. He kept kissing her everywhere and when they were clean, he carried her back to the bed. "Gin it's your turn now, it is your birthday," and Harry went back to what he had been doing earlier. She was still wet from the shower, but her shivering stopped very soon as her heart beat quickened and her moaning got more intense. Ginny could not believe how good this felt and hoped that Harry had felt the same way earlier. As his tongue did the work, his hands traveled over her bare body. He caressed her chest and let his figures run down over her ribs. She grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined. Her breathing was very fast and she suddenly began to shake. Her hands let go of his and her moaning increased. He kept going until her legs collapsed against the bed and her breathing slowed.

As Harry lay in bed later that night, watching Ginny sleep he could not help but grin, it was by far one of the best nights of Harry's life

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke up early the day after Ginny's birthday. He did not know why he had woken up so early because even Hermione was still asleep. They had sprawled out a little during the night on the huge four-post bed. Ron gently brought Hermione close to him and curled up with her as she slept. Her back was to him and she had her knees pulled up slightly toward her chest. Ron kept inching closer, being careful not to wake her, until her back was touching his bare chest. He could feel her warmth coming off her body as he held her close. She was wearing a Chudley Cannon's t-shirt, his t-shirt. Ron may be awake but he decided that he was going to remain in bed and relax.

Even though Ron did not like to cuddle while he slept, he had become quite fond of doing so during waking moments, and Hermione liked to cuddle while both awake and asleep. Lying here, he realized just how much he loved her. He never wanted to leave her side. Even though it was hard to admit, he finally got Ginny and Harry's relationship. He did not want to hear details because he was still an older brother, but he did understand the love that they shared.

Thinking about Ginny, Ron remembered the conversation that he had walked into yesterday and how Hermione said it was 'girl talk.' When they were alone later on he had asked her about it again. He didn't like being kept in the dark, especially if they had been talking about him. Hermione had promised that it was not about him, and said that if it had been any other girlfriend and she having that discussion, she would tell him, but Ginny was his sister and she didn't feel comfortable relaying things to him about it.

That was, in fact, all she had to say on the matter because Ron knew of only one 'girl talk' topic that it mattered if it was his sister or some other girl, and that was sex. He knew that Ginny and Harry were further along in their relationship, but it did not make him like the idea that much. Ron wondered what info Hermione had offered Ginny about their relationship. They had not had sex yet; they had not really come close yet.

One morning when Hermione thought Ron was still asleep she had changed in the room. As he had awoken, he had opened his eyes to see the bare, beautiful skin that shaped her breasts. He realized how beautiful she would be completely naked.

Knowing that Harry and Ginny were not going to be getting up soon, Ron silently went into their adjoining living room. "Dobby," he called softly. _Pop._

"Master Ron called Dobby sir?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to give Hermione breakfast in bed this morning. Could you possibly make us some stuff?"

"Oh sure Master Ron sir, Dobby would be delighted. What would you like?"

"How about pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and some orange juice. Would that be okay?" Ron had realized how hungry he actually was.

"Absolutely, it will be very romantic sir. Winky will bring it in here and you can serve it yourself. It will be only a couple minutes sir."

"Thanks Dobby…oh and do we have any candles?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will bring them up as soon as Winky has your order."

"Thanks Dobby." Dobby nodded _crack_ and he was gone. He returned a couple seconds later with a handful of candles.

"Winky said breakfast will be ready in five minutes sir."

"Okay." Ron set up the candles and lit them, used the bathroom, and put clean pajama bottoms and boxers on that did not have Chudley Cannons on them. He finished by freshening his breath and returned to the living room as Winky brought the food up. Ron thanked Winky and took the food into the bedroom dresser. He walked towards Hermione and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She stirred but did not wake so Ron put his hand on her cheek and gave her a slightly deeper kiss. He felt Hermione begin to kiss back and he opened his eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and she gave him another kiss. "Morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Ronald. What do I smell?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really what?"

"Well I have some wonderful food for you because I thought that a romantic morning would be nice and the best way to start it is with breakfast in bed…what do you say?"

"Oh Ron, that's so wonderful. I'd love a romantic morning…oh and there are candles too…thank you this is so sweet."

"I'm glad you like it. Therefore, for breakfast we have pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice. In addition, it looks like coffee, tea, and fresh fruit that I did not know about. What would you like?"

Hermione began to get out of bed to get her food. "Oh Ron, I can get it."

"No," said Ron putting her gently back in bed. This is supposed to be special for you so decided and I will get it."

"Oh, alright. How about some coffee, a pancake, some eggs, a couple slices of bacon, and a piece of buttered toast." As Ron carefully got Hermione her food, she transfigured a couple pencils on the nightstand into trays for their laps. Ron gave Hermione her food and collected his. After eating and chatting, Ron took their plates back to the dresser. He was not exactly sure what he was supposed to do now as he climbed back into bed. Hermione rolled over to snuggle up close with him, and he began to relax.

She had put one hand on his stomach, which was not unusual but what happened next made his head begin to spin. Hermione casually let her hand drop toward his belly button and then her fingers grazed his waistband. She kissed him deeply and then put her head back on his shoulder. Hermione placed a finger under his waistband and ran it across his torso. "Oh 'Moine," groaned Ron. "You're teasing."

Hermione sat up with a pout on her face, and Ron started internally kicking his own arse. "Whoever said I was teasing?" And her pout turned into a smile. Ron was becoming highly confused as to what type of romance was going to be permitted that morning. Now with Hermione sitting, she kissed his chest and stomach lightly, her fingers still playing around his waistband. "Ron I was thinking that we should start to…well...progress to another stage." Then Hermione slipped her fingers under his waistband as before, only this time they did not stop, and were soon casually touching his most sensitive areas. Ron started to moan more and realized that her touch was causing him to react. Hermione bent over and gave him a kiss, then whispered, "This is the reaction I was hoping for." Ron could not help but chuckle.

Hermione carefully pulled his pants and boxers down and put them on the floor. Since he had slept shirtless Ron was now completely naked and at Hermione's mercy. While he was incredibly nervous, Ron knew that he was prepared for anything that she was.

"Hey 'Moine, could I maybe…um, put you into the same…uh…position and maybe I could make you feel good too." Ron stammered, hoping he had not crossed some invisible line. Hermione kissed Ron with a fiery kiss that sent chills down his spine. When she pulled away, she gave a small nod. Ron sat up and laid her gently back on the bed. He kissed her lips softly while his hand moved slowly under her shirt. Ron paused as he reached the top of her ribs. Hermione took his hand and guided him up to her breasts. He became more aroused as he felt the warm soft skin, and he felt her nipple. He gently massaged her breast and then moved his hand across to the other side to do the same to the other. Pulling her into a sitting position, Ron began lifting her shirt up, as she gracefully pulled her arms up over her head and then fell back to the bed shirtless. As Ron's fingers moved over her skin, he kissed her on the lips, then the collarbone, and then the breast. He sucked on her nipples gently and she began to moan.

Ron looked into her beautiful eyes when his hand reached her waist. Without saying a word, Hermione lifted her hips to signal her approval. Not hesitating, Ron slipped her shorts and panties off in one motion. Ron gulped deeply trying to calm himself slightly. Seeing her like this was having a huge reaction on him, and he did not want to ruin everything by completely loosing control. "Oh 'Moine…"

"Do you like what you see?"

He knew the answer to that question, and while his reply sounded perfect in his head, Ron was only able to croak a horse "yes" and a nod of his head. Hermione smiled and sat up to give him a kiss. Once their lips met they slowly began to loose some control. Their hands began to explore each other and soon Ron was kissing Hermione so passionately that he pulled her naked body on to his as he lay back against the bed. Ron cupped her rear in his hands as they continued to kiss. He was becoming increasingly excited since they were rubbing up against each other in this position.

Hermione could feel the excitement coming from Ron. This was the first time they had done something like this and while she knew that they were not going to have sex, she did not know how much longer in the relationship they could control themselves. This felt incredible. Hermione sat up so that she was sitting on Ron's legs. This gave her hands the perfect opportunity and access to touch and play with him. Ron began to groan louder as Hermione's hands worked their way from the tip all the way down to the base. She concentrated on the softest of skins and gave him the lightest of touches. She continued stroking him and could tell by his eyes that he was very close. Ron climaxed soon after and closed his eyes as his breathing returned to normal. Hermione picked up her wand and cleaned them up. She lay down next to him and Ron brought his lips to her. It was a wonderful kiss.

When Ron pulled away, he gave a small smile. "I would love to be able to do that to you. I want you to know how good it feels." Hermione nodded and Ron let his fingers begin to travel down her torso. He reached her hip and let his hand travel inward along the top of her leg. When his fingers reached his destination, Ron could feel that she was already getting excited. Ron easily found the opening that he was looking for and inserted a finger. She felt incredible. He could not wait until the day came that he could make love to her. Hermione began to breath heavy and she guided his other hand to a place that every time he touched her she began to moan. This little nub swelled as he touched and it became more pronounced. Ron moved so he was sitting between Hermione's legs. She instinctively opened her legs further to give him more access. Ron could now see everything about her. Hermione's flesh was red and wet and she had dark curly hair.

Ron inserted two fingers now and continued to rub her little nub. Hermione's moaning increased and she began to mumble his name. He kept going as Hermione began to shudder. Her heart was racing and her breathing was very fast. Ron could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers as he felt the wetness escape from around her. They lay with each other and Hermione had her body draped over Ron. They were both still quite naked, as they returned to sleep.


	14. The Meeting & a Man to Man Talk

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 14—The Meeting and a Man to Man Talk

Hermione and Ron did not wake up again until early afternoon. When they made their way downstairs, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. Ginny gave Hermione a funny grin and Hermione's cheeks went deep red. Before conversation could begin and get awkward, Professor Snape walked in from the potions room. "Oh, I see everyone is finally awake. You should all know that Professor McGonagall has called a meeting for tonight at five with the entire Order. A private meeting on your mission will follow after the other meeting adjourns."

"Thank you sir," spoke Ginny. "Did we get an owl this morning?"

"No, owls can be intercepted," Snape said with a glare. Order members use their patronus to communicate."

"Can we learn how to do that sir?" Spoke Hermione in an excited voice.

"I suppose Professor McGonagall could have that taught to you, but I warn you, it isn't easy. The likelihood of you four being able to do it is mediocre at best."

"Well, we will practice the patronus charm to prepare," quipped Hermione in a matter of fact voice. "How are the potions coming sir?"

"As to be expected. I never mess up. Oh, and Potter, Professor McGonagall knew you wouldn't mind and asked that I make the wolfsbane potion for Lupin in the course of my other duties."

"That's wonderful sir, I'm glad she thought of it, Lupin will be pleased," spoke Harry. He had been working hard to keep his temper in check since Snape arrived. While Snape had not been cruel to them like he usually was at Hogwarts, he had not been kind either. Harry was just glad that Snape confided himself to his bedroom and the potions room.

"Potter, our Occumency lessons will be continuing soon. I expect you have been practicing?"

"Yes sir," and Harry was telling the truth, he had been practicing. Unfortunately, last night with Ginny was in the forefront of his mind, and he wanted to protect that at all cost. He was sure that Snape would have a field day with that information. Then he remembered he had a pensieve and he could remove it from his head. "Hermione, can I speak to you privately."

"Sure Harry," Hermione looked at Ginny, who just shrugged and then followed Harry into the library. Harry proceeded to put silencing charms around the room. "What's up Harry?"

"I was hoping you could help me with a spell."

"For what?" Questioned Hermione going into education mode.

"Well, when I have my next occumency lesson with Snape, I don't want him to be able to get at the memory or Ginny and I…er…from last night. I have a pensive now, and I cam remove it if I know how. I know you put your wand to your temple, but the spell must be non-verbal, because I have never heard someone speak when they were doing it."

"Okay, I'll look it up for you…I know what you mean about wanting it to stay private."

"Thanks Hermione…so…did you have a bust night…you slept in…even missed breakfast and we all know there isn't much that could make Ron forget about food." Harry chuckled, but Hermione began to blush. "Forget it, I was just trying to make you blush. Oh, and privately, thank you for the spell you gave Ginny."

"Oh…uh…sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed quickly and it was soon time for the meeting. There were about fifty people gathered in the large meeting room downstairs including the Weasleys, some aurors, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Hagrid, Madame Maxine, Fleur, some girls who obviously had gone to Beauxbatons with Fleur and Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinstrana, Grubby-Plank, and Sprout.

"Okay, everyone," began McGonagall, "this meeting is called to order. Let us begin by discussing where we are with recruiting, more people. Remus, have you been able to keep any connections you made?"

"Not really…my time underground was limited, and after the incident at Hogwarts, Greyback knows of my alliance with you. I cannot return to recruit anymore, and besides most want Voldemort to win. He is promising them rights. Though I doubt he would ever give the rights he has promised."

"Okay, thank you Remus…how about at the ministry…Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley. Have any of you been able to get more Aurors?"

"Like Remus," began Arthur, "we are all known to be in allegiance with Dumbledore and his fight against V-Voldemort. Scrimgeour has declared allegiance with Dumbledore as allegiance against the ministry. He has begun to enforce that jobs will be in jeopardy, if people go up against the ministry. If we could get him on our side, it would definitely help with getting more ministry employees. He didn't even stick around after the wedding when the death eaters showed up," finished Mr. Weasley is a bitter voice. Harry heard a small sob escape Mrs. Weasely's lips. He wondered how they were doing since Percy died. Harry had not seen them that much. Every once in a while, Ginny would begin to cry a little at night when she thought about Percy. There was not much that Harry could do, but comfort her. McGonagall continued to talk and Harry realized that no one was able to recruit. Everyone who was not already involved was too scared.

"Professor McGonagall," called Harry, "what about the members of the D.A.? School is closed, and some of them were really good."

"Harry that's brilliant!" said Hermione."

"I'm confused," said a witch that Harry did not know. "Who is the D.A.?"

"Well Potter," began McGonagall, "you explain it."

Harry walked up to the front of the room so everyone could see him. "During my fifth year at Hogwarts, we had Umbridge for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She did not allow us to practice any of the spells we were being taught, saying that there was nothing to defend ourselves from, and therefore we did not need to practice them. Everyone was worried that we would be unprepared, so Hermione had an idea. She thought we should form a defense group that would practice defensive spells, but also offensive spells to help us in future battles. She asked that I be the leader and the teacher, since I was the best at defense and since I had survived Voldemort in person, three times since starting at Hogwarts. The D.A. is the group that was formed and it was made up of students from three of the four houses, though most members were part of Gryffindor house. It stands for Dumbledore's Army, and was named as such because the ministry was afraid that Dumbledore was forming an army against them. Most of these members would currently be fifth to seventh year students now and people who are a little older then I am. All of these students were willing to learn to fight Voldemort. I know that some of them would want to be here fighting with us, like Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"It's a good idea but I think that only those who are of age should be able to join," said a witch in the back.

"Why?" asked Hermione as she stood up. "The students were doing very well under Harry's teaching. Think what they could do with someone qualified teaching them. We were teaching ourselves and hiding from Umbridge, yet we were learning many N.E.W.T. level spells. If we could learn from an actual teacher, we would all be learning spells beyond the reach of school. Luna Lovegood would be a sixth year currently, as would Ginny Weasley and therefore both under age. However, both of them did exceptionally well at the ministry and at Hogwarts this past spring. They may be under age, but Ginny and Luna have fought Death Eaters twice and survived without getting seriously hurt either time. Many adults cannot claim that." As Hermione sat down she shot a smile at Ginny who was looking a bit embarrassed at all the complements she had just received.

"Well," said Professor McGonagall, "we all know the pros and the cons of using students to help us fight. I think that we can all agree that it would be worth our time to contact those of age and see if they would like to train. As for those students who are not of age, we need to take a vote. Understand that each student will need parental consent, approval by myself, Alastor Moody, and Remus Lupin that they are skilled enough to be trained, and then will be able to begin the actual training. You may cast your votes now." The vote was in favor of contacting the students to join the order. "Okay Mr. Potter…please make me a list of those who you think we would benefit from, and we will go from there.

"Let's continue with recent attacks and captures. Bellatrix Lestrange has been tried and convicted of the murders of Percy Weasley and Sirius Black. She is being detained at Azkaban prison. Obviously she is being detained by means other then that of the dementors. Her wand has been snapped and the room she is being held in has no possibility of escape. The ministry has realized that many death eaters may be Unregistered Animagi and therefore they are not being given cells that have bars, but rather solid walls and doors. Charges have also been brought against Lucius Malfoy and some others. These captures are a small step and we have a long way to go…however both Lestrange and Malfoy are important people within the followers." Harry tuned McGonagall out as she talked about ways of capturing the death eaters and strategies for keeping them detained. Everyone began standing and saying goodbye before Harry had even realized the meeting was over. This was fine by him since his meeting had not begun yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood and walked up to the kitchen where his meeting would be taking place. Ginny was sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione eating some dinner served by Mrs. Weasley and Harry sat down and began to eat. "Ginny dear, "spoke Mrs. Weasley, "I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful today, your face is just glowing." Whatever food was in the mouths of the four was violently spit out as they all began choking in reaction to the comment. "Goodness guys, what on earth disturbed you enough to make you start choking?"

"Nothing mum," called Ginny as her face began to turn bright red. They all knew exactly what caused it and why Ginny's face was soon going to be the color of a rose. There was only one thing that Ginny had ever heard caused a woman to glow, and it was sex. Swearing under her breath and hoping that her mother didn't actually know anything, Ginny looked helplessly at Harry, who was being stared down by an angry looking Ron. "Ron," whispered Ginny fiercely, "we will talk about it later, but wipe that look off your face before mum sees." Ron just began to look at his plate and stabbed his food with more force then necessary. He only calmed down when Hermione laid her hand gently on top of his and whispered something in his ear.

The rest of the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape, and McGonagall entered the kitchen after the last of the order members had left. "Potter, you take the lead for this meeting," said McGonagall.

"Okay all," began Harry, "before we continue lets update from last time. Hermione, you decided to research possible locations that the horcruxes could be hidden. Have you found anything?"

"Godric Gryffindor had a house in Godric's Hollow. The significance of Gryffindor is enough to increase the possibility that a horcrux is somewhere in Godric's Hollow, not to mention the link of Godric's Hollow to Harry. The house where Gryffindor lived is at the other end of town. It is a large stone house and is occupied by muggles. Another location is the orphanage where Voldemort was raised. It is still being used as an orphanage, though a different person runs the facility. This location was where Voldemort found out that he was a wizard, and also where he met Dumbledore for the first time. Third is the Hog's Head, which we all know is still there. This is where the prophecy was given about his defeat. The last place I have thought of is Riddle Manor. I believe that he would have thought that the house of his father would be an excellent place to hide something. While he does not think of his father in a kind way, the significance is still staggering. My guess is that the snake and Voldemort are both still hiding in that house. Wherever they are, I believe that they are together. He cares more for that snake then he ever has for another person, and he will keep her close and keep her safe until the final battle. That is all I have found, Professor Snape, do you have anything to add?"

"As you said, Nagini rarely leaves the Dark Lords side. She does however go out onto the property to feed occasionally. This would be the only way to get to her, because once the Dark Lord learns about our knowledge of the horcruxes, and he will find out eventually, the snake will not be seen again."

"Okay, good," nodded Harry, "that is a lot of information…Mrs. Weasley have you had any luck locating the locket at Grimmauld Place?"

"Well, I went to look in the boxes that we left, but they were almost empty. I know some stuff like the goblets with the black family crest were in there and now they are gone…stolen it seems."

"FLETCHER!" screamed Harry.

"What?" questioned several others.

"Mundungus Fletcher stole some Black heirlooms to sell. We caught him in Hogsmeade. I remember he had a goblet with him. If the locket were in those boxes, he would have sold it. We need to find out if he had it."

"I'll do that," said Professor McGonagall, "I am sure I can convince him to tell me where it is."

"Okay, that brings us to my training," spoke Harry. "My non-verbal spell use and occlumency are both getting better. Soon I think I will be ready for some duals to test my skills. Professor Snape, when the time comes, I would like to dual you. You are the best at Legilimency and dueling is not a problem for you. To dual against you properly, I would have to be able to close my mind and use non-verbal spells at the same time. Would this be alright with you."

"Fine, but don't come to me until you are ready, I will not go easy on you."

"Understood sir. Now everyone for the new stuff. The members of the D.A. are going to be vital to our survival, and they will only be able to help if they are trained. Lupin, you said your place as a werewolf was no longer of use. I would like you to help with the training of the D.A., and that includes Hermione, Ron, Ginny and me. We will of course need N.E.W.T. level training and beyond. Moody, Tonks…some things you learned as Aurors may help too, and your help in training would be great. Think about what you know as an Auror that may be useful. Now after the meeting, I will make a list of the D.A. members…"

"It's done Harry; I even left a few off that we now know to be less them trustworthy." Hermione handed Harry the list and he skimmed over it:

Hannah Abbott Lavender Brown Katie Bell

Susan Bones Terry Boot Michael Corner

Colin Creevey Dennis **Creevey Justin Finch-Fletchley **

**Seamus Finnigan Anthony Goldstein Hermione Granger **

**Angelina Johnson Lee Jordan Neville Longbottom **

**Luna Lovegood Ernie Macmillan Padma Patil **

**Pavarti Patil Harry Potter Alicia Spinnet **

**Dean Thomas Fred Weasley George Weasley **

**Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley **

**He was glad that Cho and Zacharias had been left off. Though he cracked a smile that she had put him, herself, Ron and Ginny on the list. "Great, thanks Hermione," and Harry passed the list around the room. "**Professor McGonagall…how do you want to get in touch with them?"

"Well, I can get Alicia," said Fred.

"And I can get Angelina." said George.

"We're dating them," the twins said together.

**"Okay, the rest need to be brought up to speed with myself and Harry," said McGonagall. "Harry; you, myself, and your guard, will visit the homes of each other members and speak with them about joining the Order alright?" **

**"Okay…is that everything?" **

**"One more thing Harry," spoke Mr. Weasley. "**Scrimgeour has been asking about you…wants to know where you have disappeared to…he knows that I know, because Ron, Ginny and Hermione are gone too."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was none of his business, but if he had a message, I would gladly deliver it."

"I bet he didn't like that."

"No he was quite upset, but I walked away before he could reply."

"Well," said McGonagall, "I believe that is everything. I will contact Fletcher about the locket. Harry how about tomorrow we begin recruiting?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's get Neville and Luna first."

"Fine, I will meet you here at 9 am. Please bring your invisibility cloak, plus we will need a guard."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

**"I will too," added Moody. **

**"I will be your fourth," said Mrs. Weasley "is that enough Alastor?" **

**"I would like two more if we can manage." **

**"I will come," replied Bill. **

**"Yeah count me it too," said Charlie. "He has to be well protected if he is going to marry Ginny some day." At this comment, Harry began blushing, as did Ginny. **

**"Okay," said Mr. Weasley, "if we are done, Harry I would like to speak with you privately." **

**"Sure," he said and shrugged as Ginny raised her eyebrow in curiosity. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**After entering, the Library and putting silencing charms up, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry. "Harry I wanted to talk to you about Ginny." **

**"Yes sir." Harry was a little confused, and a little worried about where this was going. **

**"I wanted to talk about your intentions and plans now that Ginny is sixteen and you are living together." **

**"Mr. Weasley, Ginny is my world, I will do anything to protect her and keep her safe. I want to marry her, but I feel that waiting until after Voldemort is defeated is a good idea." **

**"Well, I want you to know that you have Molly's and my blessing regarding your relationship, even about you living together." Harry began blushing wondering slightly if Mr. Weasley knew about last night. "I remember being sixteen or seventeen, I know what happens when people your age are allowed to be alone. I want you to know that, we trust you and Ginny to make adult decisions and we will not interfere. Just…please…take care of my only daughter." **

**"I will Mr. Weasley. Nothing is as important to me as Ginny." **

**"Thank you for saying that…I know that it is awkward to come to me about this stuff since I am Ginny's father, I want you to know that Remus would be a good person to go to, if you…had any questions." **

**"Yes sir." **

**"Now we have one other matter to discuss. Gringott's sent you an owl, however, since no one knows where you are, the owl came to The Burrow…amazing how somehow they knew I would be seeing you. So here is your letter and I am assuming that it has to do with the Potter vault and your parent's vault." **

**"The what's?" **

**"The Potter vault…and your parent's personal vault. Now that you are of age, you will have access to the Potter Fortune and your parent's personal possessions that were being kept at Gringott's when they went into hiding. I have no clue what is in them, but Dumbledore did warm me that you would be receiving them." **

**"Wow, I didn't know there was anything more then my vault I have had all these years. Mr. Weasley could we go look in them, so I know what I have?" **

**"Sure…read the letter and then let me know…we will go together." **

**"Thank you…and…do you think I would be able to make a will and add Ginny's name to my vault?" **

**"I suppose…making a will is a good idea with the current state of things…why add Ginny to your vault?" **

**"While I have every intention of surviving this war…if something would happen…I want to know that it would go to Ginny." Harry had tears coming down his face as the man brought him into a big Weasley hug. **

**"Harry you are a wonderful person, and I am so glad that Ginny didn't give up on you. I want you to consider asking her to marry you sooner rather then later. Your relationship is at that point, and while I do not want to pressure you, I do not want you to think that you can't. Molly and I were only a little older then you are and while our love grows stronger everyday, it was not at the level that yours is when we got married." **

**"Thank you Mr. Weasley, your support means a lot." **

**"Well that is all…have fun tomorrow, I may meet up with you after work." **

**"That would be great sir…you and Mrs. Weasley should come for dinner…you're welcome any time." **

**"Well we might take you up on it, but not without prior arrangements to. This is your house and you lot need your privacy. Harry out of curiosity, I know that you and Ginny share a room, and that Ron and Hermione share one too. Do I need to have a similar discussion with Ron about their relationship?" **

**Harry thought about what time his two best friends had emerged from their bedroom that morning. "Sir, I think that it would probably be a good idea…plus Ron should come to you with questions instead of going to Lupin." **

**"Okay thanks." They left the room and Harry chuckled about Mr. Weasley's inevitable conversation with Ron. Harry was sure that more detail would go into the conversation since Ron was his son, and it was bound to be bloody funny. **

**After saying goodbye to the Weasleys and Snape retreated to his room, Ginny turned to Harry. "Okay, what did dad want…you talked forever in there?" **

**"Well…he wanted to talk about you and me and our…er…personal relationship." **

**"Uh…gross," said Ron. **

**"Well don't get grossed out yet, because he is going to come around to you soon too. I am sure the formality of mine since I am not his son will not be there during your talk. He told me if I had questions to talk to Lupin…I doubt you will have the luxury of escaping as I did." **

**Ginny looked slightly horrified by the possibility of these talks. "It took that long? You were in there for a while…is that all you talked about?" **

**"Oh yeah, and a letter from Gringott's. I haven't read it yet but your dad said that it had to do with coming of age." **

**"Oh okay." **

**"Well guys, I'm beat," said Ron, "it's been a long day." **

**"Yeah me too, bed is calling me," said Hermione. **

**Ginny snickered as they went upstairs to their suite and took a seat on the comfortable couch by their fireplace. "I should have mentioned how late they got up and how early they are going to bed." **

**"You know Gin; somehow I think that they were up well before they came downstairs." **

**"Good, Hermione wasn't sure when their relationship was going to progress that way, and she had started thinking that Ron wasn't ready." **

**"Well I _know_ that he's ready, hopefully he wasn't too clumsy." Ginny began laughing as Harry had a mental image of Ron being just that. **

**"Okay Harry, do I have to plead or are you going to open your letter." **

**"Oh sorry…I'll read it aloud." **

**_"Dear Mr. Potter _**

**_ Congratulations on becoming of age. We apologize for the delay, but you have been rather hard to find. We wanted to let you know about the Potter Family Vault, and the vault of the late Lily and James Potter. The vault you have been removing gold from for the past six years is a trust account for you, however your parents have more gold and many possessions that were being held at Gringott's at the time of their death. The Potter Family Vault has been around for centuries and the contents are unknown. Please come by at your convenience to look through and remove any of the contents. _**

**_Thank you for your business _**

**_ Gringott's Wizarding Bank" _**

"Wow Harry, that is so cool, you might finally learn more about your parents and everything."

"Your dad told me that he would take me to look when I am ready. Would you mind if I go alone the first time? I know it seems stupid, but I don't know what is there and more then that…I don't like you going out in the open if I can help it."

"Well, I don't like it, but okay. I know that finding out about your history is strange…just promise me that you will share what is there with me when you are ready."

"You know I will Gin. I promise."


	15. Recruiting and the Vaults

**_this chapter has been edited_**

**__**

Chapter 15—Recruiting and the Vaults

Harry, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Moody, and Lupin went to all the people on Harry's list the next day. They began at Neville's where they found Luna as well. Apparently, they had been spending quite a bit of time together and much to Neville's grandmothers joy, were something of an item now. They went straight down the list and ended their day at Dean Thomas's house. Professor McGonagall and Lupin had decided that the Creevey brothers were not advanced enough to participate and they were skipped, however, everyone else agreed to join and train.

They all agreed to meet at the Hog's Head two days from then, and portkey to Godric's Hollow in waves of four or five people, where Harry would then give them a peace of parchment thus reveling Harry's house.

Since every single person agreed to join, Harry had successfully added eighteen people to the order's membership. Toward the end of the day, Mr. Weasley and Tonks joined them and Harry invited everyone to dinner. Everyone agreed and Mr. Weasley went to fetch the twins, while Bill got Fleur.

It was great to have a "family" dinner at the house. Everyone was happy and had forgotten about all the bad things going on around them, even if it was only for a moment. Snape stayed in his room, which was fine with Harry and Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Moody agreed to go to Gringott's with Harry the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they apparated there, Moody had his wand drawn to make sure it was safe. They entered the beautiful bank and Harry found Griphook, who he remembered. "Griphook, I was hoping to speak with someone about a will and about my family vaults."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Please go to the end and see Harpond who is a Manager."

"Thank you." Harry went to Harpond and was soon sitting in the goblin's office dictating his will. He had thought out carefully what he was going to say, but it didn't make it any easier to say it.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby leave all of my possessions to Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley, the love of my life. If Miss Weasley precedes me in death, my possessions should go to the first person living in the following list. Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, Miss Hermione Jane Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Remus John Lupin, George and Fred Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphora Tonks, and Arabella Figg. If none of these people are alive, my possessions should be sold, transferred to muggle money and given to Petunia Dursley." Harry hated this but realized that it had to be done and it was possible that Gringott's would need to go down the list if something bad was to happen.

"Now Mr. Potter, you said that you needed information about your vaults."

"Yes sir, I would like to have Ginerva Weasley added to my account here at Gringott's, thus giving her access to any of my vaults."

"Of course sir, I will need you to sign this, and she will be added." Harry signed and Harpond gave him an additional key to his vault. "The other two vaults are password protected and can only be accessed by someone other then you or Miss Weasley if your will needs to be used. The current password for your parents vault is _prophecy_, and for the Potter family vault is _bravery_."

"Thank you…what is kept in **The Potter Vault** and my parent's personal vault?"

"Gringott's believes in utmost secrecy and therefore we have no idea what is kept in the vault."

"Okay, I would like to see them at this time if that can be arranged."

"Absolutely Mr. Potter, I will take you myself."

Harry and his guard all rode on the cart to the locations of his vaults. Harry quickly realized that this journey would be much longer then his other times in the cart as they quickly passed his personal vault and continued on their way. First was **The Potter Vault, which cause Harry's chin to drop upon entering. It was at least three times the size of his personal vault and was filled with many items. Lupin accompanied Harry into the vault, but the others had remained in the cart. Lupin let out a soft whistle. There were jewels everywhere and many more items bearing the Potter crest then the few goblets that Dumbledore had left in his possession. Harry located a huge Potter family tree on a tapestry. It reminded him slightly of the Black family tree only there were no burn wholes in it. He also found twice as much gold as he already had. Harry grabbed a trunk and began filling it with some items he wanted to put on display in the house. Lupin found a shield with the Potter crest on it, and told Harry that it used to hang in his grandparents house. Harry put the shield and tapestry into the trunk. In addition, he added some family portraits of his ancestors that he felt belonged in to house. During this excursion, Harry nearly broke down in tears looking at his family history. Soon they had left The Potter Vault and were at his parents vault. Again, Lupin went with him. **

**This time the tears did not stay away, and soon Harry and Lupin were both crying as they looked through his parents stuff. There were dress robes and baby pictures. He found textbooks from his parent's school days and a huge picture of himself and his parents when he was a baby. As Harry continued to look through everything, he found a set of dress robes of white with silver trim. As he picked them up Lupin spoke. "She wore them on their wedding day. The ones next to them are your dad's." The robes his father had worn were emerald green with black trim. "He got green so that so that they would match your mums hair." His mum's wedding dress robes were different then anything Harry had ever seen. It had some aspects of robes and some of a muggle wedding dress. They were beautiful, and Harry could just see Ginny in them. As he looked down he saw a small white pillow and on it were his parent's wedding rings and his mum's engagement ring. It had a large diamond and two large emeralds on the sides. Harry began filling another trunk with textbooks, pictures, the wedding dress robes, and finally the rings. **

**"Lupin, before we go out, could you not tell anyone about me taking the robes and rings. They will be for Ginny when the time comes but, I don't know when that is and I don't want people to know." **

**"Oh course Harry…you know…she will look beautiful in those robes." **

**"I know…just like my mom." They took the trunk out to the cart where they began to rise to the lobby. Harry shrunk the trunks putting them in his pocket and they apparated back to the house. Harry pulled the books out and gave them to Hermione. There was extensive information regarding transfiguration, potions, and charms. Harry hung the shield and tapestry and began looking at his lineage. **

** Emily James **

** Bones-----------------------------Potter **

** / \ **

** Amelia Charles Madeline Robert **

** Longbottom---------Potter Potter-------------Weasley **

** James Lily **

** Potter----------Evans **

** Harry **

** Potter **

**Harry realized that his grandmother was a Longbottom and that his great aunt married a Weasley. Remembering what he was told about pure blood families he realized that he still had some distant family out there. He mentally remembered to show Neville the tapestry and ask Susan Bones if she knew anything about his great grandmother. **

**"Dobby?" **

**"Yes Harry sir?" **

**"Could you please hang these portraits around the house? Place the one of my parents and me in my master living room and put the others wherever okay?" **

**"Of course Harry Potter sir." _Crack. _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Walking into the kitchen, Harry saw his three favorite people looking over the new books and baby pictures he had brought home. Harry grabbed the trunk with the rings and the robes. "Ginny, could you come upstairs please." **

**"Sure love." Ginny grabbed his hand as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. "What's up?" Ginny asked as Harry put up silencing charms around the room. **

**"I have something to show you…eventually you can tell people but for now it is our secret okay?" **

**"Yeah…okay…are you alright." **

**"Yes, I found something that you need to see," and Harry opened the trunk, first handing Ginny the rings on the pillow. **

**"Oh Harry, they are beautiful." **

**"Apparently they have been in the Potter family for generations. I wanted to know if these would be okay for us when the time comes." **

**"Oh Harry absolutely. I do not know what to say. They are more then I have ever dreamed of." **

**"Well I figured that you would have your great aunt Muriel's tiara so I thought that a ring and a dress would be needed as well." **

**"A dress?" **

**"Yeah, look in the trunk." Ginny pulled out the robes and gasped. They were made of a soft silk with small beading in all the right places, and as Lupin had said, they would look beautiful on her. "Ginny, Lupin said that my mother wore those and my father wore these for their wedding. Again, if it is alright with you, I think, and Lupin agrees, that you would look great in them on our wedding day." **

**Ginny carefully put the robes down and then embraced Harry tightly. "Harry, I would be honored to wear these on our wedding day. I want to be a Potter, and I think that it is so wonderful that you finally get to embrace your heritage." With a fiery kiss, Ginny released him and began putting the treasured items back in the trunk. They disillusioned it and placed it under the bed. They realized that it was very late and decided to go to bed. Harry had an **Occlumency **lesson with Snape the next morning and a meeting with the D.A. in the afternoon and evening. **


	16. The New Order Members

_**this capter has been edited**_

Chapter 16—The New Order Members

Hermione had located the information that Harry needed to extract memories. There was no spell needed, all he had to do was vividly picture the memory in his head, and then pull his wand tip away. Before going to his lesson with Snape, Harry removed the memory of himself and Ginny from his mind. The lesson was going quite well, even after Snape had increased his power behind the spell. Even though Harry's head started to ache, he understood the reasoning behind all of this. Voldemort would not go easy on him, therefore Snape shouldn't either. During a small break, Harry wondered if Snape was secretly enjoying this…'still' Harry thought 'better someone who will not go easy on me.' The lesson took a downward spin for Harry during this break though, because Snape used the moment while Harry was relaxing to strike. Some of Harry's memories flashed before his eyes. He first saw Dumbledore fall of the tower, then Sirius going through the veil, then Harry was met with the night his parents died. Harry wanted to concentrate on overcoming the spell, but the memories hit him like a ton of bricks. The good memories started to come, revealing to Snape his innermost desires. He thought of Quidditich and his seventeenth birthday. He thought of his family, Hermione, the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. Ginny was about to enter his mind and with all his might Harry yelled "NO!" and the spell was broken. Harry was on the floor panting, and Snape looked like he was weakened too.

"I had to do that Potter, when you face him, he isn't going to tell you when it is going to happen."

"I know sir…I let you see too much."

"That is an understatement Potter; I saw almost all your fears and desires. I almost saw Miss Weasley, and how much you cared for her. You cannot let that happen again. You let your self be consumed with the memories and you forgot to get me out of your head. That amount of knowledge can never be released again. Today's lesson is over, go practice your Occlumency exercises and take a nap to repair your mind. That is an order."

"

Yes sir." Harry got up to leave. A nap would feel great.

"Oh, and Potter…don't forget to return the memories to your head that you don't want me to see." Harry just turned to stare at him. "Don't think I didn't know you were going to do that. Just remember…those ones we remove are the ones that are strongest in our mind. You must find a way to leave them there, and block them." Harry just nodded as he trudged up the stairs to his room. He diffidently needed a nap. After putting the memory of Ginny back in his mind, Harry drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

He dreamed that he and Ginny were on a tropical island. The sand was between their toes and they were walking hand in hand on the beach as the water rushed over their feet. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful day. Harry looked at Ginny and saw her enlarged belly. He was obviously pregnant and looked radiant with a large swollen belly. Harry brought her in for a kiss, hearing something in the distance.

_"Harry, wake up." _

_"Harry…"_

Harry awoke with a start and was staring at Ginny sitting over him. "Its almost time for you to go to Hogsmeade, your guard is here."

"Oh…"

"Harry you were smiling in your sleep, what were you dreaming of?"

"You…and me…at the beach. You were pregnant. You looked beautiful."

"Well you keep that image in mind. Maybe it will happen someday." With a quick kiss, Ginny handed him his clean clothes and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry arrived downstairs to a commotion of happiness. "What's going on?"

"Oh Harry," shrieked Tonks, "Remus asked me to marry him!"

"Wow…uh…congratulations" said Harry as he found his way to Lupin. They embraced, "glad you finally go up your nerve."

"Well," said Lupin quietly. "After seeing you in your parents vault, I realized that I should have done it long ago." Harry just grinned. They and Ginny were the only ones who knew about the contents on the vault.

"We need to be going," called Moody over the crowd of people. "We are needed in Hogsmeade."

"Harry," began Mrs. Weasley, "Arthur, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid are all at the Hog's Head already. As people arrive, they are going to get a portkey here and you will let them in. Aberforth is letting us use his back room as a portkey area. The first portkey will have you, Tonks, Remus, and whoever arrives first. Then as others arrive, the adults with apparate back to portkey with others students and the D.A. members will go inside. I am staying here with the others to keep a lookout as you all arrive and Hagrid is doing the same on the other end. Okay?"

"Okay…let's go."

Harry only was at the Hogs head a couple minutes before Luna, Neville, Semeus and Dean arrived. They portkeyed with Lupin and Tonks to Godric's Hollow and Harry showed them the address. Seamus whistled and Dean nodded his head in approval as the four made their way inside. Harry stayed outside with Mrs. Weasley and the others. Every couple of minutes a new group of students arrived with the adults, until all the adults apparated back and reported that every name on the list was accounted for, and all the students were safely inside. After burning the address, Harry made his way downstairs with the adult Order members in tow, minus Snape. Harry felt that before they all saw Snape a statement needed to be made about his presence and his loyalties.

"Attention everyone," yelled Harry as he took a stand in the front of the crowd. "Welcome to my home and the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. This group was created by Dumbledore during Voldemort's first reign of terror." Shrieks erupted as Harry said Voldemort's name. "Fear of a name only increased fear of the thing itself. In this house, I expect you all to call Voldemort by name. If it makes you feel more comfortable, you may also refer to him as Tom Riddle, which was his name at birth. Now…continuing…the Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards who feel it is their duty to prevent Voldemort from taking over. The group consists of some Hogwarts professors, and ex-professors, Aurors, and others wizards and witches. Our goal is to stop Voldemort from taking over and ruining more lives then he already has." Harry knew that statement hit hard with some of the people standing before him such as Neville, Susan Bones, and the entire Weasley family.

"Now what I am about to say will only be said once. Professor Snape is a part of the Order as well. While he did kill Professor Dumbledore, the circumstances were different then they were once thought to be." Some people were looking around in confusion with slightly worried looks. "You all know me and know my mutual dislike relationship with Professor Snape so please hear me out. If I have something positive to say about him, it is because I have proof. Upon reading the will of Professor Dumbledore and questioning Snape while he was under the influence of Veritaserum, we concluded that Professor Snape killed Professor Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders to do so. Dumbledore knew that sacrificing himself would push Professor Snape, as close to Voldemort as possible, thus giving us some much-needed information, that Voldemort may share with Professor Snape. While I understand your dislike for the man, I am telling you that he remained true to the Order and to Dumbledore because otherwise he literally would be dead due to the breaking of an unbreakable vow he made with Professor Dumbledore all those years ago. Your interactions with him will most likely be limited however, if you have a problem with being in this organization due to your feelings towards Professor Snape, I suggest you leave now." No one moved an inch, so Harry continued. "As you know this is going to be an extension of the D.A. with real teachers instead of me. The purpose is to learn how to fight and defend our families and ourselves. Our teachers will be Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks who prefers just Tonks and Alastor Moody.

"Professor Lupin will be teaching basic Defense Against the Dark Arts through practical application. By the time he is done, your practical experience would be enough to give you a top grade IN N.E.W.T. level defense. You will then proceed to Tonks and Moody where you will begin defense lessons geared towards prospective Aurors. Are there any questions before we begin? Susan?"

"What about the restriction for underage magic? Won't some of us who are not of age yet be breaking the rules?"

"I'll answer this," said McGonagall. "Technically the ministry cannot tell who is doing magic, only that it is being done. That is why, if someone would do magic at a muggle residence it would be noticeable, however, if you did magic right now, in this magic filled residence, the ministry would be unable to tell whether the magic came from an adult or someone underage. The ministry asks that parents of underage wizards keep their children from performing magic. While you will technically be doing underage magic, it will not be a problem. However, you must refrain from doing spells at home. Think of this house as school, magic may be done; it is why we are here. Anything else? …Professor Lupin, if you'd like to begin."

"First, will anyone who passed their N.E.W.T. in defense please go immediately with Tonks and Moody." Angelina, Alicia, and Lee went directly over to the other teachers, but everyone else hung back. Other then Fred and George no one else was old enough to have taken the test since Dumbledore's death ended the school year abruptly without tests. "Alright, some of you will be moving on soon, but for now everyone partner up please. We are going to start simple and work our way up.

"By the end of the night we will have you in sections with your ability level." The evening started with expelliarmus, petrificus totalus, and stupefy. They continued through protegeo, conjunctivitis, and confundus and ended with the patronus charm, disillusionment charm and incarcerous, the rope binding charm. People were at all different levels with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, the twins and Katie Bell at the top. Lupin broke them into groups and a meeting was set for next Monday, eight days away. Those students of age, and adults planned on side-along-apparation with those not of age and once everyone had a way to arrive, the class was adjourned.

"Neville, Susan," called Harry as the D.A. members began to leave. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure Harry," they replied. Harry made his way upstairs to the Potter family tapestry, and showed them what he had discovered.

"I was hoping that you might recognize some of these names."

"Wow Harry," said Susan, "that is my great grandmother's sister."

"Yeah Harry, this is really neat. That is my granddad's cousin so we share great-great-grandparents," said Neville. Susan bid farewell, but Neville stayed next to Harry to continue talking about everything.

"I wonder why no one told us that we were related," Harry said.

"Well," Neville began, "I heard that all of the pure blood families are related and your dad's family was pure blood. Maybe no one thinks of it as a big deal."

"Yeah," shrugged Harry "Sirius was related to both the Weasleys and the Malfoys, go figure, so I guess it makes sense."

"Harry," Neville said tentatively, "if the Weasleys are related to the Blacks and we are related to the Weasleys, then we are related to the Blacks."

"Yeah I just your right."

"That means I'm related to the Lestranges…"

"Oh Neville…that doesn't make them family…and it is very distantly too and only through marriage. I mean we are related to some great people also. Like Tonks, she is part of the Black family and she is marrying Lupin. So then, you are related to both of them and they are great. Plus the Weasleys, no one could ask for better people to be related to."

"I guess your right."

"I know I am. Neville it is great to be able to say that we are related. Think about it…you are I have always lacked a lot of family. Now, we have such an over abundance of it that we get to decide who to like in the family. I bet that Draco does not even know that we are all related and he would not think of us as family anyway. You would be a blood traitor, and I am a half blood. So we just won't think of him as family."

"Thanks Harry. You are right. I am glad to be related to you and to the Weasleys, but I don't have to think of the other people as relatives." Neville and Harry shared a one-arm hug as Luna walked in from the kitchen. They walked out of the house hand in hand and before Neville apparated them home, he bent over and gave her a loving kiss.

"That was a good thing you did." Harry looked around to see Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione and Ginny had tears in there eyes. Ginny continued, "It's good that we are only related distantly!" She gave Harry a sweet kiss.


	17. Day to Day Life and Some Soul

**_this chapter has been edited_**

**__**

Chapter 17—Day to Day Life and Some Soul

Charlie, Fred, and George started coming over to play Quidditch throughout autumn. They played three on three Ginny, Harry, and Fred against Charlie, Ron, and George. Ginny and Ron played keeper, Fred and George were chasers, and Charlie and Harry were seekers. They teams were relatively even matched, though Harry was slightly a better seeker then Charlie.

Harry began dueling against anyone and everyone to help his skills. First Harry dueled against Ron, who was good because of his strategy, but Harry began beating him every time. Hermione was good, but very predictable. Her non-verbal abilities we difficult for Harry in the beginning, but quickly he out played her as well. Harry refused to duel with Ginny so he continued by dueling Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and even Flitwick. Flitwich was diffidently the hardest. His knowledge of charms paired with his dueling experience and his small size (making it hard to hit him) caused Harry to have to improve greatly before he began beating him.

Harry knew that the best person to duel with would be Snape but refused to ask him. Snape's knowledge of occlumency paired with his death eater experience and fascination with the dark arts would make him a tough competitor for Harry, however Harry did not think that Snape would even do it. Instead, Harry decided that he could duel against more then one person at once, making it harder to win.

The D.A. was getting better and better. Everyone had a corporeal patronus now and the Weasleys , Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Katie Bell were all with Tonks for lessons. Moody was working with Angelina, Alica, and Lee and Harry was with Professor McGonagall working on wandless magic and Animagus transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had noticed Harry using wandless magic during their non-verbal lessons as well as the D.A. meetings. He had not even realized that he had been doing it until she pointed it out to him. After reading many books on both subjects, Harry was excelling. The wandless magic was by far the easier of the two, though Harry was quickly picking up the transfiguration as well. Professor McGonagall even commented that it usually took years to become an animagi, even though after a few months Harry had progressed quite well.

Harry's form was that of a phoenix. Like all animagi, Harry retained some of his human characteristics when he transformed. The phoenix had black rings around the eyes where his glasses were and he unfortunately carried a lightning scar on his forehead. While it was nice to be an animagi, Harry's form would not fool anyone into believing him an actual phoenix considering the scar. The best part about the whole thing was the day that Fawkes showed up. Professor McGonagall explained that a Phoenix was needed to teach Harry how to flame, and that Fawkes was now his, just as he had been Dumbledore's. When Harry asked about Dumbledore being an animagi, Professor McGonagall would not answer but gave him a small smile.

Hermione's birthday came and went in September. They celebrated at Godric's Hollow and Hermione got, what Harry assumed was a very good, very private birthday present from Ron since neither of them emerged from their suite the next day. The Felix Felicis and Veritaserum were complete and the wolfsbane potion was being made continuously to make sure that there was always enough. Tonks came to stay at Godric's Hollow when Lupin was ill. She had wanted to be able to stay, but Lupin made her promise to stay with Harry whenever his "furry little problem" arose.

Professor McGonagall had located Mundungus Fletcher who had been released from Azkaban. Telling him that she would hex him into oblivion, caused him to release to her the whereabouts of the locket. Fletcher had sold it to none other then Mr. Borgin for much less then it was worth. Making it the second time, that Borgin had been sold the locket by an unknowing party. Many Order members would not have even been welcome in the store let alone allowed to see, and purchase the locket. Finally, Tonks was able to get into the store disguised. She had made her hair black, long, shinny and straight. She changed her warm loving eyes in cold, hollow ones and with some difficulty was able to change her skin to look pale. She entered the store, and inquired about the locket. While Borgin refused to sell at first, he quickly handed it over when she gave her price. He was, after all, in the business of making money and who could refuse an offer of 200,000 galleons. The purchasing was financed by Harry who felt that 200,000 galleons was a small price to pay for 1/7th of Voldemort's soul.

At Dumbledore's request, the horcrux was not destroyed immediately but stored for destroying later. They feared that Voldemort might become aware of the destruction and hide Nagini or worse, make more horcruxes if he thought he was going to become mortal.

One day in the beginning of December, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Charlie made their way toward Godric Gryffindor's old house. As Hermione had said, the house was muggle owned and all they had to do was wait until the family left for a weekend trip, sponsored by the Order. They began by searching the ground that surrounded that house. Since muggles had lived in the house since before Voldemort's time, it was unlikely that a horcrux was hidden inside the actual house. The wooded area behind the house was extensive, but after searching for a while, they located an old out building that looked promising. First, it was located in the middle of the woods, which was strange, but also upon Harry getting close to, it he could feel the magical presence, like Dumbledore had in the cave. This was something that Harry had picked up through his wandless magic training and so far, it was coming in very useful.

The door would not open with a simple alohamora so they realized that a blood payment must be made, just like the cave. Lupin cut open his arm and paid the entry. He silently healed himself and the door swung open. From the outside, the building had looked like a one meter by three meter building but inside was an antechamber leading into a huge room about the size of the great hall. As they all entered the anti chamber, they saw a gold cup at the other end of the large room. Harry was feeling slightly claustrophobic since the rest of the party insisted on surrounding him, and protecting him. He had, of course, pulled Ginny into the center of the group too and put her directly behind him where she could not get hurt.

"Okay," began Harry, "we know that it isn't going to be that easy. There has to be some kind of beast to pass, or challenge to overcome to get to the cup. Also, my guess is that as soon as a wizard of age enters the large chamber, their magic will trigger the beast."

"Well then, you all will have to stop surrounding me and protecting me," said Ginny. "I am not yet of age, and could be a big help…just like Harry did in the cave with Professor Dumbledore."

"Ginny…I don't want you going in there," said Harry.

"Tough luck…I am the only one under age, and it is an advantage that we need to exercise. It is Voldemort's stupidity for not thinking that someone underage might make a difference"

"Let's see what is in there first," said Hermione as she conjured a rock and threw it into the chamber, hoping that they would be able to see what they were going up against. As the rock hit the floor of the room, a huge roar was heard as a massive Hungarian horntail moved to block the path to the cup. It seemed to come out of nowhere and Harry had no idea what to do. It seemed confused that no one was in the room but a sound had been heard.

Charlie moved to the front of the pack. "I guess I am in charge. As long as I can calm her before she becomes threatened, she might just stay still while Ginny summons the cup." Without stepping into the room, he began to make some sounds with his voice. They sounded like a cross between a cry and a call. Slowly the dragon lay down and went to sleep. Charlie continued his lullaby, as Ginny tentatively crossed into the room. After putting on gloves to protect her hands just in case, non-verbally she summoned the cup. The cup flew right to her. They exited the anti chamber by giving their blood payment and apparated back to the kitchen of Harry's house.

As they appeared in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley began shouting. "Oh thank heavens! Everyone's home! Severus, Minerva come in here, they are back!" Snape and McGonagall gave Harry a look and he pointed to Ginny.

She held up the cup. "We couldn't have done it without Charlie." She said, "The obstacle was a dragon and he put it to sleep."

"Hey now," said Charlie. "We also couldn't have done it without Ginny. I put the dragon to sleep, but you were the only one who could enter without setting her off."

"WHAT!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny faced the dragon?"

"Mum, I had too be the one to retrieve the cup, Voldemort thinks that under age wizards don't matter. I was able to summon the cup, non-verbally, without setting off the dragon because I was under age. Still the whole thing would have been much more complicated if we wouldn't of had Charlie." Mrs. Weasley wrapped both her children into big hugs and had to be pried off after a couple minutes.

Before leaving for the evening, Mr. Weasley called Ron into the Library, while Ginny snickered under her breath. They did not appear until almost an hour later and were both flushed in the face. After everyone left and Snape retreated, Ron looked at Harry. "That is the most embarrassing conversation I have ever been in and I had to stop him before he went into too much detail."

"Ron our talk lasted for maybe ten minutes, you two were in there for almost an hour, what did he say that took so long?" questioned Harry.

"I got a blow by blow of everything that I would ever need to know about…well…everything." Ginny was howling with laughter and even Hermione was cracking a smile though she was looking a little embarrassed about the whole situation since it involved her.

"Tough break mate. At least I didn't have to hear details."


	18. Christmas, a Great Gift and Big Surprise

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 18—Christmas, a Great Gift and Big Surprise

Since Christmas was in two weeks, Harry sent Dobby and Winky to Diagon Alley to get decorations for the house. They needed everything since this was their first Christmas at the house. The Weasleys were staying in Godric's Hollow over Christmas since they felt that it was safer for everyone involved. Harry had no idea what to get Ginny for Christmas, but his mind kept going back to the ring that he had hidden upstairs. He decided to talk to Ron. Even though it was about Ginny, Harry figured that Ron would enjoy being in the loop and feeling as if he had a say in the matter.

That afternoon the girls went shopping with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Tonks. Harry did not like Ginny going, but everyone promised to stay together and Hermione was not to leave Ginny's side since she could apparate at a moments notice. In addition, Fred and George had conveniently planned on meeting up with them at Harry's request. He knew that Ginny would not like it, but it made him, Ron, Arthur, and Lupin all feel better to have the twins around. Ron and Harry decided to spend the afternoon playing chess. It was great to hang out just the two of them, and Harry realized the importance of this time. After the fifth game of chess, all of which Ron won; Harry decided it was time to ask Ron about Christmas.

"Hey mate, what are you getting Hermione for Christmas? "

"I have no idea. I saw this charm bracelet the last time I was in Diagon Alley but…well…it's about 20 galleons. Even if I use the money that you gave me…I won't have enough."

"Ron how much do you have?" Harry asked tentatively, knowing that this was a potentially dangerous subject.

"Oh…um…15 galleons, but that is your money, I just have it incase something is needed for the house you know."

"Ron, you should get the bracelet. You all are living here, and helping me which means that you do not get to work. I should have realized that you all wouldn't have enough."

"Harry, you gave us all loads of money already. At least that stuff was for the house and stuff."

"The help you give me is your job. I know that me giving you money makes you uncomfortable, but I want you to think of it in the way that you are earning it. Maybe we could even have Hermione draw up a contract. I will pay you, Hermione and Ginny what the contract says, once a month, and in return, you will help with the horcruxes, which is above and beyond the duties of an Order member. Please Ron…let me give you five more galleons so you can get the bracelet. I will even think of a chore for you to do to earn it."

"Okay, I agree to let you pay me to do a chore."

"I will give you the five galleons and in return you will use the broom repair kit to fix up and repair all the brooms around here. We have been using them and they could use some work. I will pay you for the service." Harry hated doing it this way, but he knew that it made Ron feel better.

"That is a deal. You are really over paying me though."

"I don't want to hear about it…here are your five galleons," and with a lopsided grin Harry added, "and it needs to be done by Christmas. Now, I have something I need to discuss with you. I have an idea for Ginny, but I want to run it by you."

"Me? Why run it by me?"

"Cause your her older brother, and my best friend," and with that Harry pulled the ring out of his pocket. "This is a family heirloom, my mother wore it. Now I want Ginny to wear it."

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Ron said and his eyes were wide.

"I already received your mom and dad's blessing, though they don't know about the ring, or that it is happening now. I was going to wait, but when I had that talk with your dad, he said that we should do what felt right for us, even if Ginny is a little young. He practically told me not to push it off until later without reason. Ron, you are my best mate. I will wait, if you want me to."

"Harry, I think that it's a great idea. I really do. Honestly, I wish I could ask Hermione too, but I do not have a ring, and I would be afraid that she would say no, it is somewhat soon also. I figure, I will wait a little while."

"I can't imagine her saying no. Ron you may have only been together since the beginning of the summer, but you two have been head over heals for each other as long as I can remember. You are best friends also, and that is important in making the relationship work. Just think about it…do not blow it off thinking that she will say no. I really appreciate your support. It means a lot, and…could you not tell anyone? Christmas will be here soon enough, and then everyone will know."

"Yeah…Hermione might kill me for not telling, but I doubt she would be able to hide her excitement when she is around Ginny. I promise not to tell."

A few days later, Harry and Ron made a quick trip to Diagon Alley. Harry refilled the moneybags giving each of them 200 galleons. It would be their stipend for the next two months and Ron happily purchased the bracelet for Hermione. After finishing their shopping, they headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas came and the house looked wonderful. The living room had a huge tree with ornaments from everyone's childhood. Harry had found one in his parent's vault that said, 'baby's first Christmas' and he added that to the childhood ornaments of Hermione and all the Weasleys. Harry decided that the 'family' tree was important and decided that it needed to be a tradition. He even sent Dobby to Diagon Alley to get a special ornament for each person that said his or her name and 'Our First Christmas at Godric's Hollow.'

The family tree had loads of presents under it, while garland and lights seemed to be everywhere inside and outside the house." Each of the master suites had a smaller tree. They were beautifully decorated with hearts, bells, angels, and tinsel. The trees just made you think of love when you looked at them.

All of the Weasleys arrived at Godric's Hollow the night before Christmas. The twins and Charlie shared a bedroom suite, and each set of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took a suite to themselves so they would have their own bathroom since there were not enough people to cause everyone to have to share. As everyone awoke the next morning, a wonderful breakfast was waiting in the kitchen. Harry had tried to give Winky and Dobby off for Christmas but they refused. They settled for Harry giving them some new t-shirts with the Potter family crest on them.

Harry had gotten his sweater from Mrs. Weasley with a phoenix on it and a box of fudge. He also got some chocolate frogs and Bertie's every flavor Jelly Beans from Ron and Hermione, and a case of Butterbeer from Fleur, Bill, and Charlie. From Ginny, Harry got an album with his baby pictures that had been found in the vault, and tears came to his eyes as he opened it. The last present was from the twins and it was a fireworks display for the whole family that they were going to watch later that night.

Ron had indeed given Hermione the charm bracelet and she had gotten him a simple gold chain to wear around his neck. Harry chuckled remembering Ron's gift from Lavender last year but had to admit that this was much simpler, looked nice, and Ron seemed to like it as well.

The fireworks display had a lot of Christmas message's as well as lots of angels and stars and some regular fireworks. Once it was done, the festivities began to wind down. Harry knew that this was the time to give Ginny her gift. She had looked at him after opening her gifts, knowing that there was not one in her pile from him. She had assumed that it was something personal and that she would get it later.

"Everyone may I have your attention? First, thank you so much for joining me in my home. This Christmas has been amazing for me and it is so wonderful to be with my family." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Second, some of you may have noticed that Ginny's pile is missing a present from me." Harry's eyes lingered a second on Ron and them Mr. Weasley. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, but remained standing. "Ginny, you are my world, my everything. Somehow, when you first met me, you knew that we would someday be together. I wish we had gotten together sooner, because my life is happier with you in it. Your family became my family the day your mum told me how to get to Platform 9 ¾ and Ron sat with me on the train." The whole room had tears in their eyes as Harry wiped one ways and continued. "It would be an honor and a pleasure to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry kneeled and Ginny's eyes got wide. "Ginerva Molly Weasley…will my marry me?" Harry pulled out the ring and placed it on her trembling finger. She was speechless so Harry spoke again. "I know we were going to wait, but your dad made me realize that I didn't want to wait until the war is over to even ask you."

"Harry…I…yes…of course…oh Harry." Ginny and Harry embraced and Mrs. Weasley was crying hard.

Christmas turned into a huge party that lasted most of the night. Ginny took Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione upstairs to see the dress and the men had a round of firewhiskey. Everyone loved the ring and Harry had to admit that it looked exceptional on Ginny. Finally, everyone fell asleep allowing Ginny and Harry to have a few moments to themselves.

"Harry, could we go see your aunt and tell her. I think that she would enjoy knowing and you have not sent her a letter recently. She would like to know that you are happy, and still safe."

"Yeah Gin, we can do that…maybe your mum, and dad can go with us tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Mrs. Weasley kept hugging them whenever she got the chance and was all smiles as the four apparated to Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon was at work and Harry hoped that Dudley was not around as they knocked on the door. Aunt Petunia answered and gasped, "Is everything okay?" She quickly pulled them into the house before they had a chance to answer.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, everything is fine. We just came by to say Merry Christmas and such."

"Well come in."

As they sat in the living room, Harry began. "Aunt Petunia, you remember Ginny and her father Arthur from this summer. This is her mother Molly. I wanted to let you know that I asked Ginny to marry me."

Aunt Petunia's eyes wondered to Ginny's hand and she whispered, "Your mothers ring. It is just how I remembered it."

"Yes ma'am. It was in my parents vault. We just though that you might like to know. I am sorry I have not written lately. We have been really busy."

"Oh no problem, I am glad to know that you are safe. Thank you for stopping by…I wish you all the happiness. Harry I hope you don't think me rude, but Dudley is expected home soon and I don't know if you want him to see you."

"I understand, thank you," and they got up to leave.

"Harry," called his aunt. She embraced him in a hug. "Please keep me informed and let me know when Voldemort is gone. I'll sleep better once I hear that."

"I will Aunt Petunia."

"Mrs. Dursley," spoke Ginny, "would you like to attend the wedding? We can send the invitation by muggle post, and even address it just to you. We don't know when it is yet, but it would be nice if you could be there."

"Thank you for the offer Ginny, I would love to come. Sending the invitation just to me is a good idea too. Thank you so much for stopping by. You are always welcome here Harry."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia. Do you mind if we leave from in here? Then we won't have to worry about someone seeing us out side."

"Of course, not a problem." With a _crack_ the four were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group arrived back at Godric's Hollow where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said goodbye, intending on giving Harry and Ginny a quiet night. They sat down to dinner with Ron and Hermione but never got a chance to eat because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned a moment later with Charlie. They were crying and covered in soot while Charlie was unconscious and had some burns to his face and arms.

Mrs. Weasley began to cry and Mr. Weasley began to tell them. "The Burrow…it's gone…there was fire everywhere…looks like death eaters work. We got Charlie out just in time. We need to take him to Saint Mungo's." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated with Charlie to Saint Mungo's and Ron took Ginny on ahead while Harry and Hermione ran upstairs to grab cloaks for themselves and Ginny and Ron. Harry even grabbed some clean clothes for Charlie when the time came. "Dobby?" Called Harry as he returned to the kitchen.

"Yes Master Harry sir?"

"We are going to Saint Mungo's, Charlie is hurt. Please prepare the house because more people will be staying with us for some time. In addition, I need you to alert Professor's McGonagall and Snape. Have Winky help you."

"Yes Master Harry." Harry and Hermione then apparated to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat and waited. Bill and Fleur arrived quickly followed by Fred and George, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody arrived soon afterward saying that the fire had been put out but that the house was practically gone. No death eaters had been apprehended either. Soon the healers returned to the waiting room to speak with the family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, family…my name is Helen Graybur and I am Charlie's healer. He will be fine." Breaths were let out slowly by everyone sitting in the room. "His burns are deep but he has potions to take and we are putting ointment on the burns he will be okay. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…you got him just in time. He will need to be here for a couple days. You may see him now, but only four people at a time."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went first with Bill and Fleur, then the twins with Ginny and Ron, followed by Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks. Last in to see him was Professor McGonagall, Moody, Hagrid, and Mrs. Weasley who insisted on going again. Everyone, including Professor McGonagall and Hagrid returned to Godric's Hollow gathering in the kitchen.

Winky and Dobby had made two beef roasts with potatoes, carrots and fresh baked bread. Harry pulled out his case of Butterbeer and everyone, even Snape, had a good dinner, though it was well past midnight.

Hermione and Ron lent some robes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since their current clothing was destroyed. No one slept well, so they all got up to investigate the damage to the Burrow the next morning. Ginny, Hermione and Molly were in tears, even the men were choked up. The house had begun to collapse on itself. If they were going to save anything inside, they needed to start pulling things away, or the house would continue to collapse.

They used vanishing spells to vanish large items into the back yard. Things like walls, broken furniture, and the parts to the roof were done in groups, since one person could not do it alone. Ginny, Ron, and the twins found their furniture though it was too charred to be used ever again and went into the pile of rubble. After removing all of the large debris, they spotted Molly's clock. The glass was cracked and there were some burn marks, but the clock was okay with all the hands still pointed to mortal peril. _Reparo_ fixed the glass making the clock almost as good as new. Other then the clock, a few pots and pans, and a couple of plates, everything else was now just trash. Hermione and Ginny were comforting Mrs. Weasley when Harry had an idea. Seeking Mr. Weasley out and pulling him aside Harry conveyed the idea. "Mr. Weasley, I want to build you a new house."

"Harry you can't do that, you need your money."

"No sir, I don't. I have more money then Ginny and I will ever use, more then our children will ever use. I do not want the money. You and Mrs. Weasley never had a lot, but you never hesitated to share with me what little you had. I am going to marry Ginny and be more of a son them I already am. PLEASE Mr. Weasley…let me do this. Let a new home be the gift I give you, for you gave me the greatest gift of all, your family and Ginny…and she is all I need."

"Harry…I…"

"Say yes Mr. Weasley…say yes."

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley weakly, "but nothing to big and you have to tell Molly…she's going to kill me."

"Done," and the men shook hands. "Mrs. Weasley," Harry called, "I want you to know that I am building you a new house,"

"WHAT! No you are not!"

"Yes I am," said Harry with a grin, "you're my mum and I love you and families pool their resources. It's a done deal, so don't try to stop me either."

"Oh Harry," cried Mrs. Weasley. He knew he had succeeded the second he called her mum. Her potential wrath turned into pure joy as she gave him a well-deserved, bone-crushing hug. "You are my family and the only one I've got…you will stay at Godric's Hollow until it is built and then, we will put it under the Fidelius Charm so it can't happen again."


	19. A Cottage, Some Soul and A Muggle Attack

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 19—A Cottage, Some Soul and A Muggle Attack

Charlie was out of Saint Mungo's in a few days and while he still had potions and ointments, he would be back to normal real soon. Harry went to B&B Construction with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to plan their new home, in early January. They decided on a cottage style home that was three stories. The first floor had a living area, eating area, drawing room, and kitchen. The second floor had a master bedroom and three other bedrooms and the third floor had four additional bedrooms. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, had protested that big of a home, Harry wanted each Weasley child to have their own room in the future. This way each future family would have a room, and there would be one all-purpose guest room. Secretly, Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley loved the idea of having all her children and grandchildren fit in her home. The home was going to be built where the Burrow used to stand, however with the Fidelius Charm, the property would still just look like a pile of rubble. The Cottage was going to be done towards the end of the month and the Weasleys would be back in their own home.

Harry was sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the library. They were relaxing by the fireplace with Hermione reading when all hell seemed to break loose.

"Harry! Are you here?" Rang a voice from the kitchen. They all ran into the kitchen to see a much frazzled Lupin followed by many other Order members and the Weasleys and Snape coming from upstairs. "We need to go now! We just got a tip that your aunt and uncle as well as Hermione's parents are going to be attacked in a couple of hours. Voldemort does not know where you are and thinks that they know something."

Professor McGonagall spoke next, "this is a rescue mission, we are going to go get them, and apparate them out. We will not be remaining to fight so get your relatives and get out. Potter: you, Remus, Arthur, Fleur, Snape, George, and I are going to your aunts. Miss Granger: you, Ron, Tonks, Bill, Kingsley, Fred and Moody will be going to your parents. That is all, let's go."

Harry's group apparated to Mrs. Figg's, and she was expecting them. "The Dursleys are alone; it is safe to apparate into their house. Though, I can say they will not appreciate it much."

"Thanks Mrs. Figg, I don't care much," said Harry in a matter-of-fact tone. "Let's go… apparate into the front hall, and let me go a couple seconds before you all so they don't have a heart attack. Mrs. Figg, you need to get out of here too." With a c_rack_ Harry was gone. "Aunt Petunia!" called Harry, Harry's relatives had luckily been in the kitchen and did not see him apparate in. He ran into the kitchen where they were eating dinner as all of his fellow rescuers minus Fleur apparated into the front hall. Fleur had taken Mrs. Figg to Godric's Hollow for safekeeping.

"BOY! What are you doing here? I thought…"

Cutting Uncle Vernon off, Harry looked straight at Aunt Petunia who had fear in her eyes. "Aunt Petunia they are coming, we need to get you out of here." While Uncle Vernon looked fearfully at all the people walking into his kitchen, Aunt Petunia just nodded and stood up. "Now we are going to take you to my home. Read this piece of paper." The paper showed Harry's address allowing them to apparate directly into the kitchen.

"WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU BOY!"

"Yes Vernon, we are," said Aunt Petunia firmly. "Harry, could you take Dudders?"

"PETUNIA! WE ARE NOT GOING WITH THESE FREAKS!"

"Uncle Vernon if you don't, you WILL die. Sure Aunt Petunia, I'll take Dudley." It took Arthur to spell Vernon to an instant memory of the parchment; something normally done with babies, and then it took both Remus and Snape to grab Vernon and apparate away. Harry grabbed Dudley and realized how hard it was to apparate with such a tub of lard attached to you, as Professor McGonagall held on to Aunt Petunia. Once all the Dursleys were gone, the rest of the rescuers apparated away just as the front door was blasted away.

Arriving in the kitchen Harry found a very upset Mr. and Mrs. Granger and an irate Uncle Vernon. Hermione's group had met no trouble since her parents were very willing to come, and did not put up an argument as Uncle Vernon had. Dudley looked like he was going to be sick from apparating while Aunt Petunia was trying unsuccessfully to calm Uncle Vernon down. The front door had been locked by magical means, so try as he might, Uncle Vernon could not leave. Finally, Harry had enough. "UNCLE VERNON SHUT UP!" Harry's outburst had stunned his uncle so much that he actually shut up, though his face was still a deep purple and Harry could see bits of spit around his mouth. "Now, these people just saved your life. I know that you think we are wrong, but we are not. I will not have you insult the people who live in this home, MY home. I know you don't want to be here, but I am not willing to risk your lives by letting you go."

"He put a spell on me!" Vernon hissed, pointing at Arthur.

"You wouldn't read the parchment!" Harry cried, "if you don't read the parchment, you don't get into the house! He saved your life."

"You," said Vernon, "are dangerous. You put us in this danger when we took you in."

"No Vernon," said Aunt Petunia. "We would have been in this danger anyway, only if we hadn't taken Harry in, he wouldn't have even known about the attack, and we would be dead." Before Uncle Vernon could begin speaking again, Aunt Petunia held up her hand. "We will do what Harry feels we need to do to stay safe. I trust him and Ginny, and I trust the Weasleys."

"I don't understand Petunia…who is Ginny, and why do you know her…and who are the Weasleys…and what is Mrs. Figg doing here?" Ginny decided that she should take the wheel. Harry was not happy and she had been able to remain calm so far.

"I am Ginny Weasley. Everyone with red hair is a Weasley as is the blond girl your son is gawking at. Mrs. Figg is here because she is a part of the wizarding world. Ever since you took Harry in, her job has been to protect him and watch over him. That is now my job since I am Harry's fiancé and in case you don't recall I stayed at your house last summer." Ginny spoke is a calm but cool manner. She did not like Vernon very much and was not afraid to show it.

Molly took over from Ginny, hoping to keep the peace. "Petunia, it is nice to see you again. If you will come with me, I can take you to the two bedrooms that are available for you. If you need anything, such as clean linens or food, all you need to do is call for Dobby or Winky and they will get it for you. We can go out to get you all some clothes as soon as the shops open tomorrow."

"Thank you Molly for your hospitality. Come on Vernon, Dudley; let us go get settled for the night."

"But mum, I didn't get dinner and it smells so good in here."

"That's no problem Dudley," said Harry. "Dobby?"

"Yes Master Harry Sir?" Dobby said, running over from the stove, as Harry heard a small squeal come out of Dudley in reference to Dobby and Winky, who he had not noticed before.

"Dobby, my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin are going to be staying with us. They are going to be on the third floor in two of the free bedrooms. Would you be able to serve them dinner in their room?"

"Certainly Master Harry, we have roast beef, baked chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and chocolate cake for dessert. You all will be eating in the kitchen shortly, and I can take whatever they desire upstairs," Dobby said looking at the Dursleys.

"I want some of everything." said Dudley, "and I want three pieces of cake."

"I will have the roast beef with potatoes and gravy, and two pieces of cake," said Vernon.

"I will have a piece of chicken and some potatoes and gravy Dobby, thank you," said Aunt Petunia.

"Anything for my master's family. Your dinner will be up shortly." Dobby scurried back to the stove to help Winky with the dinner they were preparing. Molly showed the Dursleys up to their room, while everyone else sat down for their dinner and Snape swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. Everyone except Minerva had missed Severus's startling reaction to Harry's family. She gave a small smile. Things might just change between the two after all, and it _was_ up to the Hogwarts Headmistress or Headmaster to be meddlesome.

"Dobby, Winky?" said Harry, "if you could not pop in on their rooms I would appreciate it. Just knock on their doors."

"Anything Master Harry," said Winky.

"Mum, dad," said Hermione. "You are free to eat wherever you like, but could Ron and I talk to you first?"

"Sure dear. We will eat down here with you all." The Grangers followed Hermione and Ron into the library.

"Mum, dad, I wanted you to properly be introduced to Ron. See he is my boyfriend now, and I just wanted you to know."

"Oh Hermione, that is wonderful. Ron, I know we have met in passing before, but it is really good to be properly introduced."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, It is nice to meet you both as well."

"Mum, there is something else that you should know."

"What is it dear?"

"Well there are two large bedrooms upstairs, and well…one is my room…with Ron."

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, what are you thinking sharing your bed with a boy? I don't like that; you should share a room with Ginny instead," cried her mum.

"Even if I wanted to share a room with Ginny, I can't. She and Harry share a room as well. However, I do not want to share a room with Ginny, I like sharing a room with Ron, and nothing is going to change that. We are both adults now and we live on our own. I just wanted you to know before you saw us going to bed in the same room."

"You obviously have no intention of changing rooms, and while I do not like it, you are correct that you are an adult and that you need to make your own decisions. I just hope that this relationship is not flimsy and fragile," said Mr. Granger.

"Mr. Granger," questioned Ron in what he hoped was a strong voice, "when have you ever known Hermione to be flimsy about anything?"

"I can see your point. Thank you for telling us." Everyone returned to the kitchen as Ron's second awkward moment in the library ended.

Dinner that night was relatively subdued since the Dursley family had eaten in their room. No one thought anything of it when Minerva excused herself to talk to Severus afterwards. "Severus," Minerva said knocking on his door, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course Minerva," Severus said tightly as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked sitting down.

"You should know," Minerva said, sitting down, "I have never heard of Petunia Dursley being nice to her nephew before. It apparently just started when Harry moved in here and said a final goodbye and good riddance to those horrible people."

"Why should I care how Potter is treated by his family?" Snape said though he was not hiding his true feelings enough.

"Severus, one of the largest misconceptions I have ever seen you make, was your immediate assumption that Harry was like James. I get to interact with him a lot and I will tell you, he is more like Lily, much more." Minerva looked into Severus's dark eyes before continuing. "It isn't possible to be arrogant at 11 years old when everyone up until then has told you that you are worthless. Albus told me once that he repeatedly heard Harry saying to friends that he wanted to be 'just Harry' and not someone special. He hates all the attention: being in the papers, everything always happening to him. Harry is doing this because he has to. If given the choice of a peaceful life where no one knew his name, I know he would take it."

"Minerva…" Severus started in a warning manner.

"Don't." Minerva said putting up her hand. "I want you to think about how similar his childhood was to yours. Poppy says that he has scars all over him from being beaten as a child. He even has a broken arm that healed wrong because no one fixed it. The first letter sent to Harry to come to Hogwarts went to 'the cupboard under the stairs.' That is where he lived for ten years." Minerva stood and let herself out as Severus continued to contemplate her words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Harry gave Hermione a bag of gold to exchange for Pounds the next day. Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, and Aunt Petunia were going to do some muggle shopping so that everyone would have clothing. The men, who did not have to work, dressed in muggle clothing, were going to the Grangers house, and Privet Drive to see if the homes could be salvaged.

First, they stopped at Privet Drive. The front door was gone and many windows had been smashed, all the furniture was upturned and blasted to pieces. It seemed to be livable once everything was repaired. The men figured that when they found the place empty, the death eaters would assume that Harry had is family in safety and not hang around where they could be found. Unfortunately, the Dursleys would not be able to leave Godric's Hollow until the end of the war. It was too risky, and Harry could not be responsible for more deaths. As everyone apparated to the Grangers, Harry just hoped that the war would end soon. His once big house now had thirteen people living there, not counting Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, and the Twins who sometimes stayed over.

When they arrived at the Grangers, Harry could not believe his eyes. Not only was there house burnt to the ground, but also all the houses on the street were burned as well. And the Dark mark was hanging over the street. Voldemort knew. He knew that Hermione's mom and dad were more likely to be in touch with her then Harry was to his aunt and uncle. They also knew that this would bother Harry more…lots of innocent lives…and it did. The police were everywhere, and Harry even thought he saw a few ministry people dressed as muggles. Mr. Granger, who came with them, looked at the pile of ash that had been his home. There was nothing that could be done.

After they returned to Godric's Hollow and the women came home from shopping, the men shared the news. Mrs. Granger and Hermione cried, and Aunt Petunia looked slightly relieved, though she showed some concern for Hermione's mum and dad. Harry offered to build Mr. and Mrs. Granger a new home, however, as muggles, they had insurance to rebuild the home. Harry made them promise to let him handle added expenses. Ginny had bought Harry a new pair of jeans, some t-shirts that fit, and a new pair of trainers. They had purchased the necessities for the Dursleys and the Grangers.

Harry broke the news to Aunt Petunia about the house and remaining until the end of the war, and she said that she would speak with Vernon. They were hoping that a long holiday would be enough time, but in reality, Harry could not guarantee that a year would be enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Weasleys house was done, and they moved into the house. One cold morning in the end of January. Harry and Ginny went out with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and helped them buy new furniture for the house. The last touch was the clock, which looked over the new kitchen. On the plus side, they no longer had a ghoul in the attic; however, the gnomes were still in the garden. Mr. Weasley became the secret keeper for the house, and they set up many wards to keep away unwelcome guests. Uncle Vernon was not happy about having to remain at Harry's house and rarely came out of the bedroom. Hermione had managed to charm two televisions for their rooms, and that was keeping Dudley entertained for the most part, though every once in a while, Dudley would emerge into the rest of the house. Harry knew that, in some ways he was curious. Harry warned him not the go anywhere near the basement or the potions room, saying that it was dangerous. Dudley kept gawking at Fleur every time she came by which Harry thought was funny. Ron had finally gotten used to Fleur's presence, so Dudley was the only one doing the drooling these days. Harry even saw Dudley staring at Ginny one day. Harry had to admit, Ginny looked sexier then ever these days. She had grown into more of a woman. Harry had not noticed at first, blaming it on seeing her everyday, but her breasts had gotten larger, her hips had widened a little, and she was now quite curvy. When she wore jeans and a v-neck sweater around the house, Harry had a hard time keeping his hands off her.

As the winter turned into spring, they all began looking into the last two horcruxes. They were relatively sure that the snake was one. Luckily, they knew where it was, they just had to get to it. They decided that the snake would have to be the first piece destroyed so that it could not be hidden; however, Harry wanted to have all of the other horcruxes in their possession before going after the snake. After consulting Professor Dumbledore's portrait, they discovered that once they got to Nagini, she might be the easiest of the horcruxes to destroy. The other horcruxes would send off powerful defenses when tried to be destroyed. She would just die like any other living creature.

The dagger was going to be more difficult. They had two places that they could look and decided that the best bet would be to check both, one at a time. An overview of the Hog's Head turned up nothing, so the Order decided to investigate the orphanage. It was still an orphanage, only run by a different person. One day, when the building was going to be empty, they decided to go and check everything out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks all decided to participate in the mission. Charlie, who had officially moved from Romania, was now working at Gringott's. The bank used dragons to keep people from stealing, and he was working with them. It was not as glamorous as Romania; however, it was close to home.

Harry remembered the layout from the pensieve, so he went right to Tom Riddles room. There was a small bed in the corner and some clothes in a pile on a chair. The room was obviously used by a boy. The wardrobe that Dumbledore had set on fire was sitting in the corner. It looked as if; the wardrobe had not been opened in years. Harry just wondered exactly how many years to be exact.

Bill casually walked closer to the wardrobe waving his wand. "There is something here; it's a ward, and actually a very small muggle repelling charm. It only comes out a few feet. No wonder all the clothes are on the chair, the wardrobe is magically driving him away."

"Well this must be it," said Lupin.

"Yeah, I wonder what we are going to have to face next," said Tonks with a look of disgust. "I will be happy when he is dead once and for all."

"I will agree with that one Tonks," said Harry with a weary smile. "Well, no use waiting around for nothing, is everyone ready?" A chorus of yes's was heard and Harry reached for the door. It was locked, but opened with a simple 'alohamora.' When the doors to the wardrobe opened, all they could see was a hole in the bottom. It reminded Harry a little too much of the chamber of secrets for his liking. It seemed that the hole had no bottom to it. "We need a couple people to stand guard up here. Plus, I don't think it will allow us all to go."

"Well I am going," said Ron.

"Me too," said Ginny.

"Me three," said Hermione.

"I'll stay here," said Tonks.

"I will too," nodded Charlie. "He already used a dragon once; I doubt he would do it again."

"My leg isn't so good," offered Moody. "If you want I can stay here also." Lupin and Bill both decided to go with the four friends. Though Harry wanted to go first, Lupin insisted on being the one to go first, just in case. The tube was not nearly as steep as the chamber of secrets, but long and winding. When they arrived at the bottom, Harry vaguely wondered how they were all going to get out. He decided that if he called Fawkes and he transformed, maybe the two of them could carry everyone up the pipe. He assumed that apparation was not going to be an option.

They landed in a large round stone room. There were no doors that Harry could see. "Bill can you sense any spells, maybe the location for a door?"

"I can try, that isn't my specialty exactly, but I guess it is worth a shot. How do you know that there is a door?"

"We'll just call it a gut feeling," Harry replied sourly as he remembered the cave with Dumbledore.

"Well, I don't know about a door," said Bill, "but there seems to be something over here. It is just like a little hiccup of magic in the stone, I don't even know if it really registers as a spell even."

Harry walked over to where Bill was standing and he felt the stone. While he did not know what exactly he was looking for, he knew that if he concentrated his wandless magic, he might be able to sense it also. When he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel what Bill was talking about. The magical trace was barely there, and Harry wondered if that was significant. Though he was not sure how he came to this conclusion, he realized that the blood needed to enter was not just any blood, but the blood of an innocent, of someone pure. "Okay, we have a problem. We need the blood of an innocent, someone who is completely pure."

"How do you know that?" Lupin asked.

"I was kind of expecting it actually. He often requires blood to be given for entry, but this is significant because of the orphanage. Most who would seek the horcrux, would not be willing to spill the blood of an innocent, mainly, one of the children upstairs."

"But Harry," cried Ginny, "we can't use one of the children. Isn't there another way?"

"Harry, what about me?" said Hermione. "I know I am not completely virtuous and pure, but I am probably the closest of us all."

"What about Ginny?" cried Bill, "she is pure!"

"Well, if Hermione's thinking process is right, then I am not pure in that way," spoke Ginny timidly. "I am assuming of course that you are talking about you-know-what…right Hermione?"

"Yeah, I think that the blood can't be evil, or tainted by…er…personal affairs." Hermione said as she was thinking. Bill was currently looking at Harry and his face was showing a lot of anger. Apparently, even though most of the other Weasleys knew about Harry and Ginny's personal life, Bill did not, and Ron, even though he had to know, looked a little upset.

"Bill," whispered Ginny in a stern voice, "we will talk about it later…now is not the time."

Hermione moved the tip of her wand across her arm and blood began to pour out. "Okay all, once I do this there is no turning back, wands at the ready." Hermione wiped her blood onto the stone and then healed herself. It took a couple seconds but part of the wall seemed to melt away. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that if she and Ron had gone further in their personal life, they would not have been about to get past this obstacle.

Where the door had been moments before was a long hallway with four colored spots on the ground, shining in the dark. There was a line leaving each spot. It made Harry think of connect the dots. Harry thought for a few minutes, thinking about Voldemort's style. "Well I guess only four people can go from here on out."

"Are you sure Harry?" questioned Lupin.

"Yeah, that is his style. I am sure that somewhere along the way, we will get paired down again and again."

"Do you think that I will count, being underage and all?" said Ginny.

"This time, I think you will count, I don't know why, but it is a feeling I have. One person to a line…so who is going?"

"We'll be waiting," said Bill motioning to himself and Lupin. "Just be careful and don't get caught in a trap."

"Right," nodded Ron.

"Ginny," mumbled Harry, "are…"

"I am going Harry. I am safest with you."

"Okay…wands ready?"

"Yes," they murmured with determination. The four friends slowly walked down the path, stopping every so often, for Harry to make sure there were no traps in front of them. It felt like they had been walking for hours, though no one spoke. Other then the lines drawn on the floor, Harry could find no magical traces as he contemplated the possibility to leading his love and two best friends into danger again, followed by the final battle, which was looming closer every day. After walking up hill and down again they arrived at a location where more stone was blocking the path.

"We should assume it wants virgin blood again," mentioned Hermione.

"I agree, that seems to be a theme," offered Ginny. Not wanting Hermione to have to cut herself again, Ron used his wand to make a cut in his skin. After putting the blood on the door, it vanished before their eyes. Before they could take one-step into the next section they saw their first obstacle, a sphinx. Harry remembered his fourth year in the maze when he had to answer a riddle to get past a sphinx. Hoping that this would be a similar situation he decided to ask.

"How do we get by you?"

"You must answer a riddle. If you answer correctly, I will let two of you pass and return when you are ready. However, if you answer incorrectly, I will attack. There is no time limit and I will repeat the question when asked, but you may only hear it three times. You can return from where you came if you do not wish to answer the riddle I ask. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they said.

"If you have six men and they each had six baskets. Each basket has six cats inside and each cat has six kittens. Assuming all are whole and healthy, how many legs are there?"

"Okay guys," said Hermione. "Let's start simple and figure out how many cats there are before we try to determine the legs. She said that there were six men and each had six baskets."

"That's 36 baskets," offered Ginny.

"Next she said that each basket had…six cats right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "but I need help multiplying 6 by 36."

"Okay," said Harry, "6 times 6 equal 36. 6 times 30 equal…"

"180," said Ginny. "So that is 216 cats."

"Okay," Hermione said. She used her wand to write on the stone wall '216 cats' under where she had written '6 men' and '36 baskets.' "The next part was about kittens."

"Well it was all six's in the riddle," Ron replied, "So it would be that there were six kittens…but I don't remember if that was per basket or per cat."

"Should we ask for the second repetition?" question Harry.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "but we have a few things we need to pay attention to. Hermione, you listen to the beginning and make sure that we are right so far with our information about the men, the baskets, and the cats. Ron you listen to whether the kittens are per cat, or per basket. Harry and I will listen to the rest to make sure we are not forgetting anything. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," they agreed. Ginny turned to the sphinx and asked for their second repetition.

"Okay," said Hermione after hearing the riddle for the second time. "The beginning was right. So we are correct on the 216 cats."

"There are six kittens per cat," said Ron.

"Okay, we have 216 cats." Hermione began as she wrote down the needed numbers. "Each of those 216 cats has six kittens. 6 times 6 equal 36, 6 times 10 equal 60, 6 times 200 equal…"

"1,200…" Ginny offered. "So 1,200 plus 60 plus 36 equals 1,296 kittens. Right?"

"Right," said Hermione. "What did the end say?"

"It wants to know how many legs there are, assuming all involved are healthy and whole. So we need to multiply by 4."

"Okay," said Hermione writing the numbers on the wall. "We need to do this muggle math class style I think, so I am going to do the actual multiplication by hand instead of in our heads…216 times 4 is…864 legs. 1,296 times 4 is…er…5,184…is that right?"

"It's been a while, but yeah it looks right," said Harry. "So just add them together."

"That is 6,480 legs. That is the answer I believe." Hermione said scratching her head.

"I feel like we are forgetting something," Ron blurted out.

"What Ronald? That is all there is isn't it?" Hermione questioned with a slightly defensive tone.

"I agree with Ron," Harry said, "a Sphinx's riddle is often misleading in some way. There has to be a catch, something that is easily missed or forgotten. Otherwise, it is just math. There has to be some amount of cunning involved I would think."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Let us ask for out final repetition. If we can't figure it out, we will just have to answer with what we have got." After hearing it again, Ron looked thoroughly confused and Hermione, Harry and Ginny kept repeating it over to themselves. Just as they were about to give up and give there answer to the sphinx Ginny cried out, "I got it! The 6 men add 12 more legs."

"Of course," Hermione said slapping her hand to her forehead. "The riddle didn't say _not_ to count the men's legs. That brings our total to 6,492 legs. Do we want to answer?"

"I will," Harry, said stepping forward. He was silently thinking that if the answer was wrong, the sphinx would go after him first and his friends might be able to get away. "The answer is 6,492 legs."

"You are…correct" the sphinx said, as she stepped aside to reveal 2 more glowing circles with lines leaving them. "Any two may continue."

"Well obviously I am going," said Harry. "Who is going with me?"

"Ron should," Hermione said. "It has to be one of the two of us cause of the blood. This was a brain obstacle, the next will more then likely be brawn." Ginny reached out, gave Harry a loving kiss, and whispered in his ear. Ron grabbed Hermione tightly. "I love you Ron, please be careful."

"I always am. I love you too." The boys switched and each gave the other girl a hug and peck on the cheek before turning to the path and stepping onto the glowing circles. After a while of walking, Ron decided to break the silence though his voice was on the shaky side. "Harry, if something happens…"

"Shut up Ron, nothing will happen," Harry said, though his voice was shaky too.

"Well, make sure Hermione looks in the bottom of my sock drawer."

"What is there?"

"A ring."

"An engagement ring?"

"Yeah, this war…it made me realize how precious love is. It made me realize how much I need her for the rest of my life."

"Where did you get it? You said that you were going to have to wait until you began working."

"I thought I was going to have to…but I mentioned to my dad that night he took me into library that I was going to need to save up. Then I guess he and mum realized that we were getting close to that point. Apparently, there is a family ring that I didn't know about. It was in the Prewett family, and when my uncles died, mum was left with it, but she already had hers from dad. She offered it to Bill, but Fleur had her own family ring, so I get it since I am next in line to be married."

"That's great Ron."

"Well, it isn't as nice as the one you gave Ginny, but I think that I am okay with that. It has sentimental value and that is the real value. So please…tell her."

"You will tell her," Harry said firmly as they neared the end of the path. After Ron used his blood as payment, they took a step into the next room. There was what appeared to be a big lake or pond. One line continued on a small path over the lake. It lead straight to a stand, where a silver dagger was sitting, however, it didn't look like someone would be able to cross without getting their feet wet. "I bet you 1,000 galleons that there are Inferi in that water, and the second I begin to walk across they are going to attack me. Just remember that Inferi do not like fire, so if you need to, cast a fire spell." Harry took a deep breath and began to step onto the path, preparing to cast his fire spell.

"Wait Harry. What about you as a phoenix? Couldn't you fly over there? Or even flame?" Harry had just begun his flaming and was not perfect at it yet.

"I don't know. It seems like a good idea, but what if they still come after me? When I am transformed I can't protect myself with my wand." They thought for a moment trying to think of a way to make it work. "I could call Fawkes…maybe he could retrieve it?"

"Maybe he could flame you both over, so you can cast spells with your wand to protect you both. You can grab the cup and flame back here. I will cast a fire spell so nothing comes after me in the process."

"Ron you really are a brilliant strategist. I just hope there is nothing else but Inferi. Just in case, keep your eyes and ears open. Knowing Voldemort, nothing is easy. Okay here it goes….Fawkes…"called Harry softly. "Fawkes…are you there?" At first, Harry was afraid that Fawkes was not going to be able to flame to where they were, but after a few seconds, Harry saw a flash, and Fawkes landed nicely on his shoulder.

"Okay Fawkes, here is what we need to do…I need you to flame me over to that stand so I can grab that dagger. I cannot touch the water or else we will be in trouble. Then we need to flame back here to Ron and make sure he is safe. I am going to try to protect us by casting spells. You got that?" Fawkes let out a note of understanding and Harry grabbed his tail. They easily flamed to the location, and the Inferi were not attacking. Nodding to Ron, Harry grabbed the cup. Before Harry could stow the cup in his robes and Fawkes could flame away, Harry began to feel a familiar cold sensation as some dementors came charging at him. He realized too late that he had Fawkes tail in one hand and the cup in the other, his wand was being held by his teeth. He could not perform the charm.

Ron noticed this problem and bellowed his own, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Much to both of their surprise a large silvery otter, exactly like Hermione's, had erupted out of the end of his wand and began charging the dementors. Once the dementors began to back off Harry a little, Fawkes flamed to Ron and Harry grabbed his own wand as he let go of the tail. The dementors were charging them both now and while Ron's was doing a good job, it did not appear to be enough.

Harry shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," and his patronus erupted, though it had changed as well. His once stag, was now a fox. He was not sure why but it was very quick as it knocked the remaining dementors around, causing them to flee.

After Ron paid the blood payment again the boys began walking back the path to the sphinx. Fawkes flew around them as they walked and Harry decided to bring up the subject of the change to their patronus'. "Hey Ron, your patronus…it represents Hermione?"

"It must. That _is_ her patronus form. I didn't know that they could change, but I haven't cast one in a while."

"Tonks' patronus changed last year. Lupin said that a strong emotional upheaval could change it…but would you dating Hermione count as a strong emotional upheaval?"

"Maybe…what about you…yours changed too."

"Yeah, the only thing I can think of is that I changed my memory."

"Hey, I did also."

"Were you thinking of Hermione by any chance?"

"Yeah, you thinking of Ginny?"

"Yeah, that must have something to do with it for you…but mine was a fox, how is that Ginny? Her patronus is a phoenix."

"I don't know…maybe we should ask Lupin, before we mention it to the girls…we don't want to worry them," Ron said simply.

"Yeah your right." Just as their conversation finished up, they rounded the corner and could see the sphinx sitting on the side of the path and Ginny and Hermione sitting and waiting. "Hey guys!" Harry called. "Waiting on us?"

"Harry!" Squealed Ginny, "you took forever!"

"I know, I'm sorry…but we got it!"

"Harry, Ron that is wonderful!" cried Hermione, "now let's get out of here before everyone thinks we have disappeared."

"Well, I think that Fawkes and I should be able to carry us out of here. It will take less time since we can fly fast."

"Okay. What do we do," Hermione asked with a slightly worried look on her face.

Remembering how much Hermione hated to fly, Harry smiled. "I am going to transform, and all you have to do is grab onto my tail or Fawkes'." Harry quickly transformed and carried Ginny, while Fawkes carried Hermione and Ron. When they got to the wall separating themselves from Bill and Lupin, Hermione cut her arm and opened the door. Lupin and Bill grabbed a hold of Harry's tail, and the six of them and Fawkes made their way up the pipe they had come down earlier.

"OH THANK GOD," shrieked Tonks as they all entered the room and Harry transformed. "Do you all realize how long you were gone? We were getting worried!" Everyone began giving hugs to each other.

"Sorry Tonks!" they all chorused.

"Well, did you get it?" Moody asked, speaking up for the first time. As his eye kept circling the room looking for unwanted visitors.

"Yeah," Harry said, "we got it."

"Good, then let's get out of here." Everyone apparated to the kitchen at Godric's Hollow to tell their tale, and prepare for Lupin and Tonks' wedding, which was scheduled in two weeks.


	20. A Union, Some Meetings and a Question

**_this chapter has been edited_**

**__**

Chapter 20—A Union, Some Meetings and a Question

Tonks and Remus were married in a small chapel in London. Remus had lost almost everyone over the years including Sirius, James, and his parents. Tonks was in much the same boat. Her parents had both died in the last five years, and since she was part of the Black family, her remaining relatives were known death eaters such as her Aunt Bellatrix. Remus had asked Harry to be his best man, considering that it would have been James or Sirius under better circumstances. Tonks asked Charlie Weasley to walk her down the isle, since they had been friends all through Hogwarts. Caroline, a girl that Tonks went to Hogwarts with was her bridesmaid. While the ceremony was small, it served its purpose and made them all have an enjoyable day. They planned their wedding so that the full moon did not interfere in any way, and now they had almost two weeks to go on a honeymoon, before Remus would have to be home to take his potion. The honeymooners made their way to Australia for some fun in the sun while the rest of the guests retreated to their homes, full of wonderful food and drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since all of the horcruxes had been found except the snake, Harry made his way to Hogwarts with his three closest friends to discuss the destruction process with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Harry wasn't sure how he would be, facing the portrait again. The first time had been hard, and while he expected to get used to it a little over time, he would never like it at all.

Upon waking that morning, Harry had read the Daily Prophet as usual.

**_Known family of Death Eaters are found Dead, Killed by Their Own or the Enemy? By: Rita Skeeter _**

_Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were found dead in their home yesterday during a routine search of Malfoy Manor by the ministry. Lucius Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater and is currently imprisoned at Azkaban. He was convicted earlier his week and had his wand snapped. He stands to live the remainder of his life in Azkaban. His wife Narcissa and son Draco, were also thought to be part of he-who-must-not-be-named's followers. Draco, a former student of Hogwarts, is responsible for letting the death eaters gain entry to Hogwarts last spring, resulting in the death of Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry had been searching for the two since last spring, when they vanished. They received an anonymous tip that the two had returned home, and were following the routine lead when the bodies were discovered. _

_It almost sounds as if they were killed by the dark side as well. It appears as though the Cruciatus Curse was used repeatedly on the mother and son, followed by the killing curse to each. Narcissa's sister is the famous Bellatrix Black Lestrange, also a known death eater. Lestrange was recently charged with the murder of her cousin, Sirius who was wrongfully imprisoned for many years. If Lestrange and Malfoy both die in prison, the Malfoy fortune will go to none other then Nymphadora Tonks, a Ministry Auror and the only remaining Black relative. She was unavailable for comment since she is a newlywed to werewolf Remus Lupin and they are still on their Honeymoon. _

_Lupin is said to be very close to Harry Potter, a best friend of Potter's deceased father. We must ask ourselves if this is just a coincidence, or if possibly, The Chosen One has decided for himself who lives and who dies. _

Harry just had to roll his eyes when he saw the creative way Skeeter had tied him into the story about the Malfoy deaths. He had no doubt that they were killed by Voldemort or on his orders. Draco had not completed the task set for him, and Harry was sure that he had paid the price with his life. Harry did not feel sorry for him though, since he made his own decisions and choices. Draco could have decided to be nice along the way, but he did not; he could have lowered his wand, returned Dumbledore's and been hidden by the Order, but he did not. As Dumbledore always said, 'it is our choices that define us, not our abilities.' The thing that bothered Harry the most was what she said about Lupin being a werewolf, as if enough people did not already know, now Lupin would never get a job. Soon, the four met McGonagall at the gates and made their way to the Head's office.

"Harry, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore spoke, "thank you for returning to see me. I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Yes sir," spoke Ginny. "Harry did it…Nagini is the only one left, and we are in the planning process to dispose of her as well."

"Excellent. It was very wise to leave her until last. I have a feeling that he will know when the horcruxes begin to be destroyed more and more rapidly. In addition, the second he realizes she is dead, you will all be in grave danger. He will know that she has been killed by you all, so I think you may want to begin preparing for that."

"Yes sir," Ron said, "strategically, we are planning on bringing as many order members as possible into hiding, kill the snake, and then destroy the remaining horcruxes. We are assuming that by the end of that plan, V-Voldemort will be on the move to check on his horcruxes and kill Harry."

"That is quite a plan Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir, I just have one question. If we destroy the horcruxes very close to the time of the snakes death…is it possible that he will not notice that the horcruxes have been destroyed…would he possibly think that what he feels is all in conjunction to Nagini?"

"It is possible, though you all should prepare otherwise. Now you all came here today to talk about destroying the horcruxes correct?"

"Yes sir." Hermione spoke this time as she sucked on the end of her self-inking quill and prepared to write down what he was saying.

"Well the spell is simply the Killing Curse. It is unlike when the killing curse is used on a living thing though. In that case, the living thing just dies. With a horcrux, there are powerful enchantments and spells to help protect it. To fire that curse at one of those objects, you will need some very powerful shield charms or else it might kill you. I recommend that one person fire the spell, while many others surround with overlapping shields. The most important thing is to make sure the curse has finally dissipated before letting your shields down. Any questions?" They all looked around at each other; waiting for a question, but none came. "Well if you do not have any questions, I have one more thing I want to discuss with you all before I need to speak with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley for a minute in private. Harry as much as you do not want to, it may be time to ask the ministry for help in the final battle. Don't say anything about the horcruxes, just that you are almost ready to fight Voldemort and would like to count on their physical support in the upcoming battle."

"I was afraid that you were going to say that. I really do not like him, but I know you are right. Is there anything that I should tell him, to make him believe that I have what it takes to do this so that he gives his support?"

"He already believes that you are 'the chosen one' so there is no need to tell him that his assumptions are correct. If you act like the leader that you are, he will respond. However, you must impress upon him how disastrous it would be if he told anyone that the battle in near. There would be hysteria, and Voldemort would be all the wiser of your plan. He must agree to keep this information to himself until he hears word from you that the final battle is about to begin."

"Yes sir. I will go tomorrow to do that sir. I would rather not have an appointment; otherwise, the press will find out that I am meeting with him. I still will refuse to be his poster boy."

"I didn't have any doubt regarding that Harry," Dumbledore chuckled. After McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione had left, Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ginny over his half-moon spectacles. "First I wanted to offer my congratulations on your engagement. I was afraid that Harry would never come to his senses and ask you."

"Yes sir," Ginny said with a chuckle. "Sometimes I thought that it would never happen either. However, that isn't the reason you asked us here sir, is it?"

"No it is not, however, your relationship is why you are here. Tell me Miss Weasley, how long did Harry wait after reading my letter to him before explaining to you the fact that your love plays a part?"

"Well, he began by telling us what the entire letter said, except that part. Then as soon as we were done, he pulled me aside and told me privately. So the answer to our question would be right away sir."

"I am delighted Harry, that you learned that Ginny needed to be a part of this, and ceased pushing her away."

"Yes sir," Harry said in understanding. "Professor, is it possible for our love to grow even more than it already has?"

"Why do you ask Harry?"

"Well, it stands to reason that the stronger our love is, the stronger I will be against Voldemort."

"And do you think that your love could be any stronger?"

"Well yes and no. I love Ginny more than I do anything else in the world. I would die if it meant protecting every hair on her head. I feel that at this time, my love for her is complete; however, in the future I believe that my love for her will deepen as we marry, have children, and begin our lives together. Does that make sense?"

"Indeed it does Harry, especially the part about having children. While you may not believe me now, your love for Ginny, is only a fraction of what your love will be for your children. When you have children, your love for her will grow, because she gave them to you, and you will be bound by them and their blood forever. Having children is not the answer to you defeating Voldemort. You already have that power. You _want_ to have children with Ginny, if you feel that desire in you, your power will grow just on the thought of their future presence. Remember Harry that it is the choices we make that define us, not our abilities. Your ability is already there, it is your choice to tap into your love for Ginny."

"Thank you sir, I think I understand."

"Good, the last thing I wanted to find out from you is what spell you are planning on using to defeat Voldemort. I dare say that you do not want to use the killing curse if it can be avoided."

"Want to sir…I didn't think that I would have the ability?"

"Oh I am pretty sure that you could make the curse work effectively in this case; however, I would rather that you decided on something else."

"I understand sir. Hermione found some ancient spells that focus on love to destruct rather then hate as the killing curse does. There is one it does not have a name, but it sends an aura of love around the caster and upon command sends the destruction towards the opponent. The incantation is…"

"Amoris cupido dirutum debello," Dumbledore said simply.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"It is the spell I used to defeat Gindelwald. Miss Granger's knowledge in Ancient Runes is incredible, and not just for someone her age. Please tell her that for me."

"We will," Ginny spoke, "so Professor, do you think that the spell will work?"

"Yes Ginny I do." Dumbledore calling her Ginny for the first time ever was interesting. He was looking at her with the same twinkle in his eye that had always been there, only now there was something else. She could not put her finger on in however. It was almost as if he was in awe of her and Harry, though she had always thought that it should be the other way around, with her being in awe of him. "I think that is all I needed to discuss with you. Please bid my farewells and blessings to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. I hope that I will see you all soon and please meet with Miss Granger regarding what is needed to complete the spell."

"Yes sir, thank you." They both said as they walked out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Harry, Ginny and five other members of the Order went to the Ministry of Magic. Harry would have preferred not to have a guard, but knew that it was safer this way. After checking in with security and letting the receptionist know that he was there to see the Minister, Harry and his crew went straight up to the Minister's office.

"Harry!" Scrimgeour exclaimed opening his door, "it is so nice of you to stop by." Harry thought about not shaking the outstretched had, but with a look from Ginny, he decided that it was best to be nice. "Come in, come in…" Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley entered the office while the others remained in the seating area. "Now what can I do for you today…are you here to join in and support the ministry yet?"

"Not exactly Minister," Harry said in a cool voice. "I am here to discuss with you the final battle, which we all know is approaching."

"Oh…I didn't realize that you were so well versed in the Ministry's decisions regarding he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Voldemort," Harry paused letting the feared name take affect, "will not be conducting himself on your schedule, so I daresay; you may do better to throw it away. I, as you very well know, have been doing my own research on Tom, and feel that the attack will be coming soon. Therefore I am here to ask you to get prepared." Harry had made a conscious choice to try and call him Tom as Dumbledore had.

"I disagree, Harry, our research shows that he will not battle until he is ready, and we feel that he has many more attacks he would like to implement before that happens."

"While I am sure we would _like_ to kill more innocent people, I am almost ready to battle him, and will be provoking him very soon into finding me and doing battle with me."

"PROVOKING HIM? You cannot do that…it puts all of our lives at risk. In addition, what makes you think that he will be able to find you, after all, we have been looking for you for almost a year now."

"Minister, I want him to find me, I will make myself visible to him when the time comes. I am here to ask for the ministry's support in the final battle. Tom has death eaters, dementors, giants, werewolves and other beasts on his side. The side of good is lacking in the strength department and we would like to rectify that. If you would convince those willing, to fight with us, we will all have a better chance of survival."

"You say you are going to provoke him…how?"

"I cannot go into details now, however when the battle is over and Tom Riddle is defeated, I will tell you and only you more information regarding his life and mine, then you ever needed to know. I even know how he came back this time, and will share that information with you as well. In return I would like the Ministry's support during the battle."

"I will agree on one condition. After you-know-how is defeated, I would like you to be present at a press conference to answer some questions."

"Fine, I will do that, as long as I can say whatever I want, and am not bound to be loyal to the ministry during my statements."

"But…"

"That is my offer, take it, or leave it."

The Minister thought for a moment and Harry was secretly afraid hat he would not accept the conditions. However, soon Scrimgeour nodded his head in defeat. "Alright, though I will need a written contract from you, pledging to attend the press conference."

"And I will need your pledge to keep all this information secret until I tell you otherwise and also that your people will show up to aid us in the battle." After the contract had been drawn up, and both had signed, Harry, Ginny, and Arthur made their way out of the office, joined the guard, and returned to the atrium to appartate home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were spent preparing Godric's Hollow and the Cottage, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to call it, for an influx of people. Everyone involved in the Order, and their families needed to be put in hiding while the horcruxes were destroyed. Uncle Vernon was extremely upset when Harry announced that due to lots of people coming, Dudley and his parents were going to have to share one room. Each bedroom was made to accommodate a number of people. **Dean Thomas**, **Seamus Finnigan**, **Ernie Macmillan, Lee Jordan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein,** Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Neville shared one of the suites while Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, **Angelina Johnson, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Alicia Spinnet and Luna shared the other. Some order members stayed in the bedrooms upstairs and many foreign Order members were set up in the basement meeting room including Viktor Krum and as many school friends as he could get. The rest of the Weasleys, Hogwarts Professors, the Grangers, and the last of the adult Order members stayed at the Cottage. Hagrid and Grawp were the only two people to remain unhidden and had requested to remain so. Professor McGonagall had found an old wand, which she gave Hagrid so that he could defend himself if necessary. She also had an additional 10 house elves join Dobby and Winky, and five join Mrs. Weasley since there were so many people to feed. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A meeting, for the select group of Order members involved with the hunt for the horcruxes was scheduled to discuss the snake, and the destruction of the horcruxes they had already recovered. A mission to kill Nagini was quickly planned, though Harry was not to be a part of it. His life was too valuable, according to the others, and this mission would be potentially more dangerous then all of the others. This mission, one may end up facing Voldemort instead of his traps.

The night before the mission, Ginny and Harry had a private meal in their suit, and Hermione and Ron decided to do the same. Ron's reason for wanting this time was two fold. Like Harry and Ginny, he wanted to have some private time with the love of his life before all hell broke loose, but he also, had decided to ask Hermione to marry him that night and wanted to do so in private. He had warned Harry and Ginny so that they would only eat and hold off on their personal time until after Hermione came screaming into their room with the news, as he knew she would. He had retrieved the ring from his sock drawer and was examining it as he was boarded up in the bathroom calming his nerves before dinner. The ring had a gold band with a diamond on the top. There were no other stones, though the inside of the band was engraved with the names of all the women who had worn it. According to him mum, the engraving was a charm, and as soon as Hermione said yes and the ring was put on, it would begin to glow and her name would be added to the inside. She would be the fifth woman to wear the ring.

Ron's thoughts and calming breaths were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "Ron, Winky just brought our dinner up, come out before it gets cold."

"I'll be right there," he managed to say before taking a deep breath, pocketing the ring, and entering their bedroom. Hermione looked beautiful even though they were dressed casually. Ron had thought that she could not look more beautiful then she had at the Yule Ball in forth year but now that they were together, even on her frumpy days she looked more beautiful then ever. Tonight she had on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her clothes were tight enough that her curves were well defined, and her shirt was low cut enough to make his mind wander. She had pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and had decided on some light makeup and her charm bracelet that Ron had given her for Christmas. Ron had opted to wear a blue button down shirt and jeans, secretly hoping that he looked nice enough to be asking her to marry him.

Dinner was pleasant, though Hermione had a feeling that Ron was up to something. He had not eaten his normal amount of food was even finished before she was. Before Hermione ate dessert she decided, she had better find out if he was okay. "Love, are you okay…you hardly ate anything and you have been awful quiet. Do you feel okay?"

"Uh…yeah…I feel…fine. I wanted to talk to you though about…well stuff."

"Okay, come with me and sit on the couch." Ron got up but did not sit when Hermione did. Instead, he just looked at her for a moment. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Ron, now please tell me what is wrong."

"Well," Ron sat and took her hands in his. "Hermione from the first moment I saw you on the Hogwarts Express I liked you, I was a mess when you were dating Viktor and when you took McLaggen to the Christmas party, I about punched a wall. I realized that I did not want to watch you be happy like a best friend would, I wanted to be happy with you like a boyfriend would. Tomorrow is going to be the beginning of the end, and I didn't want it to happen without making sure you knew how much I love you. That is why I wanted to give this to you." Ron removed the small box from his pocket, as Hermione's eyes grew wide. When she took the box from him and opened it, her hands began to shake. Ron reached out and grabbed the ring. "I want to marry you. I have known that for a long time. So…will you marry me?" Ron slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly and she gasped at its beauty.

"Yes, I will marry you Ron." The ring began to glow a bight gold as Hermione and Ron shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Hermione began to think again. "Do you know why it glowed?"

"My mum gave me this ring; it had been in her family a long time. You are the fifth bride to wear the ring. When you said yes, the ring magically engraved your name on the inside where four other women's names are." Hermione took the ring off for a second to look on the inside of the band and gasped. Engraved in the gold was, Hermione Jane Weasley, her new name. "Come on, Ginny and Harry are waiting to see you." With that, Hermione put the ring back on, jumped up, grabbed Ron's hand, and ran to Harry's bedroom.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione yelled as she knocked. Ginny answered the door and got plastered with a hug from Hermione. "We are going to be sisters!"

"Hermione, we already were sisters."

"Yes…but now we will really be sisters!" Harry walked into the hallway with a grin on his face only to be plastered by Hermione in a hug. While they received congratulations from Harry and Ginny, other people came out of their rooms to inspect the source of all of the yelling and shrieking. Ron was calmly standing off to the side as Hermione showed everyone her ring with much excitement. He couldn't help but grin when he saw how happy she was.

Lavender Brown walked over to Ron and gave him a quick hug. "I guess you always did love her huh?"

"I guess so. I did not realize it until the end of sixth year though. Now I can't imagine my life without her." Ron knew that he sounded a little like a sap, but he did not care. Lavender looked at him with an eyebrow raised and walked away just as Ron began receiving some congratulations from the boys. After what seemed like an eternity, everyone retreated to his or her rooms and Ron was finally closing their own bedroom door. Before Ron had a chance to reach for his wand Hermione had locked the door, put up a silencing charm, and had begun kissing him. Hermione grabbed his hand and led him to their master bathroom. As Hermione filled their Jacuzzi tub with hot water and bubbles, she knew that tonight, she was not going to be able to hold back. She wanted to make love to Ron, and she wanted to do it all night long.

"I don't think that virgin blood will be needed anymore," Hermione said with a smile. With a wave of her wand, Hermione performed the contraception charm as Ron looked at her with a knowing look. Ron reached out and embraced her. They kissed while the tub filled and then carefully removed each other's clothing. They had gotten much more comfortable seeing each other naked due to their previous encounters; however seeing Hermione stark, still had a powerful effect on Ron. Hermione carefully got into the tub and dunked her head so water was dripping off her. Ron did the same and sat down, pulling her over towards him. Hermione straddled him as she grabbed him in her hands and began stroking. They were kissing passionately and Ron's fingers traveled down to find her favorite spot. Both began to moan softly as they manually stimulated the other.

Hermione raised her body up, and slowly allowed Ron to enter her. Her pain was evident, but blinded by her desire finally to be with the man that she loved. Ron became more aroused as he moved deep inside her. The feeling was incredible and emotional all at the same time. They moved slowly allowing her pain to subside and her pleasure to grow. In this position, Ron could still manually stimulate her and increase her pleasure even more. Hermione leaned back giving Ron better access as he sucked her breasts lightly. Her nipples became hard and her moaning got noticeably louder. As Hermione slid up and down Ron, the water in the tub began to become turbulent, sometimes being forced over the sides, and on to the tile floor. Hermione reached below her from behind and gently played with his most sensitive area. Ron now began to moan louder and Hermione could feel him become engorged within her. After continuing for a few more minutes, his breathing quickened and Ron exploded within Hermione. This sent Hermione over the edge since she was close as well, and they came to a rest. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder as she sat in the bath on his lap. She was so glad that they had waited, yet so glad that they decided to do it. After a couple minutes, they got out, dried off, and returned to the bed. They decided to make love a couple more times, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were enjoying their last night before the battle began also. They had lit many candles that were now floating around the room as the ones at Hogwarts did. The bed was covered with beautiful red silk sheets and Harry had conjured about ten dozen roses to place around the room. While Harry had gone to the bathroom, Ginny had donned herself in high heels, lace stockings and garter, and a black lace bra. She was perched on the bed, legs spread, when Harry came in. Ginny had decided to go without panties letting Harry become seduced just a bit more easily then he would have been anyway.

Ginny kissed Harry with fiery passion as she unbuttoned his trousers and removed his shirt. Once she had him completely naked, she had him lay on the bed, face down. She strattled him and massaged his back. He could feel her legs in the sexy stockings and her bare flesh from in between her legs being pressed into him. Ginny kissed, licked nibbled and massaged every inch of Harry's back before lifting herself off and turning him over. Ginny inverted herself and they began performing oral stimulation on each other. It did not take long for Harry to lose control, and Ginny was close behind.

Ginny lay down on her back and Harry got on top of her and entered easily. They were both still wet and aroused from their last climax, as Harry let himself drop deep into her. This deep penetration caused Ginny to moan loudly and spread her legs further apart. Ginny had specifically picked a front close bra, making it easy for Harry to unclasp it and run his hands over her soft breasts. Harry bent over and sucked hard on the top of her breast. He bit her lightly and then a little harder making a deep red love bite come out on her skin. Ginny tightened her muscles around Harry as he penetrated deep and he climaxed deep inside her.

To pleasure Ginny, she turned over and got on her hands and knees. Harry entered her again and was able to reach around and run his fingers over the places that made her breathe heavy. As Ginny got closer, Harry had to support her weight as her knees began to quiver. Ginny screamed in delight as she and Harry came together. They continued through the night taking it slow, enjoying these last precious moments. They did not go to sleep until after dawn had come, and even then were not ready to call their night of passion over.


	21. The Beginning of the End

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 21—The Beginning of the End

Everyone was excited about Ron and Hermione being engaged. Mrs. Weasley kept giving bone-crushing hugs to anyone who she saw. Unfortunately, the end was near, and plans and excitement for their engagement was going to have to wait until after the battle was over. Though the thought of not making a big deal about their engagement seemed like a sin to Mrs. Weasley, she understood the reasoning behind it. Everyone gathered early that morning at Godric's Hollow to go over last minute details regarding the mission to Riddle Manor. Harry was upset because it was decided that he would not get to go on this mission. He understood the reasoning behind it; it went back to how everyone else was dispensable. This mission would be in the closest proximity to Voldemort and they could not risk him getting caught. He didn't like thinking about how he was indispensable and no one else was, but everyone, including Ginny, had prohibited him from coming on this mission. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going to remain behind on this mission as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riddle Manor was swarming with death eaters, though Nagini still roamed the grounds by herself. It was decided that Professor McGonagall was the right person to infiltrate the grounds and kill the snake. Her animagus form, though registered would still not raise the red flags that Harry's unregistered form would. The hope was that in her animagus form she would be able to be discrete and get close enough to kill Nagini and get away before being caught. Reinforcements were set, but could not get close without arousing suspicion.

McGonagall transformed and made her way along the wall of the grounds. She could see Nagini, but needed to get closer before alerting her presence. As she got closer, she saw the snake flick her tongue and come straight towards her. McGonagall froze…the snake could smell her, and taste her. Before it was too late, McGonagall remembered where the snake was and transformed. The second her transformation was complete she shot a silent stunner at the snake. She missed and the snake came at her. Before Nagini reached her though, a familiar green light erupted from her wand as the snake was stopped, dead. Minerva wiped her brow and transfigured the snake into a long stick, which blended nicely with the surrounding trees.

Looking up, Minerva realized that the death eaters were on their way towards her. They had seen the light from the spell and knew that someone was there. Transforming into her cat, Minerva was quickly over the wall and the Order had vanished from Little Hangleton. While searching the grounds a death eater walked over to the spot where the light had come from and stepped on a large stick breaking it cleanly in two.

As the Order returned to Godric's Hollow, Harry was brought to his knees in pain. He had blood coming from his scar and was screaming for almost five minutes before the pain let up. While coming to, Harry searched the concerned faces in the kitchen before coming to rest on Professor Snape's grim face. "Potter, were you able to hold up your occlumency shields during that?"

"I think so, sir. I did not feel him search my mind, just loose control of his own. He is extremely mad, and he knows that Nagini is dead."

"Then we better get started on destroying the rest of the horcruxes," Ginny said simply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time was not wasted and every Order member who knew of the horcruxes was quickly in Ginny and Harry's bedroom. They shrunk the furniture and placed shields around the room, and silencing spells, hoping that whatever happened, nothing would leave the room. They all looked extremely nervous as Harry stood in front of them to speak. Madam Pomfrey had been brought into the loop, so that she could accurately heal if necessary.

"Okay everyone. According to Dumbledore, it is not that destroying a horcrux is hard; it is the curses, which come out of the horcrux that will kill you, if you are not careful. As you all remember, Dumbledore's hand looked different his last year. This was caused by one of the horcruxes, so please everyone be careful. You all know that the battle is coming. Whatever happens in this room, I thank you all for your support, and I hope that you all make it through. If all goes well with this, tonight Ron will be briefing us on his strategic ideas for the final battle, so that we are ready. As for right now, I am going to use the killing curse on the horcrux, your job is to use the strongest shield charm you can to protect yourself and the others around you. We want to make sure we overlap so that the shields are strong. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded as Harry set the horcrux on the other side of the room. First up was the dagger, Harry felt that the locket was going to be the toughest to destroy without injury due to its personal nature to Riddle. He figured one of the other horcruxes would be the best to start with, so they knew what they were in store for. Harry backed up, gave hugs to everyone and a long kiss to Ginny, "I love you."

"I love you too Harry and you can say it again later."

Harry turned toward the horcrux wand raised, "Avada Kedavra!" Immediately after Harry said the spell, the shields went up all around them as black smoke started to fill the room. "Hold your shields!" Harry now had a shield up to and his was by far the most powerful in the room. Learning occlumency and wandless magic had almost given him a magical boost. He heard a woman scream, though he could not see anything. He could tell that it was not Ginny, because she was right beside him. It was coming from the left and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were on his right. As the smoke lifted, Harry looked around. Tonks was lying down on the ground panting; she had been the one to scream. Lupin was holding his new wife, with a concerned look on his face, as Poppy checked Tonks for injuries.

"I can't find any internal injuries," she finally said.

"Tonks," said Ginny, "are you okay, what happened?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what, Dora?" Remus said quietly.

"It was like, a thousand dementors all at once, but it was not just about never feeling happy it made up things. Everyone I love was dying, and I lost my job, and lots of other bad stuff."

"Tonks," spoke Hermione, "what made you scream?"

Tonks shook her head refusing to say. Remus finally looked at her in the eyes, "honey, what did you see?"

"It showed you, biting our kids during the full moon." Remus looked stunned for a second before giving her a big hug. Harry knew that they both probably shared the same worst fear, and now Tonks had brought it to life. "I'll be okay; I just need a drink of water."

"Did anyone else feel that?" Harry asked.

"I did." Turning Harry saw Moody sitting down with his head in his hands. "It isn't important what I saw though. I think that it happened because we were on the end. We had less overlapping shields then everyone else. Potter your shield was so large that it almost reached me. If we all get closer together, we should hopefully keep everything out better."

"We should take a break," Lupin said.

"NO!" Tonks cried. "Not because of me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Harry questioned, "because they might get harder?"

"I am sure." Everyone gathered close together, as Harry put the cup across the room. The dagger had disintegrated and was now a pile of ash. When Harry returned to the group he saw that people had gotten extremely close together there was two rows. People in the second row were taller, and were going to shoot spells over the others shoulders. People in the first row were standing sideways to get closer together. Harry realized how much closer they could have been last time, and that maybe no one would have gotten affected by the curse if he had realized this. Once again, he was putting everyone he loved in danger. Harry found his place between Ginny and Hermione. Ron was behind Hermione, and Bill was behind Ginny. Harry couldn't think of two better people, other then himself to protect his two favorite girls. Lupin and Tonks were no longer on the end, and neither was Moody, for which Harry was grateful.

Harry raised his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Surprising to Harry, the same black smoke appeared; though this time, it lasted a bit longer and no one was affected by its power since everyone was standing closer together. After finishing with the cup, and seeing the second pile of ash, they all decided to take a short break to regain their strength. After Dobby had brought them some food and drinks, and everyone had used the bathroom, they got in position for the locket. Harry had warned everyone that he felt that this one might be the hardest of them all. Moody had reminded them of 'Constant Vigilance' as everyone got close together and prepared to fire their shield charm.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and again got a bunch of nods in return. "Avada Kedavra!" Just like last two times, the shields went up right after he said the spell. Instead of black smoke, this time a green image rose into the room. Harry knew the second he saw it start that it was the dark mark. "GET CLOSER TOGETHER AND DON'T RELAX!" Harry felt everyone tighten in around him and he focused all of his strength on his shield. After the dark mark hung for a few minutes, red beams of light erupted from it and came towards them. There had to be fifty beams of light, and while Harry did not know what they would do, he did not want to experience it. He mustered up his last bit of strength as the beams connected with the shields. His arm began shaking as his shield went under attack. Finally, all the beams ricocheted off after trying to get past the shields and at once, they all collided with the locket. Everyone fell to the floor panting as Poppy checked them all for health. Harry walked over to the locket, the last horcrux. The locket had been opened and was blackened with a large crack running through one half. The floor had a black scorch mark on it, which Harry figured would be there forever. Tom Riddle was mortal once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor, Voldemort was angry. Harry Potter had killed his snake, he knew it. They couldn't find Nagini anywhere, and he could sense that she was dead. He had already resisted killing a couple of his death eaters. He was going to need them, and it would not do him any good to kill allies right now, he needed to kill Harry Potter. Lestrange and Malfoy were in Azkaban and Snape had crossed him. They had been some of his best fighters, and he was not looking forward to doing the battle without them. Potter would inevitably have many Order members behind him, and Voldemort was smart. He knew that they had learned to fight. Lately, it had been impossible to find anyone with known connections to Harry Potter, a few days ago; they all seemed to vanish along with their families. Voldemort knew that Potter had them in hiding, preparing for the final battle. Voldemort refused to play Potter's game. This battle was not going to be on Potters terms, it was going to be on his. He had decided that the best battle plan was to lure the Order to Riddle Manor. This way, he would have the upper hand.

They would do it in two weeks, the night of a full moon. This would incapacitate Potter's friend Lupin, and allow his army of werewolves to attack freely. He had giants in wait and almost 100 dementors. He had wanted to wait for them to breed more however; Nagini's disappearance was making the schedule be rushed a little. Voldemort decided that he would break into Potter's mind as he had done in his fifth year and show him something worth fighting for. As Voldemort continued to plan, he felt a strange pull on his chest. It happened three times, though he just assumed that it had to do with Nagini's death. He felt weak and hoped that his planned two weeks would be enough to recuperate from her death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone who would be fighting Voldemort was in the meeting room. Since there were so many people, everyone had to stand. They had at least two hundred people that Hermione could see. Lupin had convinced three or four werewolves to become part of the fight. Tonks and Kingsley were surrounded by some aurors from foreign countries. Charlie had a group of about twenty wizards who all looked like dragon trainers. Apparently, they were very good at their job, because they had gotten four dragons to be trained well enough to fight with them. Three of the dragons had been born in captivity and were able to be controlled quite easily, and the fourth was Norbert. The dragons were staying at Hogwarts right now and Norbert had been so happy to see Hagrid again. He apparently remembered 'his mummy' as Hagrid had put it. Bill had about fifty Goblins with him, which made some people nervous; however, Hermione had spoken to a few and was positive that they were dedicated to the cause. Hagrid and Madam Maxine were standing in the back. Madame Maxine was speaking to Fleur and a bunch of people who looked as if they had gone to Beauxbatons while Hagrid was in deep discussion with one of Charlie's friends. Viktor was off to the side with about three dozen boys from Durmstrang and the rest of the Bulgarian Quidditch team, while Hogwarts students were littered throughout.

The wizard parents of Hogwarts students were present as were the Hogwarts professors. About half of the room was filled with foreign wizards whom Hermione had not met, and did not know anything about. The whole Order was there as was Aberforth, Madam Rosmerta, and Ollivander who had turned up at Saint Mungo's a month ago. He did not remember anything that had happened to him; however, they were able to determine that he was not being controlled in any way, and that it was in fact him. After a long recovery, he now was determined to fight Voldemort. Neville, his grandmother, Luna and her father were all standing a couple feet behind Hermione while the rest of the Weasleys, Ginny and Harry were standing beside her.

Hermione was looking at Ron who was standing next to Professor McGonagall up front. He looked extremely nervous since he was going to be one of the people running the meeting. Ron had been working with some other Order members to help with the strategic planning and now since his ideas were being used, he was going to explain it to everyone else.

"Attention Everyone!" McGonagall's voice rang out. "This meeting is called to order; we are all here to listen to the plans for the final battle. Ron Weasley will be speaking to you all now from a strategic standpoint."

"Hi everyone," Ron spoke, "I got together with some other members of the Order to determine strategically the best way to attack. We have determined to have the battle in Hogsmeade. Since there are no muggles in Hogsmeade, it is the best chance we have of keeping our world secret from them. Most of the residents of the town are here in this room, and those who are not, were moved to safety earlier today. The buildings in the town have had charms placed on them in hopes that it will help them withstand the battle. Harry has an agreement with the minister that we will get ministry support. Most of us, will be fighting with everything we have, against anyone we can, however some of us, will have specific jobs, and we need to discuss that now. If I could have Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Katie Bell, Harry Potter, and Molly Weasley come up here. They will each discussing the group that they will be leading."

"I will start," said Charlie. "I will be leading the air attack. We have four captivity bred, trained dragons at our disposal. We have two Chinese Fireballs, and two Norwegian Ridgebacks. Five dragon trainers will be on each of the dragons. One trainer will be directing the dragon where to go, one will be shielding the dragon from unfriendly spells when needed, and three will be protecting the five trainers, as well as shooting spells if and when possible. Our first goal is to take out as many of the giants as possible. They will wreak havoc if we cannot get them defeated as close to the beginning as possible. The dragons will also be breathing fire at the opposition as they approach. I hope that we can diminish the numbers before they even reach you for wand to wand combat."

"I will go next," Bill spoke, as Charlie stepped back. "Many of the goblins have agreed to fight with us. They have their own type of magic as you know, and I think that that is enough explaining. Harpond who is one of the managers of Gringotts will be leading the goblins, and we thank them for their generosity and support."

"I can go now," Hagrid stated as patted Ron on the shoulder, making his knees buckle. "We 'ave one giant on our side, me brother Grawp. He is stayin' at 'ogwarts with me righ' now, thou' his home is a cave just outside of 'ogsmeade. I taugh' him sum English so you all can talk to him when you see him. We also 'ave the spiders tha' live in the forest. What are they called 'ermione?"

"Acromantula's…they are extremely large spiders which are poisonous. The forest at Hogwarts has a huge family of them."

"right, I knew tha'…anyway, they 'er on our side, as is me three headed dog, Fluffy. The Centaurs haven't made up ther' mind 'bout helpin' thou' they are thinking' on it. Thas' it for our help from the forest."

"Lupin, since we are on the subject of our supporting forces, why don't you go next," Ron commented.

"Okay, I am in charge of the werewolves who are fighting for the good side. There are only four of us so far, but we have been working on getting more on our side. The plan is to do this in a few days; therefore, the werewolves would fight like the rest of you. The full moon is not for two weeks so it should not be a problem. We do NOT want to fight Voldemort during the full moon due to the number of werewolves he has on his side. If possible, please let us fight the werewolves. Remember that if they bite you, it is a big problem. We all have already been bitten, so it is safer for us to fight them instead. There is only one case of a person being bitten by a non-transformed werewolf. While the person now has some wolfish tendencies, they are not a werewolf. Unfortunately, we believe that the werewolves will not be biting to create more werewolves, but rather biting to kill. I implore you all to be careful."

"I will go now, "Katie Bell said, "and finish this path of the discussion by talking to you about the dementors. I am looking for about 50 people whose purpose will be to fight the dementors. The dementors will be hindering those dueling with the death eaters. It will be the job of people who work with me to repel the dementors from others and ourselves while they duel. It will be your job to protect them from the dementors, and it will be their job to protect you from the death eaters. The best people to do this are those who have a good strong patronus that will stay strong once released. Everyone will need to keep their eyes open for death eaters, and everyone will need to keep their eyes open for spells, however, we feel that this is the best way to prevent many people from receiving the dementor kiss. With enough fighting, we may be able to get the dementors to retreat. They may be natural allies with you-know-who, but they are like Slytherins, they will save themselves if needed. If there is anyone in the room who does not have a corporeal patronus, you will need to see me, and possibly not participate on the Hogsmeade front of the fight. Dementors will be everywhere, if you cannot protect yourself from one, you may not be safe there."

"Tonks why don't you go, then mum and lastly Harry," Ron said quietly to the group.

"Okay all; I will be in charge of rounding up the opponent and taking them to Azkaban. I will be working with Aurors and other ministry officials to be doing this. As we have discussed before, the best way for you to leave your opponent after beating them is to stun then, bind them, and summon their wand. We will be walking around, gathering them up, and removing them from the area so that they can not begin to fight again."

"Hello everyone, my name is Molly Weasley, and I will be in charge of removing the wounded, bringing them here and letting them get tended to by healers and medi-wizards. I am looking for about ten people to help me. To help me you must be able to do apparation, side-along-apparation, and portkey activation. Those three methods will be used to get the wounded here, and get them help. We will have twenty healers and medi-wizards here to help. They will transport people to St. Mungo's if needed."

"Hi all, I guess I am last," Harry spoke quietly. "Voldemort, Tom Riddle, must be eliminated. Obviously, the fight with Riddle will be mine, because he would not have it any other way. I want to thank you all for being here, for me, in my fight. If we loose, his reign will become out of control and no one will be safe. WE MUST WIN!" Harry was getting fired up and began to yell. "If we defeat him, the death eaters will crumble beneath us! They will not hesitate to use the unforgivable curses! You all will find your battle robes upstairs in the living room. They are white with a red phoenix and the phrase 'Dumbledore's Army' across the back. Albus Dumbledore was the one of the greatest wizards ever to walk this earth. Tom Riddle feared him, and no other throughout his life. We are here in this organization started by Dumbledore and we will become victorious! The white robes will, hopefully, distinguish those fighting for good, and those fighting for evil. We are a team, an army, a family! We as humans have the capacity to love. Riddle does not believe in the power of love…you all know better! The battle will take place in three days, we are ready…they will loose!" Everyone cheered as Harry finished his speech and the crowd began to disperse and talk amongst themselves. Many people approached Katie about the dementor squad and a few Mrs. Weasley about helping with the wounded.

"Fawkes," Harry called. Seconds latter a flash was seen as Fawkes fly to Harry's shoulder. "I need you to take this to the Minister and wait to see if he has a response." Harry attached the parchment to Fawkes and he was gone in a flash.

"Hey you," Ginny called as she walked over. "Did you just send Fawkes to the ministry?"

"Yeah, I told the minister that we would be fighting in three days in Hogsmead. He should gather as many people as he can and meet us there at noon on Friday."

"Good. Hey Harry I forgot to ask you…how are you going to get Voldemort there?"

"I was thinking of just sending him a letter…I think that through some choice words it might get his attention. Fawkes could easily deliver it without it being risky."

"Still you think he will come?"

"Not coming would make him a coward. He doesn't want that…he will come." As Harry finished his statement, Fawkes flamed back to him and dropped a piece of parchment in Harry's outstretched hand. All it said was 'I will be there, and will hopefully have a hundred and fifty others with me. – _R.S._' "looks like he is hoping on having the support of 150 people. I wonder what department he is planning on pulling people from."

"Well, that many people…my first guess, is that he is getting support from the Unspeakable's."

"Do you know if they are well trained to fight?"

"Harry, remember…no one knows anything about the Unspeakable's…but I don't think he would bring them if they were not prepared to fight."

"Right…well I better send my letter to Riddle." Harry handed the envelope to Fawkes who held it in his claw. "Remember Fawkes…this is Voldemort…you need to drop that off and flame away before he realizes that you were even there." Fawkes gave a trilled note and flamed away. Fawkes was back about fifteen seconds later and gave Harry another note to say that it had been done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor, Voldemort was thinking to himself. He relished in how much he was going to enjoy killing Harry Potter. All of his followers knew to leave the boy for him. He was determined to finish Potter off himself. His train of thought was interrupted by a flicker of flame and a piece of parchment that was dropped in front of him. Before Voldemort could pull his wand, the flame was gone. A phoenix? What was a phoenix doing here?' Voldemort walked over to the envelope and picked it up. The outside read _To Tom Riddle_ opening it he began to read.

_Dear Tom, _

_The battle will occur at two in the afternoon in three days. If you are not there, you will be considered a coward. You say I cannot defeat you, but I say, you are wrong. I will defeat you as many times as I have to until you stay in that grave. I will always be here. Come alone, or bring your cronies, I really could care less, because I am going to defeat you. Kiss my arse, you better show up, or you really are a bigger coward then we all know you to be. You wouldn't want to get beaten by a teenager, now would you? Like I said…two in the afternoon…Hogsmeade. _

_Harry James Potter and Dumbledore's Army _

Voldemort read the letter a couple times over. His anger began getting the better of him. "WORMTAIL!" Quickly Peter entered the chamber and kissed his masters robes, bowing low. He stayed down on the ground.

"Y-y-es…m-master, you summoned me."

"Get over here and pull up your sleeve, my supporters need to be summoned." Pettigrew nervously lifted his sleeve. He hated this part, where the Dark Lord would touch him and summon the others. It was painful, and he did not really want to. As the Dark Lord touched the dark mark, Peter had to use all his strength not to call out in pain, as the other death eaters appeared around him. "My followers, the battle plan has changed. We will be attacking in three days, at one in the afternoon…in Hogsmeade. At that time, Potter will be killed, and you all will get to truly show your loyalty, by fighting those dreadful blood traitors and mudbloods."

"M-master, how do we know that P-potter will be there?" Peter asked as he continued to prostrate himself onto the ground.

"CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord held Wormtail under the spell for a few minutes before lifting it. "It is not your place to ask questions. Now all of you…get out of my sight…call our teams of beasts…get them together, and tell them the plan."


	22. Getting Ready

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 22—Getting Ready

Time passed quickly and before Harry could realize it, Friday morning had come. Looking outside, Harry saw the sun beginning to peak out from beyond the horizon. It was very early, and everyone seemed to be still asleep. Harry decided that a cup of coffee would do him good and walked quietly to the kitchen. Gladly, Harry discovered that only the elves were there. They were getting ready to cook breakfast for everyone and then send it to their rooms. There was not enough room in the kitchen for everyone to eat, so they had been sending food to where everyone was instead. Dobby brought Harry a cup of coffee and some toast. "Master Harry sir…we are planning a big breakfast, but it is not ready yet. Dobby brought you some toast to help with the wait."

"Thank you Dobby." As Dobby began walking away Harry looked up, "hey Dobby…about the battle…you should know that I wrote up my will at Gringott's a while ago. I am leaving everything to Ginny if something happens. That includes you and Winky, if you want it too."

"Nothing will happen to you Master Harry. You will be okay, but thank you for leaving Dobby and Winky with such a good mistress."

"You're welcome Dobby." Leaving the kitchen Harry realized that he had not spoken much with his aunt about the battle. He realized that she really needed to know what was going on. Petunia emerged every occasionally from their bedroom, but Vernon and Dudley rarely did. Vernon had become increasingly upset about being locked in the house, and Harry smiled, thinking of how he was locked in his room for so many years and the turn of events. In addition, Vernon did not understand why so many people were staying at the house all of a sudden. As Harry walked up to the third story where the Dursley's were, Petunia just happened to be emerging from the room on her way to the bathroom. "Aunt Petunia, I was hoping that we could talk."

"Sure Harry, I will meet you in the living room in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Petunia nodded and made her way to the bathroom as Harry made his way downstairs. Almost exactly ten minutes later, Aunt Petunia walked into the living room.

"So Harry, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"The battle…it's today."

"Today?"

"Yeah, we will be leaving around ten, after breakfast. That means that I might not come back, and well…I wanted to say thank you for keeping me safe all those years."

"I am so sorry Harry, for everything. We were supposed to treat you like a son, and we did not. We were supposed to show you love, and we did not. I should have told you when you were little about your mum and dad. They were beautiful people, smart as all get out, and as I said, our parents were so proud of Lily. I can't believe that I let Vernon keep you from being happy."

"It's okay Aunt Petunia, really. Everything happens for a reason, I am who I am, not only because of my parents, but because of you too. One thing that I am proud of is how humble I am. I am famous, but I did not grow up knowing that. If I had, I might be a different person today. You didn't harm me, Voldemort did, and now today, I am going to battle him, and win."

"Good luck Harry, I know you can do it. Besides, I am coming to your wedding; I want to see that beautiful bride."

"Me too." Harry and Petunia shared a hug as Ginny walked into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt."

"Oh no problem dear," Petunia said, "I was just wishing Harry good luck in the battle. I assume that you will be fighting too?"

"Yes, I have paired up with Harry to protect his back side from other things while he does battle."

"Well good luck to you too dear." Petunia and Ginny shared a mother daughter type hug, though it was nothing like Molly's it still made Harry smile. Petunia began to retreat upstairs as Ginny walked over to Harry to embrace him.

"We don't have much time," Harry whispered.

"We will have more time when it is all over," Ginny whispered back. "Then I can finally plan our wedding."

"I hope we have lots of kids," Harry said suddenly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I want lots of kids. A Quidditch team of kids, maybe even a few alternates. That is…if that is okay with you."

"Having lots of kids is hard, but mum did it so I can assume it is in my blood. I am sure we can manage somehow. Now come on, breakfast is up in our room, and we have to shower and get dressed." Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny's outstretched hand and made his way up stairs. After eating their fill at breakfast, they got a joint shower. Harry washed Ginny's body slowly, etching her body into his brain, not knowing when they would get to be together like this again. Harry knew that couples all over were doing something like this right now, praying that their loved ones returned to them.

They dressed quietly, as Harry felt a small tear trickle down his cheek. He was hoping beyond hope, that they were going to survive and be able to continue life together. Walking downstairs in their battle robes, Harry saw people had begun to congregate, all dressed, all looking nervous, but ready. Harry's eyes found Snape, white really was not his color, though he had pulled his hair back in a ponytail, and that did help his appearance. Harry silently wondered if Snape had picked up the hair idea from Bill, who always sported a ponytail. Around ten, everyone was ready and they apparated to Hogsmeade. They found Hagrid, Grawp, and everyone who had stayed at the Weasleys waiting at the base of the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Charlie and his team were up in the air, getting the Dragons used to the surroundings, and giving them a little bit of fun time before work began for them.

"Harry look," said Ginny pointing up the path to the castle. Coming down the path were the Acromantula's and to Harry's shock the Centaurs, being led by Firenze and Ronan.

"Harry Potter," Ronan said, "the stars told us that we would see you again."

"Did the stars by any chance say who would be victorious today?" Ron inquired.

"We really cannot say, though the stars did say that we were to help. That is why we are here, it has been foretold that we should join with many others to fight."

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot," Harry said.

"You are quite welcome. And now Harry Potter, it looks as if you are needed, we shall speak later if the stars feel it necessary."

"Right." Harry nodded and turned away. As odd as the Centaurs were, he had to say that at least they decided to come. As he scanned the crowed, he saw the Minister of Magic approach him. All the ministry employees that he brought with him were in light blue robes with the ministry crest on the front. The white and light blue really was going it stand out against the obvious black that the other side would be wearing.

"Harry!"

"Minister, thank you for coming, we are happy to have your man power."

"I must say Harry, I am impressed…you already had quite a few people. I even see a number of ministry people in your white robes.

"Yes sir, we were able to secure a few ministry people a while ago to help us."

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the people whom we capture today. They are going to be taken to Azkaban or the Ministry holding cells. They will all be tried, and when convicted sent to Azkaban for the remainder of their life. If we get the dementors back, there will be a panel of judges who decide of anyone deserves to be given the Kiss. The five people will be Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, you and me. Majority will win, we each have an equal say. Does that seem acceptable to you?"

"Absolutely sir, that sounds very appropriate. Also once the battle is over, and the death eaters have all been rounded up…I will see you regarding the completion of our agreement."

"Excellent, I cannot wait. Well Harry, I must be off to speak with some of my people, and I am sure you need some time to prepare."

Harry spent the next hour and a half greeting people and getting hugs from friends and family. He knew that it was not possible to go casualty free, some of these people were going to die today. He hoped that he could just remember later, that they did not die in vain, and that it was not his fault. Harry refused to let Ginny away from his side, so she ended up going around with him to everyone and saying goodbye as well. He greeted Mrs. Weasley with a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. "Harry, keep my baby girl safe."

"I will. I love you mum." Harry had only referred to Molly Weasley as his mum once before and this time they both began crying. Calling someone mum was bitter sweet for Harry. He loved his mum and dad, but they would have wanted him to have someone that he could call mum and dad, and for the first time, Harry realized that he was comfortable enough to do it. When Harry looked up from his hug and caught Ginny's eye, he saw tears caused by his words. Harry continued over to Arthur Weasley and hugged him as well. Manly pretenses were lost and they were pushed further away when Harry looked Arthur in the eye. "I love you dad." Harry had never called him that before, but knew immediately that it was the right choice when he was brought in for another hug. These people standing before Harry did not have to love him, but they did. As Harry walked around to the rest of the Weasleys, he told them each how much he loved them. Seeing Ron and Hermione embracing, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and made his way over. Words were too much as the four friends hugged, kissed, and cried. Harry knew that his life was almost complete. He finally had a family, a home, and a future. He just needed peace, and today was the day he was going to get it,

"Harry," Ginny spoke as she grasped his hand. "It's about time you said something to everyone don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess I better." Harry pointed his wand at his throat and muttered 'sonorous.' "Everyone, may I have your attention please." Abruptly, all conversation ceased. "Today we are going into battle. It is going to be hard, and it will be sad, but you are not here for a stupid reason. You are here so that you, your family, and your children can someday live without fear. Someday saying Voldemort will not make people gasp and will not make people scream. He is no better then any of us, and we should not treat him as such. We are here to honor those who have died at his hand and the hands of his followers. We come from different walks of life. Some of us, grew up in large families with lots of love, some grew up without family and without love. Some of us are young and some are old. I have battled him personally four times already since I began at Hogwarts, and I will keep battling until it is over. If anyone gets a clear shot at Voldemort and tries to weaken him, I will be grateful. Please remember though, that your shot may cost you your life. He is not someone to be underestimated, but neither are we. Remember your capacity to love. Hug your neighbors and wish them luck. Kiss your family and say 'I love you.' Albus Dumbledore always told me, that it was my choices not my abilities which set me apart from Voldemort and made me who I am. We have represented every since Hogwarts house here today. There may be few Slytherins here, but they are here, and that is the important thing. They made the choice to be here and should be rewarded as such. We are fighting for every wizard, everywhere. Thank you and please be safe." Harry pointed his wand at himself again muttering 'quietus' as a huge cheer and applause came from his supporters. When Harry looked up, he saw Snape walking towards him with his white robes billowing behind him. It gave him a strong look, even in white.

"Potter, are you ready."

"Yes sir."

"Remember your occlumency, don't try to use legilimency on him. You will tire yourself out, and he has been doing it for much longer. Your occlumency is good enough. Just keep it up so that he doesn't know what spells you are going to execute."

"Yes sir."

"And you know the spell you are going to use to end his life?"

"Yes sir. Amoris cupido dirutum debello."

"Good. Make sure you remember it. You won't have much time to think. You will do fine Potter, I have faith in you. Your mother and father would be so proud." With that, the professor who Harry had sworn at least once a year was evil, extended his hand. After shaking it, Harry felt Ginny approach.

"All those times Harry, you thought that he was evil. We all did."

"I know. Gin, I know that this is awful to say, but I don't think that he is going to make it today."

"Somehow, I get the same impression, and it seems like he is okay with that. He probably feels like he owes Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I think your right." Harry drew Ginny in for a long kiss. He did not care that hundreds of people saw, all he knew was that if he was going to die, he wanted to die thinking of her. As they continued to kiss, they heard Charlie yell.

"They are coming! The giants are first! Get ready! We will try to do our best!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart at once, as did Ron and Hermione who were next to them. Hermione and Ron had decided to work in a pair the same as Ginny and Harry. "I love you guys. Remember not to let them separate you."

"We love you too Harry," Hermione called, "you can do this." With a squeeze from Ginny's hand, Harry saw the head of the first giant come over the hill. Grawp moved forward to protect them all and try to take out the giants that the dragons were not able to kill.


	23. The Final Battle

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 23—The Final Battle

The giants were still about three hundred yards away. Harry looked at his watch noting that it was fifteen minutes before one in the afternoon. Harry had told Voldemort 2 in the afternoon, knowing that he would jump the clock. Harry figured the giants would be joined at precisely one o'clock, though he doubted that Voldemort would be there from the start.

Harry could see Charlie shouting directions at his team. The giants could not perform magic to hurt the dragons, only throw around their clubs that would hurt the dragons, if they made contact. The dragon team was waiting patiently about a hundred yards away as the giants walked towards everyone. Charlie had decided to let the giants come to them instead of them going to the giants.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the giants were only about a hundred yards off. They may have been big, but they were slow on the move. Harry could see about fifty giants, coming two by two. Charlie's team pounced. The four fire-breathing dragons did not have to get that close to begin their hot assault. As the fire hit the giants in the head, they began to yell. The sound was louder then any thunder Harry had ever heard. As the fire was breathed on the giants in the front of the group, they began to stumble, falling backwards and taking more giants with them as they fell.

Harry felt Ginny tense as she watched her brother expertly maneuver Norbert. "Don't worry Gin; he knows what he is doing."

"That's what I am afraid of. I do not like him on the front line like that. He will do anything to stop the attacks; he will do it, to save us. I already had one brother take the killing curse for me; I don't want another to have to do it as well."

"I know, and I can't promise that he will be okay, but I can promise you that he is going to try. Percy did what he did out of love, just as my mother did. He felt your life was worth it." Harry looked back to the attacks at hand. The dragons did not seem to have a scratch on them, but they were only injuring the giants not killing them.

As one of the Chinese Fireballs dipped down closer to the giants, trying to kill instead of injure; a large club, seemingly came out of nowhere and made a resounding thud against the side of the dragon. The five wizards seated on the dragon went flying as the dragon itself flew through the air and landed with a thud on the ground. Only one friend was lucky enough to be thrown close to Charlie. He reached out from Norbert and grabbed the person by his robes as he went soaring by. Charlie was able to hold on and Norbert now had six men riding him instead of five. One other friend was thrown directly into the chest of another giant. He died on impact, which was probably lucky for him. One had his wand out and performed a quick charm to slow his fall. Upon falling to the ground he quickly got up and apparated back to where they were all waiting. Mrs. Weasley and a few others ran to him, checked him over and immediately apparated back to Godric's Hollow

Before the three remaining dragons could react, one giant had gotten by their defenses and was heading towards the large group of people. Grawp took a few steps forward and prepared himself for the battle of a lifetime. Grawp was relatively small for a giant, and the one coming at him looked to be relatively large for a giant. Harry wondered briefly if this was the Gurg, that Hagrid had been telling them about all those months ago.

Grawp yelled, "MY HAGGER! MY HERMY!" and without hesitating lunged at the larger giant with more speed then Harry knew he possessed. For a few seconds Harry thought that Grawp had committed suicide in a way, but the center of gravity for him was much lower then the other giant's was. Even being small had an advantage every once in a while, Harry knew that from all those years with Dudley. Grawp and the potential Gurg were grabbing at each other and flinging their clubs wildly. Grawp had obviously learned something in the form of intelligent thought, because as a huge flame of fire came off Norbert a short distance away, he gave an extra hard push sending the giant backwards into the flame.

Charlie and Norbert had been trying to kill some of the giants who were on the ground injured with the full force of Norbert's breath when the large giant had come into their line of fire. Norbert turned his attention to the large giant, catching him on fire completely and killing him after a couple minutes of intense fire. Harry watched Hagrid run forward towards Grawp, trying to see if he was all right. He was, and soon was patting Hagrid on the head as they made their way back into the group where Harry was. All fifty of the enormous creatures were lying on the ground in various states of being alive. The three remaining dragons were close to the ground now breathing hot, thick fire over all the bodies of the giants. Harry realized that if this was almost all the giants there were to begin with, Grawp would be one of the only giants left after today.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley called as he jogged over closer. "When do you think the next wave of attacks will be and what do you think will they will be?"

"I think dementors and other creatures first…no point in Tom coming all the way out here to fight if he can hopefully destroy most of us first." Charlie and his group brought the dragons down and received cheers and hugs from all of the surrounding people. They had done so well against the giants; Harry only hoped that they would be able to help during the other attacks as well. Harry was nervous. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the last of the giants had fallen. Tom was stretching this out for them, making them go on defense, and making them tired. Just as Harry's mind began to drift to all of the horrible things that could happen he felt the familiar rush of cold telling him that the dementors were on them.

"DEMENTORS!" yelled the Minister from somewhere off to Harry's left.

"HAPPY THOUGHTS EVERYONE!" Yelled Harry as he pulled himself and Ginny towards Ron and Hermione. "Surround Ginny, we need her to keep a watch for other beasts as they approach," he told them. Ginny went to object but remembered that she had promised Harry to do exactly what he said throughout the battle and nodded in submission. The other three formed a very tight triangle around her, each facing a different direction and standing between her and any possible dementors. Looking up Ginny saw what had to of been about 250 dementors gliding towards them.

As Harry and all of the other people around her yelled 'EXPECTO PATRONUM,' Ginny trained her eyes on the horizon where both the giants and the dementors had come from. She almost missed that Harry and Ron had different corporeal patronus' then they used to. Ron's was an otter, exactly like Hermione's. If the look on Hermione's face when the otter erupted was any indication, she had not known of this change either. Harry's patronus was a fox, long and sleek. Ginny, smiled realizing that the fox was his animal manifestation of her wondering what his current happy thought was.

Every fifteen seconds or so, she would do a complete turn to make sure everyone was all right. The dementors were on them now, but Ginny did not feel it. The three patronus' surrounding them were keeping her safe as she scanned for any other activity. She saw Charlie and his small group fighting hard, and she saw her father and mother rushing around. Her father was protecting her mother and others while mum made sure people were okay and had not received a kiss. Other people working with her mother were doing the same thing, traveling in pairs and disapparating with people who either were exhausted and had collapsed or had been given the kiss, whichever they received, Ginny could not tell. Many dementors had already retreated, though some seemed to be more diligent about their service to Voldemort then others. It looked as if they had about fifty left.

Ginny continued to turn around, searching for signs of other opposition when she saw it. It made her blood run cold. "Harry we have death eaters approaching. Looks to be about two hundred."

Harry nodded, released his patronus, and muttered 'sonorous.' "EVERYONE WE HAVE APPROACHING DEATH EATERS. COMAND YOUR POSTS." After muttering 'quietus' Harry could see Katie Bell's group fan out evenly. Each cast a strong patronus that began going after the remaining dementors as everyone else took a position for the approaching death eaters. Charlie and his group mounted the three dragons setting off into the air. Immediately the death eaters began firing spells at the dragons. The trainers began blocking the spells as the three dragons soared over the death eaters, breathing fire at all of them. The Chinese Fireball had a mushroom shaped breath of fire causing a cloud of flames to erupt catching many death eaters of fire. The two Norwegian Ridgebacks threw long lines of fire, sweeping their heads across the group of people clad in black.

The death eaters were much quicker then the giants had been and almost immediately, a group of death eaters broke away and ran towards Harry and the others. Unforgivable curses were being hurled constantly as Harry's personal battles began. He first came face to face with a death eater he did not know. Immediately, when the death eaters saw Harry his face lit up. "The Dark Lord will be impressed to find you on the front lines. He figured you would be too cowardly to show your face. Willing to risk the lives of your friend's for your own peace of mind Potter?" He questioned with a sneer."

"Expelliramus!" The death eater ducked.

"Reducto!" the death eater bellowed.

"Protego!"

"Play fair Potter! Crucio!" Harry tried to jump out of the way but realized that Ginny was behind him instructing her patronus to go after some dementors that had been surrounding them. Not wanting her to take the curse, Harry took it and began screaming on the ground in pain.

He faintly heard Ron bellow, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" as the curse was lifted and the death eater received gashes over all of his body. Harry had enough time to get up since Ron then bellowed, "Expelliarmus!" Harry caught the wand with seeker reflexes and broke it in two after binding the death eater and handing him over to one of Tonk's associates for prison, while Ron handed his death eater to another ministry worker.

Ginny and Hermione were working feverishly to force the last of the dementors to retreat. As Harry and Ron set their eyes on two more approaching death eaters: Dolohov and Macnair. Dolohov had killed Molly Weasley's two brothers and had almost killed Hermione in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Harry set his sights on Macnair, knowing that Ron had a score to settle. Harry produced a protection shield in front of them all while Ron pulled the girls in close behind them. These two men were not to be messed with or taken lightly.

"Well little Potter," Macnair sneered, "I hope you don't plan on living past today."

"Like you could kill me, you couldn't even manage a single hippogriff."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about me Potter; I would worry about the Dark Lord. Trust me, you won't escape him again."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. He has not exactly done a stellar job of defeating me yet. Did you know that Tom is a half blood? Has a muggle for a father?"

"Potter, you are talking nonsense…Tom…Tom who?"

At this, Harry laughed aloud while Ginny smirked at the two men. Hermione knew that they thought they were toying with the four teens, trying to distract them before striking. Four on two was not how they wanted to battle. She kept her senses, knowing that a spell could be thrown any second "I can't believe that you don't even know the heritage of your own master. You will lay down your life for him, kill for him, be tortured by him, but you do not even know his real name? Tom Riddle is your master's name. The name his mother gave him, the name of his father, a muggle. Tom Riddle is a Half Blood who you think is the greatest wizard ever."

"You're wrong," Dolohov stated. "I would have known."

"He's not," Ginny said triumphantly. "You despise anyone who is not a pure blood, yet you follow someone who isn't. You all are such hypocrites." Harry was fine with taunting the death eaters but he did not exactly want Ginny to do it as well. They would not kill him; it was not the same for her. Harry stepped protectively in front of Ginny who had begun to show herself from behind him.

In a flash, the death eaters began battling with the teens. "Reducto!"

Harry shouted "PROTEGO!" as the nasty blasting curse hurtled toward Ginny. The force of Harry's spell was enormous. Knocking both men back on their backs. It must have caught the attention of some other Order members because very quickly Fred, George, and Bill were at their side.

"Expelliarmus," the twins shouted at the two death eaters on the ground.

Seconds after, Bill and Ron shouted "Incarcerous." Leaving the men bound and wandless.

"We'll get them to Tonks, and then tell mum about this scumbag," George said pointing to Dolohov. "She'll sleep better at night knowing that he isn't out there."

Harry looked around them at all the battles that were ensuing. The dragons had killed many death eaters, however due to sheer numbers; some still had made it through and were battling against them. The centaurs were firing arrows over towards the death eaters and the Acromantula's were biting, eating, and carrying off any death eaters that were lying on the ground. Harry did not see many white robed people on the ground, but was not sure how accurate that was considering Molly Weasley's group was going around and gathering the injured as they fell. Harry didn't see the Minister or Moody, however he saw Lupin. He and his comrades were going up against the other werewolves. Luckily, it was not the full moon, and no one was in danger of being turned into a werewolf. With a flash of light, Lupin had Greyback on the ground and Harry saw a green light come out of Lupin's wand.

While Hermione did not usually condone the act of killing another, or the use of an unforgivable, she gave a quick smile when she too saw Greyback slump to the ground. Lupin had gotten his revenge on the one who had given him such a hard life. Looking around she noticed that they had probably lost fifty percent of their forces to injury or death. She shuddered to think about the possibility of the latter and turned her attention back on the horizon where all of the opposition had come from. Many death eaters were lying dead on the ground, burnt beyond recognition, as the dragons touched down on the ground. They looked tired and ready to be done as Charlie and his comrades gave them a much-needed break. Mrs. Weasley rushed to the dragons and Hermione could see Charlie clutching a limp body. Hermione was pulled out of her reverie by Ron.

"Here comes another group. GET READY EVERYONE!" It did not take any of them very long to realize that this was the inner circle of death eaters. The Lestrange brothers lead the way with Crabb, Goyle, and Nott, the fathers. Alecto and Amycus who Harry knew from the night in the Astronomy tower were walking behind the first group as were Avery, the big Blond death eater that no one knew, some others Harry had seen in his battles, but didn't know, Crabb, Goyle, and Nott; the sons **and last but not least Peter Pettigrew were walking in the back. When Pettigrew took a few more steps Harry saw the man behind him. The man with the name that everyone feared. The man who needed to die today. **

**Harry realized how many people were standing on the front line as him. Neville and Luna were standing next to Hermione; while Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, the Weasley boys, Hagrid, Grawp, some of the centaurs and Hogwarts professors were all scattered around. Snape came right up next to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Occlumency shields Potter. You are going to need them." Harry nodded strengthening his mind shields as the group approached. This was going to be a face off in the worst way. Harry silently prayed to whatever god or deity that existed that his loved ones made it through this alive. **

**Harry instinctively reached behind him to where Ginny was. "I love you." **

**"I love you too. I believe in you." **

**As the death eaters got closer, some people up front, including Harry put up their protection shields. "Thank you everyone," Harry said, "I love you all." With a short squeeze on Harry's shoulder from Snape, Harry took a deep breath and his scar began to burn. **

**"Well Potter, I must say I am impressed." The Darkest wizard ever to live spoke in an icy tone. "Dragons really do add a nice touch to your forces. I hope you are prepared to die." **

**"No Tom. I am not going to die, you are." **

**"How dare you call me that name! You cannot kill me you insufferable brat. You do not understand what it takes to use an unforgivable. Bella told me of your mistaken attempt at the ministry. Besides, I do not see Dumbledore here to protect you any more. You don't stand a chance." **

**"I beg to differ on my chances and I most certainly will call you that name. Your mother named you that, and you should be called that. I must ask…don't you want me to tell you what the prophecy says? Don't you want to know?" In a way, Harry was stalling, in a way he was just letting out almost seventeen years of anger regarding his lack of parents. **

**"You are a liar. The prophecy was destroyed and no one heard it." **

**"On the contrary, a prophecy needs to be given and heard. Even you know that. Tell me…do you know who made the prophecy that you are so determined to fulfill…do you know who heard it? I know you know who overheard part of it, but what about the prophecy in its entirety. It was given TO someone was it not? Tell me Tom, do you know who has the initials that were written on the prophecy? S.P.T and A.P.W.B.D." **

**"Dumbledore!" Riddle said with fire in his eyes. "You know the prophecy because it was told to Dumbledore." **

**"Yes I do." Harry could tell that he was beginning to unseat the dark wizard. Tom Riddle did not like to admit that he didn't know something, Harry was sure of it. With smug satisfaction, Harry began to speak. _"_**_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

_Harry looked at the man standing before him. The man who thought he still had many horcruxes out there to waste, the man who thought he was immortal. Some Order members standing around them looked a little shocked by the present conversation. Not all of them had known of the prophecy before now, Harry just hoped those who this included would keep their whits about them and not relish in it. Harry also wished that he had come clean with Neville before now. Neville may not have a lot of common sense some times but he was a smart person, and it wouldn't take too much thinking for his mind to grasp what Harry just said, especially since Harry was about to let more of the perverbial cat out of the bag and make it more concrete. _

_Harry was thankful that the curses had not begun flying yet. He was, in a morbid way, kind of enjoying himself. Harry was tormenting the man who had tormented him his whole life. "Tell me Tom…why me? Did you know…there were two boys who fit the description that the prophecy gave? Myself, a half blood, and another…a pure blood." Harry willed himself not to look at Neville. He hoped the boy could hide his knowledge, because Harry wasn't going to say that he knew who the other was. "Apparently, the part about marking me as your equal is important when thinking of blood status. We are, both half bloods, as you well know. The only thing you don't know is the 'power the dark lord knows not.'" _

_"I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin!" Harry smirked. The other man did not realize that Harry already knew of his lineage and was trying desperately hard to lie to his followers. "Don't laugh at me! I have more magical blood then everyone else standing here. There is no way you have power over me. You are just a child." _

_"I had power over you when I was one and I have power over you now. You will never guess what it is, so I would not bother trying. Besides, you would not believe me anyway. Also, for the record: I do not care if you are a half blood or not, I have pure bloods, half bloods, muggle born's and half breeds on my side. You are the one who cares what purity ones blood is. Just remember…both my parents were magical." _

_"You mother was a mudblood fool and your father was a blood traitor!" _

_"And your father was a muggle. You are the last remaining descendant of the four founders, and you are named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Marvolo after your grandfather, Tom Riddle after your muggle father." Riddles eyes were blazing now. The fight was going to start soon, Harry could tell, his scar began to prick more and more as he knew his opponents anger was increasing. Harry just had one more jab before finishing this for the last time. "Do you really think Dumbledore would have let me attend Hogwarts for all those years and not teach me about you, all your secrets, all your soul searching__?" _

_"CRUCIO!" Riddle shouted. _

_"PROTEGO!" shouted Harry and many around him. The group of death eaters had to retreat a few steps before an all out war began. _

_Neville, Luna, and Lupin took on the Lestrange brothers shouting "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! SECTUMSEMPRA! REDUCTO!" _

_Harry had his eye on his nemesis. Ginny was standing directly behind him, her arm shooting out to defend them and Snape was casting spells and curses at others. The three had planned it this way. All of Harry's energy would be needed to kill Riddle, he could not risk a stray spell hitting him, and no one was better at dueling then Snape. His Occlumency skills matched with his non-verbal abilities made him tough to defend against. In addition, very few people knew of the spells in the potions textbook. Harry had his eyes locked on Tom Riddle and his Occlumency shields were in full throttle. Snape was throwing spells Harry had never heard of while Ginny was using her shield almost constantly. _

_Riddle stumbled when a stay spell hit him, but his red eyes never left Harry. Harry had completely blocked out the fight around him, he had no idea what was going on other then the fact that his family would protect him. "You can't kill me Potter," he said, "even if you would manage to successfully cast the killing curse…I will be back. You will die at my hand and you will beg for mercy." _

_"First, I will never beg for mercy. I am a Gryffindor, a Potter and a Weasley and we do not beg. Second, I do not plan to use the killing curse, I would never sink to that level, and I am going to use the 'power you know not of'. Third, is the most important, so listen up. This time you will not be returning once I kill you. I have in my possession your diary, _Hufflepuff's _cup, Slytherin's Locket, Slytherin's ring, Ravenclaw's Dagger and your snake is dead. You are now mortal and soon you will learn that Dumbledore is right and death is but the next great adventure." _

_"AVADA KADAVRA," shouted Voldemort with his wand pointed at Harry's heart. Without being able to block the spell, Ginny just let her jaw drop. Her fiancé was going to die, and she was going to be all alone. Before the information could be processed, she watched in morbid relief as Snape stepped in front of Harry. The green light shot through Snape and became pure white. As Snape slumped dead to the ground, the white light shot through Harry. For the second time in his life, Harry had been saved by an act of love, by someone who had a choice whether to live or to die. Riddle had a look of pure shock on his face. Harry raised his wand, knowing in his heart that Riddle had made a vital mistake. They were back to square one and Harry again was protected from him by love. If Riddle would try to use the killing curse on Harry now, it would bounce right off just as it did those many years ago on Halloween. _

_Before Riddle could realize his error and his need to escape, Harry had the upper hand. He thought of Ginny, of their future children, of Ron, Hermione and the rest of the people surrounding him. Immense feelings of love entered Harry's body with focus and intent. "_AMORIS CUPIDO DIRUTUM DEBELLO!" A pure gold thread of light erupted from Harry's wand with Tom Riddle as its intended target. Riddle was unable to use the Priori Incantatem effect to give himself another shot, he had a new wand. His shield charm did nothing to stop the beam as it hit him in the chest. The man who was once feared more than any other was lifted into the air. All spell casting stopped as everyone watched the light engulf him in a loving glow. As the light faded, the man dropped dead to the ground.

The death eaters that were left standing were so shocked that when a couple Order members yelled "Expelliarmus," and then another few yelled "Incarcerous," it made a nice batch of bound, wandless, detained death eaters to put on trial.

**_please review!_**


	24. Sacrifices and the Morning After

**_this chapter has been edited. it may be a few days before any more chapters are edited because my printer is out of ink and i have to get more before i can print stuff out to edit by hand._**

**_Please do not forget to review!_**

Chapter 24—Sacrifices and the Morning After

Harry lay that evening soaking in the tub. The battle had been long and hard but it was over. Everyone had made many sacrifices today and it was going to be strange getting used to a world without some of the people who stood by him all this time. Now all he wanted to do was finish his bath, and take a dose of the dreamless sleep potion that Snape had given out the day before. Snape. The man who Harry spent years hating. The man who had made Harry's life and that of his friends difficult on purpose. The man who, over the course of the past 7 years, Harry felt was evil more times then not. The man who had sacrificed himself for Harry, who decided that Harry's life was more important then his own.

Severus Snape was one of three people in the history of the magical world who willingly took the killing curse for another. It was only the third time, that the choice to die was taken over the choice to watch someone else die. The only other two people to die in this manner were Lily Potter and Percy Weasley. Harry felt it strange that two of the three people had died for him, while one had died for the love of his life. For the first time since he discovered the magical world and Lord Voldemort, Harry realized that these three deaths were not his fault. These people believed in him and Ginny, loved them, and wanted a better life for them. It was not his fault. Still they all had made a huge sacrifice.

Upon arriving back at Godric's Hollow that evening, Harry had found out who among them had died. Moody, apparently had been dueling with an unknown death eater and received the killing curse and the same was true for Rufus Scrimgeour, Professor Flitwick, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, about 30 ministry workers that Harry did not know, and about fifty of the Order's foreign support. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Dolores Umbridge and a few others whom Harry didn't know, all received the dementor kiss. Five of Charlie's friends had died and others had severe burns from being too close to the dragon's fiery breath all day. Katie Bell had two broken legs from a nasty curse and was at Saint Mungos as was Dean Thomas who had been attacked by one of the werewolves. He was alive, but his condition was severe. Kingsley Shacklebolt was killed by Nott and Professor Sprout was killed by the big blond death eater. About seventy-five people were at Saint Mungos for a variety of reasons including exhaustion from the dementors as well as spell damage. The opposition had suffered many more losses than the Order, for which Harry was extremely thankful.

Tomorrow and the few days following, Harry needed to meet with many different people about many different things. First, he wanted to, and needed to hear about the battle from the perspective of some others. He really wanted to talk about everything with Neville and figured, at some point, he should visit Dumbledore's portrait, though he was positive that the man already knew the outcome. Harry and Ron needed to talk to Lupin about their Patronus forms, since the girls had seen them during the battle and were probably going to ask about them. Harry also had promised Scrimgeour to give a press conference answering any questions that were asked to the best of his ability. Even though the minister had died during the battle, Harry felt obligated to meet still with the press. Harry hoped that he and Ginny would be able to live a peaceful, enjoyable life if he answered all of their questions.

A plaque was being put up in the lobby at the ministry naming everyone to loose their lives to Tom Riddle and his followers since the beginning of their terror reign. Harry was not sure when this was going to occur because all of the names were going to have to be located and recorded. In addition, the ministry had an emergency meeting that evening to decide who the new minister should be. Arthur Weasley was named the Acting Minister until it could be made official. Arthur was the fourth in command at the ministry before the battle. Because of the demise of Scrimgeour, and Shacklebolt and the dementor kiss given to Umbridge, Arthur became the obvious choice for minister.

Harry stepped out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel. The sacrifices everyone had made were so great. Harry just hoped that they all thought that it had been worth it. It was an unseasonably warm night. Without putting on any clothing, Harry climbed into bed with Ginny, who was already asleep. He was too tired to find a clean pair of boxers and it was to warm for anything else. Harry smiled looking over at Ginny. She was lying on her back and had pushed all of the blankets down to the end of the bed, most likely due to the weather. She was wearing only a pair of skimpy black lace knickers and the moon came in the window putting a soft glow across her stomach and breasts. Her hair fanned out above her head like fire. She looked like an angel sleeping there, his angel. Harry swallowed his dose of potion and moved over to cuddle up with Ginny. Without waking, she folded into his arms and draped a leg over him. Harry kissed his beautiful fiancé on her forehead and began his wonderful dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up the morning after the battle feeling a bit stiff. At first, she thought that it was from the battle, but she had escaped with minimal injury thanks to Harry. He would not let her out of his sight the whole time. In addition, Harry had solidly placed himself in front of her whenever they went up against someone. Then Ginny remembered how warm it was the night before. A cold front must have moved through because she and Harry were huddled under a sheet and nothing else. Ginny realized she was stiff from getting cold last night. Pulling the blanket up on them, Ginny returned to Harry's side and slid her back in against his chest so that he was spooning her. As Ginny wiggled her arse into his pelvis, she became very aware that Harry was in fact, wearing no clothing. She had been asleep when he had come to bed, but he must have decided that he did not have the energy to look for clothes. They had both taken dreamless sleep potions the previous night, though they only last for six hours meaning hers had warn off about an hour before she woke up and his had just finished working.

Ginny smiled as Harry snuggled up to her in his sleep. His most sensitive area found a comfortable place lodged between her thighs and Ginny could feel him begin to harden in his sleep. Careful not to wake him, Ginny bent her top leg and reached her hand down between her legs to where he was. Ginny knew that Harry was still asleep because he was snoring ever so lightly and in truth, she wanted to see what all she could do without waking him, and was hoping to give him a little shock when he did wake up. Ginny performed a quick contraception charm and silencing charm, just in case things escalated and began brushing her soft fingertips over him. She ran a finger up and down the ridge feeling it tense under her touch.

Ginny lightly rolled Harry onto his back without waking him and she gently pulled the sheet and blanket down to his knees. Pulling her waist length hair back in a messy bun, Ginny began placing light kisses all over Harry's pelvis while she softly rubbed his tip. Her mouth came to meet her hand as she put her other hand between her legs to stimulate herself. Ginny was already wet, finding this entire thing extremely erotic. Her mouth gently closed over his tip and she began swirling her tongue around him. After a second, Harry gave a small moan, which made Ginny look up to his face. He was still very much asleep though. When he moaned again, Ginny was positive that he had been saying her name. After continuing her licking, kissing and sucking of him and the stimulation she gave herself Ginny decided that it was time to see what all she could really do without him waking.

Ginny carefully placed her hands hand on the bed, one on either side of his waist. She then hoisted her small body up onto her feet and placed a foot on each side of him, down by his hips. Slowly, not to move the bed, Ginny lowered herself down until her womanhood was touching the tip of his manhood. Ginny was practically gushing from excitement as she began to lower, pressing him into her. Again, she was very slow, knowing that quick movements would wake him. Soon Ginny had Harry completely inside her. He was hard and moaning her name in his sleep. Ginny smiled, knowing that he was probably dreaming about this exact type of entertainment. Ginny began lightly grinding her hips against his and clenching her pelvic muscles. She could feel him grow inside her as his eyes began to flutter open. He looked extremely groggy, since the shock of being inside of her had not come yet.

"Oh Ginny," Harry murmured. For leverage, Ginny put her knees down on the bed, which pushed him into her further. Ginny began to groan and began to stimulate herself with her one hand while reaching behind her and stroking his balls with her other hand. Harry's eyes opened a little wider, but he immediately groaned and bucked his hips as his eyes shut again. Just waking up Harry was completely relaxed and Ginny could feel inside her that he was going to orgasm shortly. She continued to pleasure herself making her spasm. The tightening of her muscles caused Harry's eyes to open wide as he poured into her and screamed her name.

Harry was gasping for breath as he looked up at Ginny and smiled. "Apparently a simple, 'time to get up' is not enough."

"Never. That was a LOT of fun," Ginny said with a grin as Harry pulled her down for a kiss.

"What do you think of repeating that in the shower?" Harry murmured, "You know how much I love it when you bend over and I enter you from behind."

"I know. I think you just like it because I am completely at your mercy."

"Absolutely. With a woman like you, I do not get that chance too often. Besides…I know you like it."

"Yeah I do." With Harry still inside Ginny, he picked her up and began carrying her to the bathroom. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked them in the back as he supported her from under her butt. They stepped into the shower and Harry backed Ginny against a wall, still inside her. Ginny could feel that he was ready to go again, as he began thrusting into her. This was obviously a different position then he had asked her about but Harry knew that this was Ginny's favorite position, and afterwards, she knew they would do it his way also. Ginny smiled to herself 'third time's the charm!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville opened his eyes the morning after the battle. A smile came to his face when he realized that all three people who had participated in the torture of his parents were once again in Azkaban. Life had not been easy for him and had gotten worse when he found out all those months ago that those three people in particular had escaped. Neville also had a smile on his face because he was not alone in his bed.

Last night the teens had opted to stay up and hang out rather then go to sleep immediately. There had only been three boys and five girls that had stayed last night. Some were at Saint Mungos, others were dead, and Alicia and Angelina decided to spend the night with the Weasley twins, their long-time boyfriends.

The eight friends had congregated in one of the four bedrooms that they had all been staying in at Harry's house. Michael Corner and Lavender Brown had begun snogging soon after everyone had gotten comfortable and had decided to occupy one room for the night. Not long after Terry Boot and Pavarti Patil had mimicked the other couples actions taking the other room in the suite where Lavender and Michael were. This had left four people Neville, his girlfriend Luna, Susan Bones, and Padma Patil. Susan and Padma were still going strong talking at one in the morning when Luna stated that she was tired and stood up from sitting half on the bed and half on Neville's lap. Neville stood to kiss her goodnight when Luna had grasped his hand, pulling him through the bathroom into the other bedroom in the suite. Neville had not missed the questioning faces of Susan and Padma as he and Luna had left the room.

Neville closed his eyes remembering the night vividly in his memory.

_"Luna, what are you doing?" Neville stammered as Luna dropped his hand and reached for the button on her jeans. _

_"I'm getting ready for bed silly. I don't want to sleep in jeans and you should take yours off too, otherwise you won't be comfortable," she said pointing at the pants he was wearing. "Besides, jeans are kind of constricting don't you think?" _

_"oh..er…yeah." Neville had responded as he tried to unbuckle his belt on his jeans. They may have been boyfriend and girlfriend, heck they may even be in love, but they had never been around each other without clothing on and his hands were shaking. He did not know what this meant…he was confused…and more then anything he was embarrassed because as Luna stepped out of her jeans and pulled her jumper over her head, he began to feel aroused. Luna turned to look at him; she looked beautiful. She had on a fitted t-shirt, that came to her navel and stopped, and some light pink cotton knickers. Her legs seemed to go on for days as he stared at her. Finally, as if Neville couldn't handle enough Luna put her hands under her shirt in the back and unclasped her bra. She did a little sort of maneuver to remove it while keeping her shirt on. It would have made Neville laugh if he had not been so turned on. _

_Luna looked up at Neville who was still fully dressed, his hands shaking at his sides. "Honestly Neville, you're shaking. Here let me help you." Before Neville could hide his pleasure, Luna was undoing his belt and unbuckling his pants. Neville's face turned red as Luna brushed up against his manhood and it jumped more to attention then it had already. "Oh its okay honey, I know that I turn you on. You turn me on too," Luna said in a simple manner. Neville's pants fell to the floor, as did his jaw as Luna began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. After she had successfully removed his shirt and he was left in only boxers, Luna took her wand and muttered a spell making the bed in front of her get a bit wider. "There, can't expect us both to fit if we don't stretch the bed." Neville's eyes grew wide as he gave a simple nod. Neville quickly got into the bed, moving all the way over to give Luna enough room. Apparently Luna didn't need a lot of room because she snuggled right up to him as she intertwined her legs with his and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you sweetie," she said quietly. _

_"I love you too." _

_"I hope you don't mind just going to sleep. Even though the others are doing it, I do not think that it is very nice to Harry for us too be intimate and fornicate in his house. I figured we would just wait until one of us has our own place, if that is okay with you." _

_"Oh, yeah that's fine," Neville mumbled, trying to remember when they had ever discussed being intimate with each other and couldn't come up with a conversation that had included it. Obviously, his dreams included it, but that was his dreams and he just figured that Luna was not interested in being like that with him. At least not yet. Neville kissed Luna on top of her head as he drifted off to sleep with a smile etched in his face. _

Obviously Neville had enjoyed being that close last night and upon waking up this morning had found Luna's body draped over his. Her shirt had moved up to the top of her ribs while she had slept and with Neville's long arm around her, his hand was softly able to caress her bare stomach. He usually slept on his stomach, and his back felt like it was tied in knots, but he decided that sleeping with Luna was worth it. He would sleep on his back every night for the rest of his life, if it meant getting to have Luna so close.

After replaying last night's memory in his head and seeing Luna's peaceful body before him now, Neville began to get excited again. He could not help it, he knew that if he was going to keep his senses about him he was going to either need to find some relief in the shower or take very cold showers every morning. Neville placed a kiss on top of Luna's head, which caused her to snuggle even closer to him and her hand casually dropped to be resting on his hip. Neville took deep steadying breaths trying to avoid waking her with his arousal and possibly drifting back to sleep. 'It was going to be a very good day.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger awoke well before she expected her fiancé Ron to awake. He was notorious for sleeping in, while she felt that the day would be wasted if you did not get up, get ready, and begin to learn. Carefully extracting herself from the bed without waking him, Hermione walked into their bathroom thinking about the day before as she turned on the shower. She had spent quite a bit of time last night crying over the loss of so many good people, and today Hermione willed herself to be somewhat happy. The battle was a bittersweet occurrence and she knew that it would do her no good to focus herself on the bitter part. Maybe, just maybe she could focus on the sweet part and allow little bits of the bitter at a time to roll around in her brain and be processed and accepted.

Thinking about yesterday made her think of Ron, obviously. Though she was extremely capable, it was sweet how protective Ron had been yesterday. He was constantly pulling her in close behind him, forcing the death eaters to go through him to get to her. On an intellectual level, it had bothered Hermione somewhat. She was a good fighter, and deserved to show her strengths, however her heart melted at the actions Ron had done the day before. She knew that all his actions were out of love, not arrogance.

Hermione stepped into the hot shower and began to let the water run over her. Hearing the bathroom door open, Hermione turned to see a sleepy Ron standing in the doorway. "Can I join you?" he said with a small smile.

"Only if you wash my back," Hermione said with a smile as Ron pealed of his boxers and stepped under the spray. Hermione knew very well what Ron washing her back was going to lead to and it was going to be lovely. Wrapping his arms around her, Ron gave Hermione a sweet, slightly groggy, but happy kiss on the mouth before reaching for the shampoo and beginning the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley awoke the morning after the battle not really knowing how she should feel. Arthur was going to be the new Minister of Magic and six out of seven of her children had made it through the war against you-know-who. She had been very worried about her family getting through the war and even though Percy was no longer alive, he had saved Ginny. It was hard as a mother when Percy died to decide whether to morn her loss or rejoice her blessings. She had mourned Percy for long enough and though he would be in her thoughts daily, she really could not help but be happy that the rest of the family had made it through okay.

Arthur did not come home last night because of all of the ministry people who died. As a Minister, he was going to have to find competent people to work for him since he had some huge holes in some departments. Molly dressed herself and made her way to the kitchen. Hopefully, Arthur would be home soon, plus Charlie, Bill, and Fleur stayed at the Cottage last night and would be needing breakfast. Molly smiled remembering fondly how Harry had called her and Arthur mum and dad. She knew he meant it, and she knew she liked it. Thanking Merlin that all her babies were safe, Molly stepped into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ginny stepped into the kitchen at Godric's Hollow and were immediately inundated by Dobby and Winky with a large breakfast. Hermione and Ron were already there, as were Luna and Neville and a bunch of other people. Throughout the morning, foreign wizards had already been leaving in droves to head home to there families and loved ones. Harry had asked his closest family and friends to meet here at the house today to talk about the battle. They all needed others to share their feelings and thoughts with others to help ease the transition.

As Harry and Ginny enjoyed their breakfast, people began arriving. Once Harry had determined that everyone he needed to speak with was present. He stood up. "Everyone, I really want to thank you all for your support and your help yesterday. You all are the best family anyone could ever ask for and I could not have done it without you. I would really like to hear about the battle from all of you. Some of the time, my mind was concentrated on my personal battle against Riddle, and I missed some important things. Before we start doing that though, I need to explain the prophecy to Neville and Luna. They are the only ones here who didn't know about it until yesterday and that was a mistake. Neville I am sure that you were a little confused yesterday, but I am also sure that your brilliant mind already has already began processing what you heard yesterday. Is that right?"

"Yes. I knew that a prophecy existed because of our battle at the ministry, but I didn't think that anyone knew what the prophecy said since it broke during the fight. Then you said yesterday that a prophecy has to be given to someone for it to be recorded and that you knew the prophecy because it was given to Dumbledore and he remembered it. Harry, when you said the prophecy I was a little confused as to how they determined it was talking about you. It never mentioned you by name. Then you said that one other fit the description the prophecy mentioned, only that that they were a pure blood and you are a half blood and that is why Dumbledore thinks he chose you and not the pure blood. I was just kind of wondering who the pure blood is that fits the description."

Before Harry could answer, Luna looked at her boyfriend with a small smile. "It is you Neville," Luna said with sincerity. Neville looked about how Harry expected him to look. Visibly shaky, but nodding his head in understanding. Harry figured that Neville had probably realized yesterday on the battlefield that he fit the description which the prophecy described.

"Neville, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think you would want to know. According to Dumbledore, the prophecy meant me. Riddle made the prophecy mean me when he came after me. He 'marked me as his equal.' If he had chosen to come after you all those years ago, your name might be on the prophecy instead of mine, but we will never know."

"Thank you for telling me and for calling my mind brilliant…no one has ever said that to me before."

"Neville," Luna said in an exasperated voice, "I tell you that every day."

"You love me…you don't count," Neville said with a small smile.

"Neville, we all love you," Hermione said with a hint of finality in her tone. Neville took this to mean that he was no longer allowed to think of himself as stupid, for they would not stand for it.

"Now," Harry said changing the subject, "I want to hear about your fights yesterday. Lupin…what about you, I know you defeated Greyback, I saw."

"I am sorry you all had to see me like that."

"Think nothing of it Remus. No one blames you for killing him," Tonks said in a soothing manor.

"Yes but I killed him. It just isn't right to kill another," Lupin said sulkily.

"I killed Riddle, Lupin. That was the right thing to do, and so was your decision. He would have kept hurting people," Harry said.

"Harry, I used the killing curse. It is unforgivable."

"Remus," Arthur began. "Would it make you feel better if I, as the Minister of Magic, Pardoned you for your actions?"

"Yes, it would."

"Done, my friend. You were only defending yourself and all of us. Any one of us could have been forced to use the killing curse yesterday. Thankfully, we were able to capture and imprison the death eaters. Greyback would have attacked the guards if you had not killed him. The last thing we need is for him to be spreading lycanthropy on purpose."

This seemed to cheer Lupin up a little as talk moved to the final battle. Professor Flitwick had been killed by a stray spell apparently and Peter Pettigrew had thrown himself in front of a killing curse meant for Lupin as his repayment to Harry that he promised him all those years ago. Nott killed Kinsley Shacklebolt with the killing curse before going after Tonks. Lupin had killed Nott at that time. They all knew that Lupin did not mean to kill him but from what Harry had heard, Remus had yelled a simple disarming spell, except that his rage and protectiveness of his wife had sent the death eater flying forty feet in the air followed by falling unceremoniously to the ground. Professor Sprout was killed by the big blond death eater and the only other casualty was Professor Snape. Obviously, the lack of deaths in this portion of the battle was partially because the Order did not throw unforgivables around, and it seemed to Harry that some of he death eaters were not too fond of using the killing curse to begin with.

"Everyone," Neville spoke, which brought Harry out of his daydreaming. "I just want to thank you all for allowing me to defeat the Lestranges." Neville was clearly becoming choked up and Luna reached out her hand to his back rubbing small calming circles. "You all know my family, and you know my situation. To be the one to help put two of the three Lestrange's behind bars was very special to me. I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart, and let you know that, I no longer feel alone in this world. I cannot speak for Harry, though I am sure he agrees that it is nice having a family around me to love me. My grandmother is nice, but one person really is not enough to fulfill ones life. So…thanks." Harry looked around the room, noting that every single person had tears in their eyes, him included.

Harry walked over to Neville and the two teens shared a fierce hug. It was not a hug that was done in an awkward manly way, it was a true, and sincere hug from one friend to another. "Neville, I couldn't have done it without you," Harry said quietly before releasing his friend so that everyone else could hug him as well.

"Everyone, there is something that we need to discuss," said Arthur, causing people to return to their seats. "As you know, some of the people whom we lost have wills which need to be read at Gringott's later today. In addition, tomorrow there will be a press conference at the ministry where the press is going to be asking questions about the final battle and such. Mostly they will want to talk to Harry, but I would like everyone here present, just in case questions are wanted from you as well. I recommend you all wear dress robes. At that time, Tonks will be made head of the Auror department, I will be officially sworn in as Minister of Magic and a couple people will be receiving Orders of Merlin. Now, I am not telling you who are receiving the Orders so everyone please come so I do not embarrass myself trying to give an Order of Merlin to someone who decided not to come.

"Back to the wills." Arthur said looking down. "The following people need to be at Gringott's this afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George, Neville, and Minerva. Fred, George, and Minerva, your presence is required at noon, Neville your presence is required at half past twelve, Harry and Hermione are needed at quarter after one, Tonks is needed at two, and Remus's presence is required at half past two.."

"Dad, whose wills are we hearing?" Harry asked, happy to be finally calling his future father-in-law something else then Mr. Weasley.

"Let's see…Fred and George are required at the will of Lee Jordan; Remus and Tonks are required at Alastor's will; Tonks and Harry are required at the will of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy; Harry, Hermione, and Minerva are required at the will of Severus Snape; Minerva and Neville are required at the will of Professor Sprout; and Minerva is required at the will of Professor Flitwick." Everyone began chatting immediately wondering why Tonks and Harry had to go to the Malfoy will, why Neville had to go to Professor Sprout's will, and the strangest of the three was why Hermione had to go to Snape's will. It was not like Snape and Hermione ever became close, even while living at Godric's Hollow together. Everyone agreed though it was a little surprising that Harry was needed at Snape's will though not shocking. The man did die to protect him, and had probably planned to do that very thing for a long time, if such a need arose.

"Dad…why the Malfoy's?…I mean Lucius is still alive."

"I have no idea, but I am sure you will find out today. We have to leave at two thirty and we are apparating. I will be meeting you there since I have to go into the ministry and get ready for tomorrow. Please everyone stay in groups still. There may still be death eaters out there and we have to make sure that we do not give them an opportunity to harm us." With that, Arthur disapparated with a _crack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**now is the time to review everyone! thank you so much to those who have already reviewed!**_


	25. Wedding Plans and the Reading of Will’s

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 25—Wedding Plans and the Reading of Will's

Harry and Ron began a game of chess, the twins and Neville decided to play exploding snap, Lupin began to read a book, and all of the girls, Aunt Petunia included, decided to work on wedding plans for the two upcoming weddings. The boys offered to help, but Ginny had replied that they were just piling ideas, that it would bore them, and that if they really wanted to help, she and Hermione would include them on the final decision.

Soon they had decided on many things for Ginny and Harry. They were getting married first and they had started making decisions on: invitation possibilities, chairs, set-up of the back yard and Ginny's favorite, the cake. The girls were going to go out in a few days to find bridesmaid's dresses and work on the final plans for Ginny's wedding and go wedding dress shopping for Hermione. Ginny and Harry's wedding was in the middle of June, giving them only two months to prepare. Hermione and Ron were getting married four weeks after Harry and Ginny. This gave Ginny and Harry two weeks to go on a honeymoon, one week to be settled, and one week for Ginny to help Hermione with the last minute wedding plans.

After beginning the discussion of weddings, Hermione and Mrs. Granger were surprised to hear that the ministry would be paying for both weddings, since Harry and Hermione were marrying the children of the Minister. Molly explained that there were certain things that were required to happen, if one was marrying the child of the Minister. Some of the things were expensive, causing the ministry to feel like they should financially back the affair. Hermione learned that Arthur would be required to invite almost the entire ministry as well as prominent business people in the wizarding world and foreign ministers. She did not mind as long as those she loved were there and she would be able to see them. Her one vow was not to spend her whole reception talking with people she did not know. She planned to have fun with her friends and family.

Ginny had narrowed the list down for invitations. She really only liked one invitation so she decided that Harry could help by picking the type of script used. The invitation had cream parchment with silver writing and two interlocking rings on the top of the page. On the front Ginny had decided on a design that used both of the family crests embossed. Finally, Ginny decided on the wording that she liked best. She picked lilies to be the main flower at the wedding, knowing that Harry would be truly touched by the reference to his mother. Ginny's bouquet would be large and have cascading mini calla lilies that were a beautiful combination of peach and cream. They had blends of pale yellow, cream, and dusty antique pink and were quite romantic. The bridesmaids would have cascading bouquets as well and would comprise of ivory calla lilies. Each man would wear a single ivory calla lily on his robes. The girls also picked out a style of cake, though Ginny and Harry had yet to pick the flavors that they wanted. For bridesmaid's dresses, Ginny knew she wanted them to wear a light peach color, she just needed to go out shopping for a style. As the Minister of Magic, Arthur was required to invite a great deal of people to the wedding so as the guest list grew so did things like the size of the cake and the menu.

By the time Ginny had finished going over plans for her wedding they realized that they had not spent much time on Hermione's wedding. Since Ron did not already own the robes that he would be wearing, as Harry did, Hermione had a much larger color scheme to pick from. Hermione's favorite flower since she had been a little girl was the rose. To her, roses were a wonderful symbol of love. Like Ginny, Hermione was drawn to carrying flowers with a vibrant color. Both girls agreed that it was somewhat silly to where white and carry white flowers. Many brides did it and the idea of something of color was very appealing to the two witches. Therefore, Hermione picked to carry a large cascading bouquet of orange, red, and yellow roses. They reminded Hermione of fire and the three colors looked so beautiful together.

Hermione was not sure what to have her bridesmaids carry for flowers so she put that off for now. Hermione also picked an invitation however instead of silver writing on the cream parchment; she decided to go with red writing. Hermione also left her choice of script up to her husband to be. For bridesmaid's dresses, Hermione decided on cream-colored dresses, since Ginny's hair did not make it easy on her. Like Ginny, Hermione needed to go out and pick a style for the dresses as well as get her own dress. After finishing the wedding plans for the day, Neville had to go to Gringott's and Luna decided to join him. Since some of the others would be needed there as well, everyone just decided to sit around and chat for the time being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall had just finished attending the will for Filius Flitwick. He had been a single man and did not have much, however, what he did have, had been left to Hogwarts with the intention of expanding and updating the charms books that were in the library. Entering the office at Gringott's for Pomona Sprout's will, Minerva saw that Neville Longbottom was the only other person present. Truly, Hogwarts staff tended to be single and mostly alone. Minerva had made a vow to try to change that now that she would be hiring many people. The staff should have spouses and families, maybe Hogwarts could be expanded, and the families could live there. She did not know the solution, but the professors who died had no one except the other professors and students. Personally, Minerva thought that it was rather depressing for them all to be so alone. As Minerva sat, the Goblin present verified who she and Neville were and then began.

_"I, Pomona Sprout, do hereby leave my last will and testament to the magical world. I have decided to leave all of my books and plants to Mr. Neville Longbottom. Neville, your aptitude in Herbology is outstanding and I surely hope that Herbology remains your life's work. Please enjoy my collection of books and interesting plants. I know that they will be in good care with you. I do not have a great dealt of rare plants, but some are still quite interesting. _

_To Minerva McGonagall, or the current headmaster/mistress if Hogwarts school, I leave my remaining possessions, and money, in hopes that the Herbology classes and plants may be expanded upon and grow with the school as they are meant to. I also recommend Neville Longbottom as a suitable replacement Herbology Professor. Though the decision does not reside in me, I must say that I have every confidence in him, his knowledge, and his teaching ability. Mr. Longbottom is the best student I have had in a while and even scored higher then Miss Granger in my class. This is my last will and testament to the magical world." _

Neville looked at Professor McGonagall and all he could think about was Professor Sprout's words of encouragement in possibly becoming the next Herbology professor. Neville did not really think that he had what it took, but vowed that he would do his best if McGonagall ever offered him a job.

"Neville, I would like to meet with you, Luna, and the others to discuss you all taking your N.E.W.T.S. sooner rather then later. Tomorrow is Friday and the huge get-together at the Ministry. Could you and Luna possibly make it to Hogwarts on Monday around 11:30 for a discussion?"

"Of course Professor McGonagall. Out of curiosity, why do you want to rush it all?" Neville questioned.

"Neville, just as Professor Sprout said, you have been our most gifted Herbology student in quite some time. The sooner you pass your N.E.W.T.S., the sooner I can offer you a teaching position. The same goes for some of the other students as well in their best subjects. However, I do ask that, for now, you keep the teaching possibilities to yourself. They will all know about it soon enough."

"Of course Professor, and thank you." With that, Neville exited the office with a large trunk of books from Professor Sprout.

"Oh and Mr. Longbottom, your plants are at Hogwarts. They may remain there if you wish for them to do so. Please do not forget about our meeting." Neville nodded at Professor McGonagall as he and Luna disapparated to Godric's Hollow. Harry had invited them to live with him. Neville and Luna were very excited about being in a house full of friends.

Minerva waited in the lobby of Gringott's until she saw Harry and Hermione walk in. They were attending Severus' will and Minerva had yet to figure out for what Hermione was needed. She and Severus had never been close, and then again, Harry and Severus had never been close either.

"Professor," Hermione called as they reached her. "Professor, do you know why I am here?"

"I am afraid not, Miss Granger, but come along, we will find out soon enough," Minerva replied, leading the two others into the room for the reading.

"Mr. Potter," spoke Harpond, as they entered, "it is fine to see you again."

"Thank you Harpond, I am glad to see that you are doing well."

"Well if we could all take a seat we will be reading the will of Severus Tobias Snape, and the will is being read to Minerva McGonagall, Harry James Potter, and Hermione Jane Granger. Is that correct?" After three nods, Harpond opened the will and began to read.

_"I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby leave my last will and testament to the magical world. To Miss Hermione Granger, I leave my most prized possessions." _Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry who looked at her the same way.

_"I leave to Miss Granger all of my personal potions equipment, books, and ingredients as well as notes and research done by myself and Lily Evans Potter." _At this, Harry sat straight up in his chair.

_"Lily and I spent a great deal of time trying to find a cure for lycanthropy. I wanted the fame and prestige in developing a cure as well as the opportunity to work with such a brilliant witch. Lily worked on it out of love as you already know who she was trying to help. Upon her death, I continued to work and research and I am fairly sure that I am close to the cure. Miss Granger, your dedication to your own research is exemplary and I feel that you are the best person to continue the cause. All of the research has been clearly explained and referenced. I wish you luck, and want you to know that the name of the potion is Lily's Eyes." _

Harry, Hermione, and Minerva all had slightly dumbstruck looks on their faces as Harpond handed Hermione twenty shrunken trunks with her new belongings in them. _"To Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall I have decided to leave the rest of my possessions. I do not have much, however you both had a great deal of faith in me, for which I thank you. I recommend that you sell my home at Spinners End and pocket the money from the sale, you both already have homes, and it is not that nice anyway." _

_"Before my death, Minerva asked me to share the story of my childhood with you, Harry. I did not do so, feeling that this would be a more appropriate time to do so. All I ask is that you keep my secrets. Harry, when I saw the reaction of your uncle, upon arriving at your home I was stunned. My impression of the Golden Boy went right out the window. I always believed that you were coddled by your family and friends as many famous people are. When I found out the true horrors of your past, I was so upset with myself for not recognizing it, and for possibly making it worse over the years. My story is unfortunately similar to yours except that it was my own parents who were horrible to me, instead of relatives. I have many scars on my skin, but many more on my heart and only a few of the visible scars actually came from being a death eater." _

_"I am telling you this because I am worried that you Harry, will grow up to be snarky and sadistic the way that I am. You have people who love you, just as I did, though I didn't know it. Please do not let this war harden you. You deserve a good life just like the rest of us. This is my last will and testament to the magical world." _

Harry and Minerva agreed that selling Spinners End was the best course of action. They were going to need to go through Severus' possessions; however, it sounded like most of his possessions went to Hermione. Minerva spoke to them both about coming to see her on Monday and bringing Ron and Ginny as well. Harry offered to have Minerva over to go through Snape's remaining possessions with her. Minerva and Hermione hung around until Tonks and Lupin showed up for Narcissa and Draco's will. After hearing this will, Harry would get to go home, and the other two would be staying for Moody's will.

"Harry, I am sure you are wondering why you are here," Tonks said with a smile.

"Absolutely, however I am wondering why you are here as well. At least you are family to Narcissa."

"Oh, Harry; Sirius and I were cut off from the Blacks a long time ago, though it does seem to be the only logical thing also." The trio entered an office and noticed that there was one other person present for the will.

"If everyone is here I will get started. This is the reading of the Will for Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Present for the reading of this Will and Testament should be Harry James Potter, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, the head of the Auror office and the Director of Saint Mungo's. Are you sir the director of the Auror office?" the goblin inquired looking at Remus.

"No, I am Mrs. Lupin's Husband. She is the director of the Auror office."

"And you sir are the Director of Saint Mungo's?" the goblin questioned looking at the other man.

"Yes, I am Gregory Chesterfield."

"Okay, then we will begin…_we, Narcissa Black Malfoy and Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy do hereby leave our last will and testament. We have made this will while in hiding, and know that as soon as we leave hiding, we will die. In preparation for our impending death, we have made some changes to the Malfoy family fortune. Lucius Malfoy may still be alive, however he now owns nothing. When Lucius was sent to Azkaban, we began transferring our gold into private accounts that only we could access. The Malfoy family vault currently has one knut left in it."_ Harry and Tonks looked at each other and Harry raised an eyebrow. He might be able to take great pleasure in telling Lucius that he had one knut to his name.

_"To Nymphadora Tonks we leave the contents of out vault number 7526. This vault contains all of our money, jewels, and heirlooms. Dora, you may do as you wish with it, and we would not be surprised if you just sold the stuff and was left with money. We are sure you have no use for Malfoy heirlooms and may not even want Black family heirlooms however; there is a box you may like that has a couple pictures of your mum."_ The word shock did not begin to describe the faces of Tonks, Remus and Harry as they looked at each other in disbelief. The goblin handed Tonks a piece of paper with the actual amount of gold written down and her eyes went as large as dinner plates.

_"To Harry Potter, we leave a letter. It is not much, however we knew that you did not need any wealth and the letter contains a formal apology from us to you. Thank you, for working hard to defeat the evil in this world and thank you, for getting Lucius behind bars. Home was much more comfortable once he was gone." _Well, now Harry knew why he was here. As the goblin handed Harry his letter he smiled. Harry felt that it was a great way to do things. They had been right; he did not need the money, whereas Remus and Tonks did. A letter of apology from Draco Malfoy was really the best things Harry could have gotten out of the whole deal. It meant more to Harry then the gold did anyway.

_"To the Head of the Auror office, whoever that is, we leave the contents of vault number 3245. The contents of the vault, is all of the dark and dangerous things that Lucius Malfoy had hidden in Malfoy manor. Many of the objects should be destroyed and caution should be taken when trying to do so. The home was raided several times but Lucius is a master at deception and disguise. Thank you for removing these items from evils hands. _

_To the Director of Saint Mungo's we leave the largest thing we have, our home. The known wards have all been disabled by a qualified curse breaker; however, you may feel more comfortable having an additional person check just to be sure. We are sure that Dora would kindly use some of her inheritance to pay for a service if needed. We have heard that Bill Weasley is a very good curse breaker, though he is not who we used. We feel that our home can be a very valuable satellite building for Saint Mungo's. There are many people who live in the long-term wards at Saint Mungo's and we felt that you might be able to use the house to fit long-term residents. Again, it is your discretion as to how you use the home and grounds. You may sell it if you wish, however it is a very large building and could house many people. If you choose to keep it and use it, we are asking that you name the facility after Albus Dumbledore who always could see the good in people and always gave people a second chance. This is our last will and testament to the magical world." _Tonks was handed the keys to the two vaults and the director of Saint Mungo's was given the paperwork regarding the home and property that the hospital now owned. Harry hugged his friends goodbye as they made their way to here Moody's will and he apparated home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost dinnertime by the time everyone going back to Godric's Hollow had arrived and had shared what happened during the wills, which with they were involved. Fred and George decided to eat in their room at Godric's Hollow and not socialize. Apparently hearing Lee's will was very hard on them. Lee had been their best friend, employee, and flat-mate. He being gone was really putting them down in the dumps. Ginny told Harry that even though Lee did not have much, he had left all of his possessions and money to the twins. Lee had said that he wanted them to use his money to go towards opening a store in Hogsmeade.

Harry had not returned to Hogsmeade yet, however he had heard from Professor McGonagall that the town was in bad shape. Their protection spells had helped minimize damage, but they did not stop it from happening. Many buildings had scorch marks on them and a couple homes had been burned to the ground. Harry was just thankful that they had removed all of the people who lived there before the attack occurred. No one wants to replace homes and possessions, but they can be replaced, lives cannot.

The Dursleys were going home, for which Harry was thankful. They were not in any true danger anymore and this way Dudley could get back to school and Vernon could go back to work. When Vernon was not paying attention, Harry and Petunia were able to slip away for a small goodbye.

"Now dear, I told Ginny to keep owling me with wedding plans and updates of how you are doing. She said that you could tell Hedwig only to come into the house when Vernon is not there. I agreed, he isn't going to like it if he finds out that we are conversing, but I don't care what he says," Petunia added when Harry began to look sorry. "Now, it is time for us to go. It was wonderful staying with you. I am just sorry that the circumstances were not better; however, I am quite proud of you for doing what you did. Your mum and dad would be so proud of you. Please thank Dobby and Winky for me. I know bringing us our meals all the time is not easy. Vernon would not let Dudley leave the room very much, even after Dudley became curious as to your way of life. Also, thank them for helping Dudley finally trim down his weight. They did something magical to his food, because he looks like he lost about a hundred pounds while we were staying here. He looks so much more distinguished now." Harry realized that Aunt Petunia was right, Dudley had last a lot of weight, and while distinguished still wasn't a word that Harry would have used to describe him, he did have to admit that he looked a bit better.

"I will tell them. Maybe I can find out what they did to the food and pass it on to you. If you need anything at all just call Fawkes. He will flame right to you." Harry gave Petunia a quick hug as Vernon and Dudley walked down the stairs.

"Alright boy, your silly war is over, now TAKE ME HOME!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said through clenched teeth. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss since she was taking her parents home and disapparated with Vernon, Ginny followed with Aunt Petunia and Harry went last with Dudley. They had decided that it was best to apparate to Kings Cross, and have the Dursleys catch a cab home. This way the neighborhood would see them arriving home from their extended holiday. After seeing them safely in a cab, the three went home for a relaxing evening before a crazy day tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review!


	26. Media, Merlin’s & a Night to Remember

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 26—Media Frenzy, Some Merlin's and a Night to Remember

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all met in the kitchen at Godric's Hollow dressed to the nines in dress robes. Harry had on black robes with green velvet trim that accentuated his eyes and Ginny wore light blue robes with silver lining. Ron wore back robes with plain gold trim and Hermione had deep purple robes with silver lining. Neville wore navy blue robes with burgundy lining and Luna decided on silver robes with black lining and black trim. The other four apparated to the ministry lobby leaving Ginny and Harry standing in the kitchen.

"Don't worry baby, soon it will all be over and we can come back here and I will help you relax," Ginny said giving Harry a kiss.

"I know, it's just…they have so many questions, some I can't answer, and some I don't want to. In addition, they are not just going to stick with stuff about Riddle; they are going to want to know about my personal life. I just do not know what I am going to say when they ask some of these questions. We are private people. I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore, I just want it to end."

"Hopefully it will." With another quick kiss, Ginny and Harry disapparated from the kitchen, landing in the lobby of the ministry near the fireplaces used for floo travel. He was surrounded by many Order members, as they were all arriving here. Neville looked in awe of all of the people, Luna just looked around ignoring them, and Ron had a look of slight contempt on his face when he saw Rita Skeeter in the throngs of reporters calling out to them.

"Mr. Potter!"

"A moment of your time!"

"I want to do an exclusive!"

"Harry over here!"

"Ladies and Gentleman of the press," called Arthur Weasley from the podium. "If you all would allow Harry and his companions to make their way to the stage, we can begin." Minerva McGonagall led the way as the Order followed with Charlie Weasley helping Katie Bell whose legs were still a little tender from the breaks. The Order stopped beside the stage waiting for Arthur's next instructions. "Everyone, we are going to begin with the Order's of Merlin and their gold rewards. As you all know, many people played a large roll in the success of this war and the Wizengamot felt the need to issue some Order's of Merlin for a job well done to some individuals. First, I will be issuing Order's of Merlin, Third Class, and a monetary reward of 10,000 galleons. These individuals were each in charge of a team during the final battle. They were in charge of organizing their team to make the battle end in our favor. Please hold your applause until I am finished reading the names."

"Order of Merlin Third Class Katherine Elisabeth Bell; Order of Merlin, Third Class, Rubius John Hagrid; Order of Merlin, Third Class, Remus John Lupin; Order of Merlin, Third Class, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin; Order of Merlin, Third Class, Williams Andrew Weasley; Order of Merlin Third Class, Molly Caroline Prewitt Weasley."

"Each of these people is being issued an Order of Merlin for their terrific leadership in the final battle." Arthur made his way down the line of people now formed on the stage giving hugs and shaking hands. As the six people stood off to the side on the stage, Arthur stood behind the podium again. "The next two people are receiving Order's of Merlin, second class and 15,000 galleons for their participation in the many fights against the dark forces. Both of these teenagers battled death eaters on at least four occasions: here at the ministry, at Hogwarts, at a wedding reception, and in the final battle. They saved countless lives through their dedication and support of the war against Voldemort even though the two of them lost three parents as casualties of this war. Order of Merlin, Second Class, Neville Andrew Francis Longbottom; Order of Merlin, Second Class, Luna Emily Cassandra Lovegood." As those before, Neville and Luna exchanged pleasantries with Arthur and stood off to the side with the other group.

"I will now be giving Order's of Merlin, first class and the monetary prize of 25,000 galleons. These individuals each did something unique to help with the war against Voldemort.

"Order of Merlin, First Class, Charles Arthur Weasley. Charlie's knowledge of dragons may have been just the thing that kept us from loosing. His four dragons took out all but one giant and countless death eaters. Their aerial assault was vital to the success of the final battle. As Minister of Magic and father to this man, I am proud to present his Order of Merlin to him.

"Order of Merlin, First Class, Ronald Billius Weasley. Ron befriended Harry Potter before he even knew who Harry was. Then he stayed friends with Harry through all the hard times. Over the years, Ron risked his life fighting against Voldemort and his followers many times. His strategic abilities helped Harry, Hermione Granger and himself their first year, and again they helped us formulate a plan of attack for the final battle. As Minister of Magic and father to this man, I am proud to present his Order of Merlin to him.

"Order of Merlin, First Class, Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione's dedication to defeating Voldemort knows no ends. As a muggle born, her own parents were attacked during the war, though luckily, were not harmed. Like Ron, Hermione was a faithful friend to Harry throughout all of these years. Her sharp mind, willingly researched everything that could possibly help us in the war and she succeeded. Hermione was vital to our discovery of the spell that Harry was able to use to defeat Voldemort for good. As Minister of Magic and close personal friend to this young woman, I am proud to present her Order of Merlin to her.

"Order of Merlin, First Class, Ginerva Molly Weasley. Ginny's fiery passion for life and for her family and friends sets her apart from many others. She too joined in on many excursions to help rid the world of the evil that we were fighting. For a witch whom is not even of age yet, Ginny learned and practiced the art of dueling, until she could beat almost anyone. Ginny personally stood beside Harry to keep him safe during the final battle. While he had to be focused on Voldemort, Ginny was able to shield and protect Harry from death eaters and dementors. Ginny's huge capacity to love those around her gave everyone the strength that they needed to continue to fight. As Minister of Magic and father to this young woman, I am proud to present her Order of Merlin to her.

"Order of Merlin, First Class, Harry James Potter. Almost Harry's whole life has been news worthy. He has fought death eaters and dementors, won the tri-wizard tournament as a fourth year, and fought Voldemort himself on a number of occasions. The fact that Harry is standing before us today is almost a miracle. Harry had a great deal of help in his path of defeating Voldemort; however, he was the only person who did not have a choice. Everyone who fought against the dark side had a choice of whether to fight or not, except Harry. Voldemort was going to come after Harry regardless of what Harry did or did not do. It is my pleasure as Minister of Magic, a close friend, and somewhat of a father to Harry to be able to present him with his Order of Merlin.

"This is the last of the Order's being given out, and I think a healthy round of applause for everyone is in order." Arthur made his way though each member of the group exchanging hugs and handshakes as photographers took picture after picture of the group. A few people left the lobby at that time, though many stayed wanting to hear Harry speak.

"Hello everyone," spoke Harry as he stood behind the podium. "I have a few things that I would like to say and after I am finished, I will answer questions. I have agreed to answer questions until you have no more. This includes questions about my childhood, my personal life, and the war that has just ended. I will warn you that there may be things that I cannot answer, however I will do my best. Please trust me when I say 'I do not know' or 'I cannot say' because it will be the truth.

"The dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort is dead. He was defeated two days ago in Hogsmeade. I used the same spell to defeat him that Albus Dumbledore used to defeat Grindelwald. I will not be repeating the incantation due to the powerful nature of the spell, but I will tell you that it is an ancient spell, it is not easy to cast, and it can only be cast out of love.

"Lord Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin and he grew up in a muggle orphanage. His mother, a witch, died during childbirth and named him Tom Riddle after his muggle father. Tom Riddle, like his uncle and Slytherin himself, was a parselmouth. While Riddle was still in school at Hogwarts, he unleashed Slytherin's serpent, a basilisk, from the legendary Chamber of Secrets. In my second year, Riddle opened the chamber by possessing someone. At that time, I killed the basilisk using the sword if Godric Gryffindor.

"Riddle hated his father and therefore all muggles, muggle born wizards and half blood wizards. He spent his life trying to purify the wizarding race, though he himself was not a pure blood either. Prior to my birth, a prophecy was made by a seer. The prophecy stated that, _"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord was to be born to those who had defied him three times. The child would be born at the end of July and would be marked as an equal by the Dark Lord. It also stated that the baby would have power that the Dark Lord did not know about. Lastly, the prophecy stated that the child and the Dark Lord could not co-exist; one had to defeat the other. _

"Unfortunately, Riddle got word of this prophecy through a follower and it is what led Riddle to try to kill me as a baby. My parents and I were in hiding using the Fidelius Charm at the time of their death. The secret keeper was though to be my godfather Sirius Black, however their secret keeper was actually their friend Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew sold out my parents to Riddle and became a death eater, sending Sirius Black to prison for a crime he did not commit.

"At the age of one, I was sent to live with my only living relative, my mum's sister. They are muggles and I grew up not knowing about magic. Since entering the wizarding world, I have battled Riddle five times face to face. My first year, second year, forth year, fifth year, and two days ago when I defeated him. I have also battled his death eaters more times, than I care to count. Now Riddle is dead and I plan to begin to live a life without fear. I am a simple person, I ask that after you all ask your questions that you leave me alone. I do not like being a celebrity and do not want to be one any longer. Please get your fill of questions today, because I will not do this again. My school years were plagued with story after story about me, many of them not true. Please be more considerate now. Thank you and I will now begin to answer questions."

"Harry," called a witch close to the front, "how did you-know-who survive after his encounter with you as a baby…how was he not dead?"

"First, I ask that you all try to say Voldemort or Tom Riddle. This you-know-who business has gone on long enough. Now for your question, I cannot answer it. I know the answer, therefore I can confidently tell you that it cannot happen again, however, Riddle used some very dark magic to keep himself from dying. If I were to make that type of magic public knowledge, it could be dangerous. I have shared the information with Minister Weasley and Head Auror Lupin. There will be no reason for anyone other then them to know the information."

"Mr. Potter," a wizard called, "you mentioned Sirius Black being your godfather. Did you know that your godfather was a convicted murderer?"

"Yes I knew. Now I will say this once and only once. Sirius Black was innocent. He was wrongfully imprisoned and only escaped when he realized that I was in danger. He was a wonderful man, a great friend, and he died protecting me."

"You say he died…I do not remember that happening," spoke a wizard in the back.

"Sirius died in the Battle of the Department of Ministries. He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin."

"What kinds of creatures were involved in the Battle of Hogsmeade?"

"The Ministry and Dumbledore's Army used centaurs, dragons, Acromantulas, a few werewolves and one giant. The death eaters used dementors, giants, and werewolves."

"How did you know that these beasts would not turn? All of those that you named are classified as dangerous and potentially harmful…and you worked with them?"

"Just as you say, these creatures are POTENTIALLLY dangerous. When werewolves transform, they cannot control themselves. However, that is one night a month. The rest of the time, they are people who belong in our society. To ensure our safety against the werewolves that Riddle had on his side, we used werewolves on our side. Werewolves, even when in human form can harm others, IF THEY WANT TO. We used our werewolves to protect us from his werewolves. They were able to fight that front without the potential to be hurt. Only one person in our army was bit by one of Riddles werewolves, and though we are not positive about the outcome, we are relatively sure that he will not turn into a werewolf, instead have some wolfish tendencies such as preferring rare cooked meet." Harry met Bill's eyes and received a slight nod of approval before continuing. "There has been one other case where someone was bitten by a werewolf when it was not a full moon. That person is absolutely fine with the exception of the aforementioned tendencies and an acute sense of smelling and hearing. As for the other creatures you mentioned, the Acromantulas have lived in Hogwarts school's forest for over fifty years and the closest students to ever getting injured by them is myself and Ron Weasley. I think that we can safely say that it was our fault entirely since we were in the forbidden forest without permission. The dragons I mentioned were four of the best-trained dragons there are. They were each being ridden by five dragon trainers that they have known their whole lives. Centaurs are highly intelligent and like wizards are only dangerous if they want to be. The three remaining dragons are being taken back to their homes, the werewolves will return to society where they belong, and the centaurs and Acromantulas will return to the forest where they belong."

"What about the giants, are they all dead? You said you had one on your side."

"All of Riddles giants are dead thanks to amazing work by our dragons, and our giant. Grawp, the giant who fought with us, is a lone giant whom has been living in the area for a few years now. He has a rudimentary understanding of the English language, and has learned how to be around people. For those of you who were present at Albus Dumbledore's funeral, you may have noted his presence there. As I said, Grawp has been living in our area for a while now, though I am not sure what he will decide to do now, I hope you all understand that he fought because he understood the risks, and he wanted to. When one of the giants broke through the dragons, he went out to fight saying that he would not allow them to hurt us. Grawp is domesticated enough for you all not to be worried about him, but instead thank him. By fighting against the giant who broke through, he saved potentially hundreds of lives.

"You say you fought dementors, what does your patronus take the form of?"

"My patronus, currently takes the form of a fox."

"Currently? Do you mean that your patronus has changed form since you learned the charm?"

"Yes it has, if Remus Lupin could come up here, maybe he can better explain the change, because I actually do not know the cause." Remus walked up onto the stage.

"What makes you qualified to answer?" called a wizard from the back.

"I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. I actually taught Harry himself how to produce the patronus during his third year. Now for your question, most people have the same corporeal patronus their whole life; however, many wizards do not learn the spell until they are an adult. Harry learned the charm at age thirteen. To produce a patronus, the caster must think of a very strong happy memory. The same memory is of course used every time. Whether or not people realize it, the form your patronus takes is directly correlated with the memory you choose. Harry's original patronus form was that of a stag. The stag was the animagus form of Harry's father James. I, of course, recognized the form the first time I saw it since James was one of my best friends. Personally, I do not know what Harry is using for a memory, so I cannot comment on the actual form of his patronus, however, in all likelihood Harry changed his memory, and his form changed as well."

"Harry, what is your memory? What does the fox represent?" called a witch off to the right.

"The fox is a representation on my fiancée, and the memory is of the night I proposed and she said yes."

"Harry," Harry looked up to see Rita Skeeter, "it seems the rumors of you getting married are true, and I did notice a lovely ring on Miss Granger's finger…tell us…when is the big day?" Harry looked over to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione looked annoyed, Ron looked livid, and Ginny looked like a Bat Boogy Hex was about to come out of her wand.

Before Harry was given a chance to comment, Ginny spoke. "Ms. Skeeter," said Ginny as she approached the podium. "I find it curious that you noticed Hermione's ring, however, you failed to notice such things about everyone else up here." As Rita raised an eyebrow, Ginny continued. "You forgot to notice, that I also am wearing a ring." Ginny held up her ring with a smile.

"Look missy, we are only curious about Harry's wedding to Miss Granger, I really don't care what sweets box your ring came from." Harry looked to Ginny, amazed that she was keeping her cool. Knowing by looking in his fiancé's eyes that inside she was furious.

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter, you're correct, you do not care about my ring, so I will tell you about Hermione's ring. Hermione's ring is an engagement ring and it is a family heirloom given to her by her betrothed." Harry looked at Rita Skeeter and smiled. Her quick note quill was going a mile a minute. "Hermione will be the fifth bride to wear this special ring when she gets married this summer. Now as you have guessed, by the end of summer, Harry and Hermione will be related. However, I must tell you that Hermione will be marrying Harry's brother, not Harry himself. Personally, she is quite happy with the union."

"Are you sure you have your facts strait miss? The rumor is that Harry is engaged, and more then that, Harry is an only child. He does not have a brother."

"Well, Ms. Skeeter," spoke Harry. "You are right about both of those facts. I am engaged, and at this time, I do not have a brother. However, after my wedding, which is before Hermione's, I will be a brother-in-law to her betrothed. After they marry, Hermione will truly become my sister, though in theory, she has been my sister since our first year at Hogwarts."

"Are you denying a romantic involvement with Miss Granger? The same one that I witnessed in my fourth year?" At this statement, Hermione came over to the podium. Harry saw her tell Ron to wait a minute before joining them.

"Ms. Skeeter lovely to see you again. Everyone please listen very closely. I have never, become anything more then friends with Harry Potter. We are best friends, and so we do occasionally hug, which Ms. Skeeter did see happen in our fourth year. I was the love interest of Viktor Krum during my fourth year, which if you need his comment, I am sure you will get it. Unfortunately, for Victor, I did not have feelings for him more than just as friends. He knows this, has accepted it and we are still friends. I did not harbor romantic feelings for him because I was in love with another, who is now my fiancé. Ron Weasley and I have been together for a while now, and will be getting married this summer, shortly after Harry returns from his Honeymoon."

"Yes well," Rita's attention was lost on Hermione very quickly and turned to Harry. "Harry, your fans want to know who this lovely girl is whom you found."

"Rita, you have already met her," Harry said with a smile. "I am marrying the Minister's only daughter, Ginny Weasley."

"You're marrying her?"

"I wouldn't want to marry anyone else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The questions to Harry and the others continued for quite a few hours. They asked about Harry's life at the Dursleys, his wedding to Ginny, and about their future. Professor McGonagall was asked about the future of the school, however Harry thought that it was strange that all she would say was that she was expecting to meet with potential teachers soon and hopefully the school would have a full staff by the fall term. Any student, whose N.E.W.T. level education was infringed upon by the war, was entitled to return to the school and complete their education or take their chances by taking their N.E.W.T.S. All other students would be placed with the rest of their year, thus being a year behind their age, and there would be a double set of first year students, both 11 and 12 year olds. This decision was reached upon by the Board of Governors and provided that no student received less education then the others.

As the evening wore on, most people left, and the few reporters present were able to get practically exclusive answers to their questions. No matter how the question was asked or how many times it was asked, Harry and Ginny refused to comment on the location of their home. They planned to keep the protections and wards in place until everything died down. Once the last reporter had left, almost eight hours after the beginning, everyone began gathering his or her cloaks and such.

"Everyone is welcome back at the Cottage, Winky and Dobby came over to offer services for dinner tonight. I am sure they have outdone themselves as usual and I am sure everyone is hungry," Molly said looking around.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but you will have to count Neville and me out," Luna said, "I have a weekend away planned for us beginning tonight."

"Oh that's lovely dear. You two have fun and hopefully we will see you at family dinner night on Tuesday, or you Luna on Wednesday when we are going dress shopping."

"Absolutely," Luna said with a smile. Looking around Luna spotted Ginny and Hermione in a quiet conversation.

"Luna," Ginny said bringing Luna in close, "so what is this weekend getaway and why haven't we heard of it."

"Oh, I thought I told you, the night after the battle, Neville and I slept next to each other for the first time. He was so nervous so I felt that a quiet weekend getaway would be the best way to get him to become more comfortable. I want to go further then just snogging soon, but it won't be as much fun if he is nervous and shaking, I figured this way he will get used to me, so the only new thing during our first time is the actual intercourse." Hermione's face was bright red and she was ginning whereas Ginny was laughing aloud, making Neville, Ron, and Harry look up from their private discussion.

"Luna, I think it is an excellent idea."

"Definitely," agreed Hermione.

A couple meters away the three boys hunched in close together. "So Neville, what do you have planned," Ron asked with a grin.

"I have no idea," Neville said wringing his hands in front of him. "She won't tell me. I asked her what to pack; she said that she took care of it. I asked her where we were going; she said that she took care of it. Her only request was that I…"

"You…"

Neville looked around and leaned in with a whisper. "She gave me a specific pair of boxers to wear…silk I think." Ron and Harry looked at each other before breaking out in laughter.

" Well Nev. I think I can confidently say that you are going to enjoy your weekend," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah mate; she wouldn't have you wear them unless she was planning on interacting with them." Neville's face turned bright red.

"I don't think we are going to…you know…but could you two give me some advice on the other stuff, because I am really nervous."

"Sure Neville, but I am going to let Ron give most of the advice, and I will add where needed."

"Why me?"

"Well Ron, I have only ever slept with your baby sister…do you want to hear the advice that I can give?"

"Okay, point taken. So Neville this is what you need to remember…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone either had gone home or to the Cottage for dinner, and Luna and Neville were now walking down Diagon Alley. Down past Gringott's there was magnificent hotel that Luna had booked for the weekend. They could have apparated directly there; however, it was a nice evening for a walk. Diagon Alley was lively like it had not been for the past many months. Ollivander's was open again, and it appeared that the twins were doing wonderful business this evening.

Neville and Luna walked into the hotel and over to the desk. "Miss Lovegood, the password to enter your suite is _Utopia _and everything that you had specified is all ready for you."

"Thank you. We will be eating dinner immediately, since we are quite hungry."

"Absolutely, I will alert the kitchen. Your room is number twelve, just enter the lift, and go all the way to the top."

Luna and Neville made their way into the lift and began some light snogging as the lift carried them up to the top of the building. "Luna, I think I am starting to get a good idea of what you have planned, but…could you maybe tell me…so I know what to expect?"

"Neville, if you are worried about how far we are going to go, don't be. I was not planning on us going all the way. I figured that we were not ready for that, but I think that maybe what we are going to do, will help us get ready for that. I want to learn about you body, and I want you to learn about mine. This weekend is for us to get to know each other in an uninterrupted sense. The room we are in has already been spelled for privacy, and we will be taking all of our meals there as well. You asked me what to pack and I said I took care of it. Neville, I did bring a couple items, but really, I said I would take care of it because nothing was necessary. I don't plan on wearing much this weekend and you shouldn't either," Luna said with a small smile. Physically Neville was already reacting. His face was flushed and his blood was running to places south of his heart. Before he could comment on Luna's sexually charged weekend plans, the lift opened into a small area. Opposite the lift was their door with the number 12 displayed. It appeared that they were the only room on this floor, which Neville thought was odd, until they opened the door. In front of them was the largest, most beautiful hotel suite that Neville had ever seen.

"Luna what…who…how did you pay for this?"

"Oh, my father…the owner is a good family friend. I have actually never stayed here before it is quite nice. When I decided that I wanted to do this, I called Mr. Ashton and he set up this room for us complimentary. He said that between all of our efforts with the war, and how much he has always thought of me as another daughter, that this would be our congratulations for all of that." Neville looked around at the current room. There were roses and candles everywhere with a table for two in the center for their meals. The soft plush carpet was a deep blue and the walls were a beautiful burgundy. The entire room felt romantic. There were beautiful landscape paintings on the walls and luxurious curtains hiding what Neville assumed to be a window or balcony of some kind.

"Now, as much as I want you to see what the rest has to offer, I want to stay in this front room for awhile. Our dinner will be served as soon as we sit down and I want to have our nice dinner before looking at all of the other stuff."

"Sure," Neville said, still in awe of what was around him. They sat at the table and immediately menus appeared in from of them waiting for their verbal order. After Luna telling him to go ahead first, Neville looked at his menu. "Um…prim rib, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and garden salad," Neville spoke. He did not want to get too much, though he was rather hungry. He did not want Luna to think of his eating as not polite. He could always get more later on if he desired.

"Oh that sounds good. I will have the roasted chicken and penne pasta, a cup of baked potato soup, and a garden salad. Also, a bottle of champagne and a basket of rolls for us as well."

The table filled as their dinner requests magically appeared before them. Neville poured the champagne into their two crystal flutes "To an enjoyable evening, and a lovely weekend. To the end of the war, and the beginning of life for us all."

Luna smiled at Neville's words. "Salute." He may act as if he were a bumbling 'dunderhead' in large crowds, but Neville was a romantic at heart and his words and actions had begun to come freely when he and Luna were alone. Their dinners were excellent and when they had finished their food and all but the small amount of leftover champagne had been cleared Luna picked up a small desert menu. " Nev. Do you mind if I pick out some treats for the rest of the evening?"

"No not at all."

"Okay, strawberries, another bottle of champagne, whipped cream and chocolate sauce." Neville's eyes grew a little wide at her food choices. He knew that champagne and strawberries were supposed to be extremely romantic and he could think of a few reasons to want whipped cream and chocolate sauce, but he said nothing. All of those items technically went with strawberries in completely platonic ways, and he was not about to ruin what Luna obviously had planned for far in advance. "We will save them until later," Luna said with a mischievous grin. "Now I think we should dance. " With a wave of her wand, the room filled with music. Neville took Luna in his arms and began they began to dance to the muggle American singer Frank Sinatra.

_Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft _

And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do

'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to

It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you

One of the many things that the couple had in common was their love of dancing. Luna in particular knew of Neville's love for Frank Sinatra and it was why she put the song on. They shared a chuckle regarding the specific song and danced around the room. Luna and Neville shared a few sweet kisses as that song ended and another song began.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On jupiter and mars _

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

After dancing for about forty minutes, Luna stopped the music and looked into Neville's beautiful eyes. "I have really enjoyed these dances; however, there are more rooms to this suite. We have the whole weekend to dance, but tonight, I want you to see the other places that we can enjoy each other." Luna led Neville over to the curtains that he had seen earlier, and drew them back with a flick of her wand. Behind it was a glass door and windows that lead to the outside. Luna opened the door as Neville looked around. There was a swimming pool on the balcony. It was large enough for lap swimming, but had little alcoves off to the side where two people could easily engage in activities that are more intimate. Romantic lighting lit up the deck in the night and Neville could see a hot tub for relaxing and chairs for sunbathing. The warm summer night air blew across the balcony as a light breeze and the stars were clearly visible even without the need of the telescope that was perched closer to the edge.

"According to the woman I spoke to," Luna said wrapping her arms around Neville's neck, "the balcony is completely private so there is no way for anyone to see us or what we do while we are out here. Now come on, I still have to show you the best part. Luna led Neville inside through a different door then the one from which they had exited. Neville found himself in the most exquisite bathroom he had ever seen. There was a large tile lined tub with gold faucets for different types of water. It reminded him of the stories he had heard about the bath in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. There was also a large walk in shower with water jets coming out of both the walls and various places of the ceiling. A large chair for lounging was located opposite the shower and a stack of fluffy towels sat on a nearby table.

"This room should be very fun, but come; I think the best room is through here." Luna led Neville by the hand through a set of doors and entered the bedroom. In the center of the room stood a four post king size bed. Off to the side, were more lounging chairs, two dressers, and a vanity table. Though the room was sparse with furniture, the essentials were still present as Luna led Neville to the bed. She retreated to the bedroom door to the main room opening it. Summoning the food and champagne Luna placed it all on the small table next to the bed, and made her way towards Neville. Luna walked over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting and placed herself against the bed between his legs. "Now the fun begins. Tonight, we are going to learn all of the wonderful things about each other." Luna brought Neville into a deep kiss as Neville snaked his arms around her petite waist. Slowly the two began to get lost in each other for a night they were sure to remember forever.

Luna began removing Neville's robes, which was a sign that he decided to follow. "I am looking forward to seeing the boxers I picked out on you. Just so you know, I picked out something for myself that day as well." Neville's heart leapt into his throat as those words came tumbling out of her mouth. As Luna's robes fell to the floor, Neville saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Luna was wearing a beautiful black lace negligee. The thin straps going over her shoulders met at the top of her breasts where the cups ran over her perfect round breasts. Her breasts were almost overflowing the top of the black lace. As Neville's eyes began to move down, he could see her hard nipples through the sheer lace that covered them. The fabric continued over Luna's slim waist, and showed off some amazing curves. The bottom was made into a little skirt with a garter and stockings attached. As Neville looked at Luna's perfect legs he saw the sexiest stockings he had ever seen begin just above her knee and make their way down her legs. The pattern going across her legs seemed to draw Neville in as his eyes found their way down to her shoes that were a black high heel with straps crisscrossing across them. They had the thinnest sexiest heal his eyes had ever laid eyes on. Neville had glimpsed at the men's magazines that Seamus and Dean had at Hogwarts, but none of that compared to the beauty in front of him.

"Luna, you…you are more beautiful then I had ever imagined. I do not know what to say. I don't know what to do."

"Well, the only words I want to hear from you are 'I love you' and I think that it would be a good idea to help me out of this ensemble."

"I love you." With a tender kiss, Neville picked up the love of his life and placed her slowly on the bed. As he stood, his open dress robes fell, leaving him in his silk boxers and nothing else. Neville took kiss time unclasping Luna's shoes and kissing her ankles. He made his way up her legs and she showed him how to unclasp the stockings from her garter. He took over and unclasped them all, pulling the stockings down carefully and again kissing Luna's legs and ankles. Luna sat up and gave Neville access to the clasp on her back. He began to work the straps down her arms, kissing her collarbone, ears, and shoulders.

Luna gave a soft moan as Neville's kisses aroused her. "I don't think you are going to need much instruction. You are doing well."

"I am following my heart. I may need help with some other things though."

"Of course, I will give direction when ever necessary." Luna's perfect breasts became exposed as her negligee fell past them. Luna returned to her lying position as Neville reach his hand up to her shoulder. He slowly began to move his hand toward her creamy mounds. Luna's hand came up to guide Neville's as she lowered his hand onto her breasts. "Massage gently, and remember that my nipples are sensitive. When you become comfortable, light sucking with your mouth will feel very good." Following her lead, Neville let his hands explore her breast gently massaging her skin and squeezing her nipples. His mouth soon found her nipples and he began to suck ever so lightly on and around what he could only describe as the most perfect pair of breasts to ever grace the earth.

Luna took one of Neville's hands and placed it on her thigh as he continued his loving assault on her chest. Slowly, Luna pulled Neville's hand up her thigh and under the bottom of her negligee as she spread her legs a little apart. Luna thought that it was very cute that Neville did not notice what she was doing until his hand was a mere hair from her womanhood. Luna knew that she was already wet as she guided Neville's hand to touch her. The folds of skin parted easily as Luna took one finger and brushed it against the opening that would lead him inside her. Neville had stopped kissing her breasts as he looked at Luna with innocent eyes. "Just follow my lead baby. Start with one finger and go slow. When everything begins to get more wet and open up, go to two fingers. When you feel comfortable, I want you to begin to lightly graze another finger over this right here." With those words, Luna allowed Neville's fingers to pass over her clitoris. She involuntarily shuddered making his eyes get a bit wide with the realization of what he was going to be doing.

Neville sat up and removed the rest of her garment down past her feet. He could now see the beautiful pink flesh that Luna had between her legs, as well as some short trimmed hair where Neville had seen curly hair in he magazines. He liked this better as he ran his fingers over it. Slowly Neville began to push his finger in and out of Luna. Her legs dropped wide open and he settled comfortably in between them. Neville's own erection was getting uncomfortable being that this was by far the most erotic thing that he had ever done. Luna began to get wetter as his finger stroked in and out. He began with two fingers that easily slid in with the moisture. A soft moan escaped Luna's lips as her eyes shut and relaxed. He saw the small nub of skin that had earlier made her shudder. With her legs so wide, it was prominent in his sight and looked like it was just aching to be touched. Neville was about to touch it with his other hand when he remembered what Ron had told him to do when put in this situation. It had made him blush at the time, but made perfect sense as he lay there stroking with his fingers. Neville lowered his lips to her hip and stomach and began to kiss. He kept going lower and was soon kissing her small patch of hair. Neville felt Luna shudder ever so slightly as his lips got closer to their prize. His tongue darted out and licked at her small nub of skin. Luna gave a loud moan of his name as he settled in to his work of sucking, licking, and kissing this special spot on her.

Luna's moans began to get more constant as he continued and her legs began to shake. He knew in is mind what was going on and it was only solidified when Luna said so. "Oh Nev. Keep going…you feel amazing…I'm going to come!" Neville continued as Luna's hips bucked into up to him and her whole body began to shudder more violently. He tasted her as she came into him and removing his fingers he lowered his mouth to where they had been and began licking her. His tongue finally darted into her as far as it could as Luna began to calm.

Neville crawled up next to Luna as she collapsed onto his chest. "You said that you didn't know what to do…where did you learn that?"

"Ron gave me an informative talk before we left the ministry he figured that I might get that opportunity and I wanted you to enjoy it."

"Well I did. Apparently you enjoyed it too," Luna said as she eyes his wet boxers with a small smile.

"Oh…I…"

"Baby it is okay. I am glad to know that you enjoy it so much."

"It was wonderful. I did not even notice the reaction in me; I was so concerned about you."

"Well, I must return the favor in that regard. According to Ginny, Harry really likes it when she uses her mouth on him. I figured we could try it, and then maybe settle into a romantic bath."

"Okay…do I get to do that to you again later? I mean…if you do not want me to… I won't, but I enjoyed it, and it sounded like you enjoyed it too."

"I think that it sounds like an excellent idea. I would love to have you do that again, and if you like what I am about to do, then I will get to do it again to you also." Luna removed Neville's boxers as he became aroused again. She settled in between his legs beginning with light fingertips. By the end, she planed on using her mouth and Luna hoped she would get to see his face when the orgasm came.


	27. Jobs, Exams, and Wedding Preparations

_**this chapter has been edited**_

Chapter 27—Jobs, Exams, and Wedding Preparations

After a relaxing weekend Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and began the trek up to the castle for their mysterious meeting with Professor McGonagall. Upon entering the head's office, they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, Susan Bones, and Luna and Neville who had come straight from their weekend away. The four tried to hide their grins when they saw the other couple. Neville looked more relaxed then usual and after swapping stories upon arriving home, they had a good idea about the couple's weekend. Much to their surprise, Charlie Weasley entered the room a few moments after them. Before they could inquire as to his presence, McGonagall began.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming. Please take a seat and I will get right to the point, so that you all can resume your usual activities. I asked you here because, as the new headmistress, I have the daunting task of filling quite a few teaching vacancies before school reopens this fall. I have eight staff spots available and instead of knocking down doors as Albus did, I have placed my hope in you all."

"Professor, you are asking us to become Professors? Only Charlie has even passed the N.E.W.T.S.!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know that Miss Granger, however, I also know that each and every one of you could pass your N.E.W.T.S. if asked. Truthfully, you would each only need your N.E.W.T. for the course you would be teaching. The other exams could be taken at your leisure."

"What classes?" Ginny asked. "I mean I am assuming that Harry would be DADA since he is the best at that, but what about the others? What about me? I haven't done my sixth year."

"Ginny, Luna has not done any more schooling then you have, but I feel confident that you both will do fine. You may not realize it, but during your time in the Order, you all went well beyond N.E.W.T. level work in some of the fields of study. Ginny, I was hoping that you would teach Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid and Madame Maxine have decided to marry and he is relocating to Beauxbaton. Having a N.E.W.T. in Care of magical Creatures isn't even necessary, as Hagrid has managed to prove. He has agreed to help you get to know the forest and all its inhabitants, and help you with stuff you have not yet learned. I have already asked Charlie to become the Game Keeper, so in essence, you would both be in charge of the forest and its creatures. Though you would be the teacher, I am sure that Charlie would be happy to help, especially while you are teaching the N.E.W.T. level classes for the next few years. We could even make it a joint teaching position, until you yourself feel comfortable teaching it all by yourself."

"Okay, I like the idea of joint. Harry…what do you think?"

"I like the idea. The idea that we would all be staying here and everything. I know that I said that Auror training would be cool but…"

"…we are kind of tired of chasing dark wizards," Ron finished. Harry agreed with a nod.

"Professor, what do you want the rest of us to teach?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I was hoping Susan would teach Astronomy; Luna, teach Muggle Studies; Neville, teach Herbology; Ron, teach charms; and you Hermione I feel you belong teaching…"

"Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall nodded as Hermione's jaw dropped. "Professor, you would trust me with that class? I mean I would have a lot to live up to between you and the transfiguration teacher who came before you."

"Who came before her?" Neville inquired.

"I did Neville," spoke the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, as Neville gave a small squeak to his presence. "I was the transfiguration teacher for a long time. I even taught the subject to Tom Riddle."

"Hello sir," spoke Harry in a quiet voice.

"Hello Harry. I am glad to see you all are healthy after such a trying time."

"Yes sir. I just did what you told me to do."

"Well I am happy to know that you trust me so much. I want you all to know, that Minerva and I both have complete confidence in your abilities as professors here. You may not believe in yourselves, but we do."

"What about families?" It was Luna who spoke this time, she was speaking for the first time, and it was clear to all present that her usual dreamy state was being held off for the time being. "Ginny and Harry are getting married. So are Hermione and Ron. What about their living arrangements here? What if they want children some day? What if others of us want to marry in the future? I know that most of the past teachers here have been single and without children, but what if we want families?"

"A very astute question Luna," spoke Dumbledore. "Minerva, I think you should reveal your plan."

"Very well Albus. I was going to wait to tell you this, but since it has been brought up I might as well tell you now. I have decided that if you all want to work here, family living style accommodations will be available. We have decided to move all of the staff quarters to the same corridor. Each married couple would receive their own quarters, which would expand to accommodate any additions to the family. When the time comes, we will acquire the necessary primary education and childcare teachers for the little ones. More then anything, we will take it all as it comes. We can add passageways from one families quarters to another if you all want and I will show you all how to charm the entry into your quarters to be blocked if you do not want visitors. The castle can easily be magically adapted throughout the years and since it seems that Ginny and Hermione are the current most likely candidates to become pregnant, I am sure that Charlie and I would be happy to fill in whenever a substitute is needed. Most of all, I want you to be happy here. Too many professors have spent their lives within these walls alone, and I want to make a real effort to change that."

"Well, I will do it," Susan said. "Hogwarts is my home and has been for quite a while. I will not need family accommodations right now either."

Harry and Ginny leaned their heads together as did the other two couples. Luna and Neville looked up first. "We will do it. If it is possible, we would like a passageway to link our quarters to each other. We know that we are not married and will not be by the time this school year starts, but it is in our future plans."

"We also will do it," Harry said. "We would like to join our rooms to any of the others who are not opposed. Everyone here is family and is welcome to visit with us.

"We say yes as well," Hermione added. "As Harry said, we would like to join our rooms to the others. Goodness knows it will be easier for us girls and those boys to chat if we do not have to go out into the halls to do so. While I am not opposed to being connected to your rooms Professor McGonagall, I am opposed to be connected to Professor Slughorn's quarters, and would like to have him not know about the passageways we all have, if it is alright with you."

"Absolutely, Horace will be trying to collect you all now. Goodness knows Luna and Ginny are the youngest professors ever to grace these halls. You will each receive a monthly stipend, and since our payment year begins in the beginning of summer, I will pay you now for the summer moths. Obviously, you are all required to have some robes that are suitable for teaching your subject. While you may keep your house accessories, I cannot allow you all to wear school uniforms or house robes any longer. You must appear, at all times to be a professor, and I caution you against allowing students that you are friendly with to use your first name in public. You may socialize with them in privacy, though I ask you to be careful. It is not always easy to be the adult. You must each report here three times a week to see me and we will discuss what you can expect on your N.E.W.T. that you will be taking. After you have finished the exam, you will remain coming to me, so that we can work out your lesson plans, and be sure that there are no problems. That is all…do you have any question?" after the bunch murmured 'no' Professor McGonagall stood. "It is up to you when you take your N.E.W.T., but I ask that it be completed before August 1st. I am also no longer your professor, so I expect to be called by my given name when students are not present."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The group of six quickly became eight when Susan and Charlie moved into Godric's Hollow. Luna and Neville used one suite making one of the two bedrooms into a sitting room and office of sorts. Charlie and Susan each did the same for their respected suites giving each couple or person their own bedroom, bathroom, and sitting room. As they all sat for breakfast one morning, the Daily Prophet arrived and grabbed their attention, only for the first time in a long time, it grabbed their attention in a good way. _

_FALLEN MEMORIALIZED _

_Yesterday the Ministry of Magic unveiled two new plaques to grace the lobby of the Ministry. The first of the two plaques has the name of each wizard and witch to loose their lives to you-know-who and the war against him. The plaque takes up an entire wall of the lobby and has names from both the first wave of the war and the second. The last column of the plaque contains the names of all of the muggles who lost their lives to you-know-who as well. Some of the lists most notable names include Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Cedric Diggory and Severus Snape. The list also includes Draco and Narcissa Malfoy who went against Lucius Malfoy and did not join you-know-who. They both lost their lives for their decision to betray the head of their household. _

_The second plaque is in special recognition of three individuals who showed the ultimate sacrifice during you-know-who's time reign of terror. Lily Evans Potter, Percy Ignacius Weasley, and Severus Tobias Snape are being memorialized for the sacrifice of their life. Each of these three individuals stepped in the line of the Killing Curse effectively sacrificing themselves and saving another. Lily Evans Potter, mother to Harry Potter, died when shielding baby Harry from the killing curse all those years ago. Percy Ignacius Weasley, son of Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, died during a death eater attack during brother Bill Weasley's wedding. Percy shielded his younger sister Ginerva from the Killing Curse. Severus Tobias Snape, former death eater and former Professor at Hogwarts, died during the final battle when he stepped between Harry Potter and you-know-who. These three individuals could have chose life, but chose death so that a loved one could live on. They are thanked by the wizarding world and commemorated with this plaque. _

_"At least the Prophet got something right," Ginny, said dryly. _

_"They haven't been doing that bad lately," Hermione countered. "At least they are leaving Harry alone." _

_"True," Ginny replied as she finished her breakfast. "Well boys, us girls are going dress shopping. Technically, we are just going shopping for the weddings, but dresses will be most of it." _

_"Who all is going?" Harry inquired as he gave Ginny a hug and a kiss. _

_"Well us four girls, mum, your Aunt Petunia, 'Mione's mum, Angelina, Alicia, Fleur, Tonks, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, and Katie. So just the bride, mum's, and bridesmaids." _

_"Bloody hell Ginny," Ron exclaimed, "that is a lot of people…they are all your bridesmaids?" _

_"Language Ronald! Besides they are our bridesmaids too," Hermione countered. _

_"All of them! How am I supposed to have enough guy friends for that?" _

_"Well we already picked the guys, we knew who you would have picked, and then we just added to it. Therefore, for groomsman you will have your brothers, Harry, Neville, Remus, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Dean. Is there anyone else you can think of Ronald that I forgot to include?" _

_"No, I just didn't know it was going to be so big," wined Ron. "Wait, you said 11 guys and girls." _

_"Yeah so," Hermione said as she bit her lower lip. _

_"'Mione dearest, that is only ten guys…who is the last guy." _

_"Are you sure you won't be mad, I mean…it was important to me that we include him." _

_"Hermione!" Ron bellowed, "Who is the last guy?" _

_"For Ginny and Harry's wedding, the last guy is Oliver Wood…" _

_"And for our wedding?" Ron added, as his voice rose. _

_"Victor," Hermione whispered. _

_"KRUM! BLODDY VICTOR KRUM!" Ginny noted that Hermione must really feel bad since she did not correct the language. _

_"He's just a friend Ronald! I want him to be there, and you do not really know Oliver like Harry does. It did not make sense to make him a groomsman! You know, I do not have a problem with Lavender being a bridesmaid and you snogged her much more then I snogged Victor! Besides, Victor kissed me in fourth year. Since then, I have begun dating you, decided to marry you, and made wild passionate sex to YOU! Whom do you think I have picked? I don't want him Ron, I want you!" _

_Ron mutely nodded his head. "Like I said, I just didn't know it was going to be so big." _

_"Well it is. According to you mum, when the child of the Minister gets married it is a big deal. Fred, George, and Charlie will have to do the same thing if they get married while your dad is Minister." _

_"Fine, have fun. Who am I to stand in the way of girls and shopping?" _

_"I knew you would come around Ronnikins," Ginny said sweetly. "Susan and Luna, Hermione and I have to pick up Harry's Aunt Petunia and Hermione's mum. We will meet you there." _

_"Okay," they replied as the four girl's disapparated from the kitchen. _

_"Mental they are," Ron said shaking his head. _

_"Yep," Charlie added with a grin, "that is why I don't have one." _

_"You look to be getting kind of comfortable around Susan," Harry said with a grin. _

_"Yeah, I highly doubt your lack of action has anything to do with not wanting someone," Ron added. _

_"I bet she would go out with you if you asked her," stated Neville. "Apparently all the girls find you attractive, according to Luna at least." _

_"All the girls?" Charlie looked at him with question. "How many girls are there?" _

_"Well all the girls that Ginny mentioned, besides Ginny herself obviously." _

_"I think you should go after Susan, or at least get to know each other better. We're all here together, and this fall we will all be at Hogwarts together." _

_"She is pretty, I just have to think about it guys. Now come on, if you all do not study, I am going to deal with your woman Ron, and I do not want to do that. She is scary when she is mad. It is almost mum like." _

_"Tell me about it, and Ginny isn't much better." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay girls," called Mrs. Weasley. "You are trying on dresses for both of the weddings, and Hermione needs a wedding dress too so right now we are going for style. The dresses for Ginny's wedding will be a pale peach color and the dresses for Hermione's wedding will be a cream color."

At this instruction, the five women running the shop began helping the girls into dresses while Hermione and Ginny sat and decided which styles they liked and which they did not like. Ginny finally settled on dresses that were light and summery. They were the peach color she was looking for with an empire waist. They were made of flowing chiffon from the waist down, had a line of embroidery around the empire waist, and had a satin top. The dress had a low, but respectable scoop neck and straps that were about two fingers width thick. The bottom of the dress flowed out with slits through the top layer of fabric and flowed behind the girls beautifully as they walked.

While Ginny had gone for a more summery approach, Hermione decided to make the dresses be a little more formal, ballroom style. Ginny and Harry had decided to get married around noon, but Hermione and Ron had decided on sunset and Hermione felt that her bridesmaids dresses as well as her dress should reflect that setting. She also secretly wanted the wedding to look different then Ginny's. This was the day she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl. Every brides dream for money to not be an option, and she had that dream. The ministry was paying, and Hermione could put her girls in whatever dress she liked regardless of price. This was usually not a very Hermione like thing to think, however, upon reflection, she realized that you only get married once and when she looked back on the day, she did not want to think that better dresses could have been picked, or the flowers arranged better.

After narrowing down the bridesmaid dresses to a final three Hermione decided to give the girls a rest and try on some dresses herself hoping that her own dress would help dictate the correct dress to buy. After trying on dozens of dresses, Hermione picked one. She knew that it was perfect the second she looked in the mirror. It was a muggle style dress and Hermione liked that. She was muggle born and to wear a wizarding-style wedding dress was not what she wanted. Her marriage to Ron was a joining of wizard and muggle lifestyles and Hermione felt her dress should reflect that. The dress Hermione ended up with was a beautiful cream just like her bridesmaids it had a portrait neckline with the straps touching the outside tips of her collarbone. The dress had a dropped waist with metallic embroidery and crystals on the bodice. The back came down to a point just about Hermione's waist while the bodice lowered to just below her hips. The back of the dress had beautiful satin buttons along the bodice and a cathedral length train. The skirt of the dress was a ball gown silhouette that left Hermione's hips and continued out around her in a wide circle. The skirt was embroidered on the front and on the flowing part of the train. Hermione knew that her father would have to walk with her at arms length do to the width of the skirt. She really liked the idea of that since it was a reminder of classic romance stories and princesses.

Hermione's dress choice, made the bridesmaids dress choice easy. Hermione picked out a simple ball gown for her girls, which had a similar cut to her dress. The satin dresses were intricately beaded across the neckline and front of the skirt. They matched her dress enough to look elegant, without looking odd. After a long hard day of shopping, each bridesmaid returned home with her two dresses, and shoes and a headpiece for Hermione's wedding. Hermione bought a beautiful tiara and a single layer sheer veil that would not cover her face but rather extend all the way to the floor behind her. Veils were a muggle tradition, and Ginny decided not to wear one but to go with silk flowers in her hair. She and Harry were having a much more traditional wizarding affair. It would be more natural, more naturally majestic, without shoes or lots of ornate jewelry whereas Hermione and Ron had decided on a more formal occasion. Both were going to be wonderful and beautiful, and each girl was happy that her wedding day, though close in time to the others would be entirely her own style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The eight occupants of Godric's Hollow made their way to Hogwarts three times a week. Minerva, Remus, Hagrid, and Charlie were all present to help the seven who would be taking their N.E.W.T.S. Professor McGonagall helped prepare anyone who wanted to take transfiguration or charms and she began Animagus transformation with Hermione. Charlie and Hagrid helped prepare those taking care of magical creatures, and Hagrid began introducing Charlie to all of the forest inhabitants. Remus helped them prepare for defense, though most of them had been working at a level beyond N.E.W.T.S. for quite some time. Any other exams that the seven decided to take, Professor McGonagall provided them with the notes, and facilities to help them study.

They all decided to take their N.E.W.T.S. on the same day, four weeks before Harry and Ginny were going to be married. All seven decided to take defense and charms; Ron, Harry, Hermione and Susan decided to take transfiguration; Neville and Hermione took Herbology; Susan and Hermione too Astronomy; Luna and Hermione decided to take muggle studies; Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Neville took care of magical creatures; and Hermione took potions, history of magic and Arithmacy.

Hermione's determination to take all of them was met by shaking heads form the others. Some planned to take only some now, and learn more before taking others; while some decided to take them all now and be done with it. No one could fathom taking ten exams as Hermione was about to do. Everyone arrived early at the ministry and was given the order of exams. Those who wanted to took it, those who did not want to, sat outside and either studied or just waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: the wedding paraphernalia is actually real stuff, I hope you like my choices! **

**Hermione's wedding dress: **

**Ginny bridesmaid's (loosely based): http/ bridesmaids (loosely based): **

**Hermione Veil: http/ Tiara: **

**Bridesmaids Tiara (Hermione's wedding): **


	28. Lily’s Eyes and Good News

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Chapter 28—Lily's Eyes and Good News

After being told that their results would be owled to them in a week or two, the seven friends returned home.

Hermione worked tirelessly on wedding plans, lesson plans, and the potion, Lily's Eyes. With the potion, Hermione realized that if Snape had allowed her to view his notes long ago, the cure would probably already be in existence.

One night, 1 week after the N.E.W.T.S. everyone heard a shriek from downstairs around three in the morning. The all rushed quickly to the sound, wands drawn. They knew that sound, it was Hermione. When they arrived in the potions lab, Hermione was fine with the exception of blood shot eyes, rumpled dirty clothing, and her hair being a complete and utter mess. She was jumping up and down with a smile on her face.

"Hermione, it's three in the morning!" cried Charlie. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Only Harry knew why Hermione had been spending countless hours in the potions lab. She would not let anyone in and he only knew because he had been present at the reading of Snape's will. Hermione had sworn Harry to secrecy in case a cure was not possible; they did not want anyone getting too excited about it. "Hermione," spoke Harry quietly, "did you do it? Did you figure it out?"

Hermione just looked at Harry, "no, your mother did…I just caught on to her line of thinking and followed. It is done Harry, Lily's Eyes is done. I just need to test its reaction to his blood and take it to the Ministry."

"Hermione!" Ron cried, "What are you talking about…Lily's Eyes? Whose blood? What is going on?"

"Harry, floo Remus and Tonks, everyone, become semi-decent and meet back here, I'll explain then." Everyone hastily dressed in dressing gowns and sweats and made their way back to the potions lab. Hermione conjured a bunch of chairs for everyone while they waited for Remus, Harry, and Tonks. Dobby and Winky awoke and brought coffee, tea, and biscuits to everyone as the other three apparated back.

"Hermione," Remus stated looking at her disheveled appearance, "Harry said that it was important. Have you even gone to bed in the last few days?"

"Well not really, I usually grab some in the morning before Ron wakes up. Anyway, this is more important then my sleep. When Harry and Professor McGonagall and I went to Snape's will reading, I told you all that he gave me all of his potions stuff and that is true. What I didn't tell you is that he gave me his research for a potion called Lily's Eyes."

"As in Lily Potter's eyes?"

"Yes, the potion, as you can all see is a vivid emerald green, like her eyes. Harry's mum was incredible at potions, just ask Slughorn. She and Snape began working on the potion at school. When she died, he continued to build on their research and named it after her."

"Okay, so why am I here?" Remus stated, "What does the potion do? I'm assuming that you completed the research Hermione."

"Yes I completed it by reviewing Lily's notes, and discovering something that Snape missed all these years."

"Bloody Hell Hermione! Tell him what it's for already!" Harry yelled.

"Remus, the purpose is to cure lycanthropy."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Hermione," Remus said shaking. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure that it is the purpose. I am sure that their research is sound and complete. I am as sure as I can be that it will work. I didn't want to tell you before it was ready to proceed." Hermione lifted a vile of potion. "All it needs is your blood and then we test it for the disease. If that goes well, we are going to the Ministry in the morning and then to Saint Mungo's. If their potions experts confirm, it will be time to administer it."

"Oh my god!" Remus whispered. Tonks reached for him and they embraced. Tonks had tears in her eyes as Remus picked up his wand and cut open his hand. Holding his hand over the vial, Remus let his blood trickle into the potion until Hermione told him it was enough blood. Hermione sat and took notes on the reaction that took place. The emerald color paled slightly, but was still green. After healing his hand, Remus spoke. "Lily asked for some of my blood all those years ago. She told me that she could not tell me what it was for. I guess it was for this."

"Yeah, Professor Snape ran out of your blood recently," Hermione said as she consulted the research and began casting a nonverbal spell on the potion in the vial. As she did this, the potion became crystal clear. "The spell I just cast is the typical healer spell to determine if someone has any blood infections or diseases in their body. The clarity of the potion indicates that there is no diseased or infected blood present in the vial. I believe we did it Remus. I think this might be the cure."

Remus began to start crying. "Thank you Hermione. I know that you are not positive but hope is such a wonderful thing." Remus embraced Hermione tightly as tears came to all of the occupants of the room.

"Remus, I was just some fresh eyes. Thank Professor Snape and Lily. Thank Slughorn for teaching them, but don't thank me, I didn't do much."

"Severus trusted you with this research Hermione and that is your doing. He wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't think you could do it." After lots of conversation and chatting, the sun began to rise over the horizon. Everyone showered, dressed, and ate while Ginny flooed her mum and dad.

They all arrived at the Ministry soon after Arthur. He summoned both ministry and Saint Mungo's potion experts to study the potion Hermione had concocted and the research leading up to it. After eight hours of conferencing, talking, and testing Remus blood more, Arthur signed a release for the potion to be administered to one of the werewolves currently in Azkaban. While Remus wanted to test it, Tonks put her foot down saying that she would not allow him to be the first test subject.

The potion took 12 hours to work and was successful. The werewolf in Azkaban had blood work done and was given a clean bill of health by healers. Harry, Tonks, and Hermione stood by Remus at Saint Mungo's for the twelve hours while the potion took effect. He was unconscious some of the time, screaming some other times and feverish towards the end. However, at the end of the twelve hours, he was cleared by healers as being perfectly healthy. Hermione set to go through all of the proper legal channels while they all waited for the full moon the next night.

On the night of the full moon, Remus was bound and guarded to await the true verdict. As the moon hit his face, tears fell from the man's eyes as he looked to the moon for the first time in so many years. It was real, he was cured.

_POTION CURE FOUND FOR __LYCANTHROPY _

_According to Minister Weasley, a potion cure has been found for lycanthropy, the werewolf disease. Two individuals have been tested and successfully made it through the last full moon with out transforming. The potion is a collaborative effort of three different wizards. The potion was initially researched by Lily Potter and Severus Snape, and was willed to Hermione Granger upon the death of Mr. Snape. According to Miss Granger, Mr. Snape named the potion Lily's Eyes after the emerald color the potion became. Apparently, Mrs. Potter had green eyes. The potion is currently being put through expedited publishing and so that anyone who wishes to have it administered before the next full moon may do so. Minister Weasley said that laws might be passed in the future to help guarantee that as many people as possible take the potion. _

_It has been said that Miss Granger is being offered quite a bit of money by many reputable potions laboratories who wish to be the company to concoct and distribute it around the world. While Miss Granger refused to comment, Stallmath's Potions is being quoted at offering 100,000 galleons for the rights to the potion as well as a portion if the profits made. However, they said that they are still waiting to hear from Miss Granger. _

_Remus Lupin, Former Hogwarts professor and now former werewolf was bitten as a child by the notorious Fenrir Greyback. Lupin fought and defeated Greyback during the final battle in Hogsmeade earlier this summer. Lupin commented that while the potion was painful, it was less painful then even one transformation. Lupin's wife, Auror Nymphadora Tonks Lupin is extremely happy with the discovery and is happy that any future family members will not have to worry about their father's health and safety. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes after reading the Daily Prophet Article, the eight Godric's Hollow housemates were relived to finally see seven ministry owls swoop in the kitchen window.

"OH MY GOD N.E.W.T.S.!" Hermione shrieked. "I know I failed! McGonagall isn't going to hire me and then I won't have N.E.W.T.S. or a job or…"

"MIONE!" Ron called, shaking her. "You are okay baby. Calm down." Ginny handed Hermione her sealed scores.

"I can't open it, Ron you need to open it for me."

"Are you sure baby? I will if you want me too but maybe you should do it."

"No, you do it," Hermione said sitting down with her forehead on the table.

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger," Ron spoke, "Defense Against the Dark Arts: 99, Charms: 98, Potions: 100, Transfiguration: 100, Muggle Studies: 97, Astronomy: 94, Arithmacy: 95, History of Magic: 93 Care of Magical Creatures: 92 Herbology: 96."

"Bloody hell 'Mione," cried Charlie, "I have never heard a set of scores that high! Then again I have never seen anyone take ten N.E.W.T.S. either."

"You beat Snape," murmured Harry.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned.

"In potions, defense and transfiguration, you beat Snape. When I was going through his stuff, I found his scores. He got a 98 on all three exams. He had the highest potions grade ever Hermione, now you do.

"Wow."

"Yes wow."

"Who has the highest defense grade ever?" Neville asked.

"Hermione is tied," Charlie spoke, "with Voldemort and Dumbledore." There was a pregnant pause.

"Well go on everyone!" Hermione exclaimed. "Open yours too." All the others tore into their forgotten grades.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. Defense Against the Dark Arts: 88, Charms: 87, Care of Magical Creatures: 90."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Defense Against the Dark Arts: 91, Charms: 92, Transfiguration: 85."

"Susan Amelia Bones. Defense Against the Dark Arts: 89, Charms: 86, Transfiguration: 90, Astronomy: 94."

"Neville Andrew Francis Longbottom Defense Against the Dark Arts: 88, Charms: 86, Care of Magical Creatures: 85, Herbology: 96."

"Luna Emily Cassandra Lovegood. Defense Against the Dark Arts: 88, Charms: 88, Muggle Studies: 95, Care of Magical Creatures: 87."

"Harry James Potter. "Defense Against the Dark Arts: 100, Charms: 92, Transfiguration: 87."

"I guess there is a new record for defense scores also," Hermione mused looking at Harry. "I am so glad that we studied as much as we did, we should all be proud. I say we all celebrate." Hermione waved her wand and eight glasses of champagne appeared. "To a good life, with lots of friends and lots of love. May all of our fallen rest in peace, and may we be blessed from here until eternity."


	29. Wedding Bliss

_**this chapter has been edited**_

Chapter 29—Wedding Bliss

_Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Mrs. Petunia Dursley _

_Cordially invite you _

_To the marriage of their children _

_Ginerva Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Harry James Potter _

_On the seventeenth of June _

_At three o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Cottage, Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by the tenth of June _

Quarter till nine in the morning the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding found Charlie and Bill were walking towards the muggle town near the Cottage. Harry's Aunt Petunia would be arriving in town, via muggle transportation and they were picking her up and taking her to the house. At first, only Bill was going to come, however, when Petunia had received her invitation, Harry's cousin Dudley had asked if he too could come for the wedding. Petunia had already mentioned to Harry in previous correspondence that his cousin was taking an interest in the wizarding world, and asking Petunia questions when Harry's uncle was not around. Therefore, here were Charlie and Bill, walking to town to pick them up. Harry and assured his aunt that since he could not pick them up, a 'red head' would. The brothers waited at the bus stop in town and as the clock struck nine, the bus pulled around the corner.

Once it came to a stop, they waited for Petunia and Dudley to exit.

"Hello boys," Petunia called as she walked over, "isn't it just a lovely day?"

"Yes ma'am," Bill said with a smile, "can we get your bags?"

"Yes, yes, these five right here. I will take the small one, and if you each could grab one, Dudley will get the other two. I told him that we needed to walk, that he would be busy with other things, and that it was only one night, however he felt the need to pack toys, so he can carry them." Charlie shot Bill an amused look as they each took a bag and Dudley grumbled carrying two obviously heavy bags. Harry would laugh at hearing all this. They of course had all been told horror stories about Dudley from when he was younger, but apparently, the war had changed Petunia as well. Harry said that Aunt Petunia was forcing Dudley to loose weight, and become more 'gentlemanly.' They had laughed at this concept for quite a while though it did seem to be quite true. Dudley was still heavy, though it looked like he may have lost a hundred and fifty, maybe two hundred pounds since they had arrived at Godric's Hollow during the war.

"So Mrs. Dursley, are you excited about the wedding?" Bill questioned making polite conversation as they walked to the house.

"Oh yes, I didn't get to be at Lily and James's wedding, but I am glad to be at this once. Ginny told me that she is wearing Lily's robes and that Harry is wearing his fathers. In addition, the rings were theirs as well. Ginny even looks a bit like Lily, except her eyes. Harry has his mother's eyes. When they have children, they may just look like the spitting image of their grandparents."

"It should be interesting to see," Charlie added, "and I am curious about the twins thing too."

"Twins thing?" Dudley inquired joining the conversation, "the ones who pranked me?" he asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about Fred and George," Charlie said with a chuckle, "Mum said that she would hex them up one side and down the other if they tried anything this weekend. However, I would not recommend taking anything they give you. Assume that it as been spiked with some practical joke thing and just decline. Especially their sweets, they look good, but not even one is truly just candy. The twin thing is the fact that twins run in our family on both sides. I am curious to see if they have twins or not. It will be interesting with all of the Weasleys to see if they have twins."

"Well, I know twins run in the Evans family too. Lily and I had two great-great aunts who were identical twins. I figure we should assume the 'twin virus' will not pass them by. I myself am a little curious about boys versus girls. Your mum said that Ginny was the first girl born in generations."

"That's true," Bill said, "but I doubt it will be much longer. It will be much more likely for me to have daughters then sons."

"Why," Dudley asked.

"Because he married a Veela," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"What is that?" Dudley asked sounding slightly afraid.

"Well Veela are women who give off a very alluring vibe all around them. Men have trouble keeping their whits about them when the women are around. For instance, I noticed you Dudley, occasionally being drawn visually to my wife Fleur while you were staying with Harry. It is very common, especially when you are not prepared to be around one, to feel allured. My little brother even asked her out before she and I had even met. It is almost like a spell that they unintentionally cast to make men's knees weak. Ron used to go all bumbling every time she entered the room. They rarely have male children, because boys do not become Veela. So most likely I will have girls."

"Well how do you make it stop bothering you?"

"Well, first, don't let her sneak up on you. If you brace yourself it helps," Charlie said. "The only other way to not be affected is to fall in love. So I am now the only Weasley male who has to make sure she doesn't sneak up on me."

"Don't worry Charlie," Petunia said with a smile. "You will find some one. What about one of the lovely bridesmaids, who aren't already in love with one of your brothers?"

"Maybe," Charlie said with a chuckle as they started down the path to the house, "Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny, hold still so I can finish your makeup!" said Lavender in exasperation, as she and Pavarti squinted and studied Ginny's face for flaws in their makeup for the day.

"It's just so hard to sit still, I mean, I'm getting married! I am excited and bloody nervous and I really _really _wish that it could have been a more personal affair. I mean, look out there!" Ginny cried frantically gesturing to the window of her bedroom. "There are more chairs then I can comprehend. Mum said that as the only daughter of the minister, almost everyone who was invited decided to come. There is going to be almost FIVE HUNDRED PEOPLE HERE! How will I even see those that I want to see?"

"Don't worry dear; the seating arrangements will take care of everything. Those ministry people that none of us know will be in the back, and you do not have to see much of them. We will make sure that you get to say hello to those you want to, and plus…everyone knows how busy a wedding day is. You will inevitably not get to see everyone, so no worries okay?"

"Ginny, eet eez time to do zaur 'air. Come zeet for me to do zit." Ginny obligingly sat for her sister-in-law as she used her wand to sweep Ginny's hair up to the top of her head strand by strand. After about forty minutes and tons of magical charms later, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a beautiful bun with some pieces and edges curled beautifully. The entire ensemble sat on top of her head elegantly. Fleur placed miniature peach silk roses in her hair that looked stunning against the fiery red locks.

Ginny sat and nibbled on some toast as her eleven bridesmaids finished changing and doing themselves up as well. The gowns looked exquisite on them and they each were wearing a pair of cute flip-flops around the house until the ceremony, which would be barefoot.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly as she placed a hand on the small woman's shoulder. "it's time for your robes. The ceremony starts in forty five minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood in the field of the Cottage, though one would not know it from looking around. The sea of chairs before him was one thing, the thousands of flowers was another. There were beautiful standing arrangements of peach and ivory calla lily's. The center isle had peach rose petals as a ground covering as did the front area where Harry was standing. Harry was wearing his emerald green dress robes that were his fathers and each of the men standing with him had on black dress robes. They all had placed cooling charms to keep the hot June sun from wilting them, though the lack of shoes was helpful. Directly next to Harry was Ron, where every best mate should be. Then down the line, it went. Neville was to Ron's left, followed by the twins, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Dean, and finally Oliver. While Harry wished that they could have had a small quiet affair, he had to admit that it was nice to have all of these men standing up here with him. _Each man was wearing a single ivory calla lily on his robes._ Harry scanned the crowed and realized how many people were there that he did not know. Next to him stood Minerva McGonagall who would be conducting the ceremony. Harry was happy that she could oversee the ceremony, instead of having a stranger do it. Bill and Charlie left to escort Molly and Aunt Petunia once the ceremony had begun.

Soon the music began. Harry gave a final look at his best mate before turning to face the long center isle that had been made. The music was a beautiful harp playing soft music that filled the field. First down the isle was Charlie with Aunt Petunia, and Dudley walking behind them. She was placed in the first row on the side where Harry was and Dudley sat next to her. Next to come down the isle was Molly on the arm of Bill. She was smiling brightly, but had tears in her eyes. Both Molly and Petunia were wearing dresses of an ivory color.

After Molly came the bridesmaids. First was Katie, then Padma, Pavarti, Lavender, Tonks, Fleur, Susan, Alicia, Angelina, Luna, and finally Hermione. The girls looked beautiful in their peach dresses, which were flowing easily in the wind. The bridesmaids each had cascading bouquets of mini ivory calla lilies. The cascading fell just above the knee and looked beautiful.

Finally, Ginny on the arm of Mr. Weasley began walking down the isle. Harry's heart caught in his throat when he saw her. His mothers dress robes looked stunning on her. The soft silk flowed nicely around her, and the small beading glistened in the sun. It had bell sleeves that stopped at the wrist, silver trim and a plunging scoop neckline. Ginny had on a simple silver necklace that Harry had found. It was a single charm of the Potter family crest and hung beautifully around her neck. While Ginny's one arm was looped through her fathers, the other was holding her beautiful peach and cream bouquet of mini calla lilies. The pale yellow cream, soft subtle peach and dusty antique pink and were very romantic. The cascading fell to her knees. Ginny arrived at the front and gave a small smile to Harry as Professor McGonagall began.

"We have come together here in celebration of the magical joining together of Ginerva and Harry. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of life. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the magical knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no meaning, without love, magic has no home.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry and Ginerva have come here today to be joined as one in a magical marriage.

"Other cultures would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as magical people we believe that a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken. For the bond of this marriage to remain strong, the bride must want this to occur. I ask simply if Ginerva comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing. Ginerva, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you."

"She comes with me, her father Arthur and mother, Molly, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings."

"Ginerva I now ask that you release yourself from your father and join Harry, your betrothed." Ginny leaned over to her father, gave him a hug and he stepped back to sit with Molly. "Join hands with your betrothed Ginerva and both of you listen to that which I am about to say:

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the magical powers with in you and your mind guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

"Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for you will always have each other, and your families. The magical bond of marriage is strengthened over time. It will strengthen your magic and the stronger your magic, the stronger the magic of your descendants.

"Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Ginerva, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish." With that Ron handed Harry his Father's wedding band.

"Ginerva, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. Harry James Potter, I give you this ring."

"Harry James Potter, I give you this ring."

"It is a sign of my love,"

"It is a sign of my love,"

"It is the bond of time."

"It is the bond of time."

"This ring came from your ancestors,"

"This ring came from your ancestors,"

"And this ring will pass through our descendants."

"And this ring will pass through our descendants."

"This ring will strengthen our magic,"

"This ring will strengthen our magic,"

"This ring will bond our souls."

"This ring will bond our souls."

"Ginerva I have not the right to bind thee to Harry only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish." Ginny took Lily's wedding band from Hermione and placed it in Harry's hand.

"Harry, if it be your wish for Ginerva to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. Ginerva Molly Weasley, I give you this ring."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I give you this ring."

"It is a sign of my love,"

"It is a sign of my love,"

"It is the bond of time."

"It is the bond of time."

"This ring came from my ancestors,"

"This ring came from my ancestors,"

"And this ring will pass through our descendants."

"And this ring will pass through our descendants."

"This ring will strengthen our magic,"

"This ring will strengthen our magic,"

"This ring will bond our souls."

"This ring will bond our souls."

"The binding of your hands represents the binding of your souls. Will you both share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes," they replied.

"And so the binding is made." With a tap of her wand on their hands, a gold cord appeared and wrapped around their hands, tying a knot. "Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." With another tap, another gold cord wrapped around their hands and tied a knot. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made. Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made. Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made. Will you seek to honor one another always?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." By this time there were six cords wrapped around Harry and Ginny's hands binding them together. "The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union." With a tap of the wand, the knotted cord was placed on a small side table. "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. If Ronald and Hermione will raise their wands, you may kiss." Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss as husband and wife as gold light erupted from the Ron's wand, silver from Hermione's, and red from Professor McGonagall's as she recited a version of an Old Irish Blessing.

"May the road rise to meet you

May the wind be always at your back

May the sun sine warm upon your face

May the rain fall soft upon your fields

And until we meet again

May you be held in the palm of magic's hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party stayed in fill swing into the early evening. Charlie had gotten up the nerve to ask Susan to dance during a slow song, which created some quiet snickers from the others. Dudley tried to mingle with some of their classmates from Hogwarts, which made everyone howl in laughter at first, though surprisingly enough he actually got a couple dances in by the end of the night. By the end of the reception, many guests, including all of the bridesmaids and groomsman were pleasantly intoxicated. As Ginny and Harry said goodbye to everyone, they grabbed their belongings. They were portkeying to the United States for their honeymoon. They had a portkey that could go to over a dozen locations, all they had to do was point their wand and say the location they wanted. They were going to be portkeying across the United States to see all of the famous sights for the next two weeks. Since they were able to portkey, there were no worries about travel time and such. They were staying in Hawaii for their first week and taking day trips to New York City, Washington D.C., the Grand Cannon, Niagara Falls, Hollywood, Las Vegas and others. Some days would even encompass more then one location while others would be spent lying on the beaches of Waikiki and Maui. For their second week, they were staying one night in New Orleans, the rest in the Bahamas. They planed to go to Disney World a couple days and relax on the beach for the rest of their vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one week before Hermione and Ron were to be married, and it was one week after Ginny and Harry returned home from their trip to the States. While at a party to celebrate the public release of the Lily's Eyes Potion, Ginny had gotten quite nauseous and the newlyweds ended up at Hogwarts in the hospital wing. She had been feeling slightly ill for a week, but this was by far the worst she had felt. Poppy was examining Ginny to see what had made her sick while Harry waited in the hall.

"Tell me dear, when was your last monthly period?"

"Oh God! Um…two weeks before our wedding. So it has been five weeks."

"That's what I thought. You are pregnant dear. Haven't you and Harry been using the contraceptive charm?"

"Well yes and no. We are not opposed to starting a family, so we decided to not use it on our wedding night and see what happened," Ginny said with a grin. "So I am really pregnant?"

"Yes dear you are. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." Poppy pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach and muttered a spell. A blue orb of light hovered above her belly.

"I think that you have your answer. I will go get Harry." As Poppy walked away Ginny could not help but grin.

"Hey," Harry said walking over, "so do you know what made you sick?"

"Oh yes. Harry, you know how we said we always wanted a way to remember our wedding night because it was so magical."

"Yes, but I hardly think this is the place to be discussing it," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "I would rather know what made you sick."

"Darling, you made me sick."

"What? I haven't been sick recently."

"Harry what do you think of the name James?"

"What? Ginny you are not making any sense. Back up to what made you sick."

"Give me your hand Harry." After taking his hand, Ginny placed it on her flat stomach. "I want you to meet James."

"y-y-y-our pregnant?"

"Yep."

"With a boy?"

"Yep."

"WOO-HOO! I'm going to be a dad, your going to be a mum! YIPPY!" Harry leaned into Ginny and gave her a long kiss. "I love you, thank you."

"Your welcome, I love you too."


	30. Epilogue—The Good Life

**_this chapter has been edited_**

Epilogue—The Good Life

Harry and Ginny Potter were the first to arrive at platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. They were about to begin their 16th year as professors at Hogwarts. They arrived with their children in tow and quickly reserved seven compartments for the train ride. This would accommodate all of the Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and Lupin children comfortably as well as Hermione who could have easily apparated to Hogsmeade and been at the castle quickly, but apparation made her feel queasy while she was pregnant and the comfort of the train was very appealing.

"Ginny Weasley?" Ginny turned around to see two slightly familiar faces with an obvious first year.

"Wow, no one has called me that name in over sixteen years," Ginny said with a genuine smile. "It is Ginny Potter now."

"You married Harry Potter? That is…wow! Blaise and I left Britain right after the Malfoy murders. We figured being Slytherins in Britain who did not support you-know-who was probably a bad idea. Anyway, I married Blaise and dropped the Parkinson and we went to the States. We have not monitored the area at all but now that our Penelope is 11, we decided to return. I really didn't want her going to some unusual American school when she could go to Hogwarts." Comprehension dawned on Ginny mentally that it was Pansy with whom she had been speaking too. "So I hear that you are a professor now and that Harry is too. I didn't realize that professors had to accompany the train when it was leaving."

"Oh professors don't, parents do. I am technically here as a parent." Just then, Percy ran over.

"Mum, dad wants to know if you are riding with Aunt Hermione or apparating with him."

"Tell him, I will ride with your aunt, but he is taking Maddie with him," Ginny said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks mum."

"Percy, this is Pansy and Blaise Zambini and their daughter Penelope who is your age. Pansy and Blaise were in your fathers year, only were in Slytherin. They had quite a few classes together over the years."

"Oh, nice to meet you sir, ma'am, Penelope. If you will excuse me, my dad needs some help with my sister Maddie." Percy ran off and Ginny gave a smile to Pansy.

"He's a little like his name sake, my brother Percy. Apparently we named him well."

"Yes. So…you have 2 children! I guess you did not take after your parents and have a Quidditch team's worth. Good thing too, your figure already lost a little over the years." Pansy said with her nose slightly in the air. The action was mimicked by Penelope.

"Oh no, I have six kids and two more on the way," Ginny replied with a sassy smile. "James is 15, Hannah age 13, Michael and Jonathan age 12, Percy is 11, Madeline will be six this month, and Sirius and Liam will arrive in just under seven months. Therefore, my figure is still almost perfect; the slight bulge you see is the twins. I have only gained about two kilo's (5-6lbs.) of non pregnancy weight over the years." Ginny shot another grin since it was relatively obvious that Pansy had put on more like ten kilo's (approx 22 lbs).

"Wow, I guess you are going for the litter feel. You must have the most kids out of anyone," Blaise added in a smug voice.

At that moment, Hermione and Ron walked through the barrier and Ginny smiled. "No the most children, currently is in the hands of Ron and Hermione with nine and two more on the way. Personally, I keep telling them that when they get to a dozen, Hermione needs to develop a charm or potion that is strong enough to keep her from getting pregnant," Ginny said with a laugh.

"11 KIDS!"

"Yeah, four sets of twins. Lets see: Caitlin and Amanda are 15, Lily is 14, Jacob and Jason are 13, Samantha is 10, Polly and Molly are 5, Andrew is 2, and Kevin and Derrick are due in 2 months as you can see," Ginny said pointing to a Hermione who was currently the size of a house and waddling towards them.

"Hey Gin, sorry we took so long getting here. The devil twins took an hour to get dressed," Hermione said, referring to Polly and Molly.

"Mione, you remember Blaise and Pansy." Ginny said gesturing with a fake smile. "Their daughter Penelope is beginning today. I was just giving a quick blow by blow of the last 16 years."

"Oh you mean the one where no matter what I do, I keep ending up pregnant with twins?"

"The very one!"

"Well, it is nice to see you both again." Hermione said mimicking Ginny's fake smile. "I apologize, but I need to go review my lesson plans for the classes the headmistress will be teaching after the twins arrive."

"The pleasure was ours," Pansy said as her nose began going a bit further in the air.

"Gin. Are you riding with me?"

"Yeah, but Harry is taking Maddie. Did you lock up good before you left?"

"Yeah, Dobby and Winky are meeting up with us at the castle after the house is clean. I grabbed all your maternity robes that you let me borrow even though they don't fit me anymore, you will need them, and possibly before Christmas."

"Great thanks."

After she had walked away, Blaise turned to Ginny, "I didn't realize she taught as well."

"Oh yes Transfiguration, and Ron teaches Charms."

"It must be tough to raise 11 kids on two Hogwarts salaries; though I guess they have experience without money and you Potters to fall back on." Pansy said with a smile.

"Oh, believe me; they don't need to fall back on us. Haven't you ever heard of the potion Lily's Eyes?"

"Of course, who hasn't," Blaise said.

"Well if you have heard of it, no doubt, you know who invented it."

"Oh, well I know I knew at some point, I believe it was a famous wizard who loved this woman named Lily correct?" Pansy said.

"Kind of, the potion was started by Harry's mum Lily and Severus Snape, and yes he did love her. When he died, he left their research to Hermione. Every time that potion is used, Hermione's vault gets a little fuller."

"Oh. So you all live together? With all of those children?" Blaise asked trying to push Ginny down by any means.

"Yeah, it is a busy house but we have two free house elves that we pay to help out."

"Free house elves?" Pansy said with a laugh.

"Yes, we are all very happy with the arrangement."

"How in the world do you all fit in one house?"

"Oh well the house is very large and we are only there for the summers. Right now, we have nineteen people. The kitchen table seats 20 people comfortably. We also have a large library, a potions lab, a game room, two small bedrooms for the house elves, two master suites each with a bedroom, bathroom, and living area, two more bedroom suites, each with a bathroom to share, six regular bedrooms and three more bathrooms. Once the kids get a little older they get to sleep in the six bedrooms on the third floor. Right now, they are three to a room I believe and they have four rooms. Younger children sleep on the same floor as the adults in one of the suites. Maddie, Polly, and Molly have one room; Andrew has another and the other suit is our perpetual nursery. Harry and I use one-half; Ron and Hermione use the other. Kids are constantly visiting cousins and grandparents and such throughout the summer, and we always have visitors too."

"Wow, I guess it is a little crowded in the bedrooms."

"No not really, the bedrooms will fit about five each, but three gives room for them to each have a little more private space. They are each about the size of the dorm's at the castle." Ginny was all smiles realizing that they had yet to be able to put down her family.

Changing the subject Pansy gave a fake smile. "So who else teaches at Hogwarts?"

"Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology, Luna Lovegood, now Luna Longbottom proctors Muggle Studies and Susan Bones teaches Astronomy. Well technically she is Susan Weasley now; she married my brother Charlie who took over as game keeper when Hagrid left."

"My goodness, how many Weasleys are there?"

"Total? My parents have…26 grandchildren I believe…with four more on the way. Only 15 go to Hogwarts currently. It will go up to 19 before any begin graduating."

"Well, this conversation was certainly…enlightening. If you will excuse us, we must get our daughter on the train without her getting a bad reputation." Pansy sneered at Ginny, and Ginny sneered right back as they turned away. Ginny was about to begin muttering to herself when Susan walked through with she and Charlie's three kids; Cora age 12, Mark age 10, and Matthew age 7. After her kids began running to say hi to their cousins and Susan settled into a conversation with Ron, Ginny looked back to see a steady stream of Weasleys. Bill came first with Fleur and their two daughters Isabella who was 15 and Andrea who was 13. Ginny could not help but roller her eyes at the only sane grandchildren of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Fleur had taught the two silver hair girls Veela grace and charm and the two were much more well behaved then any of the other Weasleys. Next through the barrier were Fred and Angelina with Meghan age 13 and Joseph age 9. Followed quickly by George and Alicia with Leigh age 12, Katherine age 9, and Zachary age 6.

When Luna walked through with she and Neville's three children Ginny decided to go say hello. The Longbottoms had been vacationing in Italy for the past month and had just gotten home the night before. "Hey Luna, where's Nev.?"

"Diagon Alley. We got back too late to go yesterday." Ginny nodded in understanding as Elisabeth, their 15 year old, ran off to join Ginny's son James.

"Mum, can I go see Sam and Mark?" Inquired Luna's ten-year-old Jeremy.

"Sure, but no getting on the train, we are apparating."

"Okay mum." Jeremy's departure left Luna with only their four-year-old Anthony to monitor so she and Ginny were able to begin discussing the vacation to Italy.

It was five minutes before the train was set to leave when the five members of the Lupin family rushed onto the platform. "Remus!" called Harry. "I was wondering where you were!"

"You know Dora," nodding at his wife, "she ran into someone and all of the luggage toppled." Their fourteen-year-old Anne Marie was already boarding when Harry looked down at Stephen.

"Are you nervous to begin at Hogwarts?" Harry said with a smile.

"A little, but I will hopefully be sorted with Percy and we can stick together."

"Good, come on, I will help you load your luggage. Remus, could you and Dora possibly watch Maddie for a minute while I finish here? I am going to apparate with her once the train leaves."

"Oh sure," Remus said as Maddie scampered over to Remus's youngest Ryan. The two were both five and liked to play together.

"Thanks."

Soon, parents were waving goodbye to their kids and apparating away leaving Luna, Susan, Ron and Harry and their kids who weren't school age. Fred, George, and Remus stuck around, while their wives went home, to help them apparate since they had only four adults and seven children to get to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny decided to take the twins, Polly and Molly on the train to make the apparation journey a little easier on Ron. Ron picked up Andrew and was gone, while Remus took Ron's daughter Sam. Luna took Anthony and left Jeremy to go with Fred. Harry only had Madeline so his choice was easy. Susan took Matthew and left Mark to leave last with his uncle George.

As they reached the castle, all of the professor's children who were not school age were whisked away by their teachers so that the professors could get ready for the opening feast. Before they knew it, they were sitting up at the head table watching the students file in for the sorting. Hermione was out with the first years instructing them on their sorting.

"Bloody Hell, You know mate," whispered Ron, "Hermione has been pregnant so many times during the school year now that she needs new maternity robes. Her regular robes are fine, but her maternity ones are wearing thin. I'm telling you, I already have my Quidditch team, this may be the last go round."

Harry chuckled, "you know, if you two weren't acting like rabbits all the time, maybe you wouldn't be preparing for numbers ten and eleven. You are on your way to having two Quidditch teams."

"You're one to talk, getting ready for seven and eight. I am telling you it's the bloody twins…they just keep coming. Plus, Hermione loves being pregnant. She says that it makes her feel beautiful, which she is regardless. In addition, of course the fact that the bloody contraception charm and potion do not work on us. We are so bloody lucky nothing happened before we got married. We always assumed that the charm worked. Then when the girls came while we were using the charm, we switched to the potion, which lead to Lily. Its craziness, I am telling you it is the bloody twins."

"We think more twins will be somewhat cute."

"your off your rocker…twins? Cute? Maybe when they are really tiny and you can fit one in each arm, Hermione always loved when they were small enough that she could dress them alike. I, of course, hated that because then I never know which is which. The first set was fun which you well know, but the second set and third set…no way…and preparing for a fourth set makes me want to scream." Harry couldn't help but laugh. He knew Ron loved being a father, but soon he was going to be over his head with eleven children. Truth be told, he was over his head at nine children. "We need to get another new set of cradles too. Polly and Molly really gave them a work out and even though they still had enough left in them for Andrew to use, the next two will break them for sure. Hermione turns 34 this month. As a witch, she could keep having kids for another 20 years…or more. Every time we use the charm, hoping against hope that it will work, we end up with twins." Just then, Hermione walked, rather waddled, in with the sorting hat and its stool. She set the sorting hat down and walked back to the line of first years.

"I know I'm very warn and old

I have rips all over me

But, if I can be so bold

my importance, you will see

I read your head, you cannot hide

I put you where you belong

So slip me on and wait to see

Listen to the journey of my song

I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

Into four you are divided

But stay friends with all and learn a lot

Your fate is not decided

There once were four wizards

Who were so very bright

They wanted to empower all young minds

So they thought with all their might

They all wanted to teach

The next wizards of the land

But, each wanted something different,

Unique like grains of sand

They said we'll start a school

And teach them all we know

We'll divide them by their qualities

And watch their little minds grow

Slytherin is a tight nit group

Of cunning this you'll see

They disregard all the rules

To get where they need to be

Ravenclaw is sure of mind

And has the brains to spare

They look for those whose intelligence is great

And see just how they fare

Brave Gryffindor is a fine house

For those with nerves of steal

Their chivalry is a specialty

Their hearts with which they feel

Hufflepuff is the house

Where loyal friends are made

They'll stick with you through anything

Your friendship will never fade

Three founders lived in harmony

though, one had pulled away

While three wanted to teach anyone

Slytherin said "some should stay at bay"

When the founders had to leave

They set me here instead

To choose where you each belong

Gryffindor took me off his head

So put me on, don't be afraid.

I've never yet been wrong

I'll have a look inside your mind

And say where you belong"

Everyone clapped at the sorting hats new song and Hermione spoke "Let the sorting commence. You must sit down and put the sorting hat on."

"Ackerley, Ryan"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Bletchley, Caroline"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Bole, Kenneth"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Boot, Amy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Bradley, Anthony

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Cadwallder, James"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Corner, Andrea."

At this name Ron leaned over to Harry, "she looks an awful lot like Lavender…did she marry Michael Corner?"

"Apparently," Harry shrugged. She did look a lot like Lavender; he would have to remember to ask her when she came into his class.

"GRYFFINDOR" Harry began clapping as Andrea because the first Gryffindor of the night.

"Davies, Susan" Harry looked to see the spitting image of Cho Chang walking up to the stool.

"Blimy Harry, I guess Cho ended up with Roger Davies after all." Whispered Ron and Harry nodded.

"RAVENCLAW" Harry drifted in and out until he heard a name that made him look up.

"Lupin, Stephen."

"GRYFFINDOR." Harry clapped enthusiastically and drifted in and out again until he herd another familiar name.

"Potter, Percy." Percy was still somewhat small for 11 and as he put the sorting hat on his head, it fell down to his chin.

"Well," said the sorting hat, "like your father you would be great in Slytherin; however you are very similar to your namesake. The son of a Weasley and a Potter belongs no where else but in GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and Ginny stood and clapped, they did not like to show favorites, but it was there son, so they figured the others would understand. Percy went down to Gryffindor and began receiving hugs from his siblings, cousins, and friends. Penelope Zambini was placed in Slytherin as the last first years to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall got up, "Let's eat." Another year of Hogwarts had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ginny arrived in their rooms that night, she stood in their common room for a long time before going to bed. So much had happened in the last sixteen years, but there was so much more to come. On the walls, Ginny could see the smiling faces of her children, brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. Over the couch was a huge portrait of the entire Weasley extended family including the Lupins and Longbottoms. They took a picture at each wedding of all of the pregnant girls. Ginny was the only one pregnant for Hermione and Ron's wedding, though by the time Luna and Neville got married the following February, Ginny was 8 months along, Hermione was six months along with twins, Fleur was five months along, Tonks two months along, and Luna herself was three months along. Hermione was seven months pregnant with their third by the time Fred and Angelina got married. The pregnancy picture from George and Alica's wedding included Fleur, seven moths along with their second; Hermione, six months along with numbers four and five, and Angelina who was five months along with their first. Ginny was the only one pregnant at three months along with twins when Charlie and Susan finally got married three years after Hermione and Ron. The mantle held framed pictures of each couple at their wedding, and their invitation. Life had become so good and Ginny just thanked Merlin every day for her fortunate life.

_Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Mrs. Petunia Dursley _

_Cordially invite you _

_To the marriage of their children _

_Ginerva Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Harry James Potter _

_On the seventeenth of June _

_At three o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Cottage, Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by the tenth of June _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Mr. Charles Granger and his wife Mrs. Anne Granger _

_Cordially invite you _

_To the marriage of their children _

_Hermione Jane Granger _

_And _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_On the fifteenth of July _

_At two o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Cottage, Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by the sixth of June _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Agusuta Longbottom _

_And _

_Harvey Lovegood _

_Ask that you make your presence _

_At the marriage of their children _

_Luna Emily Cassandra Lovegood_

_And _

_Neville Andrew Francis Longbottom _

_On February the twentieth _

_At one o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Godric's Hollow Home of Harry and Ginerva Potter _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by February the seventh _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Charles and Anabeth Johnson _

_Request your presence _

_To the marriage of their children _

_Angelina Marie Susanna Johnson _

_And _

_Frederick Joseph Weasley _

_On the twelfth of February _

_At half past five o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Cottage, Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by the first of February _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley _

_And _

_Bradley and Katherine Spinnet _

_Cordially invite you _

_To the marriage of their children _

_Alicia Elisabeth Leigh Spinnet _

_And _

_George Zachary Weasley _

_On the twenty-fourth of January _

_At noon _

_At the Cottage, Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by the fourteenth of January _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley _

_Cordially invite you _

_To the marriage of their children _

_Susan Amelia Bones _

_And _

_Charles Arthur Weasley _

_On the sixth of July _

_At three o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Cottage, Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_Reception to Follow Please R.S.V.P. by the twenty-ninth of June _

_The End_


End file.
